The Nightmarish Life: Sequel to The Dreamer's Life
by EpicNaleyLoVe11
Summary: In ep 220 Nathan has a dreamworld after his car accident. In Eps. 409410, Haley James Scott is hit by a car and placed into a coma. What if Haley has her own dreamworld where she didn't come home from tour? better summary inside Naley wminor BL JP
1. Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings and Restings

So I have decided to write this fanfic on episodes 4x09 and 4x10 of One Tree Hill. Those are the episodes where Haley is hit by a car and Lucas has a heart attack and both of them are in a coma. Lucas then walks around Tree Hill with Keith where they discuss the benefits of Lucas being a good person, one of the things that stuck out to me was when they're in the record store and Nathan breaks Haley's vinyl album. While writing my previous fanfic I came up with this idea of what if while Haley was in a coma she had her own dream world, a world where she hasn't come home from the tour since she left during her junior year of her school. What would Lucas' reaction be? What would Brooke and Peyton's be? Most of all what would happen with Haley and Nathan?

Side Note: I am making a few things AU. For one thing what happened in my previous fanfic where Nathan was in a coma is what actually happened in this one. So he still remembers his own dream world, and who knows maybe there will be references and some visitations back to it(maybe). After Haley returned he still went to High Flyers so he's an amazing basketball player. The time to now would mostly be the same as season 3 and early 4 would be mostly the same, except Nathan was a bit nicer to Haley and they were kinda back together at the beginning.

-Haley is NOT pregnant in my fanfic, and Nathan did NOT go and beat Daunte's dead body so Dan isn't in jail for Nathan.

-Also, throughout the story in the hospital scenes I will keep some things as they happened in the show, but I'm also going to add/change some other things.

I think that covers everything…if this confuses you (and I'm thinking it will) please ask me, I'll try to clear it up. Or if you would prefer I change something (like I make Haley still pregnant) please let me know and maybe you'll convince me.

Please read and review! I don't know how frequent my updates will be, but I'll try to not take too long.

By the way if any of you have a better idea for a title than the current one please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did we would at least have the online diaries by now(or well people could find them easier).

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

Finally the story shall begin, on a dark and dreary night….

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rude Awakenings and Restings**

**Holding hands with the one she loved most in the world in the middle of the street made her so happy, sure he had the 'I'm about to confess something bad' look on his face, but that didn't change how happy she was to get another chance with him. Another chance to prove their love was meant to last, that they were right in getting married at 16, that she was right to return when she heard of his accident. She smiled slightly at him, love shining off her face. **

**That was when things took a tragic turn, she heard the car before she saw it. ****Nathan didn't see or hear it. She had to choose between shoving Nathan out of the way or to run away, getting herself out of the car's path, but leaving Nathan. To Haley James Scott there was no choice, "Nathan watch out!" She shouted and then she shoved her husband out of the path of the moving car. She only had time to turn before the car hit her, she thought of Nathan and how glad she was that she had been able to save him, but those thoughts were soon silenced as the pain came. She felt her body flipping over the speeding car and then it was flying. She crashed onto the ground and released a small moan. The pain was immense, but almost fortunately the dark quickly took over. **

* * *

"Haley how long has it been since you were last home?" Haley James' manager asked.

Haley thought back to the horrible night of the concert, where He had made her choose between the tour and Chris or Him, "About a year, why?"_Why is he bringing this up now?_

The man ran a hand through his shoulder length dark hair, "You need a break Haley. You've been constantly recording and touring for the past year, you need to go home."

"What?! I don't mind, really!" Haley didn't want to go home, she didn't want to face everyone that she had left, everyone that was bound to hate her by now.

"Go back, let the public miss you. Let them wonder what's going on, go graduate from high school and write some new songs. Then come back for a summer tour more popular than ever."

Haley could only blink. _They begged me not to leave before and now they're telling me to leave?_ Haley had always considered herself smart, but now she felt like a lost little child, "Do I have to?"

"If you care about your career, then yes."

Haley almost said her career paled in comparison to her fear of facing Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, Karen, and Him, except then she realized without her career she might have to go live in Tree Hill forever.

"Okay I'll go, but only until graduation."

"See you in a few months Haley James," Her manager said as he handed Haley a one way plane ticket to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

* * *

**"Haley!"**_**No! This can't be happening! Haley!**_** Nathan ran to his wife, "No, Haley!" His voice cracked.**

**Lucas ran to him, "What happened?"**

**"I don't know! It just hit her man!" **

**"I'll call 911!"**

**Nathan looked down at the car, **_**I know that car**_**, nobody got out of it. **_**Daunte, I'm going to make you pay!**_** Anger coursed through Nathan's body, willing him to go hurt whoever it was that hurt Haley so badly, as he got up off the ground, his hand grazed her. Nathan realized that Haley needed him more than Daunte's face needed his fist. "Haley!"**

**It seemed like an eternity, but finally an ambulance pulled up. "Please help her!" Lucas begged the EMT, **_**my best friend, Haley, be okay**_**, Lucas felt a pain in his chest. It suddenly became hard to breathe.**

**Nathan watched another man care for his beloved, he felt so helpless. He glanced up at Lucas, he looked horrible. Nathan guessed he himself also looked horrible and didn't pay attention, "What's her name?" The EMT asked Nathan.**

"**Haley," he said the name so lovingly the EMT was actually distracted a little bit, "Is she going to be alright?" Nathan asked him, pure panic in his voice.**

**"I don't kn-" The sound of another body falling to the ground interrupted him. They both looked over to where it had come from, Lucas had collapsed.**

**"Luke! Luke! Not you too!" Nathan shouted, his voice cracking again that night.**

**Another EMT ran over to Lucas, "I don't have a heartbeat!" He pulled up his walkie-talkie to his mouth, "I have a full cardiac-arrest here, requesting back-up."**

**Everything faded from Nathan's vision for the next several minutes. **_**Haley, Lucas, Haley, my brother, my love…No…**_

* * *

"ANOTHER BASKET FOR NATHAN SCOTT!!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THAT'S A NEW SCORING RECORD!!!" Mouth screamed excitedly into his microphone, his girlfriend Gigi clapping happily next to him. The crowd cheered their lungs out, but Nathan Scott showed no emotion, he just kept playing the game. When the noise in the gym died down a little Mouth spoke again, "And there are still 8 more minutes in the 4th quarter! The question isn't will the Ravens win, but by how much more?" The other team's point guard tried to shoot a 3 only for Nathan to once again steal the ball. He began his drive for the basket, he was planning on dunking this one.

As he jumped into the air, the gym's doors opened. Nathan easily got the ball into the hoop and hung onto the rim, while hanging he glanced at the door to check who had come to the game so late.

He immediately fell off the rim in shock, his landing wasn't graceful, actually he had landed flat on his ass, but Nathan didn't care. The person who had walked into the gym was none other than the one who had managed to break his heart into little pieces, Haley James.


	2. Chapter 2: Regret, Tears, and Insults

Summary Thingy: So I have decided to write this fanfic on episodes 4x09 and 4x10 of One Tree Hill. Those are the episodes where Haley is hit by a car and Lucas has a heart attack and both of them are in a coma. Lucas then walks around Tree Hill with Keith where they discuss the benefits of Lucas being a good person, one of the things that stuck out to me was when they're in the record store and Nathan breaks Haley's vinyl album. While writing my previous fanfic I came up with this idea of what if while Haley was in a coma she had her own dream world, a world where she hasn't come home from the tour since she left during her junior year of her school. What would Lucas' reaction be? What would Brooke and Peyton's be? Most of all what would happen with Haley and Nathan?

Differences: I am making a few things AU. For one thing what happened in my previous fanfic where Nathan was in a coma is what actually happened in this one. So he still remembers his own dream world, and who knows maybe there will be references and some visitations back to it(maybe). After Haley returned he still went to High Flyers so he's an amazing basketball player. The time to now would mostly be the same as season 3 and early 4 would be mostly the same, except Nathan was a bit nicer to Haley and they were kinda back together at the beginning.

-Haley is NOT pregnant in my fanfic, and Nathan did not go and beat Daunte's dead body so Dan isn't in jail for Nathan.

-Also, throughout the story in the hospital scenes I will keep some things as they happened in the show, but I'm also going to add/change some other things…so please don't get mad if I changed 1 word or something :)

I think that covers everything…if this confuses you (and I'm thinking it will) please ask me, I'll try to clear it up.

Side Notes: Please read and review! I don't know how frequent my updates will be, but I'll try to not take too long.

Thanks for those that reviewed last time! I'm sorry that it has been a while since my last update, I just haven't felt very inspired. I know, it's a lame excuse, sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did Kevin Federline would not be a guest-star.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

Finally the next installment of the story shall begin, in a creepy white room….

* * *

**Regret, Tears, and Insults**

**Tears fell from his face, Nathan Scott had never cried like this before, even when Haley had left him, he hadn't cried like this. Nathan was inconsolable as he collapsed next to the nurses' station. He wouldn't have long before everybody, including the press, would arrive, but he didn't care. He only wanted his mistakes to be paid for by him, not Lucas, and definitely not by Haley.**

* * *

_I shouldn't have done this. I should've just come to school in the morning and tried to be invisible. It would've been harder for people to notice me! Why did I have to come to this stupid game, I knew He would be playing. I'm such an idiot!_ Haley was actually managing to ramble to herself inside her head as everyone in the crowded gym continued to stare at her. There was absolute silence. The other team and its fans at least partially knew who this girl was; she was the high schooler who had gone on tour with Chris Keller and the Wreckers. They were simply shocked to see a semi-popular star show up at their basketball game. Meanwhile everyone from Tree Hill was shocked to see the one who had broken their star player's heart actually dare to return.

Haley decided to take action, she gave a slight wave to everyone, _I will not look at Him,_ that's when the shouting started.

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"BITCH!"

"GO BACK ON TOUR!!!"

Everything Haley heard was an insult, no kind words for the girl who many had loved just a year and a half before. Haley's eyes started to well up with tears right there in front of everyone, she accidentally glanced at Him. The first time in ages, and he was just sitting on the ground his jaw dropped, his expression unreadable. For some reason this made Haley's eyes well up more, but kindness came in the form of Karen Roe. She walked up to Haley and gently turned her around, leading her outside of the gym into the hallway.

Once in the abandoned hallway Haley started to sob.

"Shh, shh," Karen tried to comfort the girl that had been like a daughter to her for so long. She knew they didn't have long before some angry teenagers would come join them out there, "Haley let's go to my café, c'mon." Haley simply nodded and began to follow Karen through the familiar, but at the same time threatening, hallways of Tree Hill High.

* * *

"**Karen!" Dan ran back into the café after he saw his eldest son and daughter-in-law get loaded into an ambulance. He had also seen an EMT helping Nathan, who obviously was in shock, into the same ambulance.**

"**What is it Dan?" Karen asked, a little on the frustrated side. It had been a long evening and Lucas had disappeared, before finishing cleaning up.**

_**How am I going to tell her this?**_** A look of actual remorse crossed Dan's face and Karen regretted snapping at him. Ever since Keith's murder in the school Dan had been trying to turn over a new leaf and Karen felt she should be going easier on him, "What's wrong Dan?" she asked more sympathetically. **

"**There was an accident. Lucas collapsed when he saw…"**

"**Is he alright?! What happened??" Something clicked in Karen's mind, "What did he see Dan??"**

"**He saw Haley get hit by a speeding car and he went into cardiac arrest, they had to resuscitate him in the middle of the road. They're both in the hospital along with Nathan."**

**Karen nodded, she wasn't going to break down, not here, not in front of **_**Dan**_**. She went outside and got into her car, beginning the drive to the hospital, leaving Dan alone in her little café.**

**Dan walked out into the road and to the police surrounding the damned car that had possibly killed 2 people. "Who was driving?"**

"**This gambler named Daunté, he's dead, that's all I know about him Mayor Scott." A young officer said causing regret to hit Dan. **_**If I had just lent Nathan some money this wouldn't be happening.**_** Dan ran his hand through his dark hair, he pulled out his cell phone, **_**time to make some phone calls.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hopeless Faith

Summary Thingy: So I have decided to write this fanfic on episodes 4x09 and 4x10 of One Tree Hill. Those are the episodes where Haley is hit by a car and Lucas has a heart attack and both of them are in a coma. Lucas then walks around Tree Hill with Keith where they discuss the benefits of Lucas being a good person, one of the things that stuck out to me was when they're in the record store and Nathan breaks Haley's vinyl album. While writing my previous fanfic I came up with this idea of what if while Haley was in a coma she had her own dream world, a world where she hasn't come home from the tour since she left during her junior year of her school. What would Lucas' reaction be? What would Brooke and Peyton's be? Most of all what would happen with Haley and Nathan?

Differences: I am making a few things AU. For one thing what happened in my previous fanfic where Nathan was in a coma is what actually happened in this one. So he still remembers his own dream world, and who knows maybe there will be references and some visitations back to it(maybe). After Haley returned he still went to High Flyers so he's an amazing basketball player. The time to now would mostly be the same as season 3 and early 4 would be mostly the same, except Nathan was a bit nicer to Haley and they were kinda back together at the beginning.

-Haley is NOT pregnant in my fanfic, and Nathan did not go and beat Daunte's dead body so Dan isn't in jail for Nathan.

-In the dream world Lucas does NOT have HCM, but in reality he does

-Also, throughout the story in the hospital scenes I will change most of the scenes, but keep a few similar

I think that covers everything…if this confuses you (and I'm thinking it will) please ask me, I'll try to clear it up.

Side Notes: Please read and review! I don't know how frequent my updates will be, but I'll try to not take too long.

Thanks for those that review!!! It really does mean a lot when I see people reviewing my stories, it's what keeps me writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did Kenzie What's-her-face would never have been hired as a cheerleader.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

Sooner than expected the next installment of the story shall begin, in a crowded Gym….

* * *

**Hopeless Faith gets us Nowhere**

Nathan was still sitting on the wooden floor in the gym several minutes later. "Nate…C'mon let's go." Someone was pulling on his arm, Nathan didn't want anyone to pull on his arm, it was annoying.

Nathan looked up to see his older brother pulling on his arm, _oh he wants me to get up. Why didn't he just say so?_ Nathan pulled himself up, forgetting why he had been on the ground in the first place. Then he saw the doors and remembered Haley walking through them just a couple minutes before, he felt the need to collapse again.

"No Nate, we're going to the locker room," Lucas explained soothingly. Lucas was trying to keep a calm face on for Nathan, but inside he was just as confused as to why Haley had chosen now to return of all times.

"Is she really back Luke? Or am I just seeing things?" To Lucas' shock there was happiness in Nathan's voice, he had been expecting anger.

"She was really here," They had made it into the locker room and Nathan was now sitting on a bench.

"I'd never thought I would see the day that Haley James returned to Tree Hill." Lucas saw Nathan visibly stiffen, then he saw Nathan's face harden, "How can she even think to come back after all she's done?" Nathan asked, anger in his voice.

Lucas was yet again surprised that night at the sudden change in Nathan's mood, "I don't know man," W_hy did his mood change so quickly and drastically?_

* * *

**"Nathan, what happened?" He heard Brooke's frantic question, but it didn't register in his brain to answer. Only memories of he and Haley were going through his mind, "Nathan?" He felt her touch his shoulder as she knelt down next to him, "It will be alright Nathan."**

**This seemed to awake him, "How? How can you be sure Brooke? Karma is a bitch and I've…I've done some pretty shitty things, so ****how****, after what I've done can Haley be alright?"**

**"We all make mistakes Nathan, but Haley loves you and she's probably fighting as hard as she can to make it back to you."**

**"Brooke how can you be so calm? She's your best friend! The love of your life is fighting for his life too! How can you actually form complete thoughts right now?!"**

**"I just have faith that they'll make it back to us."**

**This wasn't good enough for Nathan, faith had gotten him nowhere in life. Faith wasn't what gave him the courage to move out of his parents' house, Haley had been. Faith wasn't what brought Haley home from the tour, Lucas and Haley were. Faith hadn't been the thing to get him out of the water, Keith was. Nothing had been put in Nathan's life because of faith, only by the people who loved him, so who was going to rescue the ones he loved now?**

* * *

"I can't believe she's actually back, after what she did to Nathan how could she even think to come back here?" Peyton asked, anger clearly on her face.

Jake turned his head to face one of the two females who had his heart, "Who knows? Maybe something clicked and she realized how stupid she had been?" Jake answered cautiously, he didn't want to piss Peyton off more.

"And so we should all just forgive her then? Pretend that Nathan didn't get his heart broken by her? Pretend that she didn't abandon all of us for _Chris Keller_?"

"Everyone makes mistakes Peyton, you should know that."

"Mine weren't as bad as this."

"So stealing you best friend's boyfriend is fine, but following your dreams in unforgivable?"

"Why are you turning this on me?" Hurt was in Peyton's voice, she looked at Jake only to see hurt on his own face.

"You forgot, I also left you to follow my dreams."

"Jake…" Peyton broke off, she had to get him to see the difference, "You left for Jenny, she could easily be dead if you hadn't gotten her away from Nikki, Haley left for nobody else's benefit except hers."

"Everyone screws up Peyton, everyone acts selfishly, but that doesn't mean we can just cut them out."

"But we also can't just let people get away with their mistakes, how else would they learn?"

Jake simply shook his head, it was obvious neither of them were going to change their minds, "Let's just go home," Peyton nodded and she walked back to her house with Jake, despite her obvious anger she was still partially happy because Jake was with her.

* * *

**She couldn't handle it. She couldn't handle Lucas and Haley almost dying, she couldn't handle Nathan going through a breakdown. She couldn't handle Brooke hating her guts, and she couldn't handle understanding why Brooke hated her so much. She couldn't handle both of her loves rejecting her. That was why Peyton was getting off the plane, miles away from Tree Hill, on her way to see the person that had always been steady, but at the same time always distant.**

"**Back so soon Peyton?" A skinny guy with brown spiky hair and stubble greeted her as she got off the plane. You could see the sadness in his eyes as he watched the young gold-haired cheerleader walk towards him.**

"**Jake….."**

**Jake was still a little angry at Peyton and still deeply hurt by her saying 'I love you Lucas' in her sleep and then prove his point by leaving, but as soon as he heard the way she said his name all the barriers fell down. "What's wrong Peyton?"**

"**Haley," She was going to leave any mention of Lucas out of this for as long as possible, "was hit by a car tonight, they don't know if she's going to make it."**

**Jake walked swiftly to Peyton, taking her into his arms.**

**The tears Peyton had been desperately fighting since she received the news won the war standing there, in a crowded airport, being held in Jake's arms.**


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Replays

Summary Thingy: So I have decided to write this fanfic on episodes 4x09 and 4x10 of One Tree Hill. Those are the episodes where Haley is hit by a car and Lucas has a heart attack and both of them are in a coma. Lucas then walks around Tree Hill with Keith where they discuss the benefits of Lucas being a good person, one of the things that stuck out to me was when they're in the record store and Nathan breaks Haley's vinyl album. While writing my previous fanfic I came up with this idea of what if while Haley was in a coma she had her own dream world, a world where she hasn't come home from the tour since she left during her junior year of her school. What would Lucas' reaction be? What would Brooke and Peyton's be? Most of all what would happen with Haley and Nathan?

Differences: I am making a few things AU. For one thing what happened in my previous fanfic where Nathan was in a coma is what actually happened in this one. So he still remembers his own dream world, and who knows maybe there will be references and some visitations back to it(maybe). After Haley returned he still went to High Flyers so he's an amazing basketball player. The time to now would mostly be the same as season 3 and early 4 would be mostly the same, except Nathan was a bit nicer to Haley and they were kinda back together at the beginning.

-Haley is NOT pregnant in my fanfic, and Nathan did not go and beat Daunte's dead body so Dan isn't in jail for Nathan.

-In the dream world Lucas does NOT have HCM, but in reality he does

-Also, throughout the story in the hospital scenes I will change most of the scenes, but keep a few similar

I think that covers everything…if this confuses you (and I'm thinking it will) please ask me, I'll try to clear it up.

Side Notes: Please read and review! I don't know how frequent my updates will be, but I'll try to not take too long. I'm sorry it took me so long to update this time.

Thanks for those that review!!! It really does mean a lot when I see people reviewing my stories, it's what keeps me writing! Please keep(or start) reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did the online diaries would be done a bit differently than how they've been done. (They have indeed been posted on the CW site by the way)

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

After a too long delay the next installment of the story shall begin, in a quickly emptying parking lot….

* * *

**Late Night Replays**

"Broody!" Brooke called down to Lucas as he hurriedly walked to his car.

He heard her and turned around, "What's up cheery?"

"Don't 'what's up' me, you know exactly what I want to know," Lucas gave her an innocent expression as she just stared at him expectantly, "Why do you think Haley is back?" She finally asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm about to go ask her."

"Well I'm coming with you."

"Brooke…I need to do this alone…"

Brooke nodded, hurt, she should've expected this. Lucas always wanted to do things by himself, especially after their breakup, "Call me later?"

"Yeah, sure," and with that Lucas Scott drove off.

* * *

"**Why are you out here Nathan?" Brooke asked after an hour of sitting silently next to Nathan on the floor, "I mean why aren't you in Haley's room?"**

"**It's my fault Brooke, my Haley is fighting for her life because I made a mistake. I know it's horrible, but I can't see her like that, I just can't."**

**To Nathan's hurt Brook let out a small laugh, "What?" he asked her.**

"**Oh I'm sorry Nate, it's just you remind me so much of Haley when you were in the coma due to your racing accident. She felt you shouldn't have tubes coming out of your nose, that you were too strong, and she especially couldn't see you like that because she felt it was her fault."**

"**But it wasn't her fault then, it really is mine now."**

"**C'mon Nathan I bet you're just over exaggerating, just like Haley was."**

**To Brooke's shock Nathan broke down into a fresh wave of tears, he said nothing, but he shook his head denying what Brooke had said.**

* * *

"Nathan…." Deb said quietly as she drove her son home that night. He stared vacantly out the window. "Nathan do you want to talk about what happened tonight?"

"What's there to say Mom?"

"First off, are you happy she's back?"

Nathan paused as he considered this, "Yeah." He said quietly, to his mother's shock, "I mean it's what I've wanted for so long, I might've denied it Mom, but really I have missed her a lot."

"No offense meant Nathan, but that was kinda obvious."

"Thanks Mom."

"Aw I'm sorry Nate. Well are you going to take Miss Haley James back right away?"

When Deb said her name Nathan Scott went rigid. Over the past year and 1 month since Haley left and started using her maiden name he had grown to hate it. Anytime he heard just 'Haley James' instead of 'Haley James Scott' he would be reminded of finally giving his heart to someone, to being vulnerable, of finally falling in love, only for it to bite him in the ass because of one stupid, cocky son of a bitch, scrawny musician.

"No, I won't. I don't think I'll ever take her back, not after what she did."

"Nathan, just a second ago you were saying how glad you were that she's back and now you're saying you guys will never get back together?" Nathan remained silent and returned to staring vacantly out the window. "Nathan I have never seen anyone more in love than you and Haley. I know originally I was against your marriage, but I understand now, she wasn't ruining your life, but making it better."

"In the end you were right though, our marriage did ruin my life."

"No it didn't Nathan. It changed you, sure, but it made you realize you have to fight for things. It showed you that there are people who you can love, it showed what an amazing person you really are, that Dan wasn't able to take that away from you. All those things were shown because of Haley, Nathan."

"It doesn't matter, I won't ever be able to trust her again Mom. You should know a relationship without trust just doesn't work"

* * *

"**Nathan, what's tearing you apart so badly?" Brooke asked, **_**why does he feel SO guilty? I've never seen Nathan Scott cry before this night and now he can't stop.**_

"**The guy…the guy…who hit…." Nathan's voice choked off, he couldn't say his sins aloud.**

"**Nathan…." Brooke didn't know how to make him feel better, she placed an arm across his broad shoulders and tried to rub his back soothingly, "Nate, what happened?"**

"**The guy who hit Lucas and Ha-ha-ha…" More tears came and Nathan's voice came out in a wheeze, "Haley." Nathan paused and took a few gulps of air, "He was having me shave points for money, it was how I could pay all the bills. He wanted me to lose the championship, but at halftime she came up to me…..She told me it didn't matter as long as I did my best. She knew then that something was holding me back and she wanted me to give it my all. That triggered something in me, I couldn't lose this. I would be just like my dad, and I can't be like him, I can't…So I played and we won, but Daunte…he wanted revenge and tried to run me over, but Haley saw the car…She saw it when I was too dense to notice, and then for once Haley did something stupid, she pushed me out of the way. Don't you see Brooke? I should be in there fighting for MY life, NOT Haley….not Lucas….Me"**

**Brooke stiffened, she didn't know what to say. There was no doubt about it, it actually was Nathan's fault, but hearing this story made Brooke know that his reasons for doing what he did were noble.**

"**It'll be okay Nate, as strong as you may think you are, I'm pretty sure Haley and Lucas are stronger." Nathan relapsed into tears again and collapsed in Brooke's arms, she held him there for a long time, saying nothing.**

* * *

"Haley James, I never thought I'd see the day when you would return to little old Tree Hill!" Lucas said, a smile on his face.

"LUKE!" Haley exclaimed, she threw caution to the wind and hugged her best friend with all her might, "I missed you so much!"

"I noticed with the numerous phone calls and letters," He felt Haley stiffen in his arms and regretted what he said immediately, but he had to prepare her for the hate she was going to face over the next few days.

"Lucas…I'm sorry…"

"Why are you here anyway? The tour coming here again? I can't see Peyton booking you at Tric, but who knows." This was coming out in a harsher tone than he wanted, but he couldn't apologize. If his being mean to her now helped her tomorrow it would be worth it.

"My manager told me to spend some time at home," this wasn't the answer Lucas was honestly hoping for. He wanted Haley to say she realized her mistake and was coming home because of that, not that she was being forced to. Haley realized this a second too late, "I was too scared to come back on my own free will Luke…"

"And you should be, this town hates you Haley! Nathan Scott has become this town's hero and everyone knows how much you hurt him, even though he would never admit it." Lucas suddenly was quite a bit angrier now that he knew Haley's reasoning for being home.

Haley collapsed into Lucas' chest, "I know Luke…and I'm sorry…I don't know how to make up for what I did, but I'm going to try." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

Lucas lost all of his resolve to be mean to Haley, he had never been able to stand seeing her upset, "It's okay Hales," He couldn't forgive her yet, but she was still his best friend and she needed him.

"Thanks Luke," Haley said through her tears.

They ended the night hugging each other, two best friends.

* * *

"**Where's Lucas?" Karen frantically asked the single mass that was Nathan and Brooke next to the nurses' station.**

"**He's in room 409, Haley is in room 423…"**

"**That's so ironic." Nathan mumbled absently.**

"**What is?" Brooke asked him, surprised to hear him say something that wasn't about how guilty he was feeling.**

"**Haley is in room 423, my number is 23….she's here because of me and placed in a room that I have a sort of claim to." Nathan began to laugh, almost manically, Brooke and Karen just stared at him, with a frightened look in their eyes.**

"**Brooke, do me a favor and go downstairs, you'll see Deb, bring her up here. Then please go check on Lucas?" Karen said to Brooke.**

"**Alright, but Karen?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**What about Haley?"**

"**Nathan has to go see her first."**

**Brooke nodded and went down the stairs as fast as she could to where Karen had said Deb was. **

**On her way down, she collided with a nurse, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Brooke exclaimed as she bent down to help the nurse pick up her things.**

"**Watch where you're going young lady," the nurse said condescendingly. **

**Brooke glanced at the mean nurse and let out a gasp, "It's you!!!"**

**The mean nurse was none other than the woman who hadn't allowed a very sick Haley to see a doctor because they were a group of high school cheerleaders. Brooke stood up, the nurse's stuff still in her hands and casually dropped them over the edge, "Oops, I'm such a klutz!" With that Brooke walked out on the floor that was nearest and marched to the elevator, which she rode to the ground floor where she easily found Deb, standing there confused.**

* * *

Haley stared blankly at the television as she laid on Lucas and Karen's couch. She was watching the basketball game, since it had been a playoff game the local news had covered it and since Lucas was a star Karen had recorded it. Haley watched Him, it was safe to watch Him now, from a distance. His face was darker, more ashen, more serious. Haley noticed He was no longer the boy she dated or the man she had married. She didn't know what He was.

His black hair was no longer gelled in the front creating spike, but short now, a buzz cut. It made Him look angrier and older, less innocent. He had bulked up since she had left and Haley couldn't help imagining what His bigger muscles would feel like against her-

"Ah watching the tape," Karen said as she walked into the living room. "Do you notice anything different about him?" Haley sat up and Karen sat down next to her, also watching the game.

"He doesn't smile anymore when He makes a great shot."

Karen turned her head and stared at Haley, who felt Karen's eyes on her and made eye contact, "He never smiles anymore."

"I left over a year ago, how is he still upset over it? It's not like he gave away his virginity to me or something."

"In a way he did, Haley, he fell in love for the first time, he gave away his heart. Nathan," Haley flinched at the sound of his name, "was a tough guy, a guy who didn't feel emotion like we do, but then you came along. He allowed himself to be vulnerable with you Haley and then you hurt him, in all likelihood Haley he'll forgive you for that. Nathan still loves you, not many have realized that, but I can see it in his eyes. He isn't who you have to worry about at school."

Haley thought about this, she thought about something she hadn't allowed herself to for a year, she thought about how much she had hurt him. "Who do I have to worry about Karen?" She asked, desperately trying to get those thoughts to go away.

"The town, they might not ever forgive you. The town doesn't really realize that if you had stayed Nathan might've gotten distracted from basketball, that you might actually be the reason we have gotten this far in the playoffs. All they know is that he is their hero and you hurt him more than anyone."

Haley nodded sadly, remembering the insults being yelled at her in the Gym, tears began to spill out of her eyes again, "I was only following my dreams Karen." Haley said between sobs.

Karen patted Haley gently on the back, "I know Haley, I know. You're going to have tough times ahead of you, but you can't let them know how much they hurt you. You need to be like Nathan and turn off your emotions, not as much as he has, but to a point. You also need to get used to hearing his name Haley, that's what you need to do first."

Lucas Scott stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room. He watched his best friend sob in his mother's arms like a little child. It was at that second Lucas vowed he was going to protect Haley, sure he was still mad at her, but she was still his best friend. Best friends have each other's backs.

* * *

Nathan Scott lay in his bed trying to sleep, but he kept remembering the game. He kept seeing Haley enter the gym and he kept noticing how different she looked compared to the girl he had dated back in the beginning of junior year. Her hair was straight like the time he had gone to see her on her tour. She wore different clothes now too; Nathan doubted she even still owned the poncho she had worn when Haley had first tutored him. The thing Nathan had noticed most about her though was her eyes, they didn't seem like the kind ones of Haley James Scott's anymore, they seemed to imitate Chris Keller's now, _that's probably my imagination._ As Nathan was watching the "movie" in his head he noticed Haley had glanced at him for a second, he hadn't realized this while sitting on the wood floor of the gym, but watching it again, like a spectator, he caught it. In that brief instant Nathan saw, without a doubt, a flash of Haley James Scott. At this thought Nathan finally drifted off into the realm of sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Things that Hide us

Alright, so I got kinda annoyed with the huge blob at the beginning so I've taken it off. If for some reason you want it back let me know. Also, if you happen to have any questions about my story please let me know.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've had to write a research paper for my English class and it has taken up a considerable amount of my time, too much I think. Anyway, please Read and Review!

Thanks for those that review!!! It really means a lot when I see people reviewing my stories, it's what keeps me writing! Please keep(or start) reviewing! Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did we would've seen at least some of the 5th season by now.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

After a too long delay the next installment of the story shall begin, in a creepy white room….

* * *

**The Things that Hide Us**

"**Nathan," Nathan just continued to stare at his feet as Karen talked to him, "I know it's hard, but Haley is still alive."**

"**They don't know if she'll ever wake up though, or if she'll even stay alive." Nathan explained, depression obvious in his voice.**

"**Doesn't that give you more incentive to go to her, to be there for her?"**

"**But it's my fault."**

"**Do you really think Haley cares? All she probably wants is for you to be there, for you to hold her hand, and to love her as much as you can." Karen paused briefly remembering a time she had found Nathan breaking down by the river court soon after Haley had left him, "Do you remember what I told you Nathan when Haley left?"**

_**Why does anything that happened back then have to do with now? **_**"No."**

"**You told me that when Haley left, you had gotten mad at her and told her to choose between her and the tour, but you didn't really mean it."**

"**So?"**

"**Whatever you did that's ripping you apart on the inside, I'm sure you didn't mean that either."**

"**Did you forget what I said after that Karen? 'She left anyway.'"**

"**But Nathan you're overlooking the fact that she came back didn't she? Did you forget what I said after you said that?"**

**Nathan pondered for a second as he remembered that day, he remembered the agony that had taken over him while talking to Karen at the river court that day. It was one of the few times he let someone else see the pain he was in, "You know what it's like to have the one you love walk away…And that Haley's a good person and she'll do the right thing."**

"**Nathan Scott I'm going to give you the same advice I gave you then, you have to have a little faith. As much as you tried to hide it you still had some faith before, and look where that got you: Haley came back."**

_**Faith. There's that word again, I'm not going to argue with Karen and tell her faith wasn't what really brought Haley home. **_**"How did you get by when Keith died?"**

"**Nathan do you not remember? I didn't. I was hurt, I cut everyone out. I knew it was my fault that I didn't have as much time with Keith, but I couldn't accept that. I hurt the people that loved me so much. Nathan, you're better than that, you can't allow yourself to stoop as low as I did. Also, Haley isn't gone, she's still there, go spend what time you have left. If there is one thing I could do over with Keith it's how much time I spent moping about Dan versus actually being with him."**

**Nathan slowly nodded as what Karen said sunk in. He gradually stood up as Deb and Brooke ran into the room. Karen grabbed Deb's arm and shushed her as Brooke ran to Lucas' room and as Nathan started to slowly march to Haley's.**

* * *

"Who do you want to ask you to the dance?" An excited red-haired freshman asked her brown-haired friend as they walked down the hallway, in front of Haley. 

"That's easy! Nathan Scott!" The brown-haired friend replied, evidently they had no idea who Haley was.

"Oh like you have a chance with him!"

"So true!" There was something in the way the girl agreed that made Haley truly curious as to why they were convinced Nathan wouldn't go with her, besides her being a freshman.

"Hey do you think I have a chance with him?" Haley asked the girls, they looked at her, a little confused. They realized then that it was a_senior _talking to** them**, freshmen, so they readily supplied the poor new girl with the truth.

The brown-haired girl answered Haley's question, "Nobody does, Nathan Scott doesn't date. Not since Her…"

Haley was interested in hearing this story from an outsider's point of view, "Her?"

"His wife."

"Nathan is married?!"

"Well kinda. They started dating early in his junior year when he was an asshole, but she changed him. She turned him into a real sweet guy and they got married. It really was a romantic story, except just a couple of months later she left him and never came back."

"That's harsh." Haley was being honest. Hearing it, the story made her seem like a cold-hearted bitch, "Do you know why she left?"

"No and who cares? The point is she broke this town's savior heart and rumor has it that she's back." The red-haired girl took over the conversation now, "She's probably been chased out of town by now! By the way, people call me Red."

"What was the girl's name?" Haley asked, trying to get them back on topic.

"Bitch-Slut!" Red joked, "I think her name was something like Hannah."

"It was Haley James, remember we saw her perform that first time at Tric. You said she was the best singer you ever heard," The brown-haired girl seemed to really look at Haley then, "You know you really look like-"

"TUTOR-GIRL!!! YOU'RE REALLY BACK!" Haley heard Brooke's excited squeal from down the hallway.

"Hey Brooke," she said casually once Brooke got to her side.

"You're Haley," The brown-haired girl stated, while Red looked as if she was choking on something.

Haley nodded and Brooke looked at the girls questioningly, "What did you two say to Haley?" Haley noticed Brooke had a rather scary look on her face.

"No-nothin" The brown-haired girl stuttered as Red just stared; everyone knew who Brooke Davis was, and everyone knew to be scared of her if she got pissed.

"They just told me the version of the story that they've heard to me, it's my fault Brooke. They didn't know who I was…" Brooke continued to glare at the two girls, "Really Brooke it's no big deal, c'mon."

"Remember Haley's mercy you two, spread it around that she isn't a heartless bitch."

The two girls nodded and actually _ran_ away down the hallway.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Brooke, it really means a lot."

"No problem Tutor-Girl, let me know if anyone gives you problems."

"Okay Tigger," Haley gave Brooke a small smile, it was the first time she had smiled since her return to Tree Hill.

* * *

"**Luke….." Brooke stared quietly at the love of her life, the guy she had given so much to only to see it fall apart. "I need you Luke. Haley, your best friend, needs you. Nathan needs you… This is killing him Luke, please…" Brooke let her hand brush across his face, the face she hadn't touched in so long, too long. "I can't be Cheery without my Broody."**

**Brooke pulled a chair up, as she had when Lucas had been in a coma before, "Karen and Deb are with Nathan right now. Karen took Deb to rehab tonight, only to check her out a few hours later, Deb was a little confused. Karen didn't tell her what was going on until right about now." Brooke paused, staring at Lucas. "We could all use some of your words of wisdom right now Luke." Brooke stared at her facing, letting the façade of the Brooke who wasn't worried slip to reveal how truly terrified she was.**

* * *

"You need a place to live right?" Brooke asked Haley casually as she drove her to Lucas'. 

"Yeah, I don't think Lucas would appreciate me crashing on his couch for much longer."

"Well you can stay with me. We'll split the rent money, I've been renting your old apartment for a while now."

Haley didn't know if she really wanted to live their again, but she desperately needed a place, "Yeah sure."

"It'll be okay Haley. I've done my best to erase yours and Nathan's coupledom….well except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"Nathan made a nice painting and it's going to stay."

"Nathan made a painting?" Haley was surprised. Nathan had always made it seem like he wasn't into the art thing at all.

"Yeah, here I'll show you." Brooke changed the car's direction and started driving towards the apartment.

In a few minutes they were at the apartment and Brooke opened the door, she said seriously, "Be prepared Tutor-Girl."

Haley walked in and on the wall opposite of the door there was the painting of her face that Peyton had made for hers and Nathan's marriage reception. On the painting was a bunch of pink paint, Haley hated pink.

"Originally there was a picture of a clown on it too, but that creeped me out a little too much." Brooke said with her head at an angle, kinking her eyebrow, looking at the painting as well.

"A clown?"

"Nathan put everything you hate over your face, it was his version of hurting you because whenever he tried to see you, you just hurt him. We all fondly call this 'Nathan's pain stain,' ya know, to symbolize his pain when you left him."

"Brooke…"Hurt and sadness were evident in Haley's voice. _Why is she putting me through this? I thought Brooke was on my side._

Brooke walked up to Haley and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "You need to realize what you did Haley. You need to realize people are going to be pissed that you came back and you need to face it. You did what you did and you can't change that, you can only change what you do."

Haley nodded, still staring at the painting, just starting to fully realize what her leaving did to Nathan.

* * *


	6. Ch 6: Fake Façades and Classroom Clashes

Alright, so I got kinda annoyed with the huge blob at the beginning so I've taken it off. If for some reason you want it back let me know.

Please Read and Review!

Thanks for those that review!!! It really means a lot when I see people reviewing my stories, it's what keeps me writing! I'm honestly starting to think that nobody likes this story….

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did Brucas, yeah, they would pretty much exist; as would Jeyton.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

Shorter than usual, the next installment of the story shall begin, on a street crowded with curious reporters….

* * *

**Fake Façades and Classroom Clashes**

**Dan Scott prepared to put on a show, he was not going to let anyone see how upset he was or see the truth about why the events occurred.**

"**Mayor Scott, could you please tell us what happened?" A reporter asked Dan in front of Karen's café, where Dan had called the press conference.**

"**A gambler, by the name of Daunte, was speeding down the road in front of me here. My son, Nathan, and daughter-in-law, Haley, were having a conversation in the middle of the usually empty road; it was close to midnight after all. My son has been, rightfully, too upset to explain what exactly occurred, but I'm pretty sure he didn't notice the car. My daughter-in-law did, though, and she shoved my son out of the way. She didn't have enough time to get out of the way and was struck by the car. My other son, Lucas, heard the accident and rushed out to see what happened. Due to his HCM and the shock, he suffered a cardiac arrest." Dan began to choke up, "No more questions please."**

"**What are your connections to this Daunte, Mayor Scott?"**

"**What are the conditions of Haley and Lucas?"**

**Dan heard the questions, but he covered his face with his right arm and walked towards his dark car. Near it he heard the question he was waiting for, the one that would shut up the annoying reporters for awhile.**

"**How is Nathan taking this sir?"**

**Dan turned around, false tears in his eyes, "How do you think he's taking it?!" Dan's voice was rising, "He's falling apart! Just a couple of hours ago he was a kid who had everything and now… Now, the person that matters to him most is fighting for her life! His brother, to whom he has grown quite close to, is also in a battle for himself. Worst of all Nathan blames himself, so how do you think he's taking it?"**

**Dan turned around again and easily strode to his car, flashbulbs going off, but no more questions sounding in the air. He placed his hand on the car door's handle and turned around, "Please give Nathan his peace tonight, he doesn't need questions about this right now." Dan knew then his plan had succeeded, his son's future was still safe. There would be no badgering questions about Daunte, and Nathan, never good in a panic, wouldn't reveal his connections. The reporters would be too scared of Mayor Scott's wrath to go to the hospital tonight.**

* * *

_This can't be happening. Why? Why would they put me in the same class as Nathan? Why???_ This was horrible, it was bad enough that Haley and Nathan were in the same class, but according to the school Haley's last name was still legally Haley James Scott so she was placed right next to her estranged husband of over a year. Now the teacher was assigning get-to-know-you projects by alphabetical last name. It was the teacher's first day and she knew nothing about the story of Nathan and Haley. She had just transferred here because the last teacher had eloped and disappeared. 

"You two have the same last name, are you siblings?" The young female teacher asked, bobbing her eyelashes at Nathan.

To Haley's surprise a wave of jealousy went through her, "No, we're actually seper-"

"That's great, well you two can be partners."

Nathan obviously grimaced. When the teacher announced for the partners to get started Nathan leaned into Haley, "We don't need to really do this Haley. I learned all about you last year, about how you're a two-faced, backstabbing, bitch."

Haley was hurt, but there was no way in hell she was going to let Nathan know it, "And I learned all about you too! I mean about how you're all 'go for your dreams, I support you!' But as soon as those dreams become a reality it becomes all about you." Haley shook her head, "You had absolutely no trust in me."

"Are you serious?!" Nathan was pissed, _how can she even think to turn this on me?_ "I was right to have no trust in you! You went on the tour, and just like I thought, didn't come home!"

"I knew I wouldn't be welcomed back!"

"Actually, you probably would have." Haley turned at the newcomer in the conversation. She realized half the class was now staring at her and Nathan, her face instantly reddened. She noticed the person interrupting was none other than Jake Jagielski, "I can pick up on things others can't Haley, it's what I get for being a teenage father. Nathan was hurt and mad, but he still loved you more than anything," Jake glanced at Nathan, his expression guarded. It was obvious Nathan was ready to deny anything Jake said, but wanted to see how it turned out, Jake decided to leave out the detail that deep down Nathan might still love her, "It would've taken some time, but he would've taken you back Haley. It was only after you had a break from touring and didn't come home that he would never get over what you did to him."

Haley's mouth dropped and Nathan smirked cruelly. She whipped her head around to Nathan, to confirm what Jake had just told her. Nathan had seen it coming at the last second and changed his expression to a hard one, and nodded slightly. Haley's guilt increased dramatically and she laid her head down on her desk.

After a few minutes, Nathan leaned in again. _Why not rub some salt on the wound?_ He asked himself, enjoying giving Haley pain after all she had done to him, "That was a great anniversary gift you got me Haley, really it meant a lot." He said viciously to her.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Haley said, her voice pleading him to stop, but it was too late. Nathan Scott was too far gone to care.

"I mean it Haley, a card, aw…'Happy Anninversary Nathan, I hope you enjoy it.' Oh I sure did enjoy the nightmares that night of you having sex with Keller on the one-year anniversary of you giving up your virginity to me after waiting so long. How long did you make Keller wait before you gave it up? A whole hour after leaving?"

"Nathan…." Haley said quietly, unsure if she should say what she desperately wanted to say.

"What Haley?" Nathan didn't want admit it, but he knew Haley and he knew there was something she wanted to say, but she didn't know if it was appropriate, "You want to confirm those suspicions?" Haley didn't realize it, but Nathan was truly afraid for her answer. He didn't want to know how he would act if she did confirm his nightmares.

"I just think you should know I haven't had sex in 392 days, maybe you've had it recently, but I sure as hell haven't!" With that Haley faced the front of the room ignoring Nathan's shocked face.

_So I'm not the only one who has been pathetically counting…_Nathan thought to himself as he continued to stare at Haley with his jaw dropped.

* * *


	7. Ch 7: Switzerland and Bully Protection

Alright, so I got kinda annoyed with the huge blob at the beginning so I've taken it off. If for some reason you want it back let me know.

Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I honestly meant to update sooner, but I got really sick. Then I had finals to study for, but now I'm on break and I'll be updating frequently (hopefully). More reviews mean quicker updates by the way ;)

As always, please Read and Review and thanks very much to those that have :).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did Naley would have more screen time, Dan would have less.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

After a longer delay than usual, the next installment of the story shall begin, in a high school hallway after class….

* * *

**Switzerland and Bully Protection**

"Haley! Hey Haley!" Haley heard the voice calling after her, but wanted nothing to do with it. She sped her pace up and saw the tutor center's door, it was her safe haven. She quickly ran inside and locked the door behind her.

Jake watched her disappear into the tutor center, he tried to open the door, only to discover it locked. He leaned against the door, "Haley, I need to talk to you. Please open the door."

"Why Jake? So you can remind me of how much I screw up?" Haley asked harshly through the door.

"No. There's something you should know about Nathan that nobody else knows."

Haley's curiosity was piqued, but she refused to give Jake the satisfaction, "Unless it concerns Nathan's well-being I really don't care."

"What if it concerns your well-being?" Jake asked slyly.

Haley gave in and suddenly opened the door, which caused Jake to fall over into the tutor center. Haley smiled a little as Jake swiftly got back up off the ground, "You didn't see that!" He said quickly. Haley nodded and closed the door, locking it again.

"So what concerns my well-being and Nathan?"

"It's your well-being at this school. I'm not supposed to be on your side. If Peyton had any idea I was talking to you right now, on friendly terms no less, I would suddenly find myself single."

Haley turned her head to the side and raised one of her eyebrows questioningly, "So wait, you tricked me?"

"I have to make something clear to you Haley!!"

Haley rolled her eyes, but she figured Jake wouldn't give up, "You have one minute and then I'm leaving."

"Thanks." Jake maneuvered himself so he was right in front of Haley and made eye contact, "I'm sorry for what just happened in class."

Haley reluctantly sighed, "You could've done worse, you were just pointing the truth out. I was just surprised that it was you, I mean you were the only guy on the team last year to be nice to Lucas and stand up to Nathan. I didn't expect you to take his side now…"

"Why shouldn't I Haley?" Jake's tone was suddenly harsh, "Nathan changed into a good guy! He isn't the guy who fought with Lucas last year! He doesn't deserve what you did to him!" Haley felt tears spring to her eyes, she was really sick of people ragging on her constantly. Jake ran his hand through his spiky hair and Haley turned to walk out of the tutor center. Jake shook his head and placed a hand on Haley's shoulder, stopping her, "I'm sorry Haley, that was out of line. Honestly, I'm not picking a side, I'm Switzerland. I understand both of you. You left your one true love to follow your dreams and I understand that better than anyone."

Haley nodded, remembering how she heard that Jake had been put in jail soon after she had left because he refused to give Jenny to Nikki. "What happened to you anyway Jake? Last I heard you were in jail."

Jake sighed, he didn't want to talk about it, but Haley had asked. Maybe she would understand why he was so torn if she heard the story, "I was released because they found a lie in Nikki's story."

"That's great Jake!"

Jake gave her a small smile as he continued his story, "Unfortunately, Nikki had found where I had hidden Jenny and taken her by the time I was released. I had to find Jenny, I had to leave Peyton so I could find her. I left my true love to chase my dream as you did. I don't regret what I did, but I do regret the consequences it had on Peyton. Eventually, I tracked Nikki down and she gave me Jenny without a fight. She was tired of pretending to be a mom, she wanted to just party. I had her sign all these forms relinquishing any further claims on Jenny, she doesn't even have to pay child support. I make this sound so much easier than it was. While I was gone I didn't contact Peyton at all, I thought it would be too hard. This whole process took about eight months, when I returned Peyton was a mess. She was angry at the world and had given up on dating, it took a while to get her back, but I finally did. I have Jenny _and_ Peyton. I couldn't be happier."

"I'm glad it all worked out for you Jake," Haley told him sincerely.

"Do you have any regrets about what you did Haley?" Jake asked, before he would help her he wanted the truth.

Haley seriously considered his question. She loved the tour, the people who came just to hear her sing, the singing itself, the hanging out with people like Chris. Haley loved every second of it, except, there was no denying it, she missed her best friends. She missed Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, school in general. She quickly pushed it out of her mind, but briefly, Haley realized she missed Nathan. She, for a split second, realized she hated what she had done to the boy she had fallen so deeply in love with. She did regret no longer being close to the people she used to value above all and just leaving them, without maintaining contact. Haley sighed deeply, "I don't regret going on tour. I learned a lot of things about who I am and life in general, but I do regret how I left. I regret that I caused pain for my friends and for..." Haley paused and glanced away before continuing, "I regret that I didn't try as hard as I should've to keep in touch with everyone."

Jake smiled, "That's what I wanted to hear Haley! I'm going to try to help you out, believe it or not, your biggest foe right now isn't Nathan."

Haley once again raised an eyebrow at Jake, she had heard this from other people before, but still couldn't believe it. Nathan was the one she hurt most, "Then who is?"

"Peyton Sawyer," Jake said shaking his head slowly, but with a small loving smile playing across his face.

"Thanks for promising your help Jake," Haley said quietly.

"I would say no problem, but it easily could become one," He said jokingly, but still seriously to her.

"If it's too much trouble you don't have to help me, it's not like I deserve your help anyway."

Jake's heart broke a little, he hadn't really considered just how much pain Haley was going through. "It's okay Haley. Peyton will get over it one day," he said quietly. He was desperately hoping that Haley couldn't tell he was hiding something important from her, something about Nathan's feelings for her.

"I'm sorry about making you be Switzerland."

Jake laughed softly and gestured to the tutor center door.

The two left the tutor center feeling a little better about themselves than when they had entered, but neither realized someone else had been in there with them. The freshman girl, Red, smirked. She knew Peyton Sawyer would be thrilled to hear about her "perfect" boyfriend conspiring with the slut Haley James.

* * *

"**Karen….what happened? Nobody has said anything to me…" Deb said cautiously.**

"**And why should they Deb??? You pop pills the night of your son's state championship basketball game, a night he has been preparing himself for most of his life!"**

**Deb didn't want to make Karen more upset, but she wanted her to understand at least a little, "I've had to live with Dan for most of my life."**

"**Yet the pills don't become a real problem until he moves out?!"**

"**Look Karen, I screwed up, I'm still screwing up, but hopefully I'll get better."**

"**Deb you can't say hopefully, you ****have**** to get better, for the sake of your son and daughter-in-law."**

**Deb just nodded.**

"**Haley was in a car accident, she shoved Nathan out of the way just in time, which caused her to be put in the way of danger. Lucas saw her dying in the street and went into cardiac arrest due to his HCM." Karen had tried to say that as calmly as she could, but by the end she was breaking down. Deb hugged the grown woman tightly, "Deb, I've gone through so much already, why do I need to go through more?"**

**Deb hugged Karen to her, trying to comfort the desperate woman, "I don't know Karen, I just don't know." At that moment Deb vowed to herself she would give up the pills and be strong, like Karen.**

* * *

"Tutor-Girl I have to go into the gym for cheer stuff, but I'll be back soon, okay?" Brooke asked Haley

"Brooke it's fine, believe it or not I _can_ take care of myself," Haley said, grateful that Brooke was being so nice to her when nobody else would, but a little annoyed at the constant protectiveness.

Brooke gave Haley a little wave and then went into the gym. Haley walked into the main school building and people immediately began to glare at her. _The glares haven't been as noticeable with Lucas or Brooke around._

A boy who had once told Haley that she was the bomb walked up to her, "Haley James?"

"Hey! I haven't talked to you in forever! What's up?" She was glad that he didn't seem to be too antagonizing.

"I was just…." They boy cut off and glanced around him, people walking by slowed down and began to stare.

"What's wrong? You need some tutoring help?" Haley hadn't noticed the people stopping and staring, she was only concerned about the boy.

"I was just wondering if….would you have sex with me?" Haley stared at the boy, shock and hurt written all over her face. He seemed to grow more confident and was able to say the next words quicker and without pausing, "I mean you did Nathan, Keller, probably Lucas too, since you guys used to "hang out" so much," Haley's jaw dropped as she stared at the boy who she had always considered nice while the small crowd around broke into cruel laughter, "I'll even pay you! Only a little though because none of 'your boys' seem to hang around for long after you hook up." Tears began to form in Haley's eyes and she tried to run away only to see the small crowd had formed a closed circle, not allowing her to escape. To Haley's shame tears began to fall from her eyes.

"HEY!" Nathan Scott came into view, fury in his eyes. There was nothing he hated more than to see Haley hurt and crying, unless he himself had purposely done it, in which case he felt like she deserved it.

Haley glanced up to see Nathan walking rapidly towards her, _he's probably coming to rub salt in the wound._ With that Haley fell to the ground, she didn't want to see Nathan when he insulted her.

Nathan shoved the people in the circle out of the way, causing lots of complaints and questioning looks. He didn't care, "Get up Haley," She didn't move, "Haley, c'mon," a little annoyance was now in his tone.

"I don't want to see you hurt me too," she whispered. She didn't think Nathan could hear her; except he knew her so well, despite their separation, that he knew how to listen to all of her vocal styles, including her soft whispers.

Nathan didn't think, he just felt a wave of pity and repressed protectfulness for her. He easily picked her up and carried her in his arms down the hallway.

"Nathan…" Haley whispered into his chest, she had forgotten how nice his chest felt even through a shirt.

"Don't get the wrong idea Haley, I just hate seeing people bullied," Nathan partially lied. Ever since Haley he _had_ hated to see people get pushed around, minus cocky musicians, but that didn't mean he was going to carry them away.

"You? Hate to see people bullied?" Haley couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, "Since when?"

A flash of pain crossed Nathan's face, _I guess she doesn't know me that well_, his expression darkened. He put Haley on the ground and a wave of disappointment hit her, she didn't know how much she missed Nathan's arms. "Haley stop letting people put you down. You keep it up and you'll end up getting slaughtered, and I won't be there to stop it next time."

Nathan began to walk back up the hallway, "Nathan!" Haley called, he paused briefly, "Please, don't walk away."

He turned, anger on his face, "Why not?"

_Because I want to talk to you some more, because I want to get my feelings straightened out, because I think I should've come home from the tour and stayed with you. _Instead of voicing her thoughts Haley said nothing.

"That's what I thought," Hurt was now the primary emotion on Nathan's face as he walked away from Haley.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Passionate Anger

Alright, so I got kinda annoyed with the huge blob at the beginning so I've taken it off. If for some reason you want it back let me know.

You know what I want for Christmas? Reviews :) Anyway, Merry Christmas Eve! I hope everyone gets what they wish for! For those that celebrated Chanukah or celebrate something else, I hope you got/get what you want(ed) too!  
This chapter is especially long, I hope you guys like it

This chapter is a bit of a turning point and I _really_ want to know what you guys think of it, so please Read and Review! (Thanks to those that have, you guys make my day.)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did the scene in episode 410 where Keith tells Lucas if he hadn't gone to New York to see Haley then she and Nathan wouldn't get back together, would **not** exist.  
Oh! and the song lyrics Haley comes up with are not written by me, they belong to Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

Much longer than usual, the next installment of the story shall now begin, once again in a high school hallway after class….

* * *

**Passionate Anger **

"Hey Brooke!" Nathan called up the hallway between classes when he finally saw her alone.

She paused, surprised Nathan was coming to talk to her, "Hey Nate…" she said uneasily.

"Can we go into here to talk real quick?" He asked, just as uneasy as Brooke, gesturing into an empty classroom.

"Depends. What are you planning on doing to me?"

"I just want to talk, where people can't see us," he explained.

"People as in Haley?" Nathan nodded and Brooke walked into the classroom, he closed the door as soon as they were both in. "What's wrong Nate?"

"I just want to say thanks…for treating Haley nice, no questions asked." He added at Brooke's confused expression, staring at the opposite wall.

Brooke blinked a couple of time, letting his words sink in, "Let me get this straight, you're _thanking_ me for treating her well?"

"Yeah…she…she's going through a lot right now; with the tour sending her back and the town giving her hell. She doesn't have many friends right now and she could really use the ones she has left."

"Don't forget yourself in there Nathan."

"I know, I've been a dick to her lately. I just…I can't trust her, not yet. If she puts up with all my shit and still sticks around, maybe I could give her another chance…"

"If you keep bitching her out you might lose her forever."

"It beats being nice only to have her leave again after graduation," Nathan's guard was up now.

"You never know Nathan, you might just be able to convince her to stay."

"So I can have her resent me for taking her away from her dreams? I'll pass. Brooke, if she really wants to come back, she'll make that decision alone."

"But if you're a jerk to her she won't have any reason to come back, she'll be convinced that you hate her."

Nathan sighed, "Maybe that's for the best. She'll be a big star one day if she stays out on tour, but if she stays with me she'll miss her chance. She'll never get her dream."

"Unless you're her dream."

"I think I've proven to be her worst nightmare."

"Then prove you are her dream. She came back Nate, now can't you put your guard down like you used to around her?"

"I don't think I can Brooke. She was the only one I would put my guard down for and she's the one to hurt me the most."

"Just try Nate….just try…." The bell rang causing Brooke and Nathan to realize they were now officially late to their last class of the day. They both hurriedly left the still empty classroom.

Haley easily recognized the blond curls entering the library she was in, _I have to do this. I promised myself I wouldn't let people bring me down again, the gloves are on._. She took a deep breath and walked over to the shelf where she had seen the blond curls go to.

"Peyton.." Haley said breathlessly, the blond girl's only reply was the straightening of her shoulders at the sound of Haley's voice. This only caused Haley to get even more nervous, which caused her to start rambling, "Hey it's been awhile. Well of course it's been a while, I mean I've been AWOL for about a year, but you know, how it chasing those dreams. You just get so caught up and are a complete jerk and never call anyone back,"

"Gah Haley do you have a point?" Peyton said coldly.

"I just wanted to see how you've been." Haley said quietly to the girl who had once been the only one nice to her besides Nathan.

"Your concern is touching, really, after such a long silence-"

Haley was tired of people ragging on her and she interrupted, "So is yours. I mean you haven't called me in what….oh yeah since before I left and still lived in Tree Hill."

Peyton turned her head to look at the glaring face of Haley, "The claws are out I see. I guess you still have that feisty spark and aren't the spineless joke I've been hearing about, Nathan always did like that about you."

"You still send those confusing signals, Jake always liked that about you."

Against her will, Peyton smiled a little._ Maybe Haley really isn't so bad._ "How long are you staying Haley?"

"It depends on how long it takes this town to run me out, especially the students here."

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that…Or well, I'm a _little_ sorry about that."

"Wait, you really are the one responsible for everyone hating me so much?"

"No. You are." Peyton shook her head and walked out of the library, _I guess she is bad, not willing to take responsibility. _She had cheer practice to get to.

* * *

"**Haley…." Nathan had finally made it up the hallway and to his wife's room. He saw her beautiful body just lying there and wanted to break down again. All he wanted was her to say his name, to move, to show **_**some**_** sign of life, "Hales." He walked up to her unmoving form and gently grabbed her hand, "Haley. Please don't go away, I love you! Come back and stay Haley…" Nathan's voice cracked, "Please don't walk away…" He lovingly made small circles with his thumb on her motionless hand. He was comforted slightly by the fact that her tiny hand was at least warm and not frozen cold.**

* * *

Haley sat there in her and Brooke's empty apartment, paper and pencil in her hands. Words were floating through her mind, she felt the need to write them down, after all she was here to help come up with new songs for when she returned to touring. She didn't know where the words were coming from, but they were there. 

_Don't walk away. Don't walk awaaaay.  
Don't lie, tell me that you're gonna stay, please don't walk away.  
If I made a promise, I would stay by your side. It's only the beginning. I love you, so don't walk away._

It was just a few lines, but in those lines she had admitted more about her feelings to herself than she had allowed the whole time she had been in Tree Hill.

Haley crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash bin. "They're just lyrics, they don't mean anything." She mumbled to herself as she walked out the door and off to work at Karen's café.

* * *

"**I'm trying Lucas…I'm trying so hard to be strong, to not let this really sink in….But it's getting harder and I really need you Broody," Brooke began to choke up, "I need you to remind me that everything is going to be alright in the end. So please Luke wake up, give me the strength to stay strong…" Somehow, she slowly regained her composure, "if not for me, for Nathan and for your best friend. Please Lucas, wake up."**

**Brooke shyly grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. Lucas Scott slowly opened his eyes.**

"**Am I dead?" He croaked, his voice dry from not being used. **_**I have to be dead. I mean sure my throat is killing me and I'm in a hospital, which can't be heaven, but Brooke Davis is holding my hand. There's no way I can't not be in heaven and have her holding my hand, begging me to wake up.**_

"**Broody!" Brooke hugged Lucas with all her might, tears spilling from her eyes. She happily kissed his cheek several times.**

_**Yep, definitely dead**_** Lucas thought to himself as he pat Brooke softly on her back, trying to get her to calm down, at least a little.**

* * *

"You hear what happened to Haley earlier?" Nathan asked Lucas as they suited up for basketball practice that afternoon. 

Lucas was a little shocked that Nathan was bringing up Haley, but he went along with it, "No, what?"

"This kid went up to her and asked her for sex. He said since she's done so many guys it shouldn't be a big deal, that he might even pay her."

Lucas' blood began to boil, _that's crossing a line_, "What happened to Haley?"

"She almost broke down in front of everybody. When I walked up she fell onto the ground, whispering about how she didn't want to see my face as I hurt her."

Lucas slammed his basketball locker shut and turned to face Nathan. Accusation in his tone he asked, "What did you do?"

"I picked her up and moved her away from the crowd."

Lucas softened up a bit, "You know the kid's name?"

"No, but I can point him out if we see him."

"Let's go." Lucas said running out of the locker room in his practice uniform.

"I was hoping you would say that," Nathan said with a sly smile, "Scott family treatment?"

"You got it."

With that the two half-brothers went in search of the kid that had humiliated Haley.

* * *

"**What if Haley doesn't make it Jake?"**

"**She will Peyton, she will," Jake murmured into the blond curls of Peyton Sawyer's hair. They had made it back to Jake's apartment in Savannah and were now standing, holding each other, in the middle of his bedroom.**

**Peyton pulled back a little and looked up into Jake's kind brown eyes, "Thanks Jake."**

"**For what?" He was truly confused as to what Peyton was thanking him for right now.**

"**For not yelling at me, for coming to get me at the airport even though I hurt you, for trying to comfort me even though I don't deserve it."**

"**Peyton…" Jake said quietly, "You do deserve it. You do deserve happiness."**

"**Then why don't **_**lasting**_** good things ever happen to me?" Peyton asked, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.**

"**How do you know they aren't lasting Peyton?"**

"**Think about it Jake. Lucas and I the first time lasted for what? A whole two weeks? My birth mom comes to town and I bond with her for a couple of weeks, but then she goes and dies. You and I, once we officially got together, didn't even last one whole day before the cops came."**

"**Peyton….your happy ending might not have happened yet, but it will one day and you'll be glad it happened then."**

**Peyton stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jake very softly.**

"**Peyton…."Jake said as he broke the kiss.**

"**What?"**

"**What does Lucas think of all this?"**

"………**.." Peyton suddenly found interest in her feet.**

"**Peyton??"**

**Peyton took a deep breath, **_**I have to tell him sometime**_**, "When Lucas saw Haley he went into cardiac arrest, he's in a coma right now too."**

* * *

Brooke realized halfway to cheer practice that she had forgotten piece of paper with the newest routine she had created. She raced back to her apartment, on her way to the room she noticed a pad of paper and a pencil sitting next to Haley's guitar on the couch. _Is Haley writing songs again? Does this mean she's going to leave sooner?_ Brooke walked to the trashcan and noticed a single crumpled sheet of paper, curiosity got the better of her and picked up the sheet and uncrumpled it, grateful they hadn't thrown anything gross away recently. Brooke read the few lines that Haley had written and smiled hugely. Still carrying the paper, she rushed over to Lucas' house, completely forgetting cheer practice.

* * *

"**So you're here because Lucas is in a coma. You're in my arms because the other's can't move!" Jake said angrily, breaking away from Peyton. It was rare that Jake ever yelled, but he was close now, "So I'm the second choice Peyton, is that it?!"**

"**No Jake! No, that's not it!" Peyton said, walking towards Jake, tears already falling from her eyes.**

"**Then why did you come here Peyton?"**

"**You're the only person I know that understands me, that understands why I can't go in there."**

"**What is your relationship with Lucas?"**

**Peyton froze, she remembered the last time she had seen him, where his lips had been on hers, "I'm not exactly sure…"**

"**Damn it Peyton!" Jake was shouting now, he had always hated shouting, but Peyton was just using him and it was driving him mad. He took several steps backwards, "So as soon as he gets better you're going to go back to him, act like this never happened?"**

"**No Jake! I can't, I did that last time. I pretended I never saw you again, and I can't do that ever again. You mean too much to me Jake."**

"**But not as much as Lucas."**

"**No…I understand that now…I love you Jake."**

* * *

"Shit!" Haley exclaimed on her break at Karen's café.

"What's up Hales?" Lucas asked, carefully hiding his bloody knuckles.

"I completely forgot my bag at school."

"Oh dang it, I saw it in the gym before practice, but I….got distracted, sorry."

"Do you think your mom would mind if I cut out so I could get it before they lock the school up?"

Lucas gestured to the practically empty café, "I'm pretty sure she'd be okay with it."

"Thanks Luke!" Haley called as she ran out of the café, just as Brooke walked in the door.

"Hey Broody, look what I found in the trash at my apartment." She said quietly to Lucas once the door had completely shut.

"What?" Lucas asked, leaning in a little as Brooke unfolded a piece of paper. He read the lines carefully, soaking up their meaning.

"Do you know what this means?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Haley still loves Nathan and she might not leave at the beginning of the summer?" He asked, actually excited.

"As long as we can convince Nathan to give it another shot!"

"What are we waiting for Pretty Girl? Let's go!" Lucas turned and yelled into the back room, "Hey Mom I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back soon!" He and Brooke made their way to her car and to the school, Brooke smiling the whole time.

That was the first time Lucas had called her Pretty Girl since their break-up.

* * *

"**Karen…" Brooke said quietly to woman who was asleep in the waiting room, being held like a child by Deb. **

**Deb glanced at Brooke before gently nudging Karen, "Karen wake up, Brooke has some news for you."**

**Karen slowly returned to consciousness, the hospital room slowly came into focus. She saw Brooke standing over her, a hopeful look on her face, "What? Is Lucas alright? What about Haley?"**

"**I honestly still haven't seen Haley, but Nathan is still with her."**

"**Lucas?"**

"**He's awake," Brooke said with a small smile.**

**Karen sighed, "Thank you," she said quietly to no one in particular. She carefully stood up and rapidly walked to Lucas' room.**

* * *

Haley went into the seemingly empty gym to grab her bag, she noticed it on the bleachers. As she walked towards them she heard a ball begin bouncing on the other side of the dark gym. She became a little frightened.

"Who's there?" She asked, "I'm very talented at fighting and if you come near me I'll hurt you!!!"

"More lies Haley?" A familiar deep voice yelled to her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Nathan?" Haley asked, obviously a little angry.

"You've always lied to me." Nathan was sore from practice. Whitey had made Lucas and him do extra suicides because they were late after beating up the punk who had insulted Haley. This had put him in a bad mood and made him a little angrier at Haley than usual when he saw her. He was blaming her, even though he knew he shouldn't, "I mean I was supposed to be the bad guy and you were supposed to be the goody-too-shoes, the angel in our relationship, the one who did nothing wrong! Well look at how that turned out!"

"Nathan, why are you being _so_ mean?" Hurt was evident in her tone.

"Why not? Haley, marrying you was a horrible decision, I regret it everyday!" Fury was coursing through Nathan's veins, he wanted to hurt Haley, but he knew he would regret that one day, so he spun on his heel and began to walk out of the otherwise empty gym.

"So much for always and forever, huh?" Haley asked angrily, but she had her arms crossed over her chest, a sign that she was barely holding it together.

This caused Nathan to stop in his tracks, he wanted it to be clear that he was a promise keeper, he was the actually honest one in their relationship. His desire to be the good one in their marriage overcame his desire to hurt Haley and tell her he didn't ever loved her, he only married her for the sex. He turned back towards her. "I kept all my promises Haley. I do still love you, deep down…. it's tearing me apart from the inside!" Nathan didn't realize his voice was getting louder and that he was walking towards her, "I have this desire to yell at you, to hurt you like you've hurt me! But there's this other desire. This INSANE one, to kiss you, to ignore all the shit between us and just go back. It drives me MAD!_You're_ the one that didn't keep always and forever Haley, don't EVER forget that!"

Haley felt the need to defend her own honor, "What makes you so sure I broke it Nathan?! Who's to say I didn't haven't­-kept loving you?"

"So you left me for Keller, but you still LOVE me?" Neither really realized what they were really saying. They just kept arguing, trying to bring the other down, trying to take out some of their anger at each other. They were finally being truly honest with each other, getting their real feelings out in the open.

"Yes, Nathan I do! I STILL LOVE YOU! Why is that such a bad thing?!?"

"Because I still love YOU! We should've learned by now that our love only brings misery!"

"So what you're trying to say is that I love you and you love me, but this love is bad? It will only bring destruction?"

"You caught on!"

And with that Nathan Scott and Haley James closed the now microscopic space between them with an angry, yet passionate and wild, kiss.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Hell's own Heaven

Happy New Year everyone. Thank you very much for the last chapter's reviews. I'm sorry this one is quite a bit shorter, but I hope it's enjoyable. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in a sweaty gym, full of damaged love….

* * *

**Hell's Own Heaven **

Both felt like they were in some form of heaven, not the perfect masterpiece that many envision, it was rougher, but it was still heaven. The two maneuvered themselves on a workout mat, which was a little bit more comfortable than the hard floor of the gym. Their frenzied make-out session was quickly accelerating, it wasn't long before Nathan's practice jersey was completely off, and Haley's shirt was unbuttoned. Nathan was kissing her neck. His hands roaming all over her, and she was running her hands through the short bristles of his black hair and over his bare chest. They were both extremely into it and enjoying themselves. After several more minutes, Nathan murmured into Haley's neck, "Gah Haley, I've missed you so much."

Haley's hands stopped their exploring, she dropped them to her sides. Nathan stopped kissing her neck. He slowly, and fearfully, lifted his head and they made eye contact.

"What are we doing?" She whispered, vulnerability surrounding her.

"I don't know." Nathan replied quietly, he was obviously vulnerable too. Nathan stared deep into Haley's chocolate eyes. Ever since her return, he had noticed in them a sort of guard that was almost always up, especially when she would notice Nathan nearby. Now, Nathan noticed her eyes mirrored the way they looked when he had proposed to her that one glorious rainy day.

"I can't do this Nathan, I can't torture myself like this." Haley was using all of her willpower to say this. She was trying just as much to convince herself as Nathan, "I'm leaving right after graduation, you want nothing to do with me, I just can't do it." She maneuvered herself out from under him and began to walk away, buttoning her shirt as she walked. Halfway done she was at the door, she would rather walk out of the gym with her shirt partially unbuttoned than stay longer with Nathan, but just as she was about to open the door, it opened. Lucas and Brooke walked in, smiles on their faces. They froze when they saw Haley, hastily buttoning the final buttons on the top of her shirt.

"Tutor-Girl?" Brooke asked, her left eyebrow raised further than Haley had ever seen it before.

"I gotta go Brooke." Haley said quickly, her face as red as a cherry. She ran out of the gym faster than she had ever run in PE.

Lucas and Brooke walked slowly around the corner of the bleachers, scared to see what had made Haley partially naked. They saw a facedown Nathan, half-naked himself, on a mat.

"Nate?" Lucas asked when he got near him. Nathan just waved his arm, signaling them to go away. "Nate, what happened?" Nathan raised his arm again, Lucas knew there was no point in trying to find anything out, at least now anyway. "C'mon Brooke, we'll talk to him later."

Brooke nodded, but she mouthed "Go on without me, I'll be there in a minute." Lucas looked perplexed, but all the same, walked off. Brooke took out the now worn piece of paper with the lyrics, and placed it next to Nathan, "I know you're hurting, but read this for reassurance Nathan."

Brooke turned around and walked silently out of the gym.

"So Brooke what did you do?" Lucas asked, curious.

Brooke just shook her head, she had just seen something that really upset her. She had just seen Nathan Scott crying.

* * *

"**Nate…" Brooke said quietly as she got to the doorway of Haley's room, "How are you holding up?"**

**Nathan tore his eyes away from his love to look at Brooke, "Better than Haley, obviously."**

"**Any news about her?"**

"**Nope, she's still fighting for her life because of me…"**

"**Don't do this Nathan, don't start blaming yourself again!" Brooke pleaded. She walked quickly into the room and sat in the chair next to Nathan, she placed a comforting hand on his arm.**

**Nathan was staring down at his knees. He wasn't able to look at Haley while once again confessing his guilt, "Why not? It's all my fault…Haley…Lucas…they're both in danger because I couldn't earn money." **

"**Lucas is awake Nathan."**

"**What?" Nathan looked up at Brooke's face.**

**Tears of relief were beginning to fall from Brooke's eyes, "He woke up, Lucas is fine…Just like Haley will be soon."**

"**What if it was a one for one situation though?" Nathan asked, his voice cracking. **_**I can't get away with as much wrong as I have, the universe won't allow it.**_

**The tears somehow stopped falling from Brooke's eyes as the tone of their conversation changed, "What do you mean Nathan?"**

"**I've done so many bad things Brooke, so many horrible things. I've brought pain to everyone I've ever met, I've brought the most pain to those that I love. After all I've done wrong there has to be consequences, maybe not enough for both Lucas and Haley to die because of my sins…..but enough for one of them…." Nathan laid his head down onto his knees and began to break down once more.**

"**Nathan, you did all those horrible things before Haley. She changed you. She made you a **_**good **_**person."**

"**But I still screwed up…Fate gave me another chance with life by giving me Haley and I screwed that up….Fate gave me another chance with Haley by having you and Lucas bring her home and I obviously screwed that up…"**

"**No Nate, you didn't. You had Haley in your heart the whole time, you thought it would be in the best interest of both of you to shave points. You never meant for her to get hurt."**

"**That doesn't change the fact that it happened Brooke." Nathan finally raised his head again to stare at Haley, "I used to wish so much for her to be hurt like she hurt me. Now that she's hurt in so many more ways than I was, I just want to hold her in my arms and trade places with her. I would do anything for her to be alright."**

"**You**_**never**_** wished for this Nathan. We both know that deep down when Haley came back you just wanted to fix everything between you two, which is exactly what you guys did."**

"**Yeah, I fixed it so well that now she might die because she came back from the tour to be with me."**

"**It's better than the life she would've had if she didn't come home at all Nathan."**

"**How can we be sure Brooke?"**

"**Let's wait for her to wake up so she can explain it to you herself."**

* * *

That night as Nathan tried to sleep he kept remembering the feel of Haley's creamy skin under his hands. The feel of her lips against his own. He remembered the crazy feeling she could always inspire inside of him. He had thought he had lost the feeling forever, but Haley had proven him wrong, as usual. He remembered reading the piece of paper Brooke had placed beside him, and the stupid hope that had risen because of it. Most of all, he remembered her small hands, exploring his chest, running through his hair. Nathan groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, trying to escape the memory. He began holding his breath, hoping he would soon pass out and be able to sleep. _I can't let myself get my hopes up. Just because she said she still loved me doesn't change anything. She's still leaving at graduation, she's still going to leave me again. I can't let myself fall for Haley again…_as Nathan finally passed out due to the lack of oxygen one last thought ran through his mind, _I can't let myself fall __further__ for Haley…_

In a small apartment Haley was also trying to sleep, but thoughts of her encounter with Nathan in the gym kept replaying in her mind. His confession that yes, he did still love her, even after everything she did to him. The feel of his chest, with the—though she didn't think it was possible—even more defined muscles than when she had last ran her hands over it. She couldn't seem to get Nathan's expert hands out of her mind either. As she lay in bed she kept feeling his long absent lips against her neck. Only Nathan could create the wishing for more of this when Haley knew she shouldn't be wishing for it.

_Coming back to Tree Hill has been like my own personal hell, but the time in the Gym with Nathan had been_—_as much as I would like to deny it_—_Heaven. I guess even hell can have a Heaven sometimes._

Haley couldn't take it anymore, she glanced around and noticed Brooke already asleep. She quietly got up off her bed and walked into the front room of the apartment where her paper and pen were still sitting by her guitar. Haley began to write new lyrics about how she was crazy for wanting Nathan now.

* * *

**Lucas heard footsteps outside of his room, he knew it would be his mom. He took a deep breath and as soon as she entered the room he rushed out, "Mom, I'm sorry I didn't take my meds tonight. I just wanted to play to the best of my performance, I didn't know…I didn't know my best friend would get hit by a car right in front of the café…."**

**Karen looked past her son, "It's okay Lucas. If you weren't talking to me right now, it wouldn't be okay, but it is now. Just promise me…"**

**"What?"**

**"Promise me you won't ever do something like that again."**

**"I promise Mom." Karen smiled briefly at her son, but then he asked a new question which wiped the smile off her face, "Mom, please say Brooke was lying. How's Haley?"**

**"Lucas…she's still fighting for her life. Nathan is a mess, he's blaming himself for everything." _Of course he is, _Lucas thought, "He's in Haley's room now, I think Brooke was going to check on him."**

**"When she gets back could you get her take me down there too?"**

**"I don't know if that's such a good idea Lucas….you're still recovering from a heart attack…"**

**"She's my best friend Mom….the girl in there isn't just an acquaintance…it's the girl who's been hanging out with us since we were nine. It's _Haley_ in there Mom."**

**Karen sighed, "If the doctors say it's alright I'll tell Brooke to take you to her."**

**"Thank you."**

* * *


	10. Ch 10 Intent on Noticin the Unnoticeable

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. They really meant a lot. I hope this chapter is okay. Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in a one bedroom apartment's bathroom.

* * *

**Intent on Noticing the Unnoticeable**

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Haley repeatedly yelled in the apartment's bathroom the next morning as she and Brooke got ready for school.

"Tutor-Girl, are you okay???" Brooke ran into the bathroom to see Haley staring in the mirror with a frantic expression, holding her hair up. Brooke resisted her first impulse to laugh, "Is that a hickey Haley!?!?"

"I'm pretty sure it is Brooke….Gah, how could this happen?!" Haley dropped her hair and placed her hands on the sink, she stared down into the drain.

"Well it usually happens when a boy and a girl get really into maki-"

"BROOKE! I know how a hickey happens! I mean, how could I have been so stupid?" Haley looked back up at Brooke's reflection in the bathroom mirror, a hint of desperation in her eyes.

Brooke's face went serious, "You think making out with the guy you love most of all is a stupid thing?" The night before when both had returned to the apartment they reached a silent agreement to not discuss what Brooke and Lucas had seen, but Brooke decided this could be her only opportunity.

"I don't love Nathan." Haley inwardly winced, _always and forever_.

"That's not what your new lyrics said."

"What are you talking about?" Haley spun around to face Brooke.

"I saw the piece of paper where you wrote a new song. You want Nathan to come back, you still love him."

"Brooke! How could you go through my stuff??"

"It was on the floor, in MY apartment. It's not like you had it hidden under your bed!" Brooke fibbed slightly, she didn't want to seem stalkerish for looking in the trash.

"Like all those letters to Lucas?"

Brooke faltered. She quickly regained herself and asked the question Haley had asked seconds before, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been writing Lucas letters for a while now. You're still in love with him, but are too scared to admit it!"

"You hypocrite! You're getting mad at me for looking at something on the_floor_ when you went through the stuff under my bed!"

"No Brooke, I see you writing them when you think I'm asleep. You fell asleep writing one once, I saw it and figured out _all_ the letters were to him!"

There was silence as the two just stared at each other. Brooke broke the silence and quietly said, "I guess we're both in pretty screwed up situations. We both love guys that have broken our hearts and we're too scared to admit it."

"I guess so."

Brooke smiled a little, _she didn't deny that she loves Nathan!_ "Here let me help you with your make-up. I got to be an expert at this freshman year."

After a few minutes the hickey on Haley's neck was completely covered, someone could only tell anything was different if they stared intently at Haley's neck.

* * *

During the class that they have together Haley was staring straight ahead, she couldn't deal with looking at Nathan and remembering the day before. Nathan, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring at her out of the corner of his eye. 

_There's something different about her…What?_ His eyes carefully scanned her, he knew her so well that he knew there was something slightly different, but couldn't figure out what exactly. Then the teacher must've said something complicated because Haley pushed her hair, which was down today, behind her shoulder. Nathan knew she did this while thinking hard, he looked at her neck and noticed something: _Is that spot off color a little? _Despite trying to stay subtle Nathan now completely turned towards Haley, and stared intently at her neck. _It __is__ off color! Why would she need to put that much make up on her __neck_Nathan actually began to turn red as soon as he realized what would make a girl put a lot of make up on their neck. He turned and faced the front as Haley glanced at him, finally realizing that he was staring at her. She saw his slightly red face and she noticed her hair was pushed back, exposing her neck. Haley herself turned a deep shade of red and faced the front of the room again.

"Nathan and Haley, will you please explain to the class what exactly you two shared that made you both start blushing?" The new teacher, who both Nathan and Haley had grown to dislike, asked them.

"Uhh…" Nathan said, _I gave Haley a hickey in our hot make-out session in the gym yesterday._

"I'm waiting." Neither said anything more, "Well since you two can't share with the class what it was that you both find rather interesting you get to share some quality time with me in detention this afternoon."

"I have basketball practice! The championship is this weekend!" Nathan protested, _I've never heard of a teacher getting mad about 2 of her students blushing before!_

"Well you should've thought of that before you and Haley shared an inside joke during my class."

Haley knew how much basketball meant to Nathan and without thinking blurted out, "We didn't share an inside joke!"

"Well what was it you shared?"

"Um…You see…Yesterday, Nathan and I, we-"

"She tutored me yesterday and I was too embarrassed to admit it." Nathan didn't know why he felt the need to protect Haley.

"As you should be Mr. Scott. Well, now that the whole class knows their 'hero' is an idiot, shall we continue?"

The teacher had buried her own grave then, nobody called Nathan an idiot in Tree Hill without suffering consequences. The class began to hurl insults at her throughout the rest of the hour causing the teacher to get very angry and blame it on Nathan and Haley. Just a few minutes before the bell she sent Nathan and Haley to the principal's office.

* * *

"**That may be true, but you love Lucas too Peyton." Jake said cautiously, desperately trying to keep his hopes from rising.**

"**And you love Jenny too."**

"**Jenny is my **_**daughter**_** Peyton, it's not the same."**

"**I've come to realize something Jake…If you were in the hospital I would make myself go see you, I would get over my fear of people dying in hospitals for you… I can't do that for Lucas… I want to be with you."**

**Jake glanced up, simply staring at Peyton, refusing to believe her words.**

* * *

"Peyton…." Jake pulled his girlfriend into a dark corner of the hallway.

"Hey sexy," Peyton said with a small smile before kissing Jake lightly on the lips.

She pulled back and gave Jake a seductive smile. He, on the other hand, kept his serious expression and said, "I think you should tell people to give Haley a break."

Peyton's smile suddenly disappeared, "What?"

"She's not a bad person and she feels bad for what she did!"

"Just because someone feels bad doesn't change what they did."

"That mindset doesn't give room for people to grow and fix their mistakes!"

"It also doesn't allow them to worm their way back into your heart only to hurt it again."

"Everyone screws up Peyton!"

"Not as big as Haley's screw up!"

"She won't screw up as big as she did again!"

"Really? That's not what I heard Jake. I heard she's leaving again at the end of the year, the record company just wants her to get her diploma."

"So we need to convince her to stay!" Jake exclaimed, he could tell Peyton wasn't too terribly taken to this plan so he changed tactics, "You say you're doing this campaign against Haley for Nathan right?"

"Yeah because he's too whipped to ever hurt her like she did him."

"Well wouldn't Nathan be happiest if Haley stayed behind with him?"

Peyton considered this. Sure she hated Haley for what she did to Nathan, but Haley was still the one for him, there was no real doubt about that. "I'll think about giving her a break, but only because you're so damn persuasive."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Jake said, smiling, as he leaned in for another quick kiss.

* * *

"P. Sawyer!" 

"I told you, only Brooke is ever allowed to call me that!" Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry," a freshman girl with red hair, who referred to herself as Red, said without meaning it.

"What do you want Rachel?" Peyton asked, she was worn out, cheer practice was almost over and Brooke still hadn't shown up, which was weird. Also, Nathan hadn't shown up at basketball practice, which really confused Peyton. Since Haley's departure the _only_ thing Nathan Scott cared about was basketball, he would never miss a practice.

"First of all, call me Red. I don't go by Rachel anymore, it sounds too good girl. Anyway, I just think you should know," Red paused, waving seductively to Lucas who had just run past to the locker room, "your boyfriend met up with someone in the tutor center yesterday."

"Um okay…we meet a lot of people in the tutor center, especially Jake since he needs extra help because of Jenny." Peyton was annoyed with this girl, all she wanted was to go home and fall asleep in Jake's arms.

"Well he wasn't getting any tutoring help if you know what I mean." Red said, desperately trying to get Peyton's undivided attention.

"You better tell me what the hell you're talking about or else," Peyton said with a threatening tone, her annoyance turning into anger.

"Jake promised Haley James he would help calm you down," Red said simply, giving up her game. She wanted to see Peyton's reaction.

Peyton's jaw dropped and she stared at Jake as he ran into the locker room to get changed, "You better be kidding."

"Nope, they had no idea I was there watching the whole thing. That bitch totally hit on him, begging him to calm you down. Jake tried his best to withstand it, but he's a guy and supposedly she gets around, so he couldn't handle it and gave in. That slut promised she would sleep with him if he got you to lay off her."

Peyton turned her head to stare at Red in disbelief only to see her get bitch slapped by Brooke, who had finally decided to make an appearance. Brooke pointed a finger in Red's face, "I believe I specifically told you to spread around that Haley is merciful, not to tell complete lies about her." Brooke glared evilly at the girl who had now inspired her wrath, "You're officially off this squad. I don't care how good you are, you're gone. You can put your uniform in Coach Durham's office tonight, we'll wash the ho off for you."

Red's jaw dropped, "You'll pay for this Brooke Davis."

"Not as much as you will Red." Rachel stalked off into the locker room to change out of her uniform for the last time. Meanwhile, Brooke turned her attention to Peyton, "You better not believe one word that lying whore said. We both knew from the beginning all she has wanted is for us to give her attention and think she's cool."

"But…Jake did ask me to be nice to Haley…"

"That's because Jakey-boy is a nice guy Peyton, he thinks we should all be nice to each other. That would be so boring, I totally wouldn't have been able to bitch Red out like I just did if we had to live like that."

"I guess you're right…."

"Of course I am, why would you ever doubt me P. Sawyer?"

"Good question…." Peyton wasn't sure to believe Brooke. Brooke had been on Haley's side since she came home after all. She decided to change the subject, "What are we going to do without Red? All our routines are meant for ten girls, not nine."

"Oh, I have an idea," Brooke said with a small smirk.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Return of the Heller

Thank you very much Jay/othnaleyfan101 for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter, and I'm sorry if that confused anyone else!

Happy One Tree Hill Premiere Day everyone!! Hopefully this new season is really good. Anyway, please Read and Review and thanks to those that have reviewed before! You guys don't know how much you encourage me.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such. If I did Nathan wouldn't have been as depressed as he was in the premiere.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in a small café after school one afternoon...

* * *

**Return of the Heller**

The door to Karen's Café swung open and a guy with spiky brown hair and an aura of self-righteousness around him walked in. Lucas looked up from the register he was handling to see none other than the one who had ruined his brother's life.

"Anyone know where a hot superstar can get a decent cup of coffee from a decent looking lady?" Chris Keller asked nobody in particular.

"Get out," Lucas said simply, giving Chris his famous glare.

Chris looked around, "Who are you talking to man? Nobody is disturbing the Keller."

"Get out Chris."

"Not 'til I see Haley. Can you tell an old friend where she is Luke?"

"You're not an old friend. As for Haley, if you so much as touch her I _will_ kick your ass." Lucas walked in front of the counter, "I don't even want to know what Nathan will do to you when he finds out you're back, let alone if you lay a finger on Haley."

"What is with all the hatin'—wooo well now this is one fine looking girl," Chris said as Brooke walked into the café.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Did someone just say something?"

"Not just someone, baby, Chris Keller"

Brooke gave him an annoyed look before turning to Lucas and whispering, "Tutor-girl is coming. She doesn't hate this pervert and he might convince her to go back."

Lucas nodded, "Look Chris, I think Haley is in the back with my mom. You want me to get her?"

"Nah—the Keller always makes the entrance," Lucas smiled as Chris began to walk to the kitchen area. He quickly whispered to Brooke, "Get Haley out of here, I don't care how, just get her out ASAP." Brooke nodded and Lucas went to the kitchen behind Chris.

The bell above the door clanged just as the kitchen door closed behind Lucas, "Brooke! Can you give me a hand?" Haley asked, carrying several books in.

"Yeah sure, but can we go to the apartment to study?" Brooke requested, taking a few of the books from Haley.

"But I thought you wanted to study here so you could talk to Lucas."

"It turns out Karen wants Luke in the back today anyway, so really there's no point."

"Lucas in the back? Is everything alright?" Haley asked. _It doesn't make sense for Lucas to be in the back; he usually just works the register._

"Yeah, it's fine. It's just some brat went back there and…threw up all over! It's a mess, you don't want to go back there!"

"Does Lucas need any help though?"

"No he doesn't, but _I_ need help with school."

Haley smiled a little, "Alright Tigger, back to the apart—"

"What the hell man?! Haley isn't back here! Why don't you let me out front to wait for her?!" Haley heard the familiar voice yelling.

"No Chris, I promise she's back here! She's probably just hiding from you! Chris don't go out there, you'll scare the customers!!" Lucas desperately shouted.

The door to the back swung open and Chris Keller stumbled out into the dining area. He quickly stood up straight, glancing around to make sure nobody saw him almost fall over, unfortunately this caused him to spot Haley.

"Hales!" He yelled and ran over towards Haley.

Lucas froze at the use of his and Nathan's nickname for her. He only got angrier when he saw Haley greet Chris with a smile.

"Hey Chris," She said, giving him a brief hug, "It's been awhile."

"I know, stupid contract. It made me go party with all these hot babes who were all like "I wanna ride the Keller!" but then I had to be all "Only one at a time ladies." Of course, none of those fine women compared to you Hale—"

Brooke walked behind Chris and violently flicked him in the back of the head, "Ow! What the hell?" Chris yelled.

"Shut up Keller. Haley let's go." Her voice was commanding and she was glaring at Chris. Haley knew to listen to Brooke if she valued their friendship at all.

"I'll talk to you later Chris."

"Yeah, I'll swing by later!"

Haley followed Brooke with a guilty expression out of Karen's Café, once again carrying all of the books. As soon as the door closed behind them Lucas grabbed the back of Chris' shirt and pulled him into the back room.

He immediately pushed him up against a wall, "What the hell?!" Chris shouted again.

"I told you if you touched Haley I was going to kick your ass!" Lucas breathed. He pulled Chris forward and then slammed him back into the wall, "Usually I dislike violence, but when it comes to Haley I find myself without a problem."

"Yeah right, you're just like Nathan," Chris taunted.

Lucas pulled him forward only to push him back up the wall again, this time with a tighter hold. Chris paled a little, "You better tell me what you mean right now."

Chris rolled his eyes and answered in a bored tone, "Before Haley left for tour Nathan paid me a visit. He pushed me up against a wall like you are now, but he was a bit scarier than you, no offense. You see he had one hand around my throat and the other on my wrist, unlike you who has both hands on my chest."

Lucas shoved him again, "Get to the point Keller."

"He threatened me to stay away from Haley, I didn't, and it turned out all the better for me. Nathan never did break my hand like he promised he would, and I was so looking forward to that." Lucas brought Chris down from the wall— "That's it? Thanks man!" —And then promptly punched him in the face, causing Chris to fall to the ground.

"I'm serious Keller. Stay away from Haley. Or else next time I'll be punching you a lot more than once. This isn't a game, it's people's lives you're messing with!" Lucas turned on his heel and walked back to his position at the register. Chris Keller left through the back entrance in the kitchen.

* * *

"**Hey Broody," Brooke said quietly as she entered Lucas' hospital room.**

"**Hey Cherry," Lucas replied. He smiled kindly at her.**

"**So I hear you want to go see your lil bro and sis even though you're still recovering."**

**Lucas' smile disappeared, "Don't try to discourage me. It's Haley in there and Nathan has to be a wreck right now."**

"**You got that right." Brooke took a deep breath, preparing herself for confronting Lucas, "Look Broody, I don't think Haley or Nathan would appreciate you trying to see them only to collapse from another heart attack."**

"**I'll be fine Brooke, I promise. Besides, I think it might do Nate some good if he sees for himself I'm alright."**

**Brooke sighed, "I guess there's no convincing you. Here," Brooke walked back out into the hallway and brought in a wheelchair. She wheeled it right next to Lucas' bed, "I'll help you."**

**Lucas slowly managed to sit up in his bed. With the help of Brooke he was able to get into the wheelchair. Lucas looked up at Brooke, "You know the time when you told me you wanted to be the one I saved?"**

**Brooke gave Lucas a confused look. **_**Why is he bringing something from back then up?**_** "Yeah?"**

"**I don't think you're the one that needs saving Brooke."**

"**What do you mean Luke?"**

"**I don't need to save you, but you seem to always save me from**

**Lucas was interrupted by Brooke's cell phone ringing. As she pulled out she gave Lucas an apologetic stare. Brooke glanced at the caller ID and asked no one in particular, "What the hell?!"**

"**What's up Cherry?" Lucas was obviously concerned.**

**Brooke blinked a few times as the phone continued to ring, "It's Chris Keller."**

* * *

"Tutor-Girl!" Brooke exclaimed in the middle of studying after they had returned to the apartment.

"Yes, Tigger?" Haley asked uneasily. She was afraid of what Brooke was thinking about Chris' return.

"How would you like to be a permanent cheerleader?"

Haley laughed, relieved, "I think I'll pass."

"But you were so good at the Classic last year, wouldn't you like to show Nathan how much you've improved since then?"

"I think more time with Nathan is the last thing I need right now."

"Okay," Brooke decided to change tactics, "What about keeping in shape for the tour?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well a big rock star like you needs a tone body, but with the amount of exercise you get you'll be completely out of shape by the time we graduate."

"I think I'll be fine Tigger."

"But Tutor-star! I need you! Without you my squad is a girl short and besides, you could totally improve your dance moves if you join."

"Wait, why are you a girl short?"

"Oh this little freshman slut decided to pick a fight with me."

"About what?"

Brooke paused. She didn't want to tell Haley, but knew Haley probably wouldn't drop it, "About you."

Haley sighed. _Brooke being so nice to me has cost her, I guess I should at least try to repay her. And with Chris' return I should probably be trying to make things easier for us,_ "Alright, I'll do it. But don't yell at me if I fall into people!"

* * *

"**Answer it." **

**The look on Lucas' face almost broke Brooke's heart again. It was full of the anger and heart he had felt back when Brooke had drunkenly slept with Chris. Brooke slowly nodded and opened her phone, she said absolutely nothing.**

"**Hello?" An uneasy voice asked on the other end.**

"**What do you want homewrecker?" Brooke responded tersely.**

"**My tour bus was in Western Carolina when I turned on the news…" Brooke was surprised to hear concern in Chris' usually uncaring voice, "Is she alright?"**

"**She's fighting for her life right now, but Haley is a fighter. She'll pull through, she has to."**

"**Good," Chris paused for a moment before asking, "How's Nate?"**

"**Why do you care? You ruined his life before, why does it matter if it's ruined now?"**

"**C'mon Brooke, you know I felt bad for convincing Haley to come with me, but she needed to follow her dreams before it was too late."**

**Brooke shook her head, "He's a wreck."**

"**I guess I don't deserve anything more than that. How's Lucas, I heard he had some sort of cardiac arrest—**

"**He's awake now," Brooke cut him off.**

"**How are you Brooke, this has to be hard for you, trying to hold all those crazy people together**

"**I'm fine Chris, or well I was until my phone started ringing."**

"**Okay, even the Keller can take a hint. I'll leave you alone, just if you get a chance can you call me when Haley wakes up?"**

"**Bye Chris."**

"**C'mon Brooke please****—" Brooke snapped the phone shut.**

**She looked down at Lucas in the wheelchair and quickly explained, "He was honestly just concerned about everyone."**

"**Chris Keller? Concerned about something other than himself?"**

"**I know, it was so out of character for him."**

**Lucas nodded, "Can we go see Nate now?"**

**Brooke smiled, "Lucas Scott, you're just like a little five year old," Brooke laughed as she begun to wheel Lucas to Haley's room.**


	12. Chapter 12: Keller Hiding

Sorry it's been a while since my last update, school has been killing me.

Anyway, please Read and Review and thanks to those that have reviewed before! The reviews really are what keep me updating.

By the way Arlie Gardens is a really cool place in Wilmington, so no it has never been mentioned in One Tree Hill, but I hope you guys don't mind too much that I put it in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such. If I did the Naley scenes in the first few episodes of the new season would've been much better (and Nathan would've cut his damn hair along with shaving).

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in a corner of a crowded high school hallway….

* * *

**Keller Hiding  
**

Nathan saw her just walking down the hallway. He took a deep breath. _I can't believe I'm acting like a junior-higher, I'm Nathan Scott._

Nathan walked from out behind the locker he had actually managed to hide behind and ran right into Haley.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you Haley."

"It's alright Nathan," Haley looked at Nathan, a question in her eyes.

"So, uh, where are you off to?" Nathan asked uneasily.

"AP History, what about you?"

"I'm going that way too," Nathan lied. He could be late to math if he could talk to Haley.

It had been numerous weeks since Haley's return in the Gym that night, and Nathan couldn't help but look forward to talking to her again. He still loved her with all his heart even though he still did his best to hide it. Nathan wouldn't admit it to himself, but his hopes had risen that Haley would stay after graduation and not go back on tour.

Haley smiled up at Nathan and the two began to walk down the hallway towards Haley's history classroom.

"I know there isn't much point in asking, but how's school going for you Haley?"

"Actually Nathan, I'm behind in my classes."

Nathan completely stopped walking and looked down at the smartest girl he had ever met, "How did that happen?"

Haley looked nervous, "I left school for a year to go on a concert tour, remember?"

"But weren't you a year ahead of us anyway?"

Haley laughed a little, "You always expected too much of me." Haley's face reddened slightly as she realized what she had said. Quickly, she moved on, "I was a semester ahead, maybe, but not a year. And now that I'm back and haven't studied for a year, it's hard for me to get back into things."

Nathan placed a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder, sending a reluctant electric jolt through her body, "After my accident last year I had a hard time getting back into the game. At High Flyers someone reminded me that I can't get it all back at once, to take it slow, and that one day I'll be back better than ever. He had it right, my game is at its peak right now, I've never been better. I have faith in you Hales, you'll be fine in school and just life in general."

To Haley's shock tears formed in her eyes. She instantly moved to wipe them away, but it was too late, Nathan had seen them.

"What's wrong Haley?"

Haley blinked a few times, "It's nothing Nathan."

Nathan's voice was full of concern, "No really, I want to know what's bothering you."

Haley found a sudden interest in the floor of the hallway. She didn't mean to tell him, but it just slipped out, "That was the first time you called me Hales since I came home. I know it isn't a big deal, I just…"

Nathan very cautiously placed a hand under Haley's chin and tilted her face up, "I'm sorry it's taken me this long to call you something that should be completely natural for us."

More tears slid out of Haley's eyes, but she made no move to wipe them away. Nathan did, he hesitantly wiped the tears away with his thumb. Haley was aching inside, Nathan was being so good to her, but she couldn't do it, she couldn't be honest.

The two's moment was interrupted by the bell ringing, they silently parted.

As Nathan walked to his math class a smile was on his face.

As Haley walked into her AP History class a pained expression was on her face. She hadn't told Nathan about Chris being back in town and the worst part was: she didn't know why.

* * *

"**What's happening to the world so that what should be one of the happiest days for two boys who worked so hard for turns out to be their worst nightmares?" Whitey asked, his wrinkled hands rubbing over his eyes, "What's this world coming to without you Keith?" Whitey picked up a picture of a young teenager with dark brown hair and the number 22 printed on his jersey. He sighed, "If you were here I'm sure you would be offering some sage advice. Hell Keith, if you were here we probably wouldn't be in this damn situation!" Whitey returned the picture to its rightful place on his desk. He turned his gaze to a photo from the previous year, when the Ravens had won their 500****th**** game, the smiling faces of the team, especially Nathan's burning into his mind. He quietly said, "We lost you too early son. I can only pray we don't lose anyone else even earlier."**

* * *

**  
**

"Ready to work out?" Nathan asked Lucas when outside of Karen's Café, Lucas had just gotten off his shift.

"Yeah man."

Nathan rolled his eyes, yet he was still smiling. He would never admit it, but Haley's return was putting him in better and better spirits, "Alright man, what's wrong now?"

Lucas looked at his finally smiling little brother and just couldn't tell him about Chris, "I'm just wondering why you weren't at practice today. The state championship is this weekend in case you forgot."

"I know, but after school this dipshit teacher sent Haley and me to the principal's office. By the time we actually got there school was already over and the office was crowded, we wanted to leave, but we figured the teacher would check the office log so we waited until Principal Turner would see us. He immediately dismissed us, but by the time we were out of there I figured it was late enough I shouldn't go to practice. I already apologized to Whitey about it, I have to make it up to him tomorrow morning. Sounds like fun right?"

"Lots of fun, good luck."

"Thanks man, I'll need it."

As they started their jog around town, Lucas kept glancing over at Nathan. Lucas had heard about the getting sent to the office episode and how it had been because Nathan and Haley had been caught blushing together in class. Lucas made a mental note to ask Jake about it later since he was in their class.

When they arrived at the River Court Nathan turned to Lucas, "Hey, I'm gonna run a little extra, make up for missing practice, you know."

"Won't Whitey have you make up for it enough tomorrow?"

"Nah, Whitey won't be that bad. I've lived with Dan most of my life remember?"

Lucas laughed a little, "Good point, hey where is Dan anyway? I thought he'd be all over you right now with the championship so close."

"He's been out of town, supposedly doing some Mayor thing. I'll be here in an hour, will you still be here?"

"Proabably. Later, Nate."

"See ya Luke!" With that Nathan took off running.

* * *

"**Hey Nate…" Lucas managed when he was wheeled into Haley's room by Brooke.**

"**Luke you're really awake!" Nathan said. What little room for happiness there was in him appeared in his voice when he saw his older brother enter the room.**

"**Yea man, you actually think I would let Dan and his stupid HCM be the reason I die?"**

**Brooke smiled and leaned down to Lucas' ear, she whispered, "Hey Luke, I'm going to go now. Will you be all right?" **

"**Yeah. Thanks Brooke, for all you've done." He grabbed her hand briefly as she walked out of the room.**

"**You guys back together?" Nathan asked when Brooke was out of ear-shot.**

"**I hope we will be."**

"**What about that kiss with Peyton?"**

"**I was confused…Brooke had hurt me with ignoring me, hooking up with Nick, and not really explaining things to me. Throughout all that Peyton had been there, but after almost dying I realize I'm still the guy for Brooke Davis. Also I realize now that Peyton was there for me when I thought I needed her, but when I actually did need someone, Brooke was the only one here."**

"**Peyton just has a hard time dealing with stuff."**

"**I know…anyway enough about me. How's Haley?"**

**Nathan stared at his beloved, still bruised and hurt. "The same, no better, no worse."**

"**I'm sorry Nate, but it wasn't your fault."**

"**Did Brooke tell you who hit her?! How can it NOT be my fault?!"**

"**You did the right thing in the end Nate. If you had made us lose that game, you wouldn't be the guy Haley loves Nathan. Despite all the bad, you're still a good guy and Haley, more than anyone, knows that Nate. She'll come back."**

**Nathan was sick of the pity, sick of people saying it wasn't his fault when it clearly was. He didn't know how to express that though and just sat there staring at Haley.**

"**Ya know Luke, when I was in a coma last year…" Nathan began, "I had this dream world. Dan left my mom and married Karen. Haley and I were the best friends. That time in that world was amazing."**

"**Maybe Haley has her own dream world right now; a world where you guys don't have to deal with Dan, money, basketball, school, where it can just be you two together."**

"**I hope not."**

"**Why?"**_**Why would Nathan not want Haley to be happy when she's hurt?**_

"**She'll have no reason to come back to me."**

"**What do you mean? I mean you just said you had an amazing time in that world, but you came back."**

"**I came back because of Haley. She made me realize just how much I loved her and that deep down she loved me too. She made me realize that I can't give up as easily as I had, I had to go find her and bring her home… Haley knows I love her, and I know Haley loves me. If she could choose between the angst free-world, even if it wasn't real, or the world where we have to deal with all this stuff, she would choose that one without a doubt."**

* * *

"Why are you back Chris?" Haley asked him on a bench in Arlie Gardens, she couldn't see any of her friends—especially Nathan—taking one step in there.

Chris didn't even look at Haley. He was staring at the sky, as if he was trying to soak up the sun. "When I went back to the agency for my own hiatus I asked for you so we could hang out. They told me that they sent you back here."

"Yep they sent me back to little 'ol Tree Hill so I could get my diploma," there was a tone in Haley's voice that Chris couldn't quite place.

"They forgot about Nathan, Haley." Chris shook his head, "They didn't realize by sending you back they might lose you forever. I flipped out at them and so they sent me here to make sure you do come back on tour with me." Chris finally turned his gaze to Haley.

He was shocked to see Haley glaring at him, "Why did you have to say that stuff in front of Brooke and Lucas? I am so going to pay for that later."

"I had to remind them that you're leaving again, that you being here is not a permanent thing."

Haley was careful not to agree nor disagree with Chris, "You could've picked a way to remind them that didn't imply something going on between us."

Chris laughed and placed an arm across Haley's shoulders, "But Hales, there is something going on between us. The music never lies remember?"

* * *

Nathan Scott was running in a part of town he only went to when he wanted to avoid people, Arlie Gardens. He would never admit it, but the open grounds and flowers mixed with the smell of the ocean could always calm him down. 

He was enjoying his run and the small breeze when he noticed a familiar beautiful girl sitting on a bench. Her blond hair was up and under a(n_ ugly_) knit hat. She was also wearing bulky sunglasses. It was as if to try to disguise herself, but she couldn't fool Nathan. He smiled a little as he realized who it was, but then he spotted who she was with. He would never forget that annoying brown hair and face for the rest of his life.

Anger coursed through Nathan as all the bad memories of Haley leaving flashed through his mind._ What the hell is he doing back?_

As Nathan stared at the pair, confusion written all over his face, Chris put an arm around Haley's shoulders.

* * *


	13. Ch 13:The Memories Just Keep Rushin Back

Do you guys have any idea how annoying AP Psych is?  
Anyway, please Read and Review and thanks so much to those that do review! It makes up for the crummy AP psych homework I have to do. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.  
(Does anyone else think Naley has been rather boring this season? I mean they haven't even kissed, except for in one flashback, it's bugging me, sorry)  
Also, I was listening to "Keep your hands off my girl" while I was writing this chapter and it might show...sorry if it offends anyone for some reason.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in some supposedly peaceful gardens….

* * *

**The Memories Just Keep Rushing Back**

"Hey, stop it!" Haley said, but still smiling, swatting Chris' arm off, "You know very well we're just friends."

"Sorry Hales, but you're just so damn irresistible," Chris said with his own playful smile and began to tickle Haley.

* * *

"The hell is this?!" Nathan asked out loud as he watched Haley push Chris off of her. He smiled a little, _maybe there really is nothing going on between them._ Just then Chris began to tickle Haley. Nathan clenched his fists and starting running as fast as he could for Chris.

* * *

When Nathan arrived at the bench they were completely horizontal with Chris on top. Haley saw Nathan before he did anything and fear went through her. _This isn't good,_ whatever caused her to laugh while being tickled suddenly stopped functioning, "Chris! _GET OFF_!" 

"What?" He began, shocked at the assertiveness in Haley's voice. His question was quickly answered as he was roughly yanked off of Haley.

"Not again!" He started as he fell to the ground. He looked up to see a royally pissed Nathan Scott. The only guy—though he would never admit it—Chris was ever truly afraid of, _Oh shit_. "Hey Nate, it's been awhile, how have you been?"

"I thought I told you to stay away from Haley," Nathan said menacingly. Haley blinked a couple of times, she didn't remember Nathan ever saying this to Chris.

"Ah c'mon Nate you can't still be pissed about that," Chris said. He picked himself off the ground and started to brush the dirt off of himself, "I mean that was over a year ago."

Nathan answered Chris' question with a punch to the face. Chris didn't know it was only a warning.

"I guess you're still pissed," Chris said, rubbing his cheek and standing up. "Look man, there is nothing going on between me and Haley," he smirked, "well besides the really hot sex."

"CHRIS!" Haley shouted, suddenly as angry as Nathan.

Nathan launched himself at the scrawny guy. Chris landed painfully on the ground, Nathan on top of him. Nathan grabbed him by the shirt collar and began to punch him.

"_See, you do have a problem with me. A BIG problem."_

Nathan pulled his arm back up and slammed it down into Chris' face.

"_Did you kiss him?"_  
"_Yes…"_

A scream came out of Chris' mouth, which caused Haley to snap out of her silent reverie.

"Nathan! Stop it! He was only kidding!"

"_Whatever. I spent the whole night waiting for you…planning everything, dodging my parents, all while you were out with Chris."_  
"_Can we leave him out of this please?"_  
"_Why? Are you into him?"_  
"_You know what? It really hurts that you even have to ask me that."_  
"_Not as much as it hurts me."_

Nathan ignored Haley and Chris' pleas, memories flashing through his mind uncontrollably.

"_You mean kinda how he liked my mom better than yours?"_  
"_No. I mean kinda how your wife likes Chris better than you."_

Haley stared in awe as she watched Nathan beat the shit out of Chris. She had seen Nathan mad, madder than she ever wanted him to be, but this was different. There were no words to describe Nathan's face as he continuously pounded his fist into Chris Keller.

"_If you'd stayed in your place at the rivercourt I never would have met Haley! You ruined my life man. You'd better watch your back."_

Haley ran over and touched Nathan's shoulder, fear in her eyes, "Nathan please," She pleaded quietly. She was trying her best to be soothing. Nathan simply pushed her hand off of him when he pulled his arm up to hit Chris again.

"_I love you..I do..But Maybe I rushed things a little bit. We're so young, and I wasn't ready for all this. You, and the music, and…. now it's all happening all at once, and it's really hard. I don't know if I can be who you need me to be."_

Nathan felt a burning sensation in his eyes as he remembered the worst moments of his life. He didn't even care though, all Nathan wanted was for the guy he held most responsible to pay.

"_Do you have any idea how many guys want to nail your wife right now?"_

Nathan paused in his punching and yelled at the bleeding figure, "Keep your fucking hands off my wife!"

"Ow! OW! I was just kidding! Can't you take a joke?!" Chris took the lull in the punches to yell out.

"Not when it comes to Haley!" Nathan shouted back. He stopped punching Chris, but stayed on top of him with a death grip. Nathan grabbed Chris' struggling right hand, "This is your guitar hand right? If I remember right this is the one I had held up against a wall and I told you I would break it if you got my near my wife again. So Keller, how much do you value you musical future?"

"Hey, hey, that million dollar hand is not something to kid around with!" Chris exclaimed. His voice sounded funny, probably due to the fact that his nose was likely broken.

"Neither is Haley! Now, if you want all your fingers to stay unbroken you keep them off Haley, understand?" Nathan squeezed Chris' hand painfully.

"OUCH! Yeah, I'll keep off of Hales!"

Nathan grabbed Chris by the hair and slammed his head painfully onto the ground, "She is NOT Hales to you! She is only Hales to Lucas," Nathan paused, leaning his face dangerously towards Chris and whispered, "And me!" Nathan glared into Chris' eyes, raising his voice, "Got it Keller?"

"Gah! Will you stop hitting me?"

"Only if you leave Haley alone and never call her Hales again!"

"Fine!" Chris exclaimed. Nathan let go of the musician and stood up. Chris immediately held his head in his hands like a baby.

"Good!" Nathan looked over to see a scared Haley, she made eye contact with him, but he gave her no emotion.

Nathan continued his run around Arlie Gardens, desperately hoping the magic of the place would calm him down.

* * *

**Nathan was staring silently at his wife, as he had for quite a while.**

"_**I don't know how to do this, alright? I'm not like you."**_  
"_**What does that mean?"**_  
"_**Alright, I screw up a lot alright…and being around you I just, I don't want to be that guy anymore."**_  
"_**Well who do you wanna be Nathan?"**_  
"_**I want to be someone who's good enough to be seen with you."**_

**Lucas was also in the room, looking between his best friend and brother. He had seen Nathan when Haley had left before and it wasn't good, but at least back then she could've come home whenever she wanted. If Haley were to…it was hard for Lucas to even think about…if Haley were to die Lucas didn't want to even think of what would happen to his little brother.**

"_**Someday this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry, the sun could dim, but on that day…I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley."**_

**Lucas looked over at his usually so full of life best friend and almost left the room. He had no idea how Nathan could stand to see Haley like this for so long, especially believing it was his fault.**_**  
**_

"_**I just don't want to do anything to pressure you, or drive you away even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you, because I did. I love you Haley. And it scares me a little bit, but there it is."**_  
"_**Wow…there it is…"**_  
**Nathan remembered the feel of her lips against his on that bench downtown, and he remembered the thrill he felt at her next words.**  
"_**I love you too."**_

**Nathan ran his fingers through his thick hair and leaned his head down. He was fighting the memories, but loving them at the same time.**

**Lucas looked away from Haley to Nathan. He wanted to help his brother so much, but he couldn't find the right words. **_**So much for an aspiring writer.**_

"_**Hi."**_  
"_**What are you doing here?"**_  
"_**I wanna come home Nathan."**_

**Nathan looked back up at Haley laid out on the hospital bed, **_**Haley, don't you wanna come home now?**_

* * *

"Chris, are you alright?" Haley ran over to the bleeding form of Chris Keller. 

Chris only moaned in response.

"At least you're conscious." Haley pulled out her cell phone and quickly hit the speed dial button for Lucas.

"Hales," Lucas said a little cautiously.

"Luke, I don't have time to chat, but I do expect to know what her name is," Haley paused and glanced up the path that Nathan had disappeared down, "Chris Keller got beat up pretty badly. Could you come pick him up? He's in Arlie Gardens."

"Why don't you just let him rot there?"

"Because Nathan is the one that beat him up and I would rather not get him in trouble with the cops so close to the championship match."

"Fine, I'll get Chris, but not as a favor to him, only to Nathan."

"Of course. Thanks Luke," Haley hung up the phone without really saying goodbye and looked between the path Nathan took and Chris, trying to come to a decision.

_"And this has nothing to do with Chris?"  
"No, absolutely not."  
"Then why haven't you asked me to come with you? Did you kiss him?"  
"Yes...I'm sorry, but you have to believe me, that's not what this is about Nathan..."  
"Haley, listen. If you want to, you should go. But if you do...We're done."_

* * *


	14. Ch 14: Dreams bring pain, not happiness

The promos are making me so mad. I mean are we honestly supposed to believe that Nathan would ever cheat on Haley, especially with Carrie of all people?!  
After tonight's episode, I am really unhappy with Mark Schwahn! Is there anyone else out there upset about Carrie putting on Nathan's jeans and then Nathan watching her like a perv when she was skinnydipping?

Sorry about how long it's been since I last updated, things have gotten slightly more complicated in my life and I wanted to improve on this chapter. I still don't think it's very good, but I figured I should update. Once again, sorry for the delay.

By the way if you read the last chapter right after I updated I made some changes, nothing major, but there's a few. I don't know if you care, but I figured I should tell you.

Anyway, please Read and Review! Thanks a lot to those that have reviewed, it truly does mean a lot to me and it is what keeps me writing more than anything. So yep, I hope you guys don't hate this chapter or something, but please let me know your thoughts. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin, with a rather angry 17 year old….

**Dreams bring pain, not happiness **

* * *

Nathan ran as fast as he could through the streets of Tree Hill and to his hopefully empty house. He got inside, "Mom?" He received no reply and sighed a sigh of relief. Nathan went to the phone and quickly dialed Lucas' cell. 

"What's up Nate?" Lucas asked on the other end.

"I screwed up Luke…I just lost it." Nathan said quietly, fear starting to flow through him.

"What happened Nathan?" Nathan didn't answer Lucas' question, so he prodded more, "Haley called. She told me you lost it on Chris."

"He was tickling her Luke…And she just let him. All those memories just came rushing back."

"So you beat the guy to a bloody pulp just because he was being his normally annoying self?"

"No I beat the wimp to a bloody pulp because he confirmed my worst fears."

"What did he do?"

"He talked about having sex with Haley." Nathan heard Lucas put the phone down on something, "Luke, are you there?" He asked, confused.

Nathan heard the yelling on the other end, "You stupid idiot! What did you expect to happen after you say something like that?! Nathan has haunting images of that running through his mind for over a year! Did you really expect him to _not_ snap?!" Nathan heard Lucas hit the steering wheel with his fist, "And this whole time you've been mumbling about how he attacked you like a maniac for no reason!"

"Lucas!" Nathan shouted into his own phone.

"What?" Lucas asked, his tone still held a bit of anger.

"Is Chris with you?"

Lucas sighed, "I'm sorry Nate, but I couldn't just leave him on the path. You know Keller, he would come up with some story about why you started hitting him and you would end up arrested for giving the guy what he deserved."

"Is Haley with you too?"

"No. When I picked up Keller I didn't see her, she had already left."

"So where is she?"

"Right here."

Only it wasn't Lucas on the phone who answered him. Nathan turned around to see Haley staring at him, a little bit of fear playing across her features.

* * *

"**Do you think she was scared?" Nathan asked suddenly.**

"**What?" Lucas responded, blinking a little at being pulled out of his silent reverie.**

"**When she came home to face me from the tour last summer, do you think she was scared?"**

"**I'm pretty sure she was Nate," Lucas looked into his little brother's eyes, "I mean she was giving up her dreams on someone who might have already given up on her."**

"**If I had taken her back then and not made her go through everything I put her through, maybe she wouldn't be in this hospital bed."**

"**You're right. Maybe she wouldn't be. I mean maybe she would have gone back on tour, maybe you guys wouldn't have lasted. The pain and issues you guys had could still be there and not have been resolved. Or who knows, maybe you guys would be just fine, but that didn't happen, Nate. There is no way to change the past, you're here now, and there's no need to ask 'What if?'"**

**Nathan nodded. He needed to concentrate on Haley now, he had said it when he proposed to her again, all the stuff that they had been through brought them to the point where they were. Sure Nathan didn't want Haley in the hospital bed fighting for her life, but as long as she made it, maybe one day this stupid point shaving thing and accident would teach them something.**

"**Do you think she was scared when the car almost hit her?"**

"**I don't think she had time to be scared."**

"**She had time to push me out of the way and brace to get hit, Luke. She had time to be scared." Nathan looked back down at his knees and once again ran his hand through his hair. He remembered the fear that had overtaken him as he watched the car run into Haley after she had shoved him.**

"**In case you somehow haven't realized it yet, Haley is fearless when it comes to the safety of her friends and family. You're lucky, you're both to her Nate. I think she was more glad than anything to save you."**

* * *

"I gotta go Luke," Nathan said into the phone, hanging up.

"How's your hand?" Haley asked, taking a few tentative steps towards him.

Nathan hadn't realized until that second just how much his hand was hurting, but he wasn't going to tell Haley, "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see if you were alright…"

"Why?"

"Because Nathan…" Haley ran a hand through her hair. _His guard is up, that should make things a bit more interesting, _"I care about you. You still mean a lot to me."

"Is that what you were thinking when you and Keller shacked up on tour?"

"Nathan!" Haley knew when his guard was up Nathan could say horrible things, but she couldn't believe Nathan actually took Chris seriously, "Chris and I didn't ever hook up on the tour! Why is that so hard for you to accept?"

Nathan shook his head, his own face a mask of disbelief, "You kissed the guy while you were still with me, who's to say once I was out of the picture you two didn't take it to the next level?"

"Nathan, I loved you!" Haley looked at the ground, already regretting admitting that. The last time she confessed she still loved him she had gotten a hickey on her neck.

"That's why you left me." Bitterness flowed through Nathan, "It all makes sense now. You loved me so you leave me the first chance you get, and then, when I finally get my act together and go see you, you tell me it was a mistake to get married."

"Nathan…I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Sorry doesn't un-do it. It almost did, but then a reminder came along."

Haley took a step forward and placed her hands around his bloody one, "What can I do Nathan to make you feel better?" She brought their hands up and stared into his eyes.

Nathan Scott stared deep into her chocolate brown eyes. He felt himself falling into them. They weren't the eyes of the girl he had fallen in love with, but he knew he could still love the woman who possessed these new eyes. _I want you to stay home, I don't want you to go back._ Nathan wanted to say those simple words, but he couldn't, all he could do was stare into her eyes.

Haley silently moved their hands down and spun around. Without breaking their connection, she led him into the kitchen. She turned on the cold water and gently ran Nathan's bloody knuckles under it. He felt the pain lessen slightly. Next, Haley went to his medicine drawer and cleaned his hand with peroxide and put bandages over his knuckles.

"You still know the way around," Nathan whispered.

"Of course I do. We did spend some time in here, before you moved out." Haley looked back up to Nathan's face and once again stared into his hard blue eyes. She could feel her heart rate already speeding up, "You're the only one Nathan, I swear. I gave _you_ my heart."

Nathan smiled a little, "If that's not enough for you, then I guess I'm not enough."

"What?"

"Nevermind. I was just…reminiscing."

Haley got an odd feeling when he said those words, a feeling she felt was dangerous, "I should go. Brooke probably wants to teach me some of the new routine."

"Alright, thanks for all your help…Hales."

"Anytime Nathan. You can always call me." Haley walked to the door in the kitchen and glanced back at Nathan, standing by the counter. She gave him a sad smile and began to open the door.

"Don't go." Nathan's voice was so full of emotion and pain. "Please Haley…stay."

"What?"

"You asked me what you could do to make me feel better-"

"I didn't mean anything like that Nathan."

"Neither do I." Nathan took a deep breath, _this is it. All or nothing, _"I mean don't go back on tour Haley. Stay home, let's start over. That would make me feel better." Nathan pleaded. He was putting his heart on the line.

Haley stared intently at Nathan. She felt tears of sadness and confusion well up in her eyes. _Why is he doing this to me? Why this minute? I will not breakdown in front of Nathan now,_ "I should really go." Haley said quickly as she ran out the door.

Nathan watched her go, he watched her get into her car and drive away. A look of sadness came over his face, "Damn it!" Nathan shouted. He slid down the side of the counter and collapsed onto the ground in misery. _Why did I do that? Now I've probably ruined any chance for Haley to stay and I managed to do what I thought was impossible, let Haley break my heart again._

What Nathan didn't see as Haley drove away was her own face, tears already falling at what she had just done.

* * *

"Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked, concern in her voice when she heard Haley silently enter the apartment. Haley didn't say anything, she just kept on walking into the bedroom, gently closing the door behind her. Brooke got up off the chair she was sitting on, planning the next cheer routine. She stopped at the bedroom door and listened, she heard Haley quietly sobbing. 

Brooke opened the door and silently walked over to Haley. She sat down on the bed that Haley was laying face down on and began to gently stroke her hair.

After several minutes of Brooke silently comforting Haley she said soothingly, "Whatever you need, I'm here for you Haley. I hope you know that."

The ringtone for Lucas went off on Brooke's phone, but she ignored the call. She was sure Haley needed her more.

"You should've picked up." Haley said, her voice weak from the crying.

"Whatever happened to you I'm sure is more important than whatever Broody wanted."

"Not really. This is my own fault."

"What happened?"

Haley took a deep breath, her face still on top of her pillow, "Nathan asked me to stay."

Brooke was confused, "So why are you upset?"

Haley sat up and looked at Brooke, "I can't do that Brooke….even though I want to."

"Why not?"

"Because Nathan deserves more than a life with me, just like I deserve more than a life with only him. We're both selfish Brooke, we both want our dreams."

"Why can't you have both?"

"This past year has proven I can't have both."

"No. It's proven you can't have Nathan Scott and Chris Keller."

"Chris has nothing to do with it."

"Chris has _everything_ to do with it Haley. Had you spent all those hours in the studio working with The Wreckers you would've asked Nathan right away if he wanted to come on the tour too. And you wouldn't have made out with them…At least I don't think you would've."

"So I would be on the road all the time and Nathan would be playing basketball all the time, but we could still manage to stay married. Is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Haley sat on the bed, thoughts running through her mind. _Maybe our dreams wouldn't tear us apart, but maybe bring us together…_


	15. Ch 15: All's fair in Love and Basketball

Okay I have to rant about last night's episode. If you don't want to see my rant or didn't see last night's episode, skip ahead. First off, I hate Carrie with an immense burning passion. Though I did find it funny that she was talking about seeing Nathan's jealous side and he said something along the lines of You haven't seen my jealous side yet and then she saw it when Jason smacked Haley's butt. I laughed in Carrie's televised face, not gonna lie, but I was kinda sad that Haley got mad for Nathan standing up for her, though I do understand why she was so upset. Then the last few minutes with Carrie the whore and Nathan looking down at the pool when Haley was upset (why didn't Nathan ask her more about the sneaking comment?) just pissed me off again. My friend also told me some spoilers about next week and I might have to track down Mark Schwahn and smack him upside the head if they turn out to be true.

Also, something that bugged me was the repetitiveness of the Lucas/Peyton storyline. I will keep any of my opinions about the Lucas/Peyton/Lindsey/Brooke love rectangle thingy out of this, but I mean does Haley catching Lucas and Peyton making out while he's with someone else seems a lot like, oh I don't know, Hanging By a Moment in the first season? And then Brooke encouraging Peyton to go after Lucas, Brooke knows what it's like to love Lucas and then lose him to Peyton, why would she wish that on someone else even if she really thinks Lucas and Peyton do belong together? It just bugged me…

Ok my rant is over. Sorry.

I meant to update yesterday, but I was busy and after the episode I was too mad at Nathan to write, so sorry this is a day late.

Please Read and Review! Thanks so much to those that do!! I really do enjoy seeing what you think about my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did Nathan would stay awesome forever.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin, with an excited 18 year old Brooke….

* * *

**All's Fair in Love and Basketball**

"Lucas!" Brooke yelled up the hallway.

"Hey Brooke, have you seen Nathan this morning?" Lucas asked when she caught up to him, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"No, but you should hear what Tutor-Girl told me last night—"

Lucas cut her off, "Did Nathan and Haley get in a fight last night?"

"What? Why?" Brooke asked, momentarily forgetting what she wanted to tell Lucas.

"Because Nathan isn't here this morning. In all the time I've known him Nathan has never gotten sick, and he would never risk missing school so close to the championship."

"What does that have to do with Haley?"

"The only thing more important to Nathan than basketball is Haley. If something happened between them it will be just like last year."

"You mean where he sat around all the time without showering and being drunk?"

"Exactly—"

"Hey guys," Haley walked up, a smile on her face. "Where's Nathan? I have to talk to him about something."

"What might that something be?" Brooke asked. Her tone suggested something that caused Lucas to look at her curiously.

"The usual, whether or not I slept with Chris, if I should go back on tour; you know, normal teenager stuff."

"So you guys are good again?"

Haley frowned a little, "Well no. I'm looking for him so I can make things good though, after that blow-out we had last night he's bound to be pretty upset—"

"Crap." Lucas muttered under his breath. "Hey Brooke I gotta go, uh, check on the project we were talking about earlier. Later Hales," Lucas quickly walked down the hallway and outside of the school to his car.

"What was that about?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke decided to just brush it off and hopefully Haley would drop it, "Who knows what's going on with Broody."

It didn't work, "What project would Lucas need to check on that isn't here?"

"A smart person class?"

"I'm going to go check on him, you know make sure he's alright. If you see Nathan tell him I need to talk to him!" Haley said to Brooke as she walked out the doors Lucas had exited through just a minute before.

"Tutor Girl, wait!" Brooke yelled after her in the parking lot, but it was too late. Haley was in Brooke's car, the keys Brooke had made a copy of for her having unlocked the door.

* * *

Lucas quietly walked inside the Scott residence, "Nate?" He asked. There was no response. He walked through to Nathan's room, "The playstation is back?" 

"At least it doesn't say I mean a lot to it, but still leave," Nathan said, bitterness in his voice.

"Nathan…" Lucas said sadly. Nathan was still wearing the work-out clothes Lucas had last seen him in last and his hair, which Nathan had let start growing out since Haley's return, lay flat and unwashed on his head. Lucas was strongly reminded of when Haley left for tour.

"What do you want Lucas?"

"You need to go back to school."

"No, I don't."

"Remember basketball? The big championship is on Saturday, the one you've been working for your entire life, remember that?"

"Why do I care? Plans can change in the blink of an eye." As Nathan said this he made a slam dunk on his game.

"Because you love it, it matters Nathan."

"Love doesn't guarantee anything Lucas—" Nathan was cut off by Lucas' cell phone.

Lucas quickly hit ignore, without even checking who it was, "You're right, love by itself doesn't guarantee anything Nate, you have to_try_. You have to _make_ it work."

"Sometimes trying isn't good enough. No matter how hard you work for something it can still go away, making you waste time and energy for nothing. Then, when you realize you have _nothing_ after all your work, you're left with pain."

"You made your point Nate, that's _sometimes_. Sometimes isn't always."

"Whatever Luke."

"We need you Nate, at the game. You're the star."

"I'll be at the game, can you go now?"

"You need to be at practice too. You know better than to test Whitey, missing two practices and your make-up practice in a row is going to piss him off and he won't give you preferential treatment."

"Then the old man won't win his championship."

"Nathan, why can't you just go to school?!" Lucas yelled. He was frustrated, Nathan hadn't been this hard to deal with in a while.

Nathan stared intently at the screen, he said nothing. Suddenly, realization hit Lucas. He remembered Haley mentioning the blow-out and he figured out the only reason Nathan would be this upset, "She told you she wasn't staying."

"I can't see her Luke. Whenever I see her I remember the good times, and then I realize I'll never have those times again….and that she doesn't even care."

"She does care Nathan."

"Well she has a great way of showing it."

"Look Nate, I see I can't convince you right now, but please come to practice tonight, maybe you'll remember there's more to life."

"Are the cheerleaders practicing in the gym?"

"I'll ask Brooke to change location."

"I'll think about it."

Lucas shook his head and began to walk out of the room, he paused at the door, "She really does love you Nate, she just needs time."

Lucas didn't hear Nathan's reply, "We don't have _time_. We only have until graduation."

* * *

As Lucas walked down Nathan Scott's driveway his cell phone went off for the third time. He glanced at the Caller ID to see it was Brooke, he knew she wouldn't give up unless he picked up, "What's up?" He asked as he walked down the driveway towards his car. 

"Haley's following you."

"What?"

"She wanted to know what 'project' you were working on so she left in the direction you did. I don't know if she ended up turning around or if she is by you now."

Lucas glanced up and saw none other than Brooke's bug parked across the street, "Does she have your car?"

"Yeah, I made her a copy of the keys in case she needed to do party control and I had misplaced mine."

"I gotta go Brooke." Lucas said with fear in his voice as he noticed an angry Haley leaning against his car, glaring murderously. He had been her best friend long enough to know whenever that look was on her face things were not going to turn out well.

"Good luck Luke."

"This was your 'project' Lucas?" Haley asked him, fury radiating from her eyes.

"Hales, you don't understand…"

"You're right, I don't. Why couldn't have you told me you were going to see Nathan?"

"He wouldn't want you to know."

"Know what? That he's skipping school, because that's pretty easy to figure out."

Lucas shook his head. His eyes were a mixture of anger and sadness, "He doesn't want you to know the effect you have on him."

"What effect? Luke we got in one little fight last night, I really doubt he cares all that much."

This struck a nerve with Lucas, _how can she accuse Nathan of not caring? _"You don't know how much what you say affects him, you have no idea Haley! You weren't there last year when he went through the toughest time in his life!"

"Because I was following my dreams! The dreams HE encouraged me to follow!"

"But not without him! And definitely not with Chris Keller!"

"Why does everyone have to bring Chris into it?"

"Because you made out with him Haley! Because Nathan asked you to not work with him, but you did anyway! Because Chris was the one who convinced you to leave! Chris is intertwined with your music Hales, even if you don't want him to be."

"There was nothing going on between Chris and me. I thought you knew that Lucas."

"I do, but back then Haley, none of us did. We didn't hear from you for _days_ after you left." Lucas looked away shaking his head, the hurt he had felt in those days coming back in a sharp focus, "What kind of best friend doesn't call when they finally get their dreams?"

Haley was shocked to hear real hurt in Lucas' voice, "Lucas…I'm sorry, but you have to believe me. You were always my best friend throughout this whole ordeal."

"Just like you loved Nathan most of all?"

"Yes."

"You know what Hales, you treat the ones you love the worst! You want a preview of what Nathan was like when you left, go inside. Go see your_husband_, like you should have a year ago. You say you love him, but your actions speak differently. He doesn't say he loves you, but his actions speak differently."

Lucas angrily walked back to his car and climbed inside. He drove off without another word to Haley.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath. After Lucas yelling at her, she was scared to go inside and face the one she hurt most of all. Though Lucas revealing his hurt did inspire Haley to own up to what she did and make things right, starting with Nathan. So she slowly walked up to the door and discovered it unlocked, she slowly opened the door and took a step inside. 

She looked around the house and discovered how foreboding it really was. All the nice furniture and pictures of Nathan and Dan managed to instill more fear into Haley, but she kept walking to Nathan's bedroom.

She stood in the doorway and just stared, Nathan hadn't noticed her yet. He was angled away from the door, but she could still see his flat unwashed hair and that he was wearing the same clothes from the night before. She could also see the hurt in just the way he sat and how he stared so intently on the little video game figures on the screen.

"What do you want Luke?" Nathan started to ask as he scored a basket, "I already told you I would be at practice this afternoon."

"It's not Lucas, Nathan…" Haley said quietly.

Nathan suddenly paused the game and turned around so he now faced the doorway. Haley noticed how his eyes seemed almost asleep.

"Hales? What are you doing here?"

"I saw you weren't at school and I wanted to check on you and your hand."

"Lucas told you, I'm gonna kill him."

"No he didn't Nathan." Haley looked out through Nathan's window, "He kinda let me have it when he realized I followed him here."

"About what?"

Haley paused, _this is my chance,_ "For not being there for you last year. For leaving in the first place and how I handled it."

"He shouldn't have done that. It's old news now." Nathan said. He turned back to his game.

"He was right, I deserved it Nathan."

"Whatever Hales."

"Nathan, will you listen to me?"

"Haley, will you go away?"

Haley glared at Nathan, she wanted to yell at him, but she remembered all she put him through and calmed down, "I have a deal for you."

Nathan rolled his eyes, but he knew he better accept if he wanted Haley to ever leave. He didn't like her seeing him like this, "What?"

"If I beat you in NBA Live you listen, but if you win, I leave."

Nathan looked at her with a confused expression, _is she serious? Haley never understood video games, I'll easily win. _"Deal."

* * *

"AH!" Nathan yelled as Haley scored another basket. "When did you get so good Hales?" He asked seriously. Originally Nathan had been going easy on Haley, but then she started playing well and he needed to actually try. He only had a 3 point lead on her now. 

"When you're on a bus for hours and hours you need to find a way to entertain yourself, and lucky for me they had lots of playstation games."

"Hm." Nathan said as Haley stole the ball from him and made a three, tying the score and the third quarter ended.

"Next basket wins," Haley challenged.

"You got yourself a challenge, James."

Haley flinched at being called her stage name, by Nathan of all people, but regained her composure. Nathan had underestimated her and let her win the jump off so the ball would start off as hers in the fourth quarter.

She passed the ball in and led it down the court. She noticed Nathan eyeing her controller so she angled it away. She pressed L2 and passed the ball to a player she rarely used, Nathan was obviously not expecting that.

She had the player put up a jump shot, but Nathan knew the game better. He managed to quickly switch players and somehow block the pass so it got into one of his teammate's hands.

"Hey! How'd you do that? That wasn't fair!" Haley shouted as Nathan's player immediately ran down the court.

"Talent, all's fair in love and basketball Hales."

Haley smirked, _we'll see how you like this one Scott, _and she had a player run down the court, she was going to steal the ball with a move Nathan had once tried to teach her. It was a hard one to do, only possible on a fast break.

Nathan saw it coming. Haley was going to get the ball, right before she got to his player and as he was starting to the lay up, Haley paused the game.

"You know, if you wanna win so bad go ahead. I'll give it to you." Haley said quietly, still looking at the paused screen.

Now it was Nathan's turn to flinch. He remembered the father-son game, before he and Haley had even gotten together. He remembered telling Dan what Haley had just said only to have Dan put the ball into the hoop, proving how little he cared about Nathan. Nathan remembered telling Haley how it made Nathan feel one afternoon in this very room. Nathan didn't want to be like Dan, but he didn't want to get hurt even more by what Haley was going to say to him.

Nathan realized he had a decision to make, and he had to make it soon.

Haley waited a few seconds and unpaused the game, her player no longer moved to steal the ball.

At the last possible second, Nathan pressed the pass button, not allowing the shot to go into the hoop, but Haley never saw this. The blood in her veins had frozen to ice and she was looking towards Nathan's open door.

Nathan and Haley had both heard the door open and the voice of Nathan's worst adversary—besides Chris Keller—call in his pompous voice, "Honey, I'm home!"

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Friends?

How long has it been since I update twice in a week? Sheesh, sorry that I don't enough. I kind've have a headache so if there are more typos than usual, I'm sorry.

There's no rant today, but the next time I update, I can almost guarantee that there will be. :)

Please Read and Review! Than you so much to those that do!

Yay the writer's strike is over and OTH is getting more episodes!!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

By the way I'm sorry the end of the last chapter was a little confusing, it isn't Chris. I'm very sorry to those I may have confused.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in a bedroom full of tension….

* * *

**Friends?**

"Shit!" Nathan whispered. He glanced at his window, there was no way he and Haley could get out before they were caught. He ran to it anyway, he tried to open the window only to discover it locked. "Damn it," he mumbled again, remembering the complicated way to unlock it. Nathan glanced around his room again and saw his closet, "Haley, go into my closet. Now."

Haley didn't say anything. She hated Dan and she hated herself for leaving Nathan alone with him, but she knew Dan would be worse if he discovered Haley in his house. She got into the closet and closed the door behind her, but there was a small hole in the door right at her eye.

She watched Nathan quickly scan the room as Dan shouted, "Is anyone home?"

Nathan quickly dived by his bed, somehow noiselessly. Haley stifled a small laugh as she watched his massive form struggle to fit under the bed.

Haley was amazed to see Nathan actually fit under the bed, _he must have a lot of practice with this._

Dan made his entrance in the room and smiled.

"Nate, trying to make you old man earn a hello. I know you're here, you left you playstation on." Dan scanned the room. "Come out, come out wherever you are Nathan."

Dan started to walk to the closet and Haley tensed. She silently looked around the thankfully massive _(and neat, Deb must clean it so the whole house doesn't smell)_ closet. She saw a pile of hockey gear Nathan had used back in junior high when he used to play every sport. Silently, she managed to hide behind it.

Haley held her breath as Dan started speaking again, right in front of the closet door, "Here Nathan, how about I explain why I'm home already from my "business" trip. I was quite enjoying myself, torturing Boozy, but then I saw a magazine. It said 'famous,' personally I think infamous is a better term, Hades James has taken a hiatus to return home to get her high school diploma." Haley felt her face turn red from the fact that she was mentioned in a magazine and that Dan had just called her Hades, "Now, I know you have a weakness for this girl so, being the caring father I am, I came home to check on you. I don't want a drunk loser for a son, I want a basketball star." Dan opened the closet the door and took a step in.

Nathan stayed motionless under his bed, listening. He hadn't revealed his hiding spot, because he wanted to use it in the future and he knew Haley was smart enough to hide in his massive closet. He only hoped it was enough. If Dan found her, things wouldn't be good for either of them.

Haley hoped against hope that the hockey gear was doing a good job of hiding her, but she wasn't sure. She heard Dan take another step. If he took one more it would be sheer luck that he didn't see her.

Dan's phone rang, "What?"

Haley didn't hear what was being said on the other end, "He can't leave, it's forced rehab. I was told it's prison for the innocent, just legal and it costs money."

The person on the other end responded.

"Karen Roe has no power to sign out Keith Scott!" Dan shouted into the phone, "Only I can get him out!"

Haley was able to partially understand the person on the other end this time, something about it not being Karen Roe.

"Who was it then?….Deb Scott can not sign him out either!! I don't care if she has power of attorney, I put him in, I pull him out!"

There was a pause before Dan said menacingly into the phone, "If Keith Scott is released expect a law suit on your desk by Monday."

Dan closed the phone, "Alright Nathan, this isn't time for games, where are you?"

"Dad, I'm right here," Nathan said, exasperated. He was at his doorway as if coming from the bathroom. Nathan had been lucky to get out from under the bed and to the door without Dan noticing.

"Hey son, how's the game?"

"Fine."

"How's Peyton? Or wait…Hades?"

"It's Haley, and how would I know? I don't talk to her."

"She's home you know."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Nathan was hoping Haley wouldn't get too offended from what he was saying, he just wanted Dan gone.

"Oh, I think you have," Dan said quietly. He looked Nathan up and down, "The last time you skipped school, played your little playstation, and didn't shower was when Haley left you. Though if I remember right, last time you were also drunk all the time, so what happened this time?"

"I wasn't feeling well."

"You haven't been sick since you were three, don't lie to me Nathan!"

"What?! I'm not lying to you!"

"Nathan, I'm not stupid!"

"You coulda fooled me!"

Dan, who was already angry, took a few steps forward and shoved his son down, "Do NOT talk to me like that!"

"Why not? Are you gonna send me to rehab like Uncle Keith?"

"If you don't win this Saturday, yes."

"Unbelievable," Nathan said angrily and he picked himself up off the ground. He glared at Dan directly and then left the room.

"Stupid whore, she had to go and ruin my son." Dan said quietly in Nathan's room.

To Dan's, and Haley's, shock Nathan reentered the room. He reached out and punched Dan with his already injured hand, "She's not a stupid whore Dad and she didn't ruin my life, you did!"

"Back to punching me Nathan? Where is she? You haven't punched me in months, so what did she do, hook up with Keller? I knew it was a smart idea to pay that kid."

Nathan's jaw dropped, "You paid him?"

"No, but I should have. I knew it was a smart idea, but I passed up on it."

"You son of a bitch," Nathan said, angrier than he had been in a while.

"No Nathan that would be you."

Nathan once again readied his hand to punch Dan, but he was interrupted as Haley jumped out of the closet.

"Nathan! Stop!" She shouted.

"The devil makes its appearance," Dan said laughing.

"No, the devil made his appearance a few minutes ago," Haley replied. She turned to Nathan, "Let's go Nathan." She grabbed his clenched fist and started to lead him out of the house.

"So you're back only a few weeks and you're already planning how to break his heart! Nathan, don't come back to me this time son when she leaves!"

Nathan got into Brooke's car willingly, but without saying anything.

* * *

"**So Nate what was going on with me in your dream world?" Lucas asked, he was trying his best to distract Nathan from his despair.**

"**You were an ass."**

"**So I was like you last year?"**

"**Pretty much yeah," Nathan smiled a little, remembering the secret Dream Lucas had.**

"**Wait, why are you smiling like that?" Lucas asked, giving Nathan his famous questioning stare.**

"**You had a secret…"**

"**I wasn't gay was I?"**

"**No not at all, well maybe a little." Nathan laughed a little before continuing, "You had been dating Peyton and being a complete bitch to her like I used to be. Brooke, being a good friend, decided to do something mean to you in return. She broke into your locker meaning to destroy all your stuff, but instead she discovered your secret stash of poetry. You caught her and she realized you actually were a nice guy, you were only being a jerk because of Dan and the guys on the team. You two secretly began to date."**

"**So maybe we are meant to be together?" Lucas asked rhetorically.**

**Brooke leaned against the wall outside of Haley's room holding the coffees she had gotten for Lucas and Nathan and sighed deeply. They had to try again, try to get around everything. Nathan and Haley did and they had been through a lot too.**

* * *

After several minutes in silence, Haley couldn't stand it, "Nathan…are you alright?" 

"Peachy."

"It's okay if you aren't."

"Hales, I'm fine, okay?"

Haley stopped questioning him, for a few more minutes. Finally, curiosity got the better of her, "Did you really punch Dan before?"

Nathan glared at her, "Did you really make-out with Chris?"

Haley blinked, she wasn't expecting Nathan to take the frustration from what Dan said out on her.

Nathan stared silently out the window, but his thoughts were once again interrupted by Haley.

"We never finished our game."

"I guess I'm stuck with you, but I don't have to listen to you."

Haley hit the brakes, "Nathan, either be respectful or get out of the car!" Haley yelled angrily, "I'm not your doormat!"

"Yeah, you're more like a bee, except you don't die once you sting me, you keep coming back."

"Get out," Anyone else would've left the car in a second at the sound of Haley's tone, but Nathan decided not to.

"I don't feel like it."

"We will sit here."

"That doesn't bug me. It might bug you though," He said with a slight smirk.

"Well then we're going to listen to my music this whole time."

"Make sure to sing along, it might inspire you to leave sooner."

Haley dropped her jaw, she wasn't going to let Nathan know, but his words really hurt her.

Haley hit the radio and turned it to the station Nathan hated the most, Country.

Haley smiled as Brad Paisley started blasting from her car speakers.

Nathan shifted his weight after a minute, he really hated country.

The next song that came on was Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, Nathan smiled. He actually knew this song. When Nathan left for High Flyers, Peyton had given him a CD of angsty break-up songs, this was one of them.

Nathan started speaking the words as Taylor Swift sang them. Haley turned her head to stare at Nathan, confusion written across her face.

"I guess you don't know me all that well Haley. This isn't torture," Nathan said with a smirk, hoping she would change the station before the next song came on.

Haley scowled, but didn't change the station. In a few seconds she wished she had.

Chris Keller's voice blared throughout Brooke's beetle, and the worst part was that it was the song Chris had dedicated to Haley the night she left.

Nathan was out of the car in two seconds. Haley immediately turned off the radio.

"Get in the car Nathan."

"No."

"Get in the car Nathan," Haley repeated.

"I thought you wanted me out."

"Not because of Chris, but because you were being a jerk."

"Yeah well whatever works right?"

Haley shook her head, "Look Nathan, I'm sorry for yelling at you, now will you just get in the car?"

Nathan looked back up the street only to see Dan's car barreling down the road. He jumped back into his seat, and gestured behind him. Haley saw the car and immediately slammed on the gas. She and Nathan were at school soon after.

Nathan quickly got out of the car and started towards the locker room, he really wanted a shower.

Haley got out as well, and quickly called out to Nathan.

"What Haley?" He asked.

"I saw you passed the ball in our game. I guess there might still be a chance for me to talk to you."

"I was only making it more torturous for you, I was going to make a three from that guy."

"Whatever you say Scott," Haley said with a sly smile. She knew Nathan passed the ball so she could win, even if he wasn't going to admit it. Haley started to walk in the school.

Nathan fidgeted for a second and then yelled, "Haley!"

"Yeah?"

He ran over to her, "I think it's better if we're not friends. Less complicated with basketball, Dan, Lucas, you know?"

"No I don't. Nathan, I don't want to be friends, I want—"

"Good we're in agreement. I won't talk to you, you won't talk to me. You go back on tour and just forget about me. That's how it was before, wasn't it?"

Nathan turned around and ran off to the locker room. He didn't look back, he was scared he would change his mind. If he had looked back he would've seen Haley go back to Brooke's car and start to break down.

Things were crumbling down for Haley. She was confused as to what she really wanted. The tour or Nathan, Brooke was wrong it couldn't be either/or, it was one or the other.

And Haley didn't know which was the right choice or even if she chose Nathan, would he take her back?


	17. Chapter 17: Tinker vs Des Moines

So I'm not going to rant about Tuesday's episode because I'm not really angry about it. I'm disappointed at Mark Schwahn because I think this whole thing with Carrie is kind've repetitive. I mean back in second season Nathan told Chris Keller to back off like Nathan (and Haley kind've) did with Carrie, but neither of them did. Then, Chris kissed Haley (she didn't kiss back), and now Carrie kissed Nathan (he didn't kiss back). Haley didn't tell Nathan about the kiss (she did go back and make out with Chris though at the bus station) just like Nathan didn't tell Haley about Carrie kissing him.  
Maybe I'm just looking for similarities…who knows…I just think Nathan's behavior is almost out of character for him...oh well, anyway:

This week has been horrible for me. I spent the first half of it at school, pasting up the school paper, my tape got cut off so I didn't get to see the end of Tuesday's episode either. The second half of the week I got sick and was not able to write until today, I'm sort've nervous that this chapter isn't as good as it should be because I still feel crappy.

As usual, please Read and Review! Seriously thank you to all of you that do, it means so much to me!  
By the way, this chapter is mostly just a set-up for later drama, hmmm.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin, in a local gas station during Brooke Davis' open lunch break….

* * *

**Tinker vs Des Moines**

"OMG!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked by a magazine rack. She turned around and looked at the cover of one of the practically-tabloid magazines. She picked it up and stared at one of the side boxes to see a picture of none other than her friend Haley James and Nathan Scott. The caption read:

_What's happened to this rising star? Who is the mystery man she is with? Will we see more of her or was she just a one-hit wonder?_

"This is so not what Haley needs right now," Brooke mumbled as she turned to the full story. It was a poorly done article, full of editorializing with no direct quotes, and Haley was the only one identified in photos, but it may have been enough to catch better magazines' attention. Brooke quickly bought the magazine and left the gas station she was in.

"Haley…" Brooke said quietly as she tapped on her car window. She had been looking for Haley ever since lunch when she had bought the magazine.

"What's up Brooke?" Haley said as cheerfully as she could manage.

It was obvious to Brooke she had been crying, but she wasn't going to comment on that. It did make it harder for her to do what she knew she needed to, "You're not going to like this Tutor-Girl."

"Just tell me Brooke, I swear it can't be as bad as what Nathan said to me."

"Oh I think it could be, and you have some explaining to do once we get back to the apartment about that," Brooke said. She handed Haley the magazine already on the page with the story through her own car window.

"Shit," Haley mumbled. She looked at a picture of Nathan, Lucas, Brooke, and her from the week before after practice, "How did they even get this?"

"I don't know Tutor-Girl, but I think we need to be careful."

"Does Nathan know about this?" Haley asked, afraid Nathan would get angry with her.

"I don't think so."

"So it sounds like this reporter sucks. I mean they don't even know who Nathan is."_ That shows how little you talked about him on the tour. Lucas was right, your actions don't demonstrate what your words say._

"Do you think this article will attract attention from other magazines? Maybe better ones?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…I hope not."

Both of them stayed silent for a minute, before Brooke cautiously asked, "So are you going to come out from there at all today?"

Haley took a deep breath and gave Brooke a forced smile, "Right now okay with you?"

"Yay!" Brooke shouted. When Haley exited the car Brooke linked elbows with her, and the two friends walked into the school, side-by-side. They didn't even notice the photographer watching them from the car just next to Brooke's with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"**Ms. Roe?" A young man with brown hair asked Karen politely.**

"**Yes?" Karen said, distracted. She had barely spent any time with her son since he had woken up, which made her disappointed, but she knew Nathan needed him more than her.**

"**I'm sorry to hear about your son."**

"**Thank you, but he's better now."**

"**Oh really? That has to be a relief."**

"**Yes it is, but my daughter****—****practically****—****is still in there fighting for her life."**

"**Is that Mrs. Scott?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I'm sure she'll pull through Ms. Roe," The young man said, placing a comforting hand on Karen's arm.**

"**Thank you for your support," Karen said gratefully.**

"**This has to be tough for you."**

"**It is."**

"**How does Lucas feel about Mrs. Scott's accident?"**

**Karen looked at the man in shock, "He feels horrible! That's his sister-in-law in a coma, his best friend! How do you think he feels?"**

"**I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to pry," The man said, his voice full of sincerity, but his eyes weren't.**

**Karen noticed that, but she ignored it, "It's fine. I'm sorry, I don't even know your name."**

"**Herc Donavan, ma'am."**

"**Thank you for your concern Mr. Donavan."**

"**I was just wondering Ms. Roe, how has Lucas been since the death of his uncle?"**

**Karen turned to Herc, shock written all over her features, "It's been extremely hard on him, but he knows Keith is with him."**

"**How does that knowledge affect his life?"**

**Karen saw something in the pocket of Herc's jacket. She quickly reached in, before he had any time to react. Karen pulled out a small black box with a red light, signaling it was recording.**

"**I'll give you a story," Karen said with her voice full of malice, "A young reporter was brutally murdered after he tricked a woman in despair to believe that he was just a concerned citizen, crossing a line!"**

"**Whatever," Herc said quietly. The features of his face changed drastically so he no longer looked polite, but rude and mean. His dark hair fell into his eyes causing him to look uncaring. "Can I ask you a few questions about this experience?"**

"**No! Get out!" It wasn't Karen who yelled at Herc Donavan, but Deb. "Karen doesn't deserve this, her son has just recovered from a heart attack, she doesn't need to be badgered right now by your idiotic questions! GET OUT!"**

**The reporter didn't need telling twice, he was gone before Deb finished yelling.**

* * *

"What'd you do?" Lucas asked Nathan. They were the last ones in the locker room after Gym.

"What are you talking about Lucas?" Nathan put his guard up, ready for anything.

"Haley wasn't in class last hour. She was talking to you, last I saw."

"Why am I automatically at fault, didn't you say some things to her?"

"I don't have enough power to get her to skip school, only you do."

"And a rock tour." Nathan pointed out, he was mad at Lucas for getting blamed for Haley's disappearance, "Who knows, maybe she did everyone a favor and left earlier than planned."

Nathan was shocked to find himself pushed up against the lockers, "The hell man?" He asked.

"If you think I'm going to let you mistreat Haley, you're wrong."

"I'll treat Haley as well as I want to treat her."

"Don't even try to hurt her for a second, because if you do," Lucas leaned in to his younger brother, "I'm gonna hurt you."

Lucas released Nathan and quickly left the locker room.

"You're one to talk! She was really upset after whatever it was you said to her this morning!" Nathan yelled to Lucas' retreating figure.

"At least I'm not a jackass who broke her heart!"

Nathan shook his head slightly, "Don't be so sure Luke. You do more harm than you think. You forget, I saw her after your last major fight, before your accident. She wasn't in good shape then."

Lucas was too far away to hear what Nathan said.

* * *

Nathan stared straight ahead, he wouldn't risk taking just a glance at Haley. His might feel bad, causing his resolve to falter and trying to comfort her. He would fall even deeper for her, but she would still leave at graduation. He would have to fix his broken heart all over again. Nathan didn't want to do that so he concentrated on their substitute teacher.

* * *

Haley's gaze returned to Nathan for the fiftieth time in class that day. _This is killing me, but it isn't affecting him at all._ She wanted to talk to him, to explain what she meant when she said she didn't want to be friends, that she wanted to be with him.

"Nathan," Haley whispered.

Nathan heard her, but he concentrated straight ahead.

"Nathan," Haley said quietly, but louder than her whisper.

Nathan blinked.

Haley glared, she said louder, "Nathan."

Nathan turned to Jake, "Do you hear something? I keep hearing this annoying wind, but it could just be me."

Haley blinked hard. She realized she didn't have long, she hated when Nathan said things to hurt her. Nobody else could ever hurt her with such simple words, but Nathan Scott wasn't just anyone to Haley.

She stood up and walked to the sub's desk, grateful it wasn't their mean teacher, "May I use the restroom?" Haley managed to ask semi-evenly.

The sub nodded, concern in her eyes. Haley brushed a way a tear that had already started to fall. She ran quickly out of the classroom and to the bathroom, without looking at Nathan. She was sure he would be smirking right now.

Nathan watched her leave, there was no satisfied smirk on his lips, his face was only a mask of concern. Nathan considered chasing after her, he wasn't afraid of going into the girl's bathroom for Haley.

Jake shook his head, "Why did you do that? She deserves better than that Nathan."

Jake's words reminded Nathan he couldn't go after her. Jake was right, Haley deserved better than him, better than what he could give her. If he went to comfort her, she might never realize it.

* * *

"I have a plan!!!"

"I think you have it wrong Cheery, it's 'I have a dream,' ya know, that famous speech Martin Luther King Jr. made." Lucas laughed as he and Brooke did their homework together in his bedroom. It was a routine they had started back when they were dating, trying to not think about the emptiness Haley's absence was creating back then.

"No, Broody, I have a plan to get Nathan and Haley together! And past this stupid fight of theirs…"

"Oh…well, what is it?"

"The boy toy auction is coming up isn't it?"

Almost weary of Brooke's plan, Lucas answered, "Yeah, it's tomorrow night." There was no school on Friday and Whitey had decided to make the boy toy auction on Thursday so the team could at least relax a little before the game, but not party too hard.

"Well how about I convince Haley to buy you like she did last year and I buy Nathan?"

Lucas gave Brooke a perplexed look, "So how does Brathan, plus Laley, equal Naley?"

Brooke smiled a little at Lucas' use of the couples' nicknames, "I know the guy that writes down who each person buys. I'll ask him to put down that I bought you and Haley bought Nathan. Then I simply get to the checkpoint before Haley and take you so she's left with Nathan and can't complain or try to switch because we'll be long gone!"

"Wait, what says Haley won't just leave once she realizes she's stuck with Nathan?"

"I learned this the hard way last year, all sales are final. Also, it's for charity, as long as sweet Haley is still around there's no way she'll turn her back on it. Nathan has to stick with her because he's part of the basketball team, once he says he'll do it he's stuck, no matter what."

"You know Brooke Davis, I think you might just be a genius."

"It took you this long to figure that out?"

"What can I say? I'm a little slow sometimes."

Brooke smirked, "You can say that again."

Lucas gave a little laugh, he began to clean up his stuff, he had to get back to school for practice. Brooke began to gather her stuff as well, she had cheer practice to go to.

"Oh Brooke! I forgot to ask!" Lucas exclaimed as Brooke started to get into her car.

"What?"

"Can you guys practice outside today?"

"Lucas, its only 50 degrees outside! We'll freeze!!"

"Please Brooke, I told Nathan I would get you to practice somewhere else today."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to see Haley right now and with the championship so close…"

"All you guys care about is basketball…"

"It will probably be easier on Haley not to see Nathan right now anyway."

_Or you,_ Brooke remembered Haley avoiding Lucas in the hallway today, "Fine Luke, we'll practice somewhere else today, but not outside."

"Thanks Brooke."

* * *

"Hey Lips!" Brooke shouted at the scrawny sports announcer when he walked by right after the Ravens practice ended and the guys went into the locker room.

"It's Mouth," he said as he turned to face Brooke that evening after basketball and cheer practice.

"Mouth you know I know that, but Lips just sounds more BA."

Mouth smiled, "What's up Brooke?"

"You're the trusted guy who's writing down who buys who this year at the boy toy auction right?"

Mouth nodded, smiling sheepishly, "I don't think I could handle another auction as exciting as last year's."

"Nobody could top mine though," Brooke said with a smirk.

"True, what do you need?"

"I need you to switch a couple of names for me at the auction."

"Who's?"

"I'm going to buy Nathan and Haley is going to buy Lucas."

"So you want me to write down that Haley bought Nathan and you bought Lucas?"

"You catch on fast Lips."

"What's in it for me?"

"The pleasure of knowing you just helped out Haley and Nathan?"

"So I should risk my title of most trusted guy in school just to help out Nathan and Haley? For some reason that doesn't sound too appealing."

Brooke's face went serious and she kinked hey eyebrow, "I'll give you twenty bucks and we'll call it a deal."

"You got it." Mouth said with a small smile.

* * *

"C'mon Nathan it's for charity!" Lucas begged his brother in the locker room after practice.

"Luke, maybe you aren't aware, but I'm not a hooker…."

Lucas smiled a little and shook his head, "You're not giving them sex Nate. You just take them out on one little date, you know how it goes, you did it last year."

"If I remember right you almost beat me up because I followed the rules and kissed Peyton at the end of the night. Besides, I'm not going to offer myself as a date to a bunch of horny girls who have no chance with me," Nathan said, adding a tone of finality, which Lucas ignored.

"Here I'll even do you a little favor, I'll have Brooke buy you. I mean you guys are friends, that way you won't be stuck with some horny freshman who has no chance with you," Lucas could tell Nathan didn't find an evening with Brooke all that appealing, so Lucas changed tactics, "You didn't have a problem with it before."

"Before I was screwed over by your best friend you mean?" Nathan asked, usually the guilt trip would get Lucas to shut up.

"So you're letting Haley win," It didn't work on Lucas now that Haley was back, "She hurt you and you're just going to stop living because of it. I get it now, you're weak."

Nathan glared at his brother. He hated being called weak almost as much as he hated being compared to Dan, "Fine, I'll participate."

Lucas smiled, "That's the Nathan Scott I remember."

Nathan returned his smile with a smirk. He wasn't just going to participate, he was going to torture Haley.

* * *

Lucas left the locker room first, Nathan waited until he was the last one. He pulled out his cell phone and called a number he once found slipped into his bag. He had seen the girl sit right behind him, so he had only put it into his contacts so she wouldn't bug him about it.

"Hello?" A girl answered with a seductive tone on the other end.

"Is this Rachel?"

"Call me Red, what can I do for you Nathan Scott?"


	18. Chapter 18: Awkward Situations

Okay so I'm off school today, but I'm going out of town this weekend for a ski trip so this is this weekend's update. I hope it's fun because I'm still not completely better, but oh well, and thanks "Naley" for the get well wish!

I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous about next weeks episode. What Nathan said about him and Haley, that things always get bad when secrets are kept, I think was foreshadowing that things are going to get _**bad**_ between them. Eeek. Though Tim made me happy this week, I didn't realize just how much I missed my Tim Time!

Anyway, please Read and Review! Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed, I love reading your thoughts about my story.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

By the way, Nathan is going to be a jerk in this chapter, but he will make up for it soon, I promise.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a locker room after practice with a conniving Nathan Scott ….

* * *

**Awkward situations between friends make everything worthwhile**

"I want you to pretend to buy me at the boy toy auction."

"How about I actually buy you and we go back to my place for a little—" Rachel began in a seductive tone.

"Because I'm going to have my mom buy me. You're just gonna run the price up until Brooke Davis runs out of money. My mom will pay you back plus $50."

"Who says Brooke Davis will spend on you?"

"I do." Nathan said with finality in an attempt to end this part of the conversation. "So will you do it?"

"So you want me to be a pawn against you wife—don't even try to deny it Nathan Scott, I'm not an idiot—and at the same time piss off Brooke Davis?"

"Pretty much yeah," Nathan said a little uncomfortable.

Rachel paused as if considering, "You're lucky I don't like Brooke or your wife. You got yourself a deal. Just do me a favor and make yourself look really hot, it will especially stick it to the girl."

"Oh trust me that won't be a problem," Nathan said. He hung up the phone, an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

"Are you excited for tonight?" Brooke asked Haley, excitement clearly in her voice. 

Haley rolled her eyes she was expecting this. "No. And why are you so excited anyway, you can flirt with Lucas anytime you want?"

"I'm not going to buy Lucas, you are! I'm just excited for the eye candy."

"Brooke, I'm not even going tonight. Besides, after the fight Lucas and I had yesterday I really doubt he wants to spend a whole night with me."

"Tutor-Girl! You're Lucas' best friend, he feels horrible about what he said to you, but you know Broody, apologizing is hard for him. This could be the perfect opportunity for you guys to reconnect."

Haley sighed, she knew Brooke wasn't going to let this go. There was only one thing that Haley would be willing to endure Brooke's non-stop pleading, "Is Nathan going to be there?"

Brooke heard it in Haley's tone, if Nathan participated, she wasn't going. Brooke decided to partially lie to one of her best friends, "I doubt it, but who knows maybe he'll surprise everyone. But tutor-girl, you shouldn't let mean old Nathan Scott affect your decision!"

"That doesn't mean I don't. I just don't think I can deal with seeing all those girls drool over him even though he's fair game."

Brooke stepped in front of Haley and gave her the best begging face she had done in a long time. Haley managed to smile a little, "Fine. I'll go, but I'm leaving when Nathan is up!"

"Yes!" Brooke grinned. _Now to put the plan in action._

* * *

"Are you participating tonight Jake?" Nathan asked that afternoon in his class with Haley. Once again they had a sub, today she had just let them have a study hall. 

"Yeah of course man, it's for charity. Peyton trusts me if she can't afford the hot stuff right here," Jake joked. He didn't even see a point in asking Nathan if he was going to participate, he knew the answer would be no.

"You don't plan on taking advantage of the easy girls? You know all the underclassmen consider this to be their chance to show us how they're the ones right for us." Nathan smirked his famous smirk.

Haley hadn't been paying attention to them until she heard the tone Nathan had right before he smirked. _This isn't going to be good._

"Of course I don't. Peyton is the one for me, nobody else," Jake said a little confused.

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Love is overrated, oh well, I plan on getting laid tonight."

Haley's jaw dropped and she looked over to Nathan, her eyes trying to shoot laser beams into Nathan's turned back.

"Nathan, don't—" Jake started, but it was too late.

"The great Nathan Scott reduced to freshmen?" Haley began. Fury was on her face, in her voice, and to Nathan it even seemed to be radiating off of her. He hadn't planned on her getting this mad, he was actually a little scared of Haley now. "Who would've thought the guy who could get anyone would go for the easy girls? The challenge isn't any fun anymore?"

As scared as he was of her, Nathan wasn't going to let Haley win, "There is no challenge for me, ever. Anyone I have ever tried to go after has always given it up. It's all part of the game Hales." Nathan smirked and added, "Besides horny freshmen would be better in bed than nerdy virgins and they're the best challenge to brag about in the locker room."

Without another word Haley stood up and walked to the teacher's desk. For the second day in a row Nathan Scott watched the concerned teacher give a barely-holding-it-together Haley a pass to the restroom.

"Nathan!" Jake shouted, which managed to attract the class' attention. "Will you just give it a rest already? Everyone knows you love Haley, why even try to deny it and insult her like you do?"

Nathan turned to Jake, annoyance on his face, "Will just butt out of it Jake? You have enough problems with your love life, cue Jenny, so why don't you concentrate on them and leave me alone?"

"How about I just tell Lucas what you said to Haley?"

"Real Mature Jagielski, who are you gonna tell next? Your Mommy?"

"Whatever Nathan, but one of these days you're gonna realize, she's the one for you. The day you realize that she's gonna be long gone and you're only going to be left with even more bitterness than what you have now."

Nathan rolled his eyes and opened up his math book to do his homework. As he was working he couldn't get Jake's words out of his heads, _maybe he is right, maybe I will only have bitterness and I'll be like…__Dan_

* * *

"I heard you stood up for Haley today." Peyton whispered angrily as they drove to Jake's house after school. 

"If you knew the things Nathan was saying to her, I think you would have too."

"She deserves it Jake. She has to realize she can't come back here after what she did and expect everyone to love her like before."

"Damn it Peyton!" Jake shouted. Nathan had managed to get under his skin and now he was taking it on Peyton, he didn't want to, but it was happening, "She realizes that! Haley has been home for weeks and the only people to give her a break are Brooke and Lucas! I think she realizes people aren't going to love her by now! Don't you think we should be trying to convince her to stay right now instead of hurting her?" Jake shook his head angrily, but managed to calm down enough to quietly ask, "Do you even want to imagine how Nathan will be if she leaves again? He's already tried to kill himself once before, what will stop him from trying again?"

Peyton took her eyes off the road and looked at Jake. Her face wore an expression of shock, but in her eyes was hurt, "Red wasn't lying was she? You are having an affair with Haley?!"

"What?! Peyton, how could you even think that? I would never risk what I have with you, for my sake, for your sake, and for Jenny's! I love both of you so much and would never do anything to jeopardize my relationships with you two and you mean so much to Jenny it would break her little heart. I would never break your hearts." Jake reached his arm out and briefly brushed Peyton's cheek, "You shouldn't listen to Red, she's bad news. Her only goal is to hurt as many people as she can, please Peyton you have to trust me."

Peyton nodded, but a small voice in her head kept repeating the words Red had told her in the gym the day Brooke had kicked her off the cheer squad.

* * *

An hour after school had gotten out Lucas was walking out of the school and to his car. He had been finishing up his homework in the library before he had to leave to get ready for the Boy Toy auction; practice had been cancelled for the night. He was walking by the girls' bathroom when he heard someone crying. He was going to just write it off as just girl drama when he realized he knew those sobs, he hated hearing them, they could always tear his heart apart. 

Lucas slowly walked into the bathroom, his hand over his eyes, "Haley?" He called out once inside.

Nobody responded, but he heard the sobbing suddenly be stifled in the same way a certain friend of his stifled her sobs.

Lucas opened his eyes, "Hales!" He ran towards the obviously sad 17 year old and took her in his arms.

He held her for quite some time and just let her cry some more into him. No words were necessary for the pair, they had been best friends for as long as they could remember after all.

After a little while Lucas leaned his head down so it was next to Haley's ear, "Whatever he said…He didn't mean it Haley. I know you don't believe me, but I swear it's true. Nathan…he's still really hurt and he's scared. You of all people know how hard those emotions are for Nathan, how vulnerable they make him feel so he puts his stupid wall up…Whatever he said, I swear he didn't mean it Haley."

"I don't think so Lucas, I think he really did this time," Haley mumbled into his shirt.

"What did he say to you Haley?"

"It really isn't that big of a deal, but it hurt you know," Lucas had to hold back a smile. Haley was entering her rambling mode, "Honestly, it isn't all that big of a deal. I mean I expected it and all, it just hurt when he said it and in front of the whole class too, not that all of them were paying attention, but still, it would've been different it had been just us—"

Lucas cut her off, a small smile in his voice along with concern, "Haley, what did he say?"

"He told me horny freshmen are better in bed than me," Haley rushed out.

Lucas immediately stiffened. _This is awkward,_ "Um Hales.."

"What? Did he tell you that when I was gone? How much I sucked—okay not like that I meant—"

"Haley stop right there, please, I already have enough scarring images of you two."

"What is it Luke?"

"When you left Nathan got drunk all the time, and when he was drunk he was especially bitter and reminiscent of you. One night I went over to check on him and it was really bad, I'm pretty sure he doesn't even remember this, but he was rambling about your wedding night."

Haley felt her cheeks immediately heat up, she didn't want to know what Nathan told Lucas.

"He talked about how it was a life changing experience and how it was the first time sex actually meant something to him. He finally understood why people made such a big deal out of it."

Haley's cheeks were on fire, she was sure Lucas could feel them through his shirt, but at the same time Haley was relieved that Nathan had been lying in class, that her insecurities since they got married were unreasonable.

"It really was kind've awkward hearing about my little sister like that, but I guess that's the price I pay for being there for my little brother."

"Thanks Luke," Haley said sincerely after a moment.

"For what Hales?"

"Thanks for always putting up with my insecurities, for putting up with Nathan when he really needed someone… Thanks for just being you Lucas."

"And thanks for always being you Hales, it means a lot to everyone."

"So are we good now?" Haley asked quietly.

"When are we ever not good?" Lucas replied.

Haley smiled and pulled away from Lucas. The two best friends walked out of the bathroom and school together arm-in-arm, grateful to have each other close by.

* * *


	19. Ch 19: To Wish Possible Things, Part 1

Here's today's rant about the most recent episode of none other than One Tree Hill, so skip ahead if you haven't seen the episode or don't care about my opinion:

First off, mad props to Joy's acting, it really was amazing.

I'm not even going to discuss the divorce issue because right after that episode I watched "Everyday is a Sunday Evening" (episode 320) and I decided there is no way Mark Schwahn is big enough of an idiot to destroy Naley. Though really I have two words for Haley: Chris Keller. I mean I rewatched the episode and I honestly was more mad at Nathan than Haley now, but still she should remember that not only did Chris kiss her, but she made out with him and then left on tour with him after Nathan threatened they were done. Also, I know Nathan had plenty of opportunity to come clean with Haley in the most recent episode ("There better not be anything else" was his best opportunity) and others throughout the season, but Nathan just looked so sad and helpless when Haley said she wanted a divorce my heart seriously breaks for the guy every time I watch that scene no matter how mad I am at him.

Was anyone else ecstatic when Haley threw SluttyNanny Carrie out of the house? I was really hoping Haley would slap her when she returned, but oh well, I guess it shows how strong of a person Haley is that she didn't.

Another issue I had with this week's episode was Nathan's talk with Quentin in the gym. If you rewatch season 3 you would see just how much Nathan appreciates basketball, for example in 320 he says, "God I love this game" and goes on about how much he loves basketball, yet apparently he didn't really appreciate it? And when he talked about how he wished he could go back to the state championship, hello his wife almost died that night, I have no idea why he would ever want to go back then. I mean a tragedy like that, no matter how awesome the prequel was, doesn't seem all that appealing to relive, but maybe that's just me.

Okay I'm going to stop before I take up a whole page on microsoft word with my rant, and just so you know, even though I was madly tempted to, I did not take my frustration with the show out on this Nathan or Haley.

* * *

Anyway, please Read and Review! Woot 99 reviews, thanks very much to everyone who has contributed to that number! 

Just out of curiosity have Nathan and/or Haley said "Always and forever" this season?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such, if I did the words "I want a divorce" would never have come out of Haley's mouth (and Nathan would never say them either).

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a small apartment filled with so many memories….

**To Wish Possible Things**

* * *

Haley stared at the massive wad of cash hidden in her sock drawer. It was her emergency fund from the money she made at the tour and what was left of her café savings from before she left in the first place. 

She didn't want to take it, the boy toy auction was no place to spend that much money, but something inside her head was telling her to just take it.

"Haley! We're gonna be late!" Brooke yelled from the front of the apartment.

Haley grabbed the money and after she put in her purse, ran out of the apartment to an impatient Brooke.

* * *

On their way back to the school for the auction Brooke turned to Haley. She tentatively said, "Hey Haley." 

"What's up Tigger?" Haley answered, already concerned.

Brooke took a deep breath and said in a rush, "Just so you know we're going with Peyton. Just us three, I'm on my way to pick her up now."

Haley's eyes narrowed at Brooke, "Does Peyton know she gets to spend a whole car ride with the person she hates?"

"Of course she does…Or well I think she does."

"Brooke?"

"Well I asked her if she wanted a ride and she said okay, Peyton is smart right? She would just assume that you'd be coming too right?"

"Brooke! Peyton probably thinks I'm not even going!"

"Well isn't about time you two buried the hatchet anyway?"

"I think she wants to bury the hatchet in my—"

"Look, it's just until we get to the school. You won't die right?"

"I think that's up to Peyton." Haley said leaning her face against the car window.

* * *

"Ever played the radio game?" Brooke asked the awkwardly silent car. 

"The radio game?" Haley replied when Peyton remained silent in the front seat.

"Yeah, you ask a question and the radio tells you the answer! It's so much fun!"

Haley smiled slightly at her friend's attempt to lighten the heavy mood, "How about you start, you know give me an example."

"Okay," Brooke paused, considering her question, "What does Nathan really think of Haley right now?"

Peyton finally decided to enter the conversation, "Oh this will be interesting."

Brooke reached out and turned the dial to a random station to hear two familiar voices, _"Where do you go when you're blue, where do you go wh—"_

"BROOKE! SHUT IT OFF!" Haley shouted.

"No, no, Brooke, let's remind Haley what Nathan is always thinking about thanks to her. Let's remind Haley that Nathan is always remembering this stupid song and how everyone thought the two 'talented' singers were such a great couple."

"_Laughing with your pretty mouth. Laughing with your broken smile." _Peyton grinned and joined in on the next line, "_Laughing with you__**lover's**__ tongue." _Peyton put a special emphasis on lover's.

Brooke quietly turned the volume dial down as Haley angrily his Peyton on the shoulder.

"You know what Peyton, I screwed up. I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't, I know I did. Since you're obviously too dense to notice, I'll spell it out for you, I'm paying for my mistakes with Nathan, by Nathan. I have to live with the fact that my own husband cannot trust me every single day of my life, but Peyton, as hard as this may be for you to believe, what happens between Nathan and me is none of your damn business so just leave us alone!"

Peyton blinked, actually a little stunned by Haley's words as another awkward silence set in.

Brooke asked the radio, "So what does Jake think of Peyton?"

She once again turned it to a random station and heard, _"Hey! You're a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good I'm on top of it."_

Brooke started to crack up and Haley managed a small smile as Peyton just rolled her eyes with a tiny grin.

* * *

"Ready for the girls?" Jake asked Nathan. He was curious as to what Nathan had up his sleeve. 

Nathan, dressed in his basketball sweats just as he had the year before said, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"You don't sound as excited as you were in class today."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"By the way Lucas was looking for you."

Nathan grimaced, he really didn't want to deal with Lucas currently. "What did he want this time?"

"He looked pissed, you might want to avoid him."

"Alright, I'll rephrase the question, what did I do this time?"

"I think Lucas heard what you said in class today and I think he saw Haley afterwards."

Nathan felt a pang of guilt. However mad Lucas was determined how upset Haley really was, but the more upset Haley was the more she would keep her distance from Nathan and the better he could keep his repaired heart safe.

"NATHAN SCOTT!" Both Jake and Nathan heard the shout from around the corner.

Nathan's eyes widened. "Oh shit," he mumbled. He wasn't scared necessarily of his older brother, but he really didn't want to get punched just before the auction so he ran away into a tiny storage closet. He was almost positive Lucas wouldn't look for him in there, and reeking of cleaning materials might be worth it if it kept the little freshmen off of him.

* * *

Coach Whitey Durham spoke into his microphone, "Welcome to the annual Boy Toy auction!" 

The crowd cheered, already excited.

"To start off tonight we're going to bring out one of the Ravens' Stars, Jake Jagielski!"

Jake came out from behind the curtain in board shorts and a Ravens jersey with a surf board in his hand. Peyton grinned smugly as he walked out onto the runway.

Jake gave everyone a casual wave to everyone as Whitey called for the starting of the bidding.

Peyton made no move to start, but a couple of other girls did.

Jake smiled and moved his surf board to in front of him as if asking if he should surf down the runway.

The bidding increased to almost $50 before Peyton placed in her own bid.

Jake threw his surfboard onto the stage and jumped onto it. He expertly maneuvered the surfboard down the runway at a decent pace. The crowd cheered some more. He came to an easy stop and jumped off his board. He raised his hands in the air for more cheers.

Finally, Whitey called the end of the bidding at $76.50, Peyton had won Jake this year with no competition from someone such as Nikki.

"You need to teach me how to surf on land!" Brooke shouted up as Jake walked back up the runway smiling.

"Dude! How did you manage that?" Tim asked Jake when he returned behind the curtain to where the players were.

Jake showed Tim the bottom of the surf board revealing tiny wheels placed in strategic places.

"Some of my shop friends rigged this up for me."

"Can I get one too?!" Tim asked excitedly.

Jake just smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Once the crowd had settled down a little Whitey leaned dramatically into his microphone, "Next up is the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens…Nathan Scott!" 

"Nathan is up early this year," Brooke commented as Sexyback by Justin Timberlake started playing.

"I think he did that on purpose, he didn't want someone running away early," Peyton said as she glared at Haley.

Haley tensed herself when she saw the curtain swing a little, she knew then that Nathan had no intention of making this easy on her.

* * *

"Danny." 

Dan Scott straightened and turned to see his elder brother glaring at him.

"You really think you could keep me away forever Danny?" Keith asked menacingly.

"Boozy, I didn't want to send you away, but you had to go to rehab."

"No, you were just upset that Karen and I were finally getting together while your marriage was falling apart because your wife realized just how much of an ass you were."

"Keith, are you drunk again? You're talking nonsense!"

"I haven't had a drink in a long time Danny."

"That's good to hear Keith, see the rehab did you some good."

"I haven't had a drink since before you sent me to prison."

Dan's attitude changed, he was tired of his charade. He glared at Keith. "Where is my wife?"

"Out of town. She's not coming back Dan and she's not you wife. Leave her and your son alone."

"Nathan has promise Keith, as long as he plays basketball he'll always have me watching out for him."

"Danny, you have your own life to live. Do both of your sons a favor and do just that, live it, but as a decent guy."

"I can't live without knowing my sons are well off."

"They'll never be well off with you around!"

Dan chuckled, "Don't lose your temper big brother. You wouldn't want the cops getting called on you for beating up the mayor."

"Why do I even bother?" Keith shook his head and left his brother's office. He was going to finally visit Karen, hopefully she would still have him after his long and unexplained absence.

* * *

Nathan Scott walked out from behind the curtain in his Ravens sweats and sunglasses over his eyes. His plan was to give Haley a flashback to the previous Boy Toy auction. 

He slowly walked up the runway, his hidden eyes searching the audience. He found Haley directly in front of the stage and Red was behind her, grinning evily. Nathan still felt uneasy about his plan, but he figured it was the final step in keeping Haley away from him.

Nathan threw his sunglasses towards Haley. Her mouth dropped in obvious surprise, she though he was throwing them to her. When they soared over her head and to the person behind her she regained her composure. She knew Nathan never missed where he aimed. Haley turned to see who he had thrown them at, only to lose her composure again as she saw Rachel Gatina smiling broadly.

Haley looked back at Nathan to see a cocky smirk on his face. It was as if he was saying, "_I got you Hales."_ Haley was immensely tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but thought better of it.

Nathan danced in a seemingly casual way to the music, Mouth had taught him a strict routine just before the auction for 30 bucks and Nathan was following it to a T. Eventually, he yanked his sweat pants off just like he had the year before to reveal…another pair of sweat pants. He briefly swung the first pair over his head and threw them straight at a random girl.

The cheers of the crowd were absolutely deafening and Nathan still had his shirt on along with the second pair of sweat pants.

Nathan now ripped the buttons on his shirt apart so his muscular chest was only partially revealed. Once again, words were painted across it, but nobody could really tell what they said.

Haley once again found her mouth dropped as her eyes wandered down Nathan's teasing chest; she hadn't realized that day in the gym just how much Nathan had bulked up since she left. It seemed he worked his stress from her departure out on the weights and it had paid off.

Peyton said to Haley, "I never thought this room would smell more like sex than it did last year, but it does now."

Haley hadn't even noticed the bidding was going on. It was already at $150, double how much Jake had cost.

Nathan gave another of his famous smirk to the crowd as the bidding raised even higher.

Haley was shocked to hear Red yell behind her, "175!"

"What the hell?" Brooke asked as she spun around to see Red behind them. "What do you think you're doing, freshman?"

"I'm getting myself the hottest guy in the school."

"Oh no you don't! 180 dollars!" Brooke shouted.

Red smiled again as she raised the bet even more.

The betting continued for a long time more, and it wasn't just Brooke and Red until they were at $250. Apparently, the spectators had learned their lesson the year before about how much to bring, but it still wasn't enough for Nathan Scott.

Nathan next pulled his shirt completely off. He wasn't showing it—he seemed to be having the time of his life actually—but even he was surprised about how intense the bidding was.

Nathan's muscular chest was fully revealed now. Haley felt herself be turned on in ways she hadn't in quite some time. She didn't even mind the words that read "Single Boy Toy" across his chest. She peeled her eyes away from Nathan's built form and looked at the surrounding girls. All seemed to have drool hanging from their mouths as the oggled the town basketball star.

Haley was in hell, it was all too much for her, especially if the bitch Red won.

"Haley…I'm out of money!" Brooke cried. The bid had reached a record breaking $400.

"Looks like I win! Four-hundred dollars and fifty cents!" Red shouted gleefully.

Whitey began the sold countdown, "Going once!"

Nathan pulled his second pair of sweatpants off so he was just in his basketball shorts. Haley had a flashback to one night after a successful pick-up game at the rivercourt when he had gotten out of the apartment's shower in those very same shorts. Haley remembered just how great that night truly was, she remembered the way Nathan had made her feel that night and every other night. She couldn't bare the thought of someone else being even near him when he was in those shorts or with any of his clothes that meant anything at all to Haley.

"Going twice!"

"FOUR HUNDRED FIFTY DOLLARS!" Haley shouted to her own surprise.

Rachel was getting nervous, Nathan had only given her 500 and he said that was way higher than he expected. To make matters worse, his mom hadn't shown up with extra cash yet either.

"Four hundred sixty!" Rachel retaliated. "Bitch," she whispered in Haley's ear.

Peyton actually heard Red and to everyone's shock she launched herself at Red, knocking her onto the ground.

"Four hundred sixty-five!" Haley shouted as Brooke moved in front of the wrestling Peyton and Red so Whitey wouldn't notice.

Nathan turned to Haley with his own shocked look, _I didn't know she had that much money!_

"Sold! To the young rockstar in the front row!" Whitey shouted. "Well ladies and gentlemen that was a record-breaking sale—Hey!" Whitey had just noticed Peyton and Red still going at it. "This isn't pay-per-view! Cut it out or get thrown out!"

Brooke pulled Peyton off of Red. Red stood up by herself, her hair in her face, "You whore! What did you do that for?!"

"I wanted to see if your nose was fake or real. By the way, the verdict is that it's fake."

Rachel made a face at Peyton and stormed off into the crowd.

"You could always use that money on Tim! He doesn't mind plastic body parts!" Brooke shouted to her retreating figure.

"Thanks Peyton," Haley said once the crowd had quieted down as they prepared for the next player.

"Don't thank me, thank yourself. It was nice to see you fight for Nathan and you're right, Nathan—and probably you too—are making you pay for your mistakes, I shouldn't butt in. Neither should the town for that matter."

Haley smiled at the blond girl. Finally, there was a sort of truce between them.

"After that touching moment, Tutor-Girl, where did you get that kind of money anyway?" Brooke asked.

"It was only my savings from the café and tour combined."

"This better be a fun night for you." Brooke said, surprised the always-responsible Haley had just used up all her money on one night with Nathan.

"I hope so," Haley said, already nervous about the night.

* * *

As soon as Nathan went behind the curtain again he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders. Without even looking he knew who it was. 

"Luke, c'mon man, wait 'til you know what just happened…"

"No! You hurt Haley today and you hurt her more a minute ago! I don't want your excuses, I warned you Nathan, I warned you not to hurt her!"

"Luke! She left me over a year ago, after I had given up everything for her! She hurt me way worse than I've ever hurt her—"

"She didn't say things to you where their only purpose was to hurt!"

"Yeah she said them behind my back on national television."

Lucas said between gritted teeth, "I really want to hit you right now."

"Then go ahead! But before you do, you should know your precious best friend just spent 465 dollars on me." Lucas blinked and made no reply. After a moment he released Nathan, who smirked, "I guess I didn't hurt her that bad after all."

Nathan quietly walked away to go get dressed as Lucas still stood in the same place, trying to fully comprehend what Nathan had told him his best friend had done.

"I guess Brooke didn't need her whole plan after all," was all Lucas managed to mumble.

* * *

Whitey rolled his eyes as "This is why I'm hot" started to play in the background. 

"The next boy is our point guard, Mr. Dim—Excuse me—Tim Smith!" Whitey flashed a grin as Tim came out from behind the stage's curtain, a grin of his own on his face.

Everyone in the crowd gave a collective groan as Tim came out with his signature "dance" moves.

* * *

Author's Note: The songs in the Radio Game were "When the stars go blue" by Chris Keller/Tyler Hilton and Haley James Scott/Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti and Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry. Shocking as it may be, I do not own either of those songs. 


	20. Ch20 To Wish Possible Things:Confessions

Happy Pi Day everyone!!

Miniscule Rant: I think Nathan should sing Halo in the next episode….remind Haley of everything they've been through and that neither of them are perfect; also to remind Haley that Nathan has changed a heck of a lot.

Anyway, please Read and Review! Naley19, I about had a party when I saw your review, #100! Thank you to everyone who had reviewed, allowing me to get 100 of them! It really does me a lot to me and I don't know any other way to express my gratitude to everyone than to say: Seriously, thank you.

Just out of curiosity have Nathan and/or Haley said "Always and forever" this season?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin at a cash register with one unhappy teenage rockstar….

* * *

**To Wish Possible Things #2: Confessions**

"I'm here to pick up my boytoy," Haley said in a flat tone to Mouth.

"You sound pretty excited after paying that much money for him," Mouth said as he took Haley's money.

"I don't know what happened. I just had this insane urge to buy him and waste all that money…"

"Sorry Haley, but hey at least it goes to charity. Nathan should be out in a minute."

Just a few seconds later Nathan walked out from the back in khakis and a black polo.

"Where to?" He asked Haley after an uncomfortable silence.

Haley just turned around and waved her hand motioning for him to follow her. Nathan sighed, _great she's pissed at me, this is not going to be a good night._

What Nathan couldn't see was the slight smile on Haley's face. She had realized right then that she could get some revenge for his recent behavior towards her.

What neither of them saw though, could completely ruin both of their nights, Red was leering at them evily. Nathan had already taken his money back from her and after being humiliated by Brooke, Peyton, and Haley, she had her own mind set on revenge. She had heard the story of Nathan and Haley enough times to know who exactly to call to get the perfect revenge. She pulled her cell phone out and called the operator to ask for his number.

* * *

"Lucas is up next, are you gonna buy him?" Peyton asked her best friend.

"I don't know. I was supposed to spend the whole night with him anyway, but—"

"Wait you had it planned for Haley to end up with Nathan the whole time?"

"Of course I did P. Sawyer, you really think I would buy Nathan Scott and then kiss him at midnight?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "B. Davis I don't know any decent looking guy you wouldn't kiss."

"That's easy, I wouldn't kiss Jake."

"Smart idea."

Lucas came out on the runway and the bidding began. He was more into it than the year before, but he wasn't as excited as Jake, Nathan, and definitely not Tim.

Brooke smiled slightly as he gave her a small wave. She and Lucas really had grown to be great friends, even though he hurt her twice.

She made up her mind, she was going to buy him.

Dream World Flashback Time!

"_Brooke…I can't do this anymore..."_

"_Lucas, don't__—don't you dare!" Brooke heard her voice crack with anguish. "I put so much trust into you, please Luke...don't throw that away."_

"_This doesn't feel right Brooke…My best friend is across the country, my brother is a wreck, Peyton is still depressed about Jake taking off to find Jenny, my mom is heartbroken by Keith's disappearance, and only God knows where he, the uncle who has always been there for me, is. I just don't feel right concentrating on us right now, I need to be there for Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and for my mom. I'm sorry Brooke."_

"_What about me Luke? Why is it okay to hurt me, to leave me hanging out to dry?" Brooke was trying her best to hold back the tears, but she was beginning to fail._

"_Brooke this is hard enough, you've got to understand."_

"_You don't have to be a tragic hero Lucas! Haley, Keith, Karen—none of them would want you to sacrifice your happiness." Brooke said. As the tears began to spill out, she ran out of Lucas' room._

_Brooke and Lucas had both been single ever since. The next day Brooke had apologized to Lucas saying she understood and he had just stood there wanting to take it all back, but he couldn't. The two had managed to become best friends after that._

* * *

"**Broody they're making me take you to bed." Brooke called as she walked into Haley's room at the end of visiting hours.**

"**Oh I think I love this hospital." Lucas said tilting his head back towards the doorway.**

"**Broody!"**

"**I'm just kidding Brooke." Lucas brought his head back down, looking over at Nathan, "Take care Nate, get some sleep. I know it's hard, but Haley won't appreciate it when she wakes up to find you dead from exhaustion."**

"**Yeah, whatever man. Night."**

"**Night Nate."**

**Brooke wheeled Lucas towards the elevator, his room had been moved down 2 flights because he was awake and able to move without passing out. While on the elevator Brooke walked in front of his chair and kneeled down.**

"**I miss you Luke, I miss you a lot."**

**Lucas was a little shocked at Brooke's sudden confession, but he took it in stride. Lucas decided it was time he did some confessing himself, "I'm sorry for hurting you Brooke. I wish I could take every wrong thing I've ever done to you back."**

"**Even though we don't have the love Camilla and Whitey had?"**

"**There is more than just one type of love Brooke. This whole experience has reminded me of that."**

"**Third time's the charm?" Brooke cautiously asked.**

"**The third time is definitely the charm."**

**With that Brooke Davis leaned in and kissed Lucas Scott. They stayed like that until the elevator doors open and she continued to wheel him happily towards his room.**

* * *

"Where have you taken me?" Nathan asked Haley after staring stupidly at a club with neon lights flashing over its entrance.

"I planned this night for Lucas, you have to remember we do incredibly idiotic things together."

"Like going to a gay strip club?"

"No, like going to karaoke bars with fake IDs," Haley said as she crossed the street. She hadn't so much as looked at Nathan since he had come out of the locker room at the school.

"But you don't drink and Lucas only does occasionally, never with you."

"Yeah, the club only lets in those over 21 so they don't have to card at the bar or censor the song choices. Lucas and I like to make fun of all the drunken people showing off their singing 'talent'."

Once they were in line to get in Nathan asked, "But you never sang here?"

Haley finally made eye contact with Nathan, "Of course not, I had way too many stage fright issues back then."

After a moment's silence Haley asked, "You have your fake ID right?"

"I was at the Boy Toy auction, I had no idea what was in for me tonight. Obviously I brought it."

"Good. Now, I know this is hard for you, but Nathan look tough."

"It's not hard for me to look tough!"

"That's what you think," Haley mumbled when they got to the bouncer.

"Well Miss Trudy, it's been awhile since I've seen you around here," The big bouncer with a goofy grin said to Haley.

"Only a year Mack!"

"Hey, I've only been working here a year and a half!" Mack glanced around her, "Where's you brother anyway? He hasn't come by in a long time either."

"He's had a lot of work recently, so I decided to bring his best friend with me." Haley gestured towards Nathan who was standing behind her protectively.

"Be careful with her, she's feisty!" Mack said to Nathan with a smile still on his face.

Nathan decided Mack wasn't that bad. He smiled in a knowing way, "Oh trust me, I know. You should see her late at night after Dawson's Creek reruns when Joey and—"

"Don't even finish that!" Haley said menacingly.

Mack eyed the pair suspiciously, but with a knowing smile. "Go on inside, Mr.—"

"Simon," Nathan said with a warm smile.

"I need to talk to Miss Gill, but she'll join you in a minute I promise."

Nathan nodded and walked just inside the club to wait.

Mack lowered his voice a little, "So Miss Trudy why didn't you tell me your husband looked like that? Had you told me that I would've known I was just wasting my time, I had no chance."

Haley blinked. "What makes you think he's my husband?"

"Some things are just obvious Miss Trudy," Mack said with a wink as he gestured for Haley to go ahead inside.

Haley slowly walked in and over to Nathan who was now sitting at the bar, a drink already in his hand.

"Do you have to drink something?"

"Why not? I don't have a championship or school tomorrow and I don't have anyone to come home to but my lame ass Dad, I think that's enough reason to have a few drinks."

Haley shook her head, "Why don't you go sing so I can have more reason to make fun of you, Boozy?"

Nathan gave Haley a sarcastic smile, "No." Nathan took a sip from his drink and then asked, "Hey how long have you been coming here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Your ID. It said Trudy Gill, Brooke made that at your bachelorette party."

Haley rolled her eyes. She already knew Nathan's reasoning for asking, "Yes Nathan, I came here after we were married, it was a special place for best friends."

Nathan jumped at a chance to remind Haley that she was the bad one in their marriage. In an accusing tone he stated, "I guess a husband doesn't deserve to know where his wife goes with his brother."

"It was a secret I had with Lucas, okay? It made it seem like how it was before, when it was just us against the world."

Nathan shook his head and took another drink.

"Whatever Nathan, I'm going to dance."

"Go ahead, I don't care," Nathan said. He thought Haley was just going to dance by herself, he should've known better.

Haley walked up to a good looking brown haired guy. "You taken?" She asked seductively.

"Nope," he said with his own sexy grin. Haley swiftly pushed the thought that this guy's grin was no where near as sexy as Nathan's out of her mind.

* * *

Nathan wasn't even watching Haley. He was staring at the bar's menu, he was still thinking Haley just went to dance by herself. After all, she wasn't one to dance with someone she didn't know, he was sure.

Haley and the good looking guy started dancing. He rested his hands carefully on her hips as the two began to move to the beat.

Nathan ordered another drink from the bartender and then began to scan the crowd for the single dancers so he could find Haley easily. The problem was he didn't see any single dancers. Nathan's face changed into an expression of confusion.

Haley saw Nathan looking for her and grinned. She got more into the music and the dance.

Nathan saw Haley with the guy and glared. He noticed where the guy's hands were and jealousy started to flow through him. He fought against himself to not automatically clench his fists.

Haley knew the expression Nathan was making; it was his "I'm completely jealous, but I'm trying to hide it and don't think you know that" face. She felt a feeling of satisfaction pass through her, _now__he can know how it feels to know that I don't care anymore._

Haley glanced away from Nathan. Her gaze happened to land on the club's door where she saw two people entering. She realized she knew those people, they were Red and…_Chris Keller_.

* * *

"**You need to go Mr. Scott," A nurse told Nathan after Brooke and Lucas had left.**

**Nathan kept his eyes on the floor. There was no way he was leaving Haley's side, it was his fault she was here, he couldn't abandon her, "No."**

"**You have been here for days, that's already against hospital policy. You need to go now."**

**Nathan looked at Haley's face and felt his resolve to stay strengthen. "No."**

**The nurse walked over to Nathan sitting on the chair. What Nathan didn't know was that this nurse already felt guilty, it was the same nurse Haley had gone to before her accident when she was very sick. She gently, but forcefully, pulled on Nathan's arm.**

"**Mr. Scott, don't make me call security."**

**Nathan made eye contact with the woman, his blue eyes burning into her. She could see why another nurse had traded bedpan duty with her instead of doing this.**

"**That's my wife in this bed. I'm only 17, but I know what love is. I know better than my father, I know better than my mother, I know better than my brother. Love is Haley; life is Haley. Without her I have**_**nothing**_** that matters. How can I leave the most important person in my life in the hands of strangers? How can I be anywhere else knowing she's in the hospital fighting for her life?"**

**The nurse released Nathan's arm. She realized why all the other nurses who had tried to get Nathan to leave had failed. He was very convincing and very heartbroken, a persuasive combination.**

**The nurse walked to the doorway and turned around to face Nathan. She said, "I'm turning the lights off. Don't make a noise and you shouldn't get caught." **

**Nathan nodded at her. The nurse turned the lights off and shut Haley's door. Nathan let the darkness swallow him up, he deserved the dark anyway.**

* * *

The song ended at the second Haley noticed Chris and Red, so she was able to run away without looking too suspicious.

"Hey, what was your name?" She heard the guy she had been dancing with call after her, but she kept on her path towards Nathan.

"Nathan! Do you want to go somewhere else?" Haley asked tentatively.

With an annoyed tone, Nathan replied, "But we just got here. You looked like you were enjoying yourself just now, why don't you keep enjoying yourself? I bet that guy really appreciated it."

"Haley James!" Haley turned her head, "I'm like your biggest fan!" A girl who looked about 14 said to her.

"Aw thanks, but how did you get in here?"

"Oh, I'm the owner's daughter. I'll keep your secret that you're only 17 if you sing a new song!"

"You're kidding right?" Nathan asked the girl.

"Um, who are you?"

Nathan's expression went flat along with his voice, "Yeah Haley, give the girl what she wants. Go sing a song, that's your whole life right?"

Haley's expression was hard, but her eyes were apologetic to Nathan. She really did love him more than anything while on the tour, she still didn't know why she never talked about him to the press. She nodded and walked to the karaoke stage and announced into the microphone that she was going to do an original song.

"Hi." She said uneasily into the microphone. She had no problem with crowds now, just Nathan. "I'm Haley. I was on tour recently and a fan asked me to sing a new song I've written. I wrote this song late one night on the tour to kind of explain why I left, it's called Leaving Town Alive and I hope you like it."

Haley sat at the bar's piano and took a deep breath. She started to sing as Nathan kept his piercing blue eyes on her.

"_Whisper in the ways__Watching days and moving on  
You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday and the week is gone."_

Nathan listened to the lyrics and kept his eyes on Haley. He wondered if these lyrics represented her thoughts on life in Tree Hill, before she left. _If they are, I'm glad she left. She deserves more than a life where she wishes for more._

"_So till the morning breaks go and make your mistakes  
__Don't be surprised at the sunrise  
Life is for the living, the forgiven and for leaving town alive."_

Nathan started a little at the new line. _Maybe part of Haley really did regret leaving and all she wanted was to really live, but still be forgiven. Maybe all Haley wanted was to get out of town with her life still intact, but I couldn't even give her that._

Haley felt Nathan's eyes on her and took a deep breath. The next lyrics were written for him. _"Now and then you wonder _

_Why you're spending all your money  
__Ain't it funny how she walks on by?  
__She had you all believing  
Now she's leaving for no reason__  
And you're wondering why"_

Nathan blinked. _Are those about me? Did she feel bad about me giving everything up for her only for her to leave?_

Haley finished the song with the chorus, Nathan barely noticed. His mind was in high-gear, trying to work everything out.

"Thank you!" Haley said into the mic as everyone started to clap for her, she had the best performance ever in the club—granted most performers are drunk.

Nathan waited for Haley to return to him, he was already working out what to say to her. His mind was made up, he was going to finally give her a long overdue apology for his behavior when she left and returned.

Out of nerves Nathan ordered a shot from the bartender and swallowed the burning liquid quickly. He already felt himself loosening up.

* * *

Haley slowly made her way to Nathan, afraid of his reaction to her singing. She was concentrating so hard on what she was going to say to him she didn't even see the person in front of her.

"Sorry," She apologized after walking into them.

"Hales—I mean Haley!" Chris Keller greeted excitedly.

"Hey Chris," Haley said nervously. She stood up on her tip toes trying to see Nathan.

"Can we dance? You haven't gotten to hang out with the Keller at all since that day!" Haley was going to turn him down when she looked up into his face and noticed the bruises under his eyes, Nathan had broken his nose.

"Fine," She said shortly. It was a slow song, thankfully, if Nathan saw her grinding with Chris—she didn't want to know what Nathan would break next. "Don't cross any lines though."

"There are no lines for the Keller," Chris smirked as he placed his hands around Haley's waist.

* * *

Nathan saw the spiky brown hair and his blood immediately began to boil._It's fine as long as he doesn't see Haley_, Nathan kept telling himself, hoping he would calm down. It was actually beginning to work until he saw Haley talking to Chris. She was obviously trying to locate Nathan, but to get to him or to make sure he didn't see their interaction, Nathan didn't know.

Nathan's face sharpened when he saw Chris wrap his hands around Haley.

This time there was no stopping it, his fists clenched. He stood up to interfere, but then he saw a glimpse of Chris' head; a bandage was across the back of his head. He couldn't see it while sitting, but up closer and standing he could see the thin strip of white gauze. Nathan shook his head, if Haley preferred Chris' company so be it.

Nathan returned to the bar and ordered another shot. Despite not wanting to watch, he never took his eyes off Chris and Haley.

* * *

"There are now," Haley said as she backed up a little, causing Chris' grip to loosen slightly. She awkwardly placed her hands on Chris' shoulders.

"What, are we in junior high? C'mon Hales, you promised me a dance, not a hobbling practice."

"Chris, these are the terms. I think your last encounter with Nathan would have shown you need to obey them."

Chris visibly paled. He almost asked if Nathan was there, but then he realized Haley wouldn't be stupid enough to go to a Karaoke club with Nathan, a place where live performances were expected Also, the girl who called him, Red or something, hadn't mentioned Nathan at all. He relaxed, "Fine."

* * *

As the song from the DJ went on, Nathan grew more and more tense. He had consumed a few more shots when he finally couldn't take it anymore. Nathan glanced up to the empty stage and walked up to the DJ. The DJ nodded and stopped the music when Nathan stepped up to the mic.

"I screw up a lot. This song reminds that even though I screw up, you're the reason I keep on going," Nathan said. He was thankful he had a high tolerance from alcohol or else he could never do this without stumbling off the stage.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do__  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you."_

Haley's eyes went to the stage to see Nathan staring her down.

"_And so I have to say before I go__  
That I just want you to know__  
I've found a reason for me__  
To change who I used to be__  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you."_

Chris' eyes also went to the stage. They grew as wide as saucers. He glanced at Haley and over to Nathan's pleading face. "Oh shit!" He whispered. Immediately, he ran out of the club. Red noticed from the bar and glared at his retreating form.

Haley didn't notice Chris' departure she was concentrating too much on Nathan.

Nathan didn't get to finish the song, the DJ cut the song off half way through the next stanza. Apparently, he wasn't a very good singer.

Haley quickly walked to the bar where she knew Nathan was going as soon as he got off the stage. He wasn't there though. She glanced over to the stairs by the stage to see Red obviously hitting on Nathan.

* * *

The (extremely abridged) songs were Leaving Town Alive by Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti and The Reason by Hoobastank. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!

* * *


	21. Ch21ToWish Possible Things:Take a chance

This is the longest chapter I have ever written and it was insanely hard for me to write and edit. I hope it has turned out okay and I'm sorry for the delay in updating.

Thank you Analy222 for answering my question! I thought Nathan was going to say it in the flashback at the wedding, but he didn't. Oh well, I hope "always and forever" is said at least once before the season ends.

Has anyone else noticed that in episode 2x19 Nathan says Cooper's ex-wife's name is Carrie? I just found it kinda funny/ironic that the person who almost wrecked Cooper's life had the same name as someone who almost destroyed Nathan's marriage…

Anyway, please Read and Review! I really do love reading what you think of my story and I am _really_ curious as to what you guys think of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in Savannah, Georgia…

* * *

**To Wish Possible Things #3: Take a chance **

"**Here we are in front of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital where young Haley James Scott, wife of local basketball star Nathan Scott, daughter-in-law of Mayor Dan Scott, is fighting for her life. Ms. James-Scott was crossing the street when a car struck her late**

**Peyton closed the window with the internet broadcast and placed her face in her hands. **_**Haley still isn't okay…It's been days. I wonder how Nathan is coping…if he is….I wonder if Lucas is alright…**_

"**You're concerned."**

**Peyton lifted her face a little to see Jake leaning against the door frame. "Of course I am Jake. Haley and Nathan are two of my best friends, how horrible would I be if I didn't care about them?"**

"**Peyton…maybe you should go back…"**

"**And lose you again? I'm sorry Jake, but you can't get rid of me that easily."**

**Jake didn't want to say what he was going to next, but he knew he had to. He took a deep breath, already bracing for the hurt, "I called Brooke. Lucas is awake."**

**Peyton took in a sharp breath, **_**Luke is okay….but does that change anything?**_

"**I can get you the first flight back to Tree Hill Peyton. You don't have to stay with your second choice anymore."**

"**You're not a second choice Jake!" Peyton stood up. **_**Why is it so hard for Jake to accept me being here because I want to see him?**_

**Jake shook his head. As if reading Peyton's thoughts he said, "Peyton the last time you told me you loved me you revealed you had feelings for Lucas. I told you go and see if those feelings were real….You went to Tree Hill and never came back. I got my answer."**

"**My life is there Jake, I hate admitting that, but it is the honest truth. Almost everything I care about is in Tree Hill, my school, my friends, and yes I count Lucas as one of them. He's always saving me Jake, except I don't think he would have to if you were there. I think you would save me."**

"**What are you saying Peyton?"**

"**I'm saying you should come back to Tree Hill Jake. Take Jenny and go."**

"**It's not that easy Peyton, there's a whole legal system I have to work through. It could take months."**

"**I'm willing to wait for you Jake if you're willing to try."**

"**Who says Nikki would agree? She would win Peyton, if it came down to it."**

"**I do. I called Nikki and we had a nice long chat. She wants to go back to school. She would be willing to give you****as long as you get help from your parents back in Tree Hill****temporary full custody."**

"**Who's to say she won't use an education against me? A high school dropout."**

"**Jake, don't you see? If you come back to Tree Hill you can go back to school. Your parents can watch Jenny like before, or Karen can watch her with her baby once she has it."**

"**Peyton I don't know…"**

"**Jake please. This is our best shot. We've never been lucky enough to get a chance like this, don't throw it away now."**

* * *

"Red, what do you want?" Nathan asked. He was already annoyed.

"Only one dance and then I leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Nathan glanced up and saw Haley searching for him. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

Red placed a hand on his arm, "Is the big bad Nathan Scott afraid of his short, fat ass ex-wife?"

Nathan's face turned into a shocked expression, "Did you really just diss Haley while trying to flirt with me?"

"Why not? It's obvious she doesn't appreciate your charms." Red started to move her hand to Nathan's muscular chest.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Haley's voice was full of acid.

When Nathan looked up and saw Haley's face his only thought was _Oh shit_.

"Asking the hottest guy here to a dance since his date is so," Red looked Haley up and down, "Unsatisfactory."

Haley took a step forward, but Nathan interrupted, "Hey I think it's time for you to leave," He said to Red, "Last time I checked I'm the judge of who's unsatisfactory and I'm pretty sure it isn't Haley."

"Oh I get it. Since I'm the obviously unsatisfactory one you gave _me_ all that money to buy you at the auction to piss off fat ass over here. It all makes perfect sense now."

Haley grabbed Red by the arm, "I think it's time you got your skank ass out of here. You just admitted you're a whore and the bouncer had a bad experience once and he hasn't been too fond of cheap whores ever since."

"At least I don't have to pay people to have sex with me."

"Is that the best you could do? I think you need lessons on comebacks along with lessons on how to tell when little Johnny likes you because you obviously can't read signals."

"You short little bitch!" Red suddenly lunged for Haley. Haley mostly dodged, but Red had gotten a hold on the tips of her hair. She yanked hard on them.

"Hey! Stop it!" Nathan shouted. He was a little surprised, usually he was the one in the fight and Haley was yelling at him to cut it out.

Haley managed to twirl and get free of Red's grasp. She promptly raised her hand and slapped her across the face.

She put a finger in Red's face and said menacingly, "Stay away from me, and stay the hell away from my husband."

"Is there a problem Ms. Gill?" Mack asked. He had appeared out of nowhere as if he had sensed the trouble.

"Yes! This bitch is being a….bitch!" Red shouted.

"Ms. Gill is the nicest young woman I know, if she really is being the vulgar term you used then I guess you really deserve it. Would you please leave the club?" Mack asked politely, but his eyes showed a certain fierceness that even Red dared not disobey.

"I'll get you back for this somehow!" She shouted as Mack ushered her out of the club.

Nathan started his apology before Haley could yell at him. "Haley I'm sorry—"

Haley turned around to face him and the expression on her face already cut him off. She was glaring as she asked, "Did you really pay her just to bug me at the auction?"

"Haley, please. She was going to buy me and then I was going to spend the night with my mom. Honestly, can I get any more pathetic? I just figured it would be better is we weren't around each other anymore and I thought she was the best way to keep us apart."

"Nathan, you can't make those decisions alone! Shouldn't I have at least a little input on whether or not we should be separated?"

"Haley I realize that now! I thought if we stayed apart I wouldn't get my heart broken again, except that isn't the case!" Nathan was getting desperate. A few minutes earlier he had been making a fool of himself in a crowded bar singing about how he always messed up. Even he could tell Haley was relenting on him back then, but now he was just back where he always was, in her doghouse. "I screw up Haley. You know that better than any person, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm trying to change and I have changed since the beginning of last year. Haley, you're the reason I'm trying to change! Please, just give me a chance."

"A chance for what Nathan? A chance for you to try to hurt me some more? Nathan, I screw up too. You expect too much of me, you think I'm this saint when I'm not. You hold me up to a higher standard than anyone else and when I fail to meet that standard, you make it known clearer than anyone else. I'm done trying Nathan, I'm done trying to meet the standard, I'm done watching you screw up. It's obvious we just aren't meant to be. The fact that I'm the reason you're trying to change makes it all the more obvious, you shouldn't try to change a person. That's what I always was told, I just never really listened, but I get it now."

"Haley, I _want_ to change. I don't like who I used to be, I like who I am when I'm with you."

"Yet you always revert to your absolute worst because of me. Remember yesterday in class? Nathan, you never would have said something like that if it wasn't for me!" Haley remembered the pain she felt only the day before because of what Nathan said and remembered her need for revenge against him. "You know what Nathan, I'm going to go dance again and show you how it feels to watch the one you love not care about how you feel."

"Haley c'mon," Nathan pleaded, but it was too late. Haley was already talking to a seedy looking guy. Nathan blinked, he knew that guy.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked the stranger. He gave her a cocky grin. Normally Haley would never have considered approaching this stranger, but her emotions were so high she didn't even notice her instinctual alarms going off.

"Yeah babe. Who wouldn't want to dance with you?"

Haley smiled and the two began to dance. At first it was fine, he just kept his hands resting on her hips.

The guy had light brown hair. He had a skinny face and dark eyes. Nathan couldn't help cracking his knuckles with this one.

* * *

"Cheery where are you taking me?" Lucas asked. Brooke had him blindfolded and in her car.

"Where would the fun be if I simply told you?"

"Where's the fun in making my eyes itch from this stupid blindfold?"

"Oh there's lots of fun in it," Brooke teased with a playful smirk.

"Are we going somewhere fun?"

"I hope so."

"Your version of fun or my version?"

"Are you asking if I'm taking you to a bar or to a bookstore?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Lucas said. He was nodding and smiling at her, or where he thought was the general direction she was in.

"I've changed and noticed more of the things around me than you think Lucas," Brooke said as she stopped the car. "We're here. Hey! Don't take that blindfold off Lucas Scott!" She shouted as Lucas immediately reached to remove the blindfold.

"Sorry," he said as he obediently put his hands down to his sides and waited for Brooke to tell him what to do next.

* * *

"Your outfit looks great on you," the guy Haley was dancing with whispered into her ear. Haley could smell the alcohol on his breath and it wasn't attractive at all. "I bet you look even better with it off."

He moved one of his hands from Haley's waist and down her thigh.

"Hey, stop that."

"C'mon babe, we're just dancing."

"You don't know me, keep it PG okay?"

"I'm R rated and by the way, I do know you. You're a cheerleader for Tree Hill and just came back from a music tour. Your name's Haley right?"

Haley stopped dancing completely. She was officially creeped out. She tried to get away, but the guy had too strong of a grip on her.

"What's wrong babe? Keep it moving." He began to force Haley to move with the music.

"Let go of me!" She said loudly.

The guy looked up and around at the people who had glanced over at them. He gave the nearby people his cocky grin, "Babe, now isn't the time to rehearse for tonight."

Haley did her best to turn around and shove the guy, but when she turned to face him he pulled her into him so she had even less mobility than before.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said into her hair.

Haley wanted to cry. This was not how her revenge on Nathan was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to get insanely jealous and regret all the things he had said to her since her return. She wasn't supposed to end up against a stranger's chest only wishing for Nathan's strong hands around her instead of the creeper's she was dancing with.

"I believe the lady said she wanted you to let go of her," A deep voice growled into the guy's ear.

"Nathan!" Haley wanted to exclaim, but didn't. As thrilled as she was that Nathan had come to rescue her, she didn't want him to know how much she really desired his help.

The guy looked over at him, and moved his hands to Haley's wrists with a death grip. Nathan couldn't understand why Haley wasn't fighting back, the guy had succeeded in making it seem like he wasn't restraining her painfully. The guy smiled, "Nathan Scott. It's been awhile. I'm pretty sure basketball is your business, and you should really improve on that and not mess with the women."

"And I'm pretty sure when a woman says for you to let go, she means it, Damien West. I think you need to go back to kindergarten, that's where they teach hands to yourself."

Damien laughed, "Like you know anything about hands to yourself. Weren't you the one who got into five fights off-campus at High Flyers because of your temper?"

Haley was a little surprised to still hear more about the negative effects her absence had on Nathan.

Nathan leered at Damien, "And weren't you the one who got beat up off campus for hitting on the girlfriend of one of the guy's? I thought that would have taught you your lesson."

"Hey this girl approached me, her boyfriend shouldn't have a problem. It's his fault he can't keep her on a short enough leash."

Haley had kept silent during this exchange, but her wrists were starting to hurt and Damien was starting to _really_ piss her off.

Haley said, "Too bad Damien, he is. He wants you to let go of, not his girlfriend, but of his wife."

"Well tell him, I don't want to let go." Damien grinned and looked back at Nathan, "I think I'm going to get lucky tonight, especially after a few more drinks. This one looks like she'll get freaky too."

Nathan couldn't stand it anymore. He had always hated Damien West, except at High Flyers he had known better than to let him get to him. Now, though, Damien was insulting Haley, and nobody every got away with that around Nathan.

"Hey!" Haley shouted at Damien, anger radiating off of her as well. Her shout gave Nathan just the distraction he needed as he shoved Damien. Damien started to fall over, but his grip on Haley didn't break like Nathan planned.

Horrified, Nathan watched as Damien pulled Haley on top of him.

"You want to get it on in public? I think that's illegal, but whatever floats your boat," Damien said cruelly. He wanted to piss Nathan off enough to hit him. Damien knew he had a challenge in Nathan Scott for the championship and if assault at a bar got Nathan kicked out, then let it.

To Damien's shock—but not really Nathan's—Haley started kicking him. She tried to punch him, but he was still holding her wrists so tightly she couldn't even move them, but her feet were free.

"What the hell!?" Mack exclaimed. Once again he had come out of nowhere.

Nathan reached down and pulled Haley off of Damien by the waist. Haley was still trying to kick him, but Damien couldn't hold her wrists now that Mack was here so Nathan was able to pull her off.

"This girl started to get a little freaky on the dance floor, I'm sorry it caused a disturbance sir," Damien said calmly as he got himself off the floor.

"You jerk!" Haley shouted. She could feel the tears behind her eyes, but the rage was coming first. She wasn't going to give Damien the satisfaction of seeing her cry because of him. "You wouldn't let me go! I wanted to get away!"

"Shh Haley, its okay," Nathan whispered into Haley's ear. He kept his arms around her, holding her tight. He hoped he was giving her a sense of security after being violated like she had and he was successfully holding her back from flat out attacking the jerk. Nathan explained to Mack, "Haley was trying to make me jealous so she started to dance with this guy here. The only problem was this guy has a grudge against me and he went too far past her comfort zone. When she tried to get away he wouldn't let her go. I came over here and shoved him, hoping it would break his grip, but all it did was make he and Haley fall over."

Mack nodded. "I think you need to leave now," He said to Damien West.

"You're going to believe them over me?!"

"Hey I saw the whole thing," A woman with light blond hair said. She walked over to Mack and pointed at Nathan and Haley, "Those two are telling the truth, the girl looked really unhappy for most of the song, but scrawny kept touching her and not letting her stop dancing. Then the big guy came over and warned him, but the scrawny guy didn't let go so the big guy shoved him."

Mack turned to Damien, "Yes, I'm going to believe them over you. Now let's go." Mack turned to Nathan and the distressed Haley, "I hate to say this, but if there's one more disturbance you two are involved in tonight, I'll have to ask you to leave as well."

Nathan nodded, "There won't be another. Thanks for all your help."

Mack smiled and he began to push a struggling Damien West out the door.

As soon as the two were out of sight and people stopped staring, Haley spun into Nathan's chest. She wanted comfort more than anything at that second, and Nathan was the best one at comforting her.

"I'm surprised he would ever show his face at a place like this," Nathan whispered to Haley. "If he—or anyone else for that matter—violates you ever again, you let me know alright?"

Haley nodded into Nathan's strong chest.

"I promised you Haley that I would always protect you and I meant it. I'm sorry if I haven't stuck to that promise very well recently."

The DJ played a slow song so both were able to stay still for several minutes, which was all Haley needed. She was able to regain her composure without any tears.

When the song ended Nathan asked her, "Do you want to go get something to drink?"

Haley nodded and the two went to the bar. They both ordered alcoholic drinks.

Nathan gave her a questioning look to which she replied, "It's been a rough night Nathan. Even I have to lose it from time to time."

"I've seen you lose it Haley and I love it, but I don't think you do."

The drinks were placed in front of the pair. "I'll live," she said before bringing her drink to her lips.

* * *

"You brought me to the Rivercourt?" Lucas asked slowly.

He and Brooke were now standing in the center of the old court. She had refused to let him take off his eye covering until he was standing where he was.

"Yep."

Lucas stared at her perplexed. When she didn't say anything else he asked, "Why?"

"How many times in the past year have you come to this place Luke?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it," Lucas answered honestly.

"Okay, what about this? How many times did you come here before you made the Ravens?"

Lucas smiled as he remembered old times, "Everyday."

"How many times did you come here after you made the Ravens?"

Lucas' smile lessened, "Less. I still came three times a week usually."

"And after Haley left?"

Lucas frowned. He really reflected on it, once Haley left and didn't come home after three months the magic of the Rivercourt had seemed to disappear. He no longer felt comforted by the river and the gravel under his shoes, all he did was remember her and the times they spent together. He would remember how she left without saying goodbye and not calling for days. All those things would always depress him. He finally answered, "Once every other week…if that."

"That's my point. Broody, you love this place, and you love Haley too. This place and Haley were interconnected for you, without her you couldn't have the other." Brooke was speaking with a double meaning, she was also referring to her and Lucas. "The thing is Lucas, now that Haley is back, you still haven't returned to this place, your old sanctuary. Why haven't you Luke?"

Lucas ran a hand through his short hair. He looked around the place where he had once spent hours with not only Haley, but all his other old friends. He thought back to the feelings this place would instill in him, where he could play the game he loved without the Scott name hanging over him.

"I guess…" He began slowly. "I guess it's just not the same. This place was my refuge, where I could hide from the rest of the world. Now though, I don't need a refuge. I'm not the bastard anymore, I'm Lucas, my own person to everyone. I don't know how to explain it Brooke, I've lived without this place for so long, it just seems wrong to go back. It's like I might ruin everything I built up without it and dishonor how much this place had helped when I needed it."

"I don't think you will Lucas. I think it would be dishonoring your old memories by abandoning here." Brooke paused and walked over to the picnic table where she used to watch Lucas play. She reached under the table and pulled out a basketball. She walked back over to Lucas, "Shoot a couple of hoops Luke, you might be surprised by how you feel."

Lucas took the ball and bounced it on the gravel. Immediately he felt a small portion of what he used to feel when he played there. He felt that this place would provide safety from the rest of the world, no matter what it threw at him, the Rivercourt would always be there.

Lucas dribbled the ball to the free throw line, shot it, and watched it ark gracefully through the old hoop. He smiled over at Brooke as he retrieved the ball.

* * *

"I still can't believe you hit Chris on the head with the microphone. Man, I would have paid to see that," Nathan laughed as Haley told a story from the tour.

"You could've gone to the concert and seen it yourself."

"It was too far away, I'm not like you Hales; I fail school if I miss it."

"Good point," Haley laughed too.

Both of them were actually enjoying the other's company without any trouble. Haley hoped it wasn't because of the alcohol that both of them had their guards down.

"Hey Haley," Nathan said as he began to reach into his pocket for his wallet.

"What's up Nathan? Besides the dark ceiling. Hey is that a disco ball? I really like disco balls, they're so sparkly and pretty—"

Nathan grinned, he didn't realize how much he missed Haley's rambling. "Haley," he said cutting her off when she began wondering who came up with the concept of the disco ball. Her eyes focused on him with her face in an expression as if asking 'What?'

Nathan replied, "Here's the money for tonight. It's fifty dollars short of what you paid because I know you, you would feel bad for taking all of what you paid."

"Why are you giving me this Nathan?" Haley asked. She was staring at the wad of money with the weariest look she could manage in her state. She figured this was some sort of trap, if she took the money, she would owe Nathan.

"Because I wasn't worth it. You shouldn't have spent all that money on me and you wouldn't have if I hadn't given Red the money. So here, this hopefully makes up for it. There's no catch Hales; this money would have been spent tonight anyway," He added when she still didn't take the money.

Haley continued to stare at the wad of cash and not take the money.

"Fine Haley, it's your decision. If you don't want it, don't take it," Nathan said. He began to put the money back in his wallet. He wasn't able to keep the smirk off his face, he was already planning how he was going to trick Haley into taking the money.

"Hey everybody, in case you couldn't tell it has been a slow night," The DJ said into his microphone to the crowd. "I've had a few requests that a certain person who sang a song called 'Leaving Town Alive' come up here and do a set. Is the singer willing to?"

Haley grinned and polished off her latest drink. "I'm right here!" She shouted and ran to the stage. Nathan followed closely behind, he knew Haley, she couldn't handle alcohol. Sure enough, she tripped going up the stage's stairs. Nathan easily helped her up after he checked to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He asked her.

"Of course I can. I have a bunch of new songs I want to sing!" She said excitedly. Nathan smiled at the intensity in her brown eyes.

"Alright, have fun Hales," he said.

Nathan began to lean in, he didn't even realize it. It had been such a habit between them, a kiss before they separated for anything. A year and he still hadn't been able to break the habit completely.

Thankfully, Haley had turned her head by the time Nathan's mouth reached where hers had been. He grazed her cheek and realized what he was doing. He did his best to rectify his mistake by whispering, "Break a leg."

* * *

"What are we going to do Keith?" Deb asked the grizzled looking man.

"Can I take a shower? I feel kind of dirty."

"Keith, I'm serious. Everyone will soon think—if they don't already—that I've left Tree Hill and I'm fine with that, but you know Dan isn't going to leave you alone and he'll probably try to track me down."

"You need to stay hidden Deb. If something happens to me, you need to come forward with the evidence of Dan's crimes."

"Why don't we turn him in now?"

Keith looked out the old motel room window. "He's an ass, but I have to give him another chance."

"Hasn't he used enough chances?"

"He's my little brother Deb. What kind of person sends their little brother to jail? I should be protecting him not plotting to destroy him."

"Keith, he's had you locked up in forced rehab that you didn't need for months, do you really want someone who is willing to do that to their brother running around town?"

"I can't give up on him yet Deb. I have to see if he's any better."

Deb shook her head, she knew she wouldn't be able to dissuade Keith, he was too good, or foolish, to destroy his brother so soon. "Have you stopped by to see Karen yet?"

Keith sighed, "No. I've been avoiding her and Lucas, I don't think they even know I'm back."

"Why haven't you gone to see them?"

"I don't know what to tell them. For all they know I got up and left one day because I was bored. Until I know what to do with Dan I can't go see them."

"It would mean the world to Karen and Lucas to know you're alright."

Keith replied sadly, "It would mean the world to me to let them know I'm alright, to tell them that I didn't abandon them like Dan…But I can't do that yet; not until I know my plan."

* * *

"Hi. I'm back!" Haley unsteadily said into the microphone. Nathan didn't know how she was going to get through the performance in her state. Haley continued into the mic, "I'm going to sing three songs for you guys. I wrote this first song at the end of my tour. I didn't show anyone it though because I knew I would get in trouble with my manager and this guy I was touring with and I figured showing it to someone would make my feelings real, and I didn't want that. This song came about when the guy I was touring with did a cover of this 80's song called 'Missing You.' During the song I came to a realization and this song was born!"

Haley took in a deep breath to calm herself and focus on the music, she began,  
"_Honey I just can't get around it anymore  
You make me feel like home is where you are  
And baby I just can't run around it every morn'n  
It's time that I believe it, home is where you are"_

Nathan smiled. Despite Haley being tipsy if she wasn't flat out drunk already, her voice was steady and clear. She was singing perfectly and Nathan loved it.

"_Notes in my drawers, songs in my pockets,  
Fragments of letters that you sent,  
Leftover phone calls, cologne in the bath  
I still have that bottle of Rosé  
Staring at your photograph, tryin' to take it down  
There's still a stirring in my heart."_

Nathan closed his eyes and just listened to the music. He wondered if Haley really did sit up on the tour looking at a picture of him and wanted to get rid of it, but she just couldn't. He wondered if she really did feel like her home was where he was.

"My next song is called Crazy Girls. This one I wrote part of while on tour, but I could never get the right inspiration for it. When I came home I found the inspiration and everything just seemed to fall into place."

Nathan opened his eyes and stared at Haley as she started the next song.

"_I've been behind on the events of the past seven days  
I've been sleeping in my bed  
And missing you like sometimes crazy girls do"_

Haley looked into the crowd and found the intense blue eyes she could always seem to fall into. She gave Nathan a small smile. Haley loved her guard being down and being able to sort of tell Nathan her true feelings about them, she wasn't sure she would love it the next day though.

"_I've been hanging like a child onto this photograph of us  
It was taken on a bus across town the last time I saw you  
And now this whole world is going 'round  
But it's when you're gone it really brings me down, down"_

Haley remembered a late night on tour. She had checked her phone and saw a voicemail from her parents. She had listened to it and smiled, _at least they still love me_, she had thought. The message had inspired Haley to go through an old scrapbook of hers. She found it in her pile of stuff on the tour bus. Haley had opened it up and spent hours staring at its content.

The last page had been the first bit of inspiration for the song. On the last page was a picture of her and Nathan smiling. It had been taken when Nathan came up with the idea to take a spontaneous road trip to see her parents. They had been standing by a city bus from where her parents were at the time. Haley had been on Nathan's back piggy-back style with a huge smile. Nathan had his head turned towards her, his eyes full of love and adoration. Seeing the obviously in love teenagers made her miss it, made her more depressed than she had been the entire time she had yet been on tour, and most of all it had made Haley realize how insanely much she really did miss Nathan.

That moment was playing through Haley's mind. Other moments with Nathan since her returned floated through as well, but the one on tour was the most prominent.

"_Oh, will you wait till I get back home again  
'Cause I'm willing to give this another chance  
Only you baby keep me up at night  
Sometimes crazy's all right  
Well I never thought I'd say I was in love with you again  
It's funny how my life has come around to this  
And I'm crazy for you  
I do like crazy girls do"_

Nathan froze. _Was Haley being honest when she wrote this song or was she writing it just to make a good song? Wash she really willing to give them another chance?  
_

He stood in consideration for the rest of the song.

"My last and final song," Haley began, "is different than my first two. This song is much slower and less upbeat. I'm not sure where I came up with this song, but one day I was sitting in my apartment and these words were floating through my head. I wrote them down, threw them away, and then rewrote them later, creating this song."

Nathan gave a questioning look up to Haley. He knew she couldn't answer his question or even know what it was, but he couldn't help it. He knew of one bit of lyrics that Haley had written and thrown away and he wondered if these were them.

"_I could never stumble  
With you walking by my side  
I could never love you  
more than I already do"_

Nathan realized these weren't the lyrics and sighed, out of relief or disappointment, he didn't know.

"_So don't walk away  
Don't walk away  
Don't lie, tell me that youre gonna stay  
Please don't walk away"_

Nathan once again found himself frozen. These were the lyrics that Haley had written and Brooke had given him that fateful day in the gym.

"_If I made a promise,  
I would stay by your side  
It's only the beginning  
I love you"_

"Haley," Nathan whispered. This was it. As soon as she came back down those stairs he was going to kiss her. He was going to throw caution to the wind and even if she fought back he was going to kiss her, like he had the first time they kissed.

Nathan stared intensely up at Haley. It seemed to be an eternity before she finished her song.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed into the microphone. The crowd cheered in response and Haley began her way down the stairs.

* * *

"**Nathan….I'm glad I'm back…"**

**Nathan stared at Haley. He couldn't believe it, **_**did she really just say something? **_**Nathan ran his fingers through his hair, **_**it's probably my imagination. How long has it been since I got some sleep?**_

"**Nathan…." Haley said again in her raspy voice due to a lack of water.**

"**Haley!?" Nathan shouted. His hopes were officially up, "Oh Haley, you're awake!"**

"**I'm…glad….I…came back from tour even if this is the only good night for us…..It's been amazing…."**

"**No…Haley…no…don't leave!" Nathan was practically crying again. He knew what was going on. Haley was still in her dream world. She was having a good time in her dream world, "Haley come back to me! The **_**real**_** me."**

**Haley didn't move again. Nathan felt despair creep up on him, **_**will she ever come back if she keeps having a good time?**_

* * *

"Did I do a good job?" Haley asked Nathan once she had made her unsteady way down the stairs and to him.

Nathan was nervous and he knew he looked it. He glanced around and noticed several guys walking towards the pair. He had to get Haley away from them before she decided to make him jealous again.

"Dance with me?" He asked instead of answering her question.

Haley didn't reply, but she let Nathan grab her hand which was good enough for him. He led her into the middle of the dance floor and noticed the several glares he was receiving for getting Haley to dance with him.

They got to the middle of the floor and the lights dimmed.

"What the?" Haley asked.

Nathan smirked in response. "Folks, we had a request that we play a certain song in a darkened environment and we decided to comply. I hope none of you mind too much," the DJ said.

"_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?"_

"I love this song," Haley said quietly as the couples around them began to dance close together.

"I know," Nathan said. He had a sneaky gleam in his eye.

"You requested this didn't you?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything he just placed his hands on Haley's waist. Immediately a jolt went through her body.

"_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me"_

Haley placed her arms around Nathan's neck as she stared deeply into his blue eyes and he into her brown ones.

"You were amazing Haley. I'm sorry if I never told you enough how great your voice is, how much talent you really have."

Haley didn't say anything in response, but she did move closer to Nathan. His hands were now able to touch each other on her waist.

A desire that nobody had been able to inspire—excluding the day in the Gym— for quite some time passed through Nathan and he found himself loving it. "God, I've missed you Hales," Nathan whispered to her.

Haley cautiously laid her cheek onto Nathan's shoulder. "I've missed you too Nathan," Haley whispered.

"_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before"_

Nathan pulled back slightly so Haley's head came off of his shoulder. He made eye contact with her brown eyes, the eyes he was always so drawn in by.

He bit his lip and slowly moved his head in.

"_And when I kiss your soul"_

Haley stood still as Nathan's lips briefly and lightly touched hers, creating a rush of feelings. Her mind on the other hand, was in overdrive, or well as much overdrive it could manage in her intoxicated state.

"_your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime"_

Nathan stared into her eyes again, searching for a reaction. He saw confusion, shock, and…._happiness._ Nathan smiled, but he did nothing more. He would wait for Haley's reaction, she had to make the next move. It was how it always was in their relationship. She would put her heart out, he would screw up, make a move, and then wait to see what she would do.

"_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone"_

* * *

Alright the (abridged) songs were Songs in my Pockets, Crazy Girls, and Don't walk away by Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti and More than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw. In case you couldn't guess, I do not own any one bit of them.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Hangovers

'm sorry for the 2.5 weeks since my last update. My excuse is probably dumb, but here it is:

Last week my English teacher was kind enough to give me an early birthday present (my birthday is today by the way :) ) and tell me that I have no writing ability. Maybe I'm weird, but this took away any sort of creativeness I had for any of my stories. I finally forced myself to sit down and write, and I kind of got back into the groove of it. If this chapter seems off though I'm sorry.

Next chapter will be really long, I promise.

Anyway, please Read and Review. The reviews really do encourage me when I have people like my English teacher telling me "I haven't seen any writing ability from you."

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a Karaoke bar…

* * *

**Hang-overs**

_Nathan pulled back slightly so Haley's head came off of his shoulder. He made eye contact with her brown eyes, the eyes he was always so drawn in by. _

_He bit his lip and slowly moved his head in._

"_And when I kiss your soul"_

_Haley stood still as Nathan's lips briefly and lightly touched hers, creating a rush of feelings. Her mind on the other hand, was in overdrive, or well as much overdrive it could manage in her intoxicated state._

"_your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime"_

_Nathan stared into her eyes again, searching for a reaction. He saw confusion, shock, and….happiness. Nathan smiled, but he did nothing more. He would wait for Haley's reaction, she had to make the next move. It was how it always was in their relationship. She would put her heart out, he would screw up, make a move, and then wait to see what she would do._

"_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone"_

The disco ball began to flash again and the dim lighting brightened slightly so that it was at its normal level. The spell Nathan had cast on Haley with the brief kiss was broken.

She quietly told him, "You shouldn't have done that Nathan."

"But I wanted to," he said, pleading slightly.

"Yeah," Haley ran a hand through her hair and took a breath to gather her thoughts.

Nathan slightly expected her to throw her arms around him and kiss him just like she had so long ago in front of her house. Instead, she said, "I think you should call someone from DWnotI to take us back now." With that Haley turned and ran to a different part of the club, but instead of going to the bathroom—which is where Nathan thought she was running to—she went to the bar. There she ordered the strongest drink she could find, Haley wanted to clear her head as fast as she possibly could. _Screw the consequences_, Haley thought as she waited for her drink.

* * *

Nathan stood in the middle of the dance floor, unbelieving. He had made a move. He had begun to finally put his heart back out on the line only to see it rejected already. A guy bumped into Nathan as he danced with a girl and woke Nathan out of his reverie.

Nathan pulled out his cell phone and called the DWnotI program to come pick up he and Haley. He waited a few more minutes so he could get himself and his emotions in check before going to look for her.

There was no way he was going to let Haley know she had already crushed his heart…again.

A few minutes later, Nathan's plan of not letting Haley see how affected he was by her, was completely shot. Haley wasn't where Nathan thought she was—or where his second choice was. Nathan began to panic. He looked around and ran to Mack.

"Mack! Have you seen Hal—Trudy?!"

"Not since I threw the creeper out, why?"

"I can't find her!" Nathan heard the desperation in his own voice, "I can't lose her Mack."

"Shh, you didn't lose her. Go sit at the bar, she'll come back to you," Mack said in his most soothing voice. "Everything is fine and will be fine, I promise."

Nathan shook his head, Mack didn't understand the situation and it wasn't like Nathan could sit down and explain it to him.

He turned around and went back inside the club. After running around one more time he went to the bar to question the bartender.

Nathan leaned against the bar to look for the bartender and what he saw made his blood freeze. The bartender was handing a shot to a woman who looked ready to pass out. The woman was none other than Haley.

"Haley! No!" He shouted, but she didn't hear him. She swallowed the shot in one long gulp. Nathan ran through the crowd to where she was and glared at the bartender. "What the hell man!?" He asked, furious.

"What? She orders, she pays, I give. I'm not the usual bartender here, I'm just a sub and that's my rule. Get over it."

Nathan glared at the man until he walked over to the next customer.

"Haley are you alright?" Nathan asked. "Haley!" He said more urgently when she didn't reply, "Haley!"

She finally turned her head, "Nathan….You make my head hurt…did you know that?"

"Hales, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make your head hurt."

"You ignore me, you treat me like crap, you try to make me jealous, you apologize, you almost get in a bar fight for me, and then you _kiss_ me….simply saying that makes me want another drink."

"Haley, I'm sorry. You're too good for me, and so I push you away. I'm sorry that I've confused you and made you feel bad. I know you're too good and I want you to know that, but then there's this selfish part of me that wants to keep you here. This selfish part that wants you to stay here, but my head knows you need to follow your dreams."

"Make up your mind Nathan…but you wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Tonight…even though you made my head hurt….and made me spend my whole savings….I'm glad I came back from tour….even if this is the only good night for us….It's been amazing…"

Haley smiled at Nathan and then passed out cold on the bar.

"No! Haley! Don't leave! Come back to me!" Nathan was practically shouting at her unconscious form, but Haley didn't move again.

* * *

Nathan picked Haley up in his arms and carried her out of the club. He was barely holding it together.

"Miss Trudy!" Mack shouted when Nathan made it outside.

Nathan didn't say anything to the man who had promised everything would be alright when it so obviously wasn't.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?"

Nathan answered flatly, "No."

He looked around and saw the DWnotI car parked on the curb. He walked over to it and saw Mouth as the driver. "We're your passengers," Nathan said.

Mouth's face turned into a mask of worry, "Is Haley alright?"

"Yes."

"Nathan, I think we should call someone…" Mouth said as he started to drive.

"You know what would happen if you did that right Mouth? She would get arrested for underage drinking, her flawless record would have flaws, she'll be considered a Lindsay Lohan, and it would be all my fault. I can go down, but I will not let Haley go down."

"What if she isn't okay Nathan? What if she has alcohol poisoning?"

Nathan glared out the window. He had seen enough cases of the sort to know they only ended badly, "I'm taking her to Brooke. What Brooke says to do, we'll do. Deal?"

Mouth simply nodded as he continued the drive to the apartment.

* * *

Brooke sat on her couch with a broad smile. She and Lucas had had a great night together.

"_Thank you Brooke."_

"_For what?" Brooke asked. They had arrived at Lucas' home to drop him off._

_Lucas smiled a little. "For reminding me of some pretty important things. I needed it, so thank you."_

"_It was no problem Lucas."_

_Lucas gave her another small smile and he leaned in slightly. "It's the rules right?"_

_Brooke carefully nodded. She had been dreading this kiss and looking forward to it all night. Brooke didn't want to know what would happen once she kissed Lucas again, but then again she wanted to know how she truly felt about him at the same time._

_Lucas' and Brooke's lips carefully touched. She felt a rush of feelings envelop her and she wanted to do a little cheer, she still did love Lucas Scott._

_Brooke expected the kiss to last for only a second, but it didn't. Lucas actually deepened the kiss._

"_I miss you pretty girl," He said when he pulled back a couple of minutes later._

"_I'm right here Lucas, I always will be."_

"_Thank you for staying by my side even though I didn't deserve it."_

"_You deserve more than you think you do Lucas."_

_Lucas let out a small laugh, "I doubt that." He gave Brooke a sincere smile, "Honestly, thank you for tonight."_

"_It was my pleasure."_

_Lucas climbed out of Brooke's car and, for the first time in quite a while, happily walked into his own home._

Brooke couldn't wait to tell Haley the details of her date and hear the details of Haley's with Nathan.

She was surprised to hear a knock on the door around one in the morning. _If it was Haley she would use her key._

Brooke apprehensively opened the apartment door, ready to swing her fist if it was a bad guy. Instead she dropped her fist and jaw, "Nathan what happened!?"

The sight meeting Brooke's eyes was that of Nathan with the most concerned expression Brooke had ever seen on his face, holding Haley, passed out with her head leaned against Nathan's chest. Mouth was anxiously standing in the background.

Brooke opened the door wider and moved out of the way as Nathan entered the apartment and answered Brooke's obvious question, "I made her head hurt so she decided to make it stop."

"She threw up twice in the car Brooke," Mouth said nervously.

Nathan walked into his old bedroom and laid Haley down on her bed.

"Does she have alcohol poisoning?" Brooke asked. She had followed Nathan into the bedroom.

Nathan sighed, "I'm pretty sure she doesn't... I really hope she doesn't."

Brooke stayed in the bedroom as Nathan went to the living room and sat down on the couch. He asked Mouth, "You know I'm drunk too right?"

"Yeah, I uh guessed that. Besides, I can't really see Haley drinking and you not."

Nathan ran his hand through his dark hair with frustration, "It's all my fault Mouth. Had I not given the money to Red, Haley never would have bought me. She wouldn't be passed out right now in our old bedroom. She would be talking to Brooke about her date with Lucas or something."

"I hate to break it to you Nathan, but even if you hadn't paid Red, you would've been paired with Haley."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, Brooke kind of paid me off to write down that Haley bought you, no matter what."

"Does everyone want us back together?"

"I don't think Chris Keller does," Mouth pointed out.

Brooke quickly came out of the bedroom. "Nurse Brooke has reached a diagnosis. Haley will be fine, it will be a rough night for her, but I've seen worse cases. I've been a worse case."

Nathan breathed a sigh of relief, but he couldn't shake the guilt or concern for Haley.

Mouth's phone began to ring. He pulled it out and said, "Hello?"

After a few minutes of one-sided conversation he hung up. He turned to Brooke and Nathan, "Hey guys I gotta go, there's been another call. This girl is really wasted down at the park, if I don't go soon she could get arrested."

"Alright see you later Mouth. Thanks for all your help tonight," Brooke said gratefully.

Mouth nodded and with a small wave, left the apartment.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Nathan asked Brooke quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Why?"

"I want to make sure Haley is alright."

* * *

"Where did Haley keep all her money?" Nathan asked Brooke later that night.

"I don't know. I didn't even know she had that much money. I mean seriously, we could've gone on a nice little shopping spree with those funds, not designer labels of course, but nicer than that poncho of hers."

Nathan wasn't even listening to Brooke, he was thinking about Haley and her habits. He tried to remember where she used to hide her belongings and realized the only thing she ever hid from him was her music. He had no idea where she would ever hide things.

He suddenly smirked as he thought of the one place Haley would expect nobody to ever go.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna go check on her."

"But you checked on her ten minutes ago! And ten minutes before that!"

"Things can happen in ten minutes Brooke," he said as he walked into the bedroom.

He carefully closed the door and walked to Haley's drawers. He refused to look at her because he knew if he did he would be overwhelmed with guilt. Nathan opened the drawer where he figured she would keep her socks. As soon as he saw the contents of the drawer he felt a sense of longing. On the right half of the drawer was her socks, but on the left was none other than her underwear.

_Of course she would put a lacy pair right on top_, Nathan thought to himself as he tried to peel his eyes away and stop remembering their nights together.

Nathan quickly put the money into one of her socks along with a little present for her and shut the drawer. Without meaning to, he looked over at Haley.

"Hales," he whispered instinctually. His voice was full of concern.

Nathan slowly walked over to bed and sat down on the edge of it. He ran a hand through her long blond hair. _I have missed this._ Nathan thought as he kept running his hand through her silky tresses.

Haley opened her eyes slightly and squinted at Nathan. She saw the look of concern intermixed with desire and felt raw happiness inside of herself.

"Nathan…thank you," she whispered.

"Haley?" He responded, joy clearly on his features. He quickly removed his hand from her hair though.

"Thank you Nathan for being here when I don't deserve it."

"Haley you do deserve it. You deserve a happy ending, whether it be with music or something else." _Or someone._

Haley smiled, but her face suddenly changed into a funny expression.

"Haley?" Nathan asked for a second time, once again concerned.

Haley replied by sitting up and then throwing up right onto Nathan's lap. Haley groaned and laid back down on the bed, once again falling into unconsciousness.

"Serves me right. I have been acting like Dan. It figures you would throw up on me in the same place," Nathan mumbled.

* * *

"Tutor-girl! You're awake!" Brooke shouted early the next morning.

"Brooke, can you do me a favor and not scream?" Haley asked.

"I'm sorry, but it's so good to see you're alive!"

"I sure don't feel alive."

"Well here," Brooke said and she went to the kitchen counter. There she grabbed a funny-colored juice, "Drink up. It tastes like Chris Keller's hair product, but it works."

"How would you know what his hair product tastes like?"

"I tried to sabotage it once and got some in my mouth by accident."

"When did you do that?"

Brooke quickly changed topics, "Spill Tutor-girl, how did your date go last night?"

Haley remembered singing songs, hearing Nathan attempt to sing, having Damien's hands on her, and Nathan briefly kissing her. She groaned in response.

"That bad?" Brooke asked sympathetically,

"Brooke I got drunker than I have ever been in my entire life, how do you think last night went?"

"Well what happened?"

"Nathan paid Red to piss me off at the auction last night."

Brooke faked shock. Nathan had told her the whole story the night before, she wanted to hear Haley's side now though.

"Yeah, only I didn't know that. I took him to this karaoke bar that Lucas and I used to go to all the time last year—"

"Oh yeah, Luke told me about that place. He thought it was a lot of fun, but he refused to there without you."

Haley continued with her story, "I tried to make Nathan jealous by dancing with this attractive guy and it worked. Unfortunately, my plan was interrupted by Chris and this girl who asked me to sing. I sang a song and when I got off the stage Chris asked me to dance and I saw he had a broken nose so I agreed. Then Nathan," Haley's face broke into a soft smile as she fondly remembered Nathan tipsily getting up onto the stage and beginning to sing.

"What did he do?" Brooke prodded. Nathan had skipped this part in his own late night sharing.

"He sang "The Reason" in front of everyone."

"Wow. Nathan Scott singing, that would have been a great sight to see."

"It was," Haley laughed, only to place a hand on her head. "Okay, laughter isn't good."

"What happened after Nathan sang the song?"

"Red went up to him."

"You guys had the best luck with people last night didn't you?"

"Yeah well, the bouncer took her away. Only I was still mad at Nathan so I went to dance with another guy. Except this time it didn't turn out so well. The guy turned out to be a creeper who crossed a line and wouldn't let me go."

"I bet Nathan wasn't very happy."

"He almost got in a bar fight with the guy, except the bouncer interrupted again. After that Nathan and I went to the bar and had a few drinks, then they asked me to do a set. So I sang three songs and while I did that, Nathan apparently requested the DJ play _More than Anyone_."

"Oh I love that song!"

Haley remembered all that had happened during the song and didn't continue with her story.

"Tutor-girl! You can't leave me hanging! What happened next?!"

Haley took a deep breath and said as fast as she could, "Nathan kissed me."

Brooke's anxious expression disappeared and didn't say anything.

"Brooke, what does that mean?" Haley asked. She was afraid for the answer, that it would mean Nathan wanted her to stay even though he had been so nasty to her lately.

"Haley….it was the Boy Toy Auction…"

"So?"

"A kiss at midnight is the rules."

"Oh yeah," Haley said with a fake happy voice, she was obviously trying to hide her disappointment. _Why am I sad? That's good it means Nathan doesn't want me to stay…that's a good thing right?_

Haley's headache suddenly came back stronger than ever, "I think I'm going to lay down again," she told Brooke a minute later.

"Tutor-Girl!" Brooke called, but Haley just walked right into the bedroom without giving a response.

Brooke sighed and pulled out her cell phone and called Lucas, "Luke, we got damage control duty. You and Jake need to go find out what's going on with Nathan. He kissed Haley last night and I'm thinking it wasn't because of the rules."

* * *

Lucas sighed. _Nathan can't make things easy can he?_ He hung up with Brooke and pressed his speed dial for Jake.

"Hey Luke," Jake answered sleepily.

"Jake can you meet me at Nathan's in ten minutes?"

Jake groaned, "What happened this time?"

"Apparently he kissed Haley and she's really torn up about it. I have a feeling things didn't go as Nathan planned. We need to talk to him before Dan does."

When Jake answered his voice was noticeably more awake, "I'll be there in five, can you make it?"

"Yeah, Ill be there," Lucas said as he already climbed into his car.

* * *

"How did I get home last night?" Haley asked Brooke when Brooke joined her in the bedroom.

Brooke looked out the window. She wondered if Haley knew Nathan brought her home and merely wanted confirmation or if she really was clueless enough to not know how much Nathan cares about her. She finally replied, "Nathan. He carried you in his arms. Mouth says on the whole way over he never stopped holding you."

"I don't understand him Brooke," Haley said as she sat up. Immediately, she started to run a hand through her hair. "He treats me horribly for days and then takes care of me when I'm in trouble even though I had rejected him only a few minutes before."

"Do you really not get it Tutor-Girl?"

Haley shook her head.

"I can't give you the answer Haley, but I'm pretty sure if you put all your fears aside and truly think about you question, you'll figure it out. You are Tutor-Girl after all."

Haley laid back down and buried her face in her pillow. She could think of no reasonable explanation for Nathan's behavior.

"Think about it Haley…Please. He really needs you to figure it out," Brooke said quietly before she left the bedroom again.

* * *

"Nate?" Lucas asked quietly once he entered the Scott household.

"He never locks his doors does he?" Jake whispered.

"He figures if anyone wanted in they would go ahead and break in, so he figures he should save the damage on the window and simply leave the door unlocked," Lucas explained.

The two boys slowly walked into Nathan's room, both on the constant lookout for Dan.

"Nathan?" Lucas asked again, with concern in his voice, when he saw his little brother face down on the bed.

Jake walked forwards and tapped Nathan on the shoulder.

"That's not going to work," Lucas said. "Haley told me she was the only one who could ever wake Nathan up besides himself."

"What did she do? Maybe we could imitate it."

Lucas blanched, "I don't want to think about what she did! She's like my little sister, and I don't think either of us wants to imitate it either."

"Oh!" Jake exclaimed when his light bulb of realization off.

"I know Deb used to keep odd things in the guest room because Dan never really went in there," Lucas said as he came up with an idea, glad to change the topic. "Do you want to go check to see if she stashed a blow horn or something in there?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." Jake turned around and crept to the nearby guest room.

Lucas walked over to Nathan and said at a normal level right in his ear, "Nathan, why can't you wake up easily?"

Nathan didn't even stir. Lucas took a breath and smelled the alcohol on Nathan's sleepy breath.

"You just had to get drunk didn't you?" Lucas asked, frustrated at how stupid Nathan could be sometimes.

"Luke! Come here! You gotta see this!" Jake shouted. Lucas and Jake had come to the conclusion that Dan wasn't there.

Lucas jogged into the guest bedroom and looked around for Jake, but did not see him. "Jake?"

"I'm in the closet."

"What the hell are you doing—Holy shit."

"Yeah."

All over the closet walls were newspaper clippings. In the corner was a shelf of DVDs and a few VHS'. Lucas took a closer glance at the newspaper articles, all of them were about Haley while she was on tour.

"What do you think are on these?" Jake inquired as he threw one of the DVDs to Lucas. There was no sort of labeling on the case except for a "4" on the corner.

Lucas walked out of the closet and back to Nathan's bedroom as Jake followed. He noticed Nathan was still passed out facedown on his bed. Lucas shook his head and placed the DVD in Nathan's playstation.

After the warnings and such passed by, a menu started to slowly come up with The Wreckers playing in the background.

"You don't think—" Jake began, but his question was answered within a second.

A picture of Haley and her guitar flew up on the TV screen. Lucas moved the cursor to the play button on the DVD and fast forwarded through the introductions. Sure enough, Haley appeared on the screen with a broad smile on her face.

As Haley started to sing her song "Devil's Archerists" Lucas dropped his jaw and Jake asked, "So Nathan, even though we all thought he hated Haley and the tour, bought all of her concert DVDs, recorded all her TV appearances, and collected all the newspaper articles from her tour."

"I guess so," Lucas whispered. The surprise was evident even though his voice was quiet.

"Well well, my other son and his teenage daddy friend, what do we have here?" A voice interrupted from the doorway.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: 23

A month…I never thought I would go a month without updating, but my life has been so stressful I have barely had any time to write and edit. I'm still not as happy with this chapter as I wanted to be, but I felt so bad for not updating that I'm going ahead and posting it. I can't promise how much I'll update for the next three weeks as my junior year finishes, but once summer comes I'll update more frequently….I hope.

This is obviously my longest chapter ever, I finally hit 10,000 words and I would really appreciate the reviews, even though I know I don't deserve them due to lack of updating. (I'm really sorry everyone, I always hate it when authors wait long to update and I feel really bad)

Please Read and Review and thanks so much to those that have stuck with me, no matter how bad I am with updating and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in Nathan Scott's bedroom….

* * *

**23**

_Oh shit. _Lucas thought to himself. He seriously doubted that Dan knew about the tapes of Haley and didn't want to know what Dan would do to Nathan if he ever found out.

Lucas was grateful when Jake stepped in front of the TV and said in his loudest voice, "Good morning Mr. Scott. Are you excited for the championship tomorrow?"

While Jake was talking Lucas pressed the off button on the TV. Dan didn't even notice because he was too busy glaring at Jake.

Dan coolly said, "I'm looking forward to my sons playing the game of their lives. I only hope everyone else stays out of their way."

"We were going to warm-up with Nathan, except we can't seem to wake him up," Lucas said. He kept a neutral expression on his face since he didn't know the mood Dan was in.

"I was going to do that myself, but if you boys want to, you can I guess. Make sure you don't go easy on him though." Dan walked over to Nathan and in his ear yelled, "Get up Scott! Give me twenty push-ups, for every extra minute you sleep I'll add fifty!"

Immediately, Nathan rolled out of his bed and onto the ground. He started to do the push-ups. What Lucas found interesting was that Nathan never opened his eyes. It was like he was still asleep while doing the push-ups.

"He's awake now. Have fun boys," Dan said with his most charming smile.

"Thank you Mr. Scott," Jake said with the politest smile he could manage while horrified at what Dan did to Nathan to wake him up.

As Dan exited the bedroom he paused for a second. He spun on his heel and made eye contact with Lucas, "Has Keith stopped by to see your mother yet?"

When Lucas said nothing Dan continued, "I'm sure he's gone to see you by now. The only reason I ask is after how your mother and he ended things so badly, I wasn't sure if he had the backbone to go see her."

"Keith is back?" Lucas asked without meaning to, he had fallen right into Dan's trap.

"Oh yes, he's been back for days. Has he really not gone to see you yet?"

Lucas couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well well, the good uncle isn't so good after all is he?" Dan asked with a smirk.

Lucas merely blinked and stared at the wall by Dan's head.

"Get out."

Dan turned to see Nathan glaring over at him. His eyes still had a sleepy look to them, but his face and voice gave enough of a warning.

"You're awake son. It's good to know you didn't party too much at the Boy Toy auction. Who ended up buying you anyway?"

"Get out Dan. We don't want you here. This isn't your house anymore," Nathan said.

"Now now Nathan. Without your mother, this _is_ my house. I can come and go as I please," Dan laughed. He did leave though when he noticed Nathan, Lucas, and Jake all glaring at him with menacing expressions.

* * *

"**Keith. You saved me before. You even saved Rachel and Cooper, people you didn't even know," Nathan said as he stared out the dark hospital window. "Can't you save Haley now? The little girl who you knew so well, Lucas' best friend; why can't you save her? She grew up under your protection. Are you really going to let all that work go to waste now? Please Keith, bring Haley back."**

**Nathan placed his head against the window.**

"**You can't even hear me Keith can you?" He slammed his fist on the cold glass. "It was just my mind that convinced me that you saved me on the bridge that day!" Nathan let his fist slide off the cool glass and said in a defeated tone, "You really are gone."**

**A rain drop splattered on the window. It was followed by another and another. It was suddenly pouring.**

**Nathan's blood froze. The rain had always been the symbol between Haley and him. He knew Keith would know that.**

"**You are there Keith, aren't you?" Nathan said, his voice full of hope. "You are listening!"**

* * *

Jake shook his head. He was at the river court with Lucas and Nathan, or at least the bodies of Lucas and Nathan. Lucas was shooting three pointers, but missing every one of them. Nathan would get the rebound if it went near him and then pass the ball to Lucas without even trying to shoot. Both boys were obviously distracted.

"If you two keep playing like this, we're going to lose tomorrow," Jake finally said after Lucas missed an easy shot and Nathan missed the rebound even though it went practically straight towards him.

Jake ran to the ball and picked it up. He threw it over to Lucas, "Lucas don't think, just shoot."

Lucas caught the ball and stared at the hoop. He got ready to shoot, but then slammed the ball on to the gravel beneath his feet.

He turned to Nathan and asked, frustrated, "What did Dan mean about Keith being back?"

Nathan paused a moment before answering, unsure of what to say. Finally he replied, "It was just Dan being Dan. He's trying to mess with your head, don't let him in."

"If it's Dan being Dan why did he wait until now to mess with me, why not months ago when the championship was merely a faraway dream?"

"I don't know how Dan thinks. Thank God," Nathan added. "Where's the ball?"

"Here," Jake said as he passed the ball to Nathan.

Nathan caught it and drove for the basket. He easily jumped into the air and tried to dunk the ball, but managed to miss.

"Gah!" He yelled as he landed with a stumble. He immediately placed his hands on his bad knee. "Damn knee."

"You wouldn't have a problem with your knee if you hadn't slammed a racecar into a wall last year," Lucas said to Nathan.

"How about I give you a bigger face problem than you already have by introducing you to the picnic table?"

"First off, I already met the picnic table last year courtesy of Felix. Secondly, Nate, what happened between you and Haley last night?"

"What makes you think I would tell you? And what makes you think something happened?"

"You missed a dunk Nathan."

"So? Everyone has their off days."

Jake pointed out, "Not you."

"Why don't you keep your big nose out of my business Jagielski?"

"Nathan!" Lucas said angrily. "You just established something happened with Haley! You're acting like Dan!"

"Does it even matter?!" Nathan looked at the faces of Lucas and Jake and realized they weren't going to leave him alone. Angrily, he said to them, "Haley rejected me alright? I kissed her and she backed off. The end. You guys happy now that I 'opened up'?"

* * *

"**Keith…I know you're listening," Lucas said in his silent, empty hospital room. "I know I just saw you when I was unconscious and you convinced me to come back, but I need more of your help…"**

**Lucas rubbed a hand through his bleached hair. He felt a little awkward talking to a dead person, however he knew Keith would be right beside him.**

"**Nathan, he's a mess right now. He blames himself and he sees his wife hurt with nothing he can do to help. You know Nathan, it's hard for him to trust anyone but himself, this is killing him. Please let Haley wake up so he can have some peace."**

**Lucas looked out the dark window to see the lights of Tree Hill. "And Keith….can you wake Haley up for Haley? She has so much promise, she's so full of life, so optimistic….She can't die now…she just can't Keith…"Lucas' voice began to break down, "I need her Keith. I can't lose two of the most important people in my life in one year…I can't handle it…and neither can my mom."**

* * *

"Nathan isn't one to stick around is he?" Haley asked Brooke as they prepared their dinner that evening.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked distantly, after all Haley had been "subtly" bringing Nathan up all day.

"I mean he brought me home last night, but he was gone soon after. I guess he didn't care to check if I was alright."

"Tutor-Girl!" Brooke exclaimed with her full attention now on Haley. "Nathan stayed the whole night! He simply left before you woke up. Actually, he had to wear my emergency basketball shorts because a certain someone threw up on him last night!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nathan went and checked on you every ten minutes last night. I don't know details, but after one of those check-ups he came out of the bedroom and immediately went to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out in just his boxers—which is a great view in case you forgot—and asked for a new pair of pants. He wouldn't even tell me why, so I assumed he wet his pants until I went to use the bathroom myself and saw his pants with your barf all over them. Nathan cares more than you give him credit for," Brooke added after Haley's continued silence.

* * *

"**Haley…you know I'm sorry right?" Nathan said quietly while the rain pounded on the window.**

**He looked down and then back up at her, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought our money troubles would finally go away if I did what Daunte asked, only he kept coming back. And then, he threatened me and he threatened you so I kept doing everything…Except you came along and convinced me to be the man I'm supposed to be. We won the game and I thought Daunte would just leave…"**

**Tears once again rose to the usually tearless Nathan Scott, "I didn't know he would try to hurt you…I wish I could go back….I hope you know Haley James Scott how sorry I am and how much I wish I could change places with you and let all the hurt go away."**

* * *

"Nathan, you mean the world to Haley," Lucas said sympathetically.

"She sure as hell shows it," Nathan mumbled.

"She doesn't necessarily realize it yet. Her own guard is up because yours is and can't see all the good things you're doing for her," Jake said.

"Like it matters. No matter what I do to show I still love her, she's still going to leave for tour in a few months and I'll be left heart-broken again. I was fine before she showed up and if I act like she isn't here, I'll be fine again."

"You see that's the thing," Lucas started while slightly shaking his head. "You weren't fine and you aren't fine. Haley has an obvious affect on you Nate, whether she's here or gone and there's no way you can deny it."

"Once again, it doesn't matter. She's leaving at graduation and she's going to shack up with Keller again. End of story."

"You don't know that Nathan!" Lucas exclaimed. "You can't know if she'll leave unless you try to convince her to stay!"

"The person you love is the only reason to stick around somewhere," Jake pointed out. "You have to show Haley—in _all_ of your actions, not only the rare few—that you still love her more than anything."

"Besides," Lucas said with a teasing smile already forming, "You're going to act like a pathetic wimp if she leaves no matter what you do now."

Nathan managed a small smile, "My worst is no where near as wimpy as your normal Lucas."

"Oh is that so?" Lucas laughed. "You wanna prove how unpathetic you are in a match of 2-on-1?"

"Bring it on," Nathan said with a hint of his former cocky smile.

"If Nathan cares so much why does he act like he does?" Haley asked while she and Brooke cleaned up their macaroni dishes.

"What do you mean?" Brooke replied. Their meal had been eaten in thoughtful silence and Brooke was grateful for the conversation, even though it was once again about Nathan.

"If Nathan truly does care about me, why does he tell me how bad I was in bed? Why does he talk about how much he can't wait to hook up with freshmen? Why did he pay Red simply to piss me off? Why does he tell me he doesn't want to be friends?"

"Tutor-Girl, how many times do we have to go over this?" Haley shook her head so Brooke continued, "Nathan still loves you, which explains the kind side of Nathan Scott you discovered last year that still reappears every once in a while. The only problem is, you broke his heart Haley James and the thought of returning to the dark place he was in when you left, scares the hell out of Nathan Scott. So he figures if he's mean to you, he'll cut his losses and not get his heart broken again."

"That's probably a smart idea," Haley said with a defeated sigh.

"Are you kidding me Tutor-Girl!?" Brooke asked as her jaw dropped a little. "That is a horrible idea! You and Nathan belong together and you shouldn't let your fear of getting hurt get in the way of that!"

"But I am going to leave again right after graduation."

"So take Nathan with you, even if only for the summer, it will be a start."

* * *

"You gotta understand Nathan, Haley loves you—"

"Lucas, stop." Nathan commanded while the two of them walked to Lucas' that night after playing at the River Court. Nathan had decided to stay the night at Lucas' and avoid Dan as much as possible before the big game. "I'm finally back on track with my game, don't mess me up again by talking about Haley."

"Nathan, they're one and the same. Haley and basketball go together for you. You only started to play well again when Jake and I pointed out that she only has her guard up right now. Also, don't forget her music and you are the same too. She had a bad case of writer's block until she came here when she mysteriously had a boost in song-writing ability. You guys have to be together in order to function."

"Luke, can we not talk about this? It's going to mess me up, I promise you."

"She's a cheerleader Nathan, she's going to be there tomorrow."

"I'll be fine at the game."

"You better be," Lucas mumbled as they walked out into his house and greeted a smiling Karen.

* * *

--

"Game day," Nathan said right when he awoke on Lucas' couch. He immediately sat up, already wired. He glanced at the clock, it read 5 a.m. "Perfect timing for a run," he whispered.

Nathan climbed off the couch and put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He quietly walked out of the house and into the cool Carolina morning air.

* * *

Haley admired the sunrise from her seat on the boardwalk. The same seat she had sat on over a year before when she had tutored Nathan for the first time.

"There's a certain stillness when I see the sunrise," Haley heard a voice say to her from behind.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed in shock. Nathan was never up this early in the morning. "What are you doing up?!"

"It's the Championship day, I couldn't sleep."

"Did you pull your stupid all-nighter thing? I still don't know how you manage to stay awake the next day considering how much sleep you get every other night."

Nathan laughed a little, "Nah, even I can't pull two all-nighters in a row. I went to bed around 10 last night though so I got some sleep."

Haley turned slightly red at the mention of the night before last where she had evidently thrown up on Nathan. "Brooke told me I uh, gave you the Dan treatment… I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Hales. I deserved the "Dan treatment" anyway." Nathan took a small step forward, but still didn't sit in his respective seat.

"Do you want to sit down?" Haley asked him, realizing what he was doing.

"Thanks," he said. He moved to his seat and smirked. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Haley, instead of making a reply to Nathan's reference to their past, asked, "What were you saying about the stillness and the sunrise?"

Nathan sighed at Haley's obvious deflection of talking about their history. "When I was a kid…I had this paper route. Dan said it built up a work ethic or something; I'm still surprised he made his pampered son work, but whatever. Anyway, every morning I would take a minute and simply watch the sun rise and light up the earth. And every day I would get this stillness, a moment of peace away from everything I had to face from Dan, my mom, school, and everyone…I've only been able to find that stillness in one other place in my life."

Haley was truly interested in Nathan's story and was intently watching his face as he opened up to her. "Where?" She asked as she stared into his hypnotizing blue eyes.

Nathan looked away, and broke the spell. "This one person who is very important to me and can always create a sense of peace and escape within me."

Abruptly, Nathan stood up. "See ya later Hales," He said as he turned his back and continued on his morning jog.

Haley gave a simple wave while she wondered if she were that important person in Nathan's life and who else it could possibly be.

* * *

"Cheerleaders in cars, players on the bus! Player cell phones with me!" Whitey commanded. "No distractions, just concentrate!"

Lucas smiled. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Brooke's forehead. He mumbled, "Bye pretty girl, I'll see you before long."

"Good luck superstar," Brooke said quietly as Lucas climbed onto the bus and into the seat across from his little brother who was intently staring at the seat ahead of him and not looking out the window.

Haley, meanwhile, was leaning against Brooke's parked car in the distance and staring into the bus at Nathan's seat. She was willing him to simply glance over at her, to confirm that the morning hadn't been merely a dream.

Nathan never looked over.

"Ready to go Tutor-Girl?" Brooke asked as she linked arms with Haley.

"Hm? Oh yeah," Haley said as she brushed her hair out of her face and gave Brooke a false smile.

"Do you want to do me a favor?" Brooke asked with a hidden smile that Haley didn't notice. She knew Nathan had left _something _for Haley.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

The school bus holding the basketball team began to drive away.

"I left the map to the arena in the apartment, but I can't leave here because then the girls might scatter. So could you go and get it for me? I don't want to be stuck behind the bus the whole drive."

"Yeah sure, I'll be back soon."

"Haley?"

"Yes?" Haley asked, suddenly alert because of Brooke's use of her name.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Brooke. Really," she added when Brooke continued to stare at her with a concerned expression.

"You will be Tutor-Girl, you will be," Brooke whispered while Haley climbed into the bug.

* * *

"Where the heck did she put that map?" Haley asked herself for the hundredth time as she tore apart the apartment.

As if answering, her cell phone started to ring.

She sighed in relief when she saw Brooke's name on the caller ID. "Hey Brooke, I was just about to call you."

"Tutor-Girl, it seems I had a moment of smartness and gave the map to Peyton so I wouldn't forget it, but then I forgot I gave it to her."

"So I've been running around the apartment for no reason for the past ten minutes?"

"Uh, not exactly. It seems there was a mud puddle by Bevin's car and we need more socks. Do you want to grab us some? I know you have like fifty pairs."

Haley sighed, "Sure Brooke, I'll get you some socks."

"Thanks. You're the best Tutor-Girl!"

"Yeah whatever," Haley said as she hung up her phone.

She walked into the bedroom and walked over to her dresser. She opened the drawer where she kept her socks and noticed out of the corner of her eye a slightly bulging sock. She pulled it out and discovered a wad of cash similar to what she had spent the other night at the Boy Toy auction.

Except money wasn't the only thing in the sock. When Haley shook the sock into her hand a small pink bracelet that she had last seen sitting on a table the night she left for tour fell out. Written on a slip of paper that was tied around the bracelet was_ "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

* * *

"**The bracelet," Brooke whispered as she walked into Karen's kitchen only to discover Karen sitting in a chair with a coffee mug in front of her and a small pink bracelet in her hands.**

**Karen put the bracelet down on the table and turned around so her head was facing Brooke. "They gave it to me when they took it off of her. Each night I've been looking at it, wondering if she misses it…"**

"**Haley loves that bracelet."**

"**Who could blame her? It was the first thing Nathan ever gave to her."**

**After a pause Brooke sat down in the chair next to Karen and asked her, "You know she left it right?" **

"**Left it?"**

"**When she went on tour, she left the bracelet behind with Nathan. Apparently, he walked out that night and when he came back to tell her it was alright and that he was wrong to make her choose, the bracelet was on their little table."**

"**No, I didn't know that."**

**Brooke felt the tears she had been hiding for a while come springing to her eyes, "That bracelet is one of her most prized possessions, but for some reason, whenever she goes away, she leaves it behind."**

**Karen kindly placed a comforting hand over Brooke's. "I think Haley always leaves it as a sort of promise to everyone."**

"**A promise for what?" Brooke asked the only sort of mother she had.**

"**A promise that she will come back to us, and especially to Nathan. She loves the bracelet, and the people she trusts it with, too much to simply abandon it."**

* * *

"Geez Tutor-Girl, you took long enough! We might as well have followed the bus!"

"Yeah, sorry Brooke," Haley replied distantly.

Brooke simply rolled her eyes while Peyton caught on.

"Ravens! In the cars, _now_!" Brooke commanded. Nobody dared argue with her and obediently went into Bevin's large car while Peyton and Haley climbed into Brooke's bug.

After a few minutes of silence and Brooke's frantic driving to get on the highway as fast as possible, Peyton asked a zoned-out Haley, "What were you distracted by on the way back to the school anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing," Haley lied as she absently fiddled with her hair.

"Oh!" Brooke exclaimed. "Haley James, what is the story you're trying to hide?"

Haley looked out the window, wondering whether or not she should share with Brooke and Peyton and if she did, how much.

"C'mon Haley you can trust us," Peyton said. "Besides, I don't think Brooke is going to leave you alone until you spill."

"It's nothing, really," Haley said, trying to think of a way to distract her friends.

"Please Tutor-Girl! Spill!" Brooke begged.

Haley sighed. She knew if she wanted one second more of peace she better go ahead and share at least something. "Nathan paid me back everything I spent on him except fifty dollars because he knew I wouldn't feel right about taking everything."

"So that's why he asked where you kept your money!" Brooke figured out loud.

Haley nodded and pushed her hair back behind her ear, which caused the sleeve of her jacket to slide a little. This revealed a pink bracelet.

"He didn't only leave money, did he?" Peyton asked perceptively.

Haley froze and put her arm back down. She tried to dodge the question, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"What's on your wrist Haley?" Peyton asked directly.

Haley glared as she pulled up her sleeve and showed the bracelet to Peyton. However, the note was in her pocket and that was personal. There was no way she was showing it to either of them.

"Oh yay!" Brooke shouted with pure excitement in her voice. "Have you figured it out yet Tutor-Girl?!"

"What? That Nathan is still 'in love with me' and wants to give it another shot?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes.

"He is and he does. But I guess you're so stubborn you won't believe it until he says it to you himself, and even then you might not believe him, huh?" Peyton replied. A little bit of the acid that had been present in her tone whenever she talked to Haley before returning.

"I guess so," Haley responded with a glare.

"Okay, claws in and changing topics!" Brooke said. "What are your plans for after tonight's game?"

After a moment of frosty silence Peyton jumped in, "Well it depends on the outcome of the game for what Jake and I will be doing…"

"So either each other or watching a sad movie to remember how much better your lives are than they could be?"

"You got it B. Davis!" Peyton said in her own half-sarcastic tone.

For the rest of the trip the two left Haley alone as long as she put in some input to the conversation at least part of the time, but when she could get away with it, Haley stared out the window at the road thinking about Nathan.

* * *

**Peyton stared out the window at the road thinking about Nathan…and Haley and everyone else. Her face was a mask of worry as she considered her future back in Tree Hill. She wondered what everyone thought of her since she had skipped out when the people she cared about needed her most.**

**Peyton sighed, worry radiating off of her.**

**She felt a large warm hand pull her over onto his chest and smiled.**

**Jake and Jenny were finally coming home to Tree Hill, for good. As worried as she was, Peyton had faith everything would turn out alright in the end.**

* * *

"How ya doing little bro?" Lucas asked Nathan around the time they reached the three quarter mark of the trip to Duke's basketball arena and Nathan still hadn't said a word.

Nathan told him flatly, "My game is great Luke."

"I'm not talking about your game Nate, I'm talking about you and your heart."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I'm fine Lucas. Really," he added at Lucas' doubtful stare.

"You once told me I wouldn't be alright until I told the girl in my heart how I really felt…Nathan that applies to you too you know."

"Whatever man. How about you just leave me alone and let me relax for the rest of trip?"

Lucas simply sighed and leaned back in his seat where he placed his iPod's headphones back into his ears.

"_Well, I don't buy it Luke. I think there's something in your heart you're running from."_

"_What are you? Psychic?"_

"_You can make jokes about all you but you know there's a girl you have feelings for."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Look me in the eye. Tell me I'm wrong. See? Now you can be mad at me all you want. You can your heart's fine but until you tell this girl how you feel, your heart's gonna be flawed. You need to talk to her Luke."_

Lucas looked over at his little brother from the corner of his eye. _Why can't you realize that advice goes for you too Nathan?_

* * *

--

* * *

"This is it ladies and gentlemen!" Mouth exclaimed into the microphone he had for his internet broadcast. "The Ravens are making it back to the state championship for the first time since You-know-who played for them!"

"You-know-who like Voldemort?" Gigi, who was now Mouth's ex-girlfriend, asked him.

"No, You-know-who as in Dan Scott."

"Oh…"

"Anyway, the North Carolina boy's basketball state championship is tonight with Tree Hill and star Nathan Scott versus Oak Lake with Damien West! The Ravens' cheerleaders are already on the floor and right next to me I have captain, Brooke Davis. Now Brooke, can you explain to everyone what you and the rest of the cheerleaders hope to accomplish for this match?"

"Of course I can Mouth. We hope to look hot and get everyone turned on so our team can score while Oak Lake is distracted!"

"I don't think that needs to be a goal Brooke, I think that's already the case."

"Oh, well, then I guess we hope to raise the team spirit and cheer our asses off!"

"Alright! Here comes the Oak Lake Academy team….led by number 33 Damien West."

The side of the gym for their fans erupted into cheers as Damien made his way out to the floor. Meanwhile, Brooke rejoined the other cheerleaders.

The rest of Oak Lake's team was introduced to boos and cheers from the respective sides. Then it was the Ravens' turn.

"And now for the moment you've been waiting for! The introduction of the starting line-up for the Tree Hill Ravens!!" Mouth shouted into his microphone. Music began blaring out of speakers as Mouth raised his voice into his mic, "The point guard is number zero zero, Tim Smith!" The cheers from the Ravens' fans roared throughout the gym and it was only for Tim. "Next is number seven, Jake Jagielski!" The applause and cheers were even louder than before. Mouth introduced the next teammate, "Here is number 13, Antwon "Skills" Taylor!" and let the cheering crowd die down before he introduces the next teammate. "The next member of this year's starting line-up is number three, LUCAS Scott!" Mouth could've sworn for a second he felt the bleachers shake from the cheering of the Tree Hill fans.

The teammates all lined up with their hands up for a little wall for the last member of the starting line. "Mouth leaned in to his microphone with a hint of anxiousness in his voice. "Finally introduced is this year's captain. One who is considered to be the greatest player to ever enter Tree Hill's gym. Everyone, number twenty-three, NATHAN SCOTT!!"

Everything in the gym was deafened as Nathan, his emotionless mask on, trudged in through the banner made specifically for him and through the cave of players, at the end of the line he high-fived Lucas. Mouth was absolutely positive that the entire gym was shaking from the roars of the crowd.

"The captains, Damien West and Nathan Scott, head for the center for the jump ball. Scott didn't start doing jump balls until this year, but it has proved to be a wise move on Coach Durham's part to place him in that position."

The Ref held the ball for a second between the two before launching it high up in the air. Nathan waited a split second before jumping high in the air. As he figured, he ran into Damien's arm and was able to shove it out of the way while slapping the ball to Tim.

"The Ravens have won the jump-off!" Mouth said excitedly into his mic.

Tim dribbled up the court and easily dodged one defender, but saw he was about to be double-teamed and passed the ball to Lucas.

Lucas got the ball and got an immediate opening. He launched a three-pointer and saw the ball swish through the net.

"Go Lucas!" Brooke shouted with a grin.

Lucas smiled at her as he ran up the court to his defensive position.

Oak Lake passed the ball in, but not to Damien. They managed to score a two-pointer.

Jake passed the ball to Tim who dribbled the ball to half court before quickly passing to Nathan. Nathan grabbed the ball and started to dribble. The one guarding him was none other than Damien West.

"That girl over there, the cheerleader from the other night, she's looking pretty hot today. You think when I win she'll get with me? I heard she only likes winners and not losers, like you Scott."

Nathan narrowed his eyes and put up a shot, only to see it bounce off the rim.

"I can't believe it, Nathan Scott has missed a basket," Mouth announced in an astonished tone.

"See Scott? You are just a loser!" Damien shouted as he ran up the court where his team passed him the ball and he easily dunked it. "All night baby!"

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

Mouth sighed, "We're at half time and we're down by twenty-one. It's the worst deficit we've had all season." Mouth ran a hand through his spiky hair before turning his gaze to the girl who had sat down next to him. "Where have you been anyway? I was a little worried you had relapsed, Rachel."

The red-haired girl couldn't keep the grimace off her face.

"You're Rachel, not Red and that's what I'm going to call you. You shouldn't try to change yourself to make you seem more 'cool' or something because all it does it make you lame," Mouth said sternly.

Rachel sighed, "I know. And I got stuck at home because the repair guy for my fridge came by and would not leave. I'm not going to get drunk and land myself in some park again while you're too busy to come rescue me Mouth."

"You're not going to get that drunk ever again, right?"

Rachel let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes Mother Mouth." She would never show it, but Rachel was actually glad someone was showing at least a little concern for her well being.

"Good, but please, don't call me Mother. It makes me feel weird."

Rachel laughed and placed an arm around Mouth's shoulders, "You got it Mouth."

* * *

"**How's Nathan?" Mouth asked emotionlessly when Rachel joined him on the bleachers at the River Court in the middle of the night.**

"**I haven't been to see him. I don't think Haley would like it."**

"**That's assuming she's alright."**

**Rachel sighed and put an arm around Mouth, "Hey, chin up Mouth. I may not get along with her, but Haley is one strong girl and wouldn't let some stupid bookie get her in the end."**

"**Don't you regret it?"**

"**Mouth, I don't regret you know that."**

**Mouth turned to Rachel, anger in his eyes, "All the bad things you've done to Haley, don't you feel at least a little bad for it now that she's fighting for her life?!"**

"**Mouth," Rachel said, her voice full of concern.**

**Mouth simply started to break down much like he had the day of the shooting.**

**And just like that day, Rachel took him in her arms and simply held him, trying to get him to feel better.**

* * *

"Nathan, what's going on?" Jake asked Nathan in the locker room during halftime as the rest of the boys sat around, disappointment written all over their faces.

"I don't know," Nathan's voice actually managed to crack. "I've been working for this my entire life, but for some reason I can't seem to play."

"Stop listening to that punk Damien West first of all," Jake said as he sat down next to Nathan on the bench he was on. "And then stop thinking about everything else. I've heard a few of the things West has been saying to you, and they're all about Haley. Nathan, don't let troubles with her interfere with your playing."

"What if I can't? What if Lucas was right and they are one and the same?"

"Well I guess then it's too late now. So you can either sit around moping or you can do better, with Haley and your game."

* * *

There she was. Keith drew in a breath as he watched the love of his life buy a bag of popcorn at the concession stand. Yet again, he decided to change his plan. He was going to reveal himself to Karen _now_. Just as he was going to walk out of the shadows and show himself he saw a familiar figure walk over to her, _Dan_.

"Lucas is playing great tonight," Dan began.

"Nathan isn't though. I wonder what's wrong," Karen replied without glancing up at Dan

"Hopefully halftime can fix that up."

"Let's hope he's not like his father too. We wouldn't want him to sit down because Whitey said something he didn't like.

"That was eighteen years ago Karen, do I really need to pay for my mistakes from back then still?"

"Why not? Repercussions from your decisions are always around through Lucas and Nathan, why not 'pay' for you other mistakes too?" Karen asked before returning to the crowded arena.

Dan shrugged his shoulders and turned to walk to the bathroom. Unfortunately for him, Keith was waiting.

"Danny, can I talk to you?" Keith asked right behind Dan.

"My dear older brother, why aren't you drunk yet? It's past five after all."

"Dan, I know things that could bring you down. You know I do. Do you really think now is the most appropriate time to be heckling me?"

"Every time is the right time Keith."

"Dan, do you feel bad at all for what you've done?"

"Why don't you tell me exactly what I've done and then I'll let you know."

"C'mon Danny, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I do!? Why, that's news to me."

Keith sighed, "I guess that's a no." He looked Dan in the eye and said, "I'll be talking to you later Danny."

* * *

They were warming up briefly during the half. Nathan threw shot after shot, and he missed them all.

"Damn it," he whispered. Nathan couldn't understand why he was doing so badly at the game he had been preparing for his whole entire life.

--

_"_Haley, can you get me a water bottle?" Brooke asked Haley who was standing behind her at an angle watching Nathan miss all of his shots.

"Yeah sure," Haley replied as she walked over to the cooler with the water bottles.

--

Nathan took the ball and started to dribble in the direction of the cheerleaders. _At least I still have some ball control._ Right at that second the ball bounced off his large foot and bounced over to Haley.

Nathan ran after the ball to go get it.

--

Haley saw the ball roll by her and figured a player or Bevin would pass it in. She leaned over to pick up a water bottle for Brooke and her cheerleading uniform rose a little.

--

Nathan was close to the ball when Haley bent over. He couldn't help himself and slowed down so he could watch her while he got the ball. Her top rose a little and revealed a small printed number just above her ass.

The number was 23. Nathan's number.

"_Well, what do you think?"  
_"_I think that you're my girlfriend, and I like to spend time with you. Look, I just don't want to push you."  
_"_You're not."  
_"_But I am. Haley you got a tattoo for God sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to anything to pressure you. Or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it… Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you.__ Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me a little bit, but there it is."  
_"_Wow.. There it is.."  
She leaned over and pulled his face to hers with a kiss and gained the courage she needed to tell him.  
_"_I love you too."_

Strength. Suddenly, it was flowing through Nathan.

"Haley," he breathed. The number reminded him that there was a part of her that would always remember their golden days together. They did happen. Nathan and Haley would always be there in history, just like the small tattoo on Haley's back.

That thought powered Nathan in a way he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Nathan!" Lucas shouted from the court. His yell caused Haley to turn around and give Nathan a questioning stare.

Nathan smiled at her and picked up the ball before he ran back onto the court.

A few minutes later, the second half started with the other team getting the ball. Right when the point guard from the other team got to the half court line, Nathan stole the ball. He sprinted down the court and dunked the ball into the net.

Brooke got a gleeful expression as she turned to Haley. "Nathan's back," she said with a confident smile.

Nathan started to jog back towards the other side of the court for defense. The point guard trudged up the court and was ready for Nathan this time. He did a spin move to avoid Nathan and thought he had, until he noticed he was dribbling air. He turned to see that Nathan was already on the other side of the court and putting up an easy lay-up.

The point guard glared as he once again made it to the halfway line for the next play. Nathan simply smirked at him.

"Just try to get past me," he challenged.

The glaring point guard passed the ball to a teammate, but he was so concentrated on Nathan he didn't notice Lucas standing by his target. Lucas easily intercepted the ball and threw it to Nathan who was already by their free throw line.

Once again, Nathan dunked the ball into the hoop.

"That's three baskets for Nathan Scott right in a row!" Mouth shouted into his microphone, which hurt all the ears' of the people listening to the podcast.

The substitute buzzer rang and Damien West stepped onto the floor for the point guard.

"You're going down Scott, like that cheerleader girl will be on me tonight," Damien said in a sleezy voice.

Nathan shook his head, "Not even in your dreams West."

Damien started to the right, but quickly moved to the left and crossed over behind his back. Nathan wasn't expecting it, nobody was. Damien smirked watching Nathan the whole time as he ran for the basket. However, because his eyes were glued to the basket, he missed Tim firmly planted in the paint.

The whistles blew and Nathan smiled. "Good job Damien!" He cheered as Tim was given the ball to pass in bounds.

He passed to Nathan who ran up the court and then passed to Lucas who put up a three.

"We're still up by twelve!" Damien said angrily when he got the ball again.

Nathan smirked, "You don't sound so confident West. You sure you can keep the lead?"

Damien let out an angry grunt and drove towards the basket. Nathan purposely fouled him though.

The whistle blew and someone from Oak Lake went out to pass the ball in. He slapped the ball to start the five seconds only to discover no open teammates. He threw the ball over to the one Skills was guarding. However, Skills caught the ball and passed it over to Tim.

The Ravens got into formation and Tim passed to Jake who made another three pointer.

"Lead is down to nine, you alright there Damien?" Nathan mocked with a smirk.

The red-faced Damien replied, "I'm simply hot Scott, something you wouldn't know about."

"Your insults don't sting so much West, what happened?"

Damien passed the ball to a team member who put up a jump shot which bounced off the rim before going in.

"Yeah!" Damien shouted.

"Oh wow, a whole basket! Good job Damien!" Nathan teased.

Skills launched the ball past Tim and right to Nathan. "Watch this Damien," Nathan commanded as he took a few dribbles around him. Nathan, well outside of the three point line, shot a basket and made it. "I think that makes your lead down to eight and look, we still have twelve minutes left."

* * *

At eight minutes Oak Lake called a time-out, their twenty-one point lead had been reduced to a mere five points.

"Damien, what is going on? You had Scott playing his worst game ever and now he's playing his best game ever, care to explain?" The coach ordered of his star player.

"It's going to stop Coach," Damien said fiercely with a nod.

"It better. Double-team Scott, and watch the other Scott carefully. Take out those two and the Ravens will fall!" The coach said. He glanced to see five seconds left of the time-out. "Oak Lake on three!"

* * *

"Nathan, you alright?" Lucas asked his little brother during the time-out.

"Yeah man. Doesn't it look like I'm alright?" Nathan replied.

"That's why I'm worried. You're playing so good, you're not going to cop out on us in the last few minutes are you?"

Nathan glanced over at Haley who was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Nathan smirked, "Not a chance Luke."

"They're going to expect the ball to go to Nathan every time, be sure to mix it up. However, Nathan is playing the game of his life so if the opportunity is right get the ball to him," Whitey told the team. Whitey turned to Nathan in particular, "Don't forget the fade away Nathan, use it if you need to."

Nathan glanced at Lucas, "Fade away's weak."

Whitey rolled his eyes. "Hands in!"

Everyone placed their hands in and without counting they all unanimously shouted, "RAVENS!"

* * *

It was brief and only out of the corner of the eye, but she was sure it was real. Like the day of the fire that seemed so long ago that she couldn't be sure he really was there, except in her heart she knew he was.

Karen stood in her seat and looked at the arena door that she had sworn she had seen him.

However, nobody was standing there.

Keith wasn't standing there.

Karen's face fell and she sat back down as she returned her attention to the game, not allowing herself to look at the door again.

* * *

"Scott is mine, none of you touch him!" Damien West commanded _his _team as they made their way back out onto the court.

They all nodded seriously, whatever Damien said was always done.

Keith walked out of the corner he had shoved himself into when he had noticed Karen suddenly look over.

He sighed, out of disappointment or relief even he wasn't sure, and continued to watch the game with one eye, the other on Karen.

* * *

"Remember Nate, it's worth nothing if you can't knock down that shot," Lucas told him as they waited for the Refs to blow the whistle and signal the start of the game.

"You don't have to worry about me, you on the other hand…"

"Hey! Watch it little brother."

Nathan lowered his tone a little and said to Lucas, "Hey, Damien can't shoot free throws. It's his greatest weakness if you're looking for a way out."

Lucas nodded seriously.

The ball was passed in right to Damien. The Ravens were now on zone defense and Damien went right to Lucas' zone. He put up what he thought was an open shot only to feel Lucas' hands push against his wrists. A whistle was blown as the ball went off course.

"Two shots!" The Ref shouted as the teams lined up.

Nathan smirked, "Careful West, you don't want to under shoot. Air ball!"

Damien bounced the ball twice and put up the shot only for it to hit the back of the rim and bounce away.

"Woah Damien, a little too much power!"

Damien glared and put up a light shot, it didn't go anywhere near the rim.

"AIR BALL!" Nathan exclaimed while he clapped his hands. "Hey, maybe next time Damien!"

Nathan jogged up the court as Tim made his way up the court with the ball. Damien for some reason was lagging behind and Nathan was left open.

Tim passed the ball and Nathan got closer to the basket. He went in for a fast lay-up while he had the chance, but felt something hard shove right into his chest as he jumped into the air.

He flipped over in the air and fell right onto the ground on his back as Damien laughed over him, "Little Scott fall on his ass?"

The whistle blew and Nathan was lined up for two shots.

* * *

"That little, he did that on purpose!" Haley said angrily from her spot on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders.

"So? Lucas hit Damien purposely," Brooke pointed out. "It's how the game works Tutor-Girl."

"Lucas didn't make him flip over though!" Haley exclaimed with a hint of concern while she carefully watched Nathan at the free throw line.

* * *

Nathan felt a pain in his chest, a pain he had long associated with his heart. He ignored it, his father had taught him many times that victory came with pain. Nathan put up the first free throw and easily made it, but as he breathed in he felt a sharp pain.

"Ow," he whispered. Lucas gave him a curious look, but said nothing.

Nathan returned Lucas' glance and nodded at him meaningfully. Lucas smiled. Nathan glanced at Damien West and smirked at him, doing his best to mask his pain. He threw the ball hard at the backboard and caught the rebound, meanwhile Lucas was backpedaling to the three point line. Nathan passed the ball over to him and Lucas put up the basket.

The lead was now cut, Oak Lake had only one more point and there was six minutes left.

Oak Lake got the ball and this time they got in a lucky three-pointer. The next play Damien stole the ball from Tim, but Jake fouled Damien while he put up a shot so he had to shoot free throws.

Nathan didn't mock him this time, he simply watched Damien shoot and miss.

Skills passed the ball to Tim who dribbled to the half court line where he passed the ball back to Skills. Skills did a crossover to get around a defender and put up a lay-up. Oak Lake led by two.

Nathan made his way down the court with a grimace on his face.

* * *

Haley carefully watched Nathan through the next few plays. She whispered to Brooke, "Nathan is injured. Should I say something?"

"What? Why do you think he's injured?" Brooke asked her.

"Look at him. The way he's playing, his facial expressions, he's not even mocking Damien anymore."

"Uh Tutor-Girl, this is how Nathan always plays. It was actually weird to see him playing with emotion earlier."

Haley didn't say anything more, but she knew Nathan was hurt.

* * *

There was thirty seconds left in the game and Tree Hill was two points behind. The team knew if Damien got the ball to foul him, but if it was passed to someone else they had to work fast.

Oak Lake put the ball into motion and Damien immediately passed the ball to someone else.

"I can tell you're hurt Scott," Damien whispered as the two ran up the court side-by-side, "You're weak and that weakness is going to make you pay!" Damien exclaimed as he ran past Nathan and right by the basket.

"No!" Nathan shouted, but it was too late. The ball was passed to Damien and he made the easy basket.

The Ravens were down by four with fifteen seconds left.

* * *

"**I know what I said about faith," Nathan began in the dark hospital room while he stared at the prone figure of his wife. His hands were holding one of Haley's still hands, "I know I said it's not enough…and I have the hardest time believing faith helps….I've had so little opportunity to see it in action, but now I am starting to understand what faith is. It is the hope that keeps people going and sometimes I really hate the idea of faith, but I know Haley doesn't…Haley believes in the power of faith…I need you help. I know I'm a son of a bitch asshole who doesn't deserve it at all, but Haley does. She's a **_**good**_** person. She always helps people out, no matter what. When she wakes up she'll probably feel sympathy for Daunte, something nobody else I know would ever have the goodness to feel. Please, not for me, but for Haley, please let her be okay. I'm begging you," Nathan looked up at the hospital ceiling, begging anyone who might have been listening.**

**Once again tears began to well up in his blue eyes.**

"**I'm trusting you….whoever you are…I'm having faith that…you'll make everything all right for Haley."**

* * *

Tim threw the ball down the court and to Lucas who was immediately triple-teamed. Lucas pivoted and managed to get an opening where he passed the ball to Jake, who immediately launched it at Nathan who was across their half of the court.

Damien and the other team member immediately double-teamed him. Nathan smirked, _It's worth nothing if you can't knock down that shot_, and launched the fade away.

Before the ball was out of his hands, Damien once again threw himself into Nathan's chest. Nathan fell backwards and onto the ground. The whistle was immediately blown, but nobody cared. They all watched in amazement as the ball gracefully fell into the net.

Nathan smirked as he fell completely horizontal on the wood floor.

Nathan was granted two free throw shots. The problem was, he was now in immense pain because of his chest and he could feel something wet on it, oh and Nathan couldn't even get up off the ground. He had no strength left. The pain was overwhelming and his heart hurt in physical and emotional ways as he lie there. He heard no shouts of concern, at least none that he wanted to hear.

"Nathan, get up!" He heard Lucas shout as if from a distance.

He heard Whitey and the rest of the team run over.

He heard the questions, the 'what happened?'s but none of them mattered to Nathan.

Then, he heard the voice he loved:

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Haley screamed at Damien West. She reached out and slapped him, "It is one thing to sexually harass me, but when you harm my husband you're going to pay!"

Nathan smiled. Haley had publicly admitted that he was still her husband.

"Haley, Haley, back off," Brooke begged the girl who was now chasing a fearful Damien West around the court.

"Not until this son of a bitch at least apologizes for hurting Nathan!!" Haley shouted in reply. She hated getting angry and she rarely ever was, let alone as mad as she was, but this was an exception, someone had purposely harmed Nathan on a day he had been waiting for his whole life. Haley wasn't going to let the one responsible get away with it.

Lucas walked away from Nathan and grabbed Haley around her arms, "Shh Hales. Nathan is alright, he wants you by him, that's all."

Nathan heard Lucas and immediately sat up. He didn't want pity from Haley, he wanted her to come because she wanted to, not because Lucas told her to come. "I'm fine," he said stubbornly as he pulled his dark blue jersey away from his skin so no stain would show from the suspiciously sticky substance he felt slowly dripping down his chest.

Nathan stood up and went to the free-throw line. "Let's do this, shall we?" He asked everyone around.

Everybody gave him cautious looks, but lined up all the same.

Nathan put up his first shot and made it with no trouble. Somehow, he was able to mostly block out the pain.

Now though, Nathan couldn't figure out what to do. His move with Lucas would be too risky now, but if he made the free throw Oak Lake would get the ball with eight seconds left, plenty of time to score and win.

--

Haley watched Nathan stand at the free throw line, staring at the hoop. He didn't have long before a technical was called on him. Haley couldn't take it anymore after a few more seconds, she shouted, "YOU can do it Nathan!"

Nathan heard the voice and he glanced over at Haley. She had her hands at her side with her fists tensed from anxiety. But what intrigued Nathan most was what she had on her wrist. Nathan had no idea how he had missed it before, but there on her wrist was the bracelet he had given her on their first tutoring session.

Nathan smiled a smile worth a thousand words. An idea finally came to him. It would be risky, but it was their only chance now.

Nathan made his second free-throw and waited for Oak Lake to pass the ball in.

Lucas and Jake fell back to the other half of the court and Skills went to the half court line, while Tim and Nathan waited by Damien West.

The ball was thrown to Damien and he immediately started to run up the court. He was about to pass the ball up when Tim pushed his hand.

The whistle was blown and since it was now in the bonus, Damien got to shoot two free throws.

Nathan smirked. "ESPN doesn't watch the free throws do they?" He asked Damien as they walked over to Oak Lake's half of the court.

"Shut up Scott, you'll never win."

"Look at the score, we're up by a point."

Damien glared as he went to the line and Nathan waited at the half-court line.

The entire gym was silent as Damien put up his first shot. The ball bounced off the rim straight up into the air….and then into the hoop.

"Damn it," Lucas whispered.

Nathan smirked again. At High Flyers, Damien could always make one free throw when under pressure, but then he would get cocky and miss his second.

Sure enough, Damien missed his second free throw when he shot an air ball.

Nathan's face went serious now. He looked at the clock. Four seconds.

They had four seconds to score or the game went into overtime and Nathan knew he would have to sit overtime out because as each minute went by the pain intensified 10x.

Nathan started running towards his basket.

Jake slapped the ball and immediately threw it to Lucas who was at Oak Lake's three point line.

Lucas threw the ball down the court as hard as he possibly could.

Nathan jumped into the air and managed to find the ball in his hands.

Damien West let out an angry scream, "NO!"

Nathan let go of the ball into the hoop right when the buzzer went off. The basket was good.

An alley oop between two former enemies had won the state championship for the Ravens.

* * *

Lucas ran down the court as fast as he could and grabbed his little brother in a tight hug.

"We did it Nate, we did it!"

"You got that right!" Nathan shouted back in his ear.

"We're state champs bitches!" Tim shouted as loud as he could.

He went over to Damien West and shouted, "Gonna practice your free throws boy? You lost if for your team!!"

Jake immediately ran to Peyton, a broad smile on his face. "Thank you Peyton, for letting this dream and all my other dreams come true."

Lucas and Nathan finally released each other and Brooke went bounding into the former's eyes.

"Broody, you made up for last year! We're the champions!"

"Thanks Brooke for reminding me of last season's incident," Lucas said with a faux glare, but his eyes remained gleeful.

Brooke replied with her own smirk, "It's no problem."

--

Nathan walked to his giggling Coach, "You did it Whitey. You got us here. You finally got the title you should've gotten eighteen years ago."

Whitey stopped giggling, however he made no response. Nathan noticed the tears in his eyes. Uncomfortable, Nathan turned away, but Whitey tapped him on the shoulder.

He managed to say, "You're ten times the man your father ever was. I hope you know that son."

Nathan nodded as if to thank the old man and walked to the center of floor. With the confetti raining down he glanced around the room. He saw Damien West beating his head against the wall, Tim running in circles, and Brooke and Lucas, Jake and Peyton, and Bevin and Skills all making out with each other.

The truth was though, Nathan didn't really care for any of those sights. When he found the one he was looking for, his eyes lit up.

He had found Haley.

Right in front of him was the person he wanted beside him more than anything.

Nathan walked towards her still form while everything else seemed to be in constant motion.

"Hey, great job!" She said in her 'I'm uncomfortable' manner when he got about a foot away from her.

Nathan acted as if he didn't hear her comment and said, "It was you, you who convinced me."

"Me? What did I do?"

"You reminded me of the strength I have within me. The strength I thought I had lost…You brought it back to me…You are my strength Haley…"

Haley smiled, unsure of what to say.

Nathan took a step forward and placed his large hands on Haley's waist. With direct eye contact, he said, "Always..."

It was Nathan's way of telling Haley how much he loved her and was ready for a second chance, but he wanted confirmation from her before he did anything else.

In that moment, with the confetti raining down on her, with their best friends making out, with Whitey giggling and Mouth shrieking in the background, Haley realized how much she still loved Nathan and how much he still loved her. She realized they needed each other and it was simply their fear that was keeping them apart.

Haley returned the intense gaze of Nathan Scott and quietly said, "And forever."

And then, despite the pain Nathan was in, and the fear that Haley still felt, the two met in a brilliant kiss that made all the pain and all the fear and all the other things keeping them apart simply disappear.

Finally, even if only for that moment, all was well for the habitants of Tree Hill, North Carolina.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Living in the Moment

I'm concerned that I've made Haley pretty….well….weak (I guess that's the right term) in this story. I just want you to know that soon ass-kicking Haley will be on the way. :)

Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter! 11 is the most I've gotten for one chapter and it made me smile, especially since I know I didn't deserve them and I still don't for how long it's been since I've updated. (This chapter isn't nearly as edited as I wanted but I don't have enough time before I leave to get it as good as I wanted) I wish I could promise the next update would be tomorrow or something, however, I'm going "home" to Wilmington for two weeks. I'm taking my flashdrive and will work whenever I can, but I don't know how often that will be.

Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. There really aren't that many chapters left and this one is my best attempt at fluff, it's my "calm before the storm" chapter, so there isn't that much drama. I'm sorry if you like the drama chapters.

As always, please Read and Review, your opinions mean the world to me and I'm really sorry for yet another delay in updating.

By the way, who do you guys think Lucas called in the finale and why? I'm honestly just curious.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a gym so full of happiness, it may prove too good to be true….

* * *

**Living in the moment**

"God I've missed you," Nathan whispered after several minutes when the pair broke from their passionate kiss for air. Nathan placed his head against Haley's, simply enjoying the moment.

Haley was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen now and couldn't meet Nathan's eyes. She wasn't sure if Nathan would leave, if she would leave, if she and Nathan would fall apart and the tour would no longer be an option for her because she chose Nathan. Her face reflected this as she avoided Nathan's very close, very blue, eyes.

"Hey," Nathan breathed. He could sense the worry coming off of Haley in waves. "Everything will be alright Hales, no matter what."

Haley finally looked into his deep eyes. She felt herself being pulled into them. After merely a few seconds they were back at it, making out on the basketball court. Nathan picked Haley up and started swinging her around the court without breaking their connection.

Brooke pulled away from Lucas and started cheering, "Naley!!"

However a second later, the pain in Nathan's chest began to intensify. He set Haley down and pulled back. Haley noticed he was sweatier than he had been at the end of the game.

Her voice full of concern, she asked, "Nathan?"

Nathan simply gave Haley his famous smirk. "Hales, I'm fine and really happy."

Haley smiled and once again pressed her lips against Nathan's. They couldn't keep away from one another for very long and neither cared who saw.

"They're like a couple of jackrabbits in the springtime," Brooke commented with an intrigued expression as she stared at the two while she stood next to Lucas. "I bet they'll be at it all night, being really loud too. Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight to avoid the moaning—"

"Aw Brooke!" Lucas exclaimed with a grossed out expression. "That's my little sis and little bro you're talking about!"

"Well we could always have some fun of our own to get rid of those scarring thoughts."

Suddenly, Nathan stopped kissing Haley back. She pulled away only to see his eyes roll up right before he fell backwards onto the hard wooden floor.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed. He didn't move. "NATHAN!" She found herself screaming. Without realizing it, she fell to her knees.

Haley heard a pair of feet run over as quick as they could. Haley lifted her concerned face to see Lucas pulling off the jersey of his younger brother while a medic ran towards them.

"Shit!" Lucas shouted.

Meanwhile, Brooke appeared at Haley's side and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Running down Nathan's chest was blood and a hell of a lot of it. It was coming from a wound on his chest.

"Where did he get that?" Haley asked in her shock.

Lucas was in a panic and had no patience for questions. He snapped at Haley without thinking, "When he tried to kill himself last year but you were too busy to come home!"

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed with a glare. To Haley she mumbled, "He didn't mean it like that Haley, he didn't."

The medic came over, "We need to close this up as soon as possible," he said after a quick examination.

In horror, Haley watched as Lucas, Jake, Tim, and the medic carefully placed Nathan onto a stretcher and led him to the locker room. The only thought in Haley's mind was _My fault. This is all my fault._

* * *

"**Nathan you need to go home. You need to get some rest, eat, shower, finally change your clothes," Lucas prodded gently the next day.**

"**I'm fine," Nathan replied shortly.**

**Lucas sighed, "Please Nathan. You aren't doing Haley any favors by sitting here and not taking care of yourself. You have to be on the brink of exhaustion."**

"**We'll call you if anything happens from her breathing funny to her sneezing to her waking up. I promise," Brooke said sincerely.**

**Nathan met her eyes and realized she was telling the truth and he knew he really did need to go.**

"**Fine. But if ANYTHING happens, you're telling Haley why I'm not by her side."**

**Brooke and Lucas nodded while Nathan stood. **

**He bent down and kissed Haley's cheek. He mouth went by her ear and he whispered, "I'm not abandoning you Haley James. I'll be back, I swear it."**

**When Nathan moved towards the door Brooke added, "I'll get Karen to give you a ride home. She's in the waiting room, she'll meet you at the service exit."**

**Avoiding the waiting room and the main entrance with the press and other people, Nathan Scott left the hospital to find bright sunlight shining down on him.**

* * *

"Nathan is fine….you know that right?" Brooke asked Haley the next day in their apartment. Haley did what she had done since they had returned to the apartment the night before, stared at the pain stain with a blank expression.

Brooke slowly walked over to the couch where Haley was sitting and placed a comforting arm around Haley. Unlike how Brooke planned however, Haley didn't lean into her, grateful for support.

"What's wrong Haley?" Brooke asked pleadingly.

To Brooke's surprise, Haley finally answered her, except she replied with a question. "How did Nathan get that scar in the first place?"

Brooke blinked. She wasn't expecting this. "He was in a car accident last year Tutor-Girl…I thought you knew that."

"How did he get in the wreck Brooke?" Haley asked coldly.

Brooke looked at Haley's face and then to the pain stain. _I know she does. Why would she want me to say it out loud?_ "We think he tried to kill himself."

Tears began to spill out of Haley's eyes. "Don't you see Brooke?!" She exclaimed. "It's my fault Nathan is like this. If it wasn't for me he wouldn't have had stitches! He wouldn't have started bleeding in the middle of his game! Nathan wouldn't be the cold guy he is! This whole town would've been better if I never existed!" Haley didn't realize how loud her voice had gotten or how much it pained her to admit that everything was her fault. She ran a frustrated hand through her hand. She quietly added with her voice full of pain, "I don't know how to fix my mistakes Brooke."

It was then that Haley leaned into Brooke and Brooke began to hold her and soothingly stroke her hair. Just as she was about to say something sympathetic and comforting, there was an urgent knock at the door.

Without really wanting to, Brooke stood and made her way to the door. Haley, on the other hand, rubbed at her eyes while walking to the bedroom to hide her shame.

Brooke opened the door with a bored expression which promptly turned into shock, "Nathan Scott. What a pleasant surprise.'

She smirked before Nathan could say anything and yelled to where Haley had disappeared, "Tutor-Girl! You have a visitor!"

"I don't feel like seeing anyone," Haley replied from the bedroom.

Nathan made a gesture asking Brooke's permission to simply go in after Haley. Brooke shrugged and went to start making mac and cheese. She figured Haley would want her favorite food for comfort or to celebrate after this conversation with Nathan.

* * *

The strong Nathan Scott walked into his old bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. When he turned around his breath stopped. Right in front of him, the love of his life was in the middle of changing her clothes into a new pain of sweats and was only in a pair of his old shorts and a bra.

"Brooke! I'm changing!" Haley exclaimed while she turned only to see Nathan ogling her.

"Na-Nathan," Haley stammered feeling the red creep up into her face while Nathan's blue eyes continued to stare intently at her chest.

_Look away. Just look away. You've seen it all before. You've felt it all before under your hands. You've felt that smooth skin running under your fingers. You know what it is, nothing left to the imagination…Am I kidding? It's Haley, the creamy skin. The way she feels under my hands. The way she touches me. _The longing in Nathan suddenly increased while Haley simply stood in front of him. She was in a trance herself.

Nathan took a step forward towards Haley, his hands feeling the need to roam all over Haley's perfect body. His eyes were no longer simply staring at her lacy bra, but looking all over her body and remembering what was under her clothes.

Haley took a step backwards, snapping out of her trance and wondering where in the world she had put her shirt.

"Hales," Nathan said quietly in a husky tone. Once again he had her undivided attention, she kept moving backwards however.

She hit her dresser painfully and Nathan closed the distance between them creating a sort of cage around her. Her soft brown eyes met his piercing blue ones, she heard his ragged breathing, she saw the muscles in his arms that surrounded her.

"Nathan…what are you doing?" Haley asked raggedly.

"Something I should've done ages ago." And without another pause, Nathan placed his lips against Haley's.

Their mouths began to work together in a rusty manner; a way that had been very familiar, but hadn't been used in a long time. Haley felt herself begin to smile against Nathan's lips, _how I've missed this_.

Nathan placed his strong hands on Haley's bare stomach sending an electric jolt through the pair. He let his hands roam over her stomach before he reached down to her basketball short-cladded thighs and picked her up.

"Nathan!" She exclaimed quietly while he swiftly knocked whatever was on top of the dresser onto the ground. Nathan then set Haley down onto the dresser and she was actually taller than him then. Nathan smirked and Haley lowered her head to capture Nathan's lips.

After a few more minutes, Nathan's roaming hands reached Haley's chest where he let a thumb slowly massage the inside of her lacy black bra.

A fire sparked inside of Haley as she released a slight moan. She moved her own hands to Nathan's waist line where the bottom of his shirt was and pulled on his blue polo. Nathan pulled back for a split second so Haley could remove his shirt. Immediately, Nathan returned to the position he had been in, except now he placed his mouth upon her neck.

Another small moan escaped Haley when Nathan hit her sensitive spot. She felt Nathan smirk again as he continued his work on her neck. He loved it when Haley let go a little and just gave into her passions.

Haley moved her head to allow Nathan better access to her throat. One of her hands started running through Nathan's short hair while the other started to run over Nathan's toned chest. That is until she felt something odd.

There was stitching. Suddenly, Haley stopped responding to Nathan's mouth, to his strong hands that were now working on her bra's latch, to Nathan. All she could think about was the pain she had caused him, of how uncertain their future was. How she could easily regret what they were doing in a day.

Nathan noticed she wasn't moving and pulled back, worry in his eyes. His hands left her bra, but they could not leave her completely so they came to a rest on her waist.

Haley placed a hand on the scar and she felt a tear start to well up. She felt guilty for being the cause of Nathan's intense pain and she felt even guiltier knowing that she may once again bring it.

"I'm fine Hales," Nathan whispered in a soothing tone. "It was simply that punk Damien, that's why it reopened."

"I'm sorry it was there in the first place Nathan," Haley said quietly while a single tear slid down her cheek.

Nathan lifted one of his hands and brushed the tear away. "Hey, all that matters is you're back now. Let bygones be bygones right?"

Haley smiled sadly. "Nathan, this isn't going to end well. I'll go back on tour and it will be just like before."

"We don't know that Haley." Nathan placed a hand under Haley's chin so she was staring right into his eyes. "Things could be different this time around, but maybe they won't be. Who knows? It's the future, for all we know, we might not have futures. So that's why today, the time we do have control over, is important."

Haley shook her head. She wasn't much for not planning for the long term.

"Remember back when we were dating and we were talking about living in the moment?" Haley slowly nodded, fondly remembering what Nathan had told her. "I still mean it Hales. Yesterday made me remember that if I'm going to live in the moment, I just want to live in it with you. Do you want to live in the moment with me?"

Haley smiled in response. Maybe their worries weren't anything as long as they enjoyed what they had when they could. _Time to live in the moment Haley James…Scott._

Their lips collided in a slow and loving, yet still passionate kiss.

Nathan's hands once again began to slide up Haley's smooth back until they reached her bra.

Nathan's hands started to fiddle with the clasp. He was an expert at this, he could've gotten it off in a second, but he wanted to give Haley the chance to stop if she wanted. He knew if the bra came off his shorts on her would be off a minute later and then his khaki shorts would be off. Once that happened, there would be no opportunity to stop him after missing her for so long.

Haley didn't stop him.

Nathan finally unlatched the bra and began to move it slowly off.

"Tutor-Girl, Lucas wants to—" Brooke had walked in the room without knocking. "YES!—I mean, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she covered her wide eyes and hastily ran out of the room with a smile on her face, shutting the door behind her.

Haley's face went bright red. She was sure she had never been more embarrassed in her life.

Nathan put his head down in disappointment. He knew Brooke's entrance had killed the mood. He backed away from Haley and did not look at her, knowing the temptation would be too much.

"I'm sorry Hales. If it means anything, I didn't hear the door open."

Haley didn't answer. She simply hopped off the dresser and grabbed her shirt that she now discovered laying right next to where she had been standing. She quickly exited the room and went to the bathroom to cool off.

Nathan found his own polo and put it back on himself. He walked to what he assumed to be Haley's bed and sat down on it. He ran a hand through his hair thinking about what Haley had said to Brooke before he came into the apartment when he could hear them through the wall and what she had said to him. He realized he hadn't done enough to relieve her of her guilt, to express how he really felt about her.

When Haley returned Nathan stood and grabbed her hand. "Haley." She didn't look at him. "Haley, please look at me." Haley slowly lifted her eyes to once again stare into Nathan's.

He loved her deep brown eyes, he always felt as if they could pull him in. "Your goodness and your kindness are overwhelming Haley James. My pain is my own Haley, what happened last year is my fault, not yours. **I** shut everybody out; you didn't make me to do that or anything else I've done. You have caused all the good things I've done though. Haley, you always do your best even if you don't think it's worth it or something. You're a much better person than I, or anyone else, could ever be and what you do matters to everyone around you."

Without meaning to Haley blurted out her own doubt, "What if my best isn't good enough?"

"It is Haley. You saved my life, never forget that Haley James."

"Scott. You forgot the Scott."

Nathan smiled sincerely. "Haley James Scott."

Haley softly smiled herself, "I like the sound of that."

She stood on her tiptoes while Nathan leaned down and met in a tender kiss.

"By the way," Nathan mumbled against her lips, "This town would suck even more if you had never existed."

The couple walked out of the bedroom hand-in-hand to find Brooke sitting on the couch talking on her cell phone. "I know! It's much more intense than before! I mean they aren't so careful about people seeing them. Like last night at the championship and then today I walked in on the two of them practically having sex, on my dresser no less! Do you think that makes up for me having sex with Foolix in her bed?"

"Brooke!" Haley shouted, her eyes wide in fear of who she was talking to.

"Uh-oh I have to go. It seems Tutor-Girl and Boytoy are done with their session."

"Who have you called?" Haley demanded, fire in her eyes.

Brooke looked a little nervous. "Um. Just Peyton." Haley continued to stare fiercely at Brooke. She knew there were more. "And Lucas." Brooke walked over to the kitchen with Haley's watchful eyes on her. "And well Karen because she picked up and I was just so excited that I had to tell her."

Haley immediately started to run after Brooke, but Nathan swiftly grabbed her hand again. "Hales it's alright. I'm sure Lucas and Karen will still be able to look at you without wanting to gouge their eyes out."

Brooke hastily picked up a big blue bowl. "I made macaroni to celebrate Haley so now you can't kill me. Besides it's not my fault you didn't put the scrunchie on the door!"

Haley's eyes moved away from Brooke, "I kind of got distracted and didn't remember."

"Really? Doing what?" Brooke replied with a teasing smile as a small blush crept up Haley's face. "Anyway, what I was going to tell you when I got to see you two getting it on like a couple of jackrabbits in the springtime is that Lucas wants to know if you two want to hang out with us, Peyton, and Jake."

Haley looked up at Nathan and he nodded signaling he was fine with it, but it was her decision. "Why not? It's been ages since we've all hung out together."

"Yes!" Brooke exclaimed. "We should meet at Karen's in an hour. But for now, let's eat this delicious mac and cheese!"

* * *

Brooke walked into Karen's Café first. Nathan and Haley took a second outside the door.

"Nathan…" Haley said quietly.

"What's wrong Hales?"

Haley looked away trying to figure out how to word what she wanted to say. "What are we? I mean are we just friends with benefits? Are we married again? Are we 'dating?' You know they're going to grill us inside and I want our stories straight."

Nathan sighed, he was dreading this conversation. "Why does it matter what they think Hales?"

Haley didn't answer. She could see in Nathan's eyes that he already knew the answer that they were her friends and their opinions would always matter to Haley. Nathan simply couldn't help asking.

"We'll tell them we're living in the moment and seeing where life takes us. If they don't accept it, then they'll just have to get over it. Is that okay?"

Haley wasn't sure she was down with this plan. She absolutely hated not planning for the future and putting off facing the problems, but she didn't want to know what would happen with Nathan once they discussed their future and she was happy now. "Yeah sure."

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and pulled her closer to him. He could tell she was only saying that to please him and he didn't like that. She had to agree because she wanted to, not because he wanted her to agree. "Haley…I don't want to mess things up. I don't want to pressure you and then scare you off back to the tour so we lose touch again. I'm here for you, I mean it this time, and I need to show you that. I know you're not much for living in the moment, but I also know it takes time to gain your trust back. That's my goal, to not pressure you and gain your trust so you know what to do at graduation and that I'll be behind you."

Haley's heart swelled with affection for Nathan and how well he really did know her. She was still slightly afraid that he would go back to the cruel Nathan that only wanted to hurt her like she hurt him, but that fear wasn't going to stop her from enjoying the Nathan she missed.

With a smile, Nathan pulled back and walked into Karen's Café, Haley's hand still in his. They entered the small café and everything stopped moving. Anyone eating dropped their food and silverware. All conversation came to a halt. Everyone stared at Nathan Scott with Haley James.

_You can do this. You can do it. _Haley reminded herself as she took in a calming breath. She took a step from out behind Nathan and led him to the table where Peyton and Jake were sitting with Brooke pinching Lucas as if to remind him that it wasn't a dream, what they were seeing was real.

"Hey Lucas," Haley said with as much confidence that she could handle.

"Hales. Hey Nate," Lucas greeted with a confused expression, yet genuine smile.

Lucas eyed the pair suspiciously and Haley felt her face turn a slight red as she remembered who Brooke had told after walking in earlier.

"So what excitement is planned for today?" Haley asked, trying to fill the awkward silence that she despised.

"Well," Brooke began as she took control of the situation. "We thought maybe we should go to a movie and then to the River Court. You two up for it?"

"Yeah I'm in," Nathan said.

Haley flashed a grateful smile as she felt the awkwardness slip away to be replaced with a comfortable feeling between the group. The rest of the people in the café began to resume what they had been doing before the Naley entrance.

"I'm in too," Haley said.

* * *

"Prince Caspian?" Lucas asked in a disappointed tone while Brooke handed out everyone's ticket. She had insisted on buying, they had all assumed she was being nice, now they knew it was so she could go against their pick and buy tickets for something else. "Why not Ironman?"

"Or even Indiana Jones?" Jake joined in.

Brooke smirked. "It looks like it will be a good movie." To Peyton and Haley, Brooke whispered, "With some major eye candy!"

Haley and Peyton looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Let's get this over with B. Davis," Peyton said while she grabbed one of Brooke's arms and Haley grabbed the other.

* * *

Haley discovered she couldn't pay attention to the movie or the actors playing Peter or Caspian, she was much too distracted with her own tall, handsome guy sitting next to her with his arm casually around her. Haley felt like she was in junior high again, getting so excited to have a guy's arm simply across her shoulders, but she couldn't help it. The warmth from Nathan's arm was seeping through her clothes and giving her a warm feeling inside her gut. It didn't help matters when Nathan casually placed a knee against her own.

She couldn't help it. She turned her face slightly to look at Nathan's perfect one only to discover he was staring at her own face. Embarrassment immediately began to seep into Haley. _Get a grip Haley,_ she commanded herself, to no avail. Nathan Scott made her act in irrational ways that nobody else ever could.

Meanwhile, Nathan smirked. He absolutely loved the effect he had on Haley. He loved how she would get embarrassed if he looked at her for too long or in a certain way, the best reaction came when he combined those elements. She didn't know about the effect she had on him though. He didn't think it was necessary to tell her that their simple contact caused his arm to want to pull off her shirt and the rest of her clothes so they could have their way with each other.

While Haley tried to firmly concentrate on the movie, Brooke's elbow ran into her. When Brooke didn't apologize Haley looked over at her. Right next to Haley, Lucas and Brooke were making out. Brooke, the one who had wanted to stare at the eye candy, was making out with her boyfriend like they had a private room.

Haley tried to get the attention of Peyton, who had Jake between her and Lucas, but she failed. Risking it, Haley tapped Nathan on the arm. She pointed at Brooke and Lucas with a mischievous smile.

Nathan smirked again. "I love the way you think," he whispered into her ear. Haley smiled genuinely up at him while he passed her the popcorn. Right before she was to go through with her plan, Jake looked over. He grinned and picked up his just refilled monster-sized drink.

He held up his fingers and when he held up the third Haley dumped her popcorn on Brooke while Jake poured his drink out on Lucas. Brooke shrieked and Lucas, mouth wide open in shock, shook his wet head while Nathan, Haley, Jake, and Peyton all broke down into fits of laughter.

All around them shushes came, but it was too late for peace to ever be restored; nobody got Brooke Davis without a price. Lucas stood up to go to the bathroom and try to dry off. Brooke, on the other hand, pulled out a water bottle from her purse. With a pen that was also in her purse, she poked a hole in the side of the bottle. With a devilish grin she started spraying the laughing Scott couple.

Nathan yelled while Haley screamed, yet both still had good humor in their tones.

"Psst," Peyton said across Jake to the laughing group. The trio turned to have malt

balls thrown in their faces. Once again they all broke out into fits of laughter and once again everyone in the theater shushed and glared at them.

The five couldn't stop laughing though. Suddenly, Nathan was tapped on the shoulder. "If you can't quiet down I'm going to have to ask you to leave," A boy of about fifteen in a theater worker's uniform said quietly yet firmly.

Nathan looked at the kid and smiled good-naturedly, "How about we just leave now and save you the trouble?"

The rest of the group all laughed and stood with Nathan. They walked past the stunned worker with broad smiles.

When the group walked outside, Jake turned and looked around. "We forgot Lucas!" He exclaimed. They all turned to re-enter the theater.

"No you didn't," Once again they all turned around to see Lucas in the deserted street with a smirk and a large water gun in his hands. "There's a dollar store right across the street. Time for a little revenge! Say hello to my little friend!" Immediately, the five were shot.

Haley laughed when she realized Lucas had filled the gun with very cold milk, their favorite ingredient in water balloons.

The happy shrieks from the group filled the air as they ran around the empty block.

At one point Haley grabbed Nathan and brought him into a passionate kiss. What Nathan didn't know was that she was waving at Lucas. Lucas ran over and hit Nathan right in the back of the head.

"Ah man!" Nathan shouted while Lucas and Haley high-fived each other.

Nathan laughed, "You're gonna get it James!"

"Just try to get me Scott!" Haley shouted as she ran behind a car. _A group of teenagers simply having fun, that's all we are right now._ That thought alone made Haley smile broadly. _Maybe this living in the moment thing isn't so bad._

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Guilt and Hurricanes

I'm concerned that I've made Haley pretty…

Alright so my grandma in Wilmington that has heard of this thing called a computer hasn't heard of Microsoft word apparently and when I plugged my flashdrive in nothing would download so I didn't get to work on this or my other story at all while I was gone. I've been writing since I got back and as seems to be the case, I don't think this chapter is as edited as I wanted it to be, however I'm going to post it anyway because I don't have time to work on it for a few more days. So I'm very sorry for any extra bits of bad wording, spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, etc. I might even go back and re-edit it this chapter if I ever get a chance...if I do anything major I'll let everyone know...

Please Read and Review and I don't think I'll ever be able to say enough how grateful I am for those of you that do. It makes my day to see the hits on my story and the reviews I've gotten, so really, thank you.

Have you guys heard about Bryan Greenberg(Jake)? His show, October Road, was cancelled so a lot of people were excited because he was free to come back to One Tree Hill right? Wrong. He's announced that he is done with TV and is going to concentrate on movies….No more Jake, ever :(

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a street full of teenagers who are doing their best to act their age….

* * *

**Guilt and Hurricanes**

"Who's up for a game of three-on-three?" Nathan asked once things had calmed down and Peyton had thrown Lucas' water gun into the river.

Jake grinned, "I am!"

"Is basketball all you guys really think about?" Peyton asked while rolling her eyes.

Lucas made eye contact with Haley and with a meaningful smile said, "For the other two seconds."

"What's that supposed to mean Broody?" Brooke asked.

Haley got his meaning when she remembered how she grilled Lucas about the rumor that guys think about sex every three seconds when she was dating Nathan.

"Ah nothing Brooke! So off to the Rivercourt?" Haley said, trying to change topics.

"Actually, Broody and I have to go to Karen's for something, how about we meet you there at say 8 o'clock?"

Everyone knew Brooke wasn't really asking, but commanding them to find something else to do before meeting up at the Rivercourt.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Do we even want to know what you guys have to do at 'Karen's'?"

Lucas grinned, "Nope."

Nathan took one of Haley's hands as she covered her eyes with the other. "The scarring!" She exclaimed while Nathan laughed.

"So we'll meet you at the Rivercourt at eight for an intense match of three-on-three with the girls. Gotcha," Nathan said.

"Make sure you're dressed nicely though!" Brooke shouted as Nathan, Haley, Peyton, and Jake started to walk away.

Haley stopped and looked over at Peyton, "What does she have planned?"

"I guess we'll find out. It's Brooke so it's bound to be at least entertaining."

* * *

**Nathan cursed the sunlight. "I hate you!" He yelled passionately.**

"**I'm sorry for whatever I did to you Nathan," Karen said from behind him.**

**Nathan blinked when he turned and looked at Karen. "I wasn't talking to you," he explained simply.**

"**Well who were you talking to then?"**

**The sun continued to beat down on him. Nathan looked up at it and glared. "The sun."**

"**Why do you hate the sun?"**

"**It was raining last night. Raining was our symbol," Nathan explained. "I thought she was coming back to me, I thought Keith was bringing her back. But it was all for nothing, the sun came and Haley didn't."**

**Now it was Karen's turn to blink, for her it was at the mention of Keith's name. "She'll come back to you Nathan. You know, the sun is a sign of hope to some."**

**Nathan resumed his glare at the bright ball in the sky, "Hope is pointless."**

"**Hope is everything Nathan. It's all we have," Karen said sympathetically.**

**Out of nowhere a breeze blew by, gently caressing Nathan's angry face. He remembered his plea the night before.**

"**Well I guess we have nothing," he said curtly before turning and walking to Karen's car, ignoring the breeze the whole time.**

* * *

"It's hot."

"Wow Jake you can state the obvious," Peyton teased.

"It's May. It's hot. It's a month from graduation so our teachers don't care anymore. Let's go to the beach," Nathan suggested.

"I haven't been to the beach since the start of senior year bash, back when I thought Ellie was a creepy druggie," Peyton said sadly in reference of her recently deceased from breast cancer biological mother.

"That's better than me, last time I was there I was burning—" Nathan looked over at Haley and suddenly cut his sentence off. "Some stuff," he said instead of 'the wedding board.'

"The last time I was at a beach," Haley began. "Chris Keller was getting drunk and hitting on me."

"I haven't been to the beach since I was with Nikki," Jake added before Nathan could say something.

Peyton glanced around at all of her friends and came to a realization. "I think we all need to make some new memories of the beach because our memories right now suck! You guys up for it?"

They all made eye contact before nodding and heading off for their swimsuits.

* * *

_**Empty.**_** That was the only word Nathan could think of to describe the apartment. Karen had already left. She had offered to stay, but Nathan had said he was fine. Yet as he stood in the doorway to the apartment he realized how great of a lie that had been, he was anything but fine.**

**He finally took one step into the apartment** **and then another…and another. Eventually, he made his way to the bathroom and started up the warm water. When the steam started to rise, her scent hit him full in the face.**

**Nathan felt the pain hit him hard. Haley had once mentioned in their tutoring sessions that smell was the sense that brought back memories the strongest, he didn't realize until then just how powerful that was. He put his hands on the wall to hold himself up as he remembered the day of the championship now when Haley had done her best to cheer him up before the game when he had been secretly upset over having to throw the game. **

"**Oh God…please Haley…be alright," Nathan pleaded as he placed his head against the shower's wall.**

* * *

"Peyton, I don't have a swimsuit," Haley said when they got to the apartment. They were going to meet Nathan and Jake at the beach in half an hour.

Peyton simply shrugged. "Just use one of Brooke's. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Do any of Brooke's swimsuits actually have material? I thought they would just be two strings and leaves so she could get them off easily."

Peyton laughed. "Actually Brooke likes bikinis so you have a few to choose from, but I bet she has a leaf one if you want to use it."

"I think I'll take another, spare you from plucking your eyes out."

"From what? Seeing Nathan immediately pull it off you as he spies you?"

Red immediately started to creep up Haley's face. "It was a joke, relax," Peyton teased while she pulled out a beautiful blue two piece suit at Haley.

"Modest, but sexy at the same time. I'm sure it will make Nathan go crazy, that is the plan right?"

"As long as Jake is going crazy with him."

"I can't believe Brooke is missing out on the crazy guy fest!" Peyton laughed.

"Oh I think she has her own crazy guy fest going on right now," Haley pointed out.

"Good point."

The two reconciled friends changed and started down to the beach to meet their loves.

* * *

**Step by step he walked up the city street. Kids were squealing with happiness as they played a game. Nathan had lost track of the days, he didn't know if those kids should be in school or not.**

"**Hey Mister, do you have a quarter?" A little girl asked Nathan.**

**Nathan was going to keep on walking except he glanced at the little girl and then did a double take. She had shoulder-length dirty blond hair with deep brown eyes and an innocent face. He was strongly reminded of a younger version of Haley.**

**He bent down so he was level with the girl and asked, "What's you name?"**

"**I'm Bailey mister."**

**Nathan nodded and asked the little girl, "What do you need fifty cents for Bailey?" **

"**There's a piece of candy for fifty cents! My friend that I call Duke has a quarter so we need only one more!"**

**Nathan nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar bill. He handed it to the little girl who reminded him so much of Haley "Here Bailey, you and Duke go buy two pieces of candy, and keep Duke's quarter."**

**The girl smiled brilliantly as she ran up the street to a boy with sandy blond hair and a basketball in his hand, "Duke! Duke he gave me a whole **_**dollar**_**!"**

**The two kids were so excited they forgot to thank Nathan, but he didn't mind.**

_**Bailey and Duke; Haley and Luke. I wonder what the future has for each of them…**_

* * *

"Why did we agree to this?" Nathan asked Jake when the girls were busy tanning in their swimsuits and he and Jake were in the water 'cooling off.'

Jake shook his head. "I guess we weren't thinking. I keep wondering whether or not I'll get arrested if I go and rip that green top off of Peyton."

"You're not the only one man." Jake looked at Nathan skeptically, "Of Haley not Peyton." Nathan smirked, "Been there done that."

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Jake said while he punched Nathan in the shoulder.

Nathan simply laughed in response, "I was just kidding man."

"Still, this is torture," Jake said when they looked back up at the girls.

After several moments of painful staring, Nathan turned to Jake, "Screw this I'm going to go have some fun."

"Hey don't leave me out!" Jake called as Nathan started to walk up the beach to the girls.

* * *

**Nathan stood in the street in front of Karen's Café. The same street where Haley had shoved Nathan out of the way and then had been hit violently by a car driven by a man who hated Nathan, not Haley.**

_**This shouldn't have happened!**_** Nathan cursed everything in sight.**

**He glared at the road where he and Haley had danced before his life came crashing down.**

**A cloud unblocked the sun and Nathan saw something on the street. It looked like someone had scrubbed, but there was one stain that was stubborn and wouldn't disappear completely.**

**The stain on the street was permanent.**

**The stain of Nathan's sin was permanent on his soul like the stain of Haley's blood on the street.**

**Nathan barely made the trash can before he threw up. Tears already starting to spill out of his eyes.**

"**What have I done?" He asked no one in particular as he slowly made his way into Karen's Café.**

* * *

"Need help with the sunscreen?" Nathan casually asked Haley as he sat down next to her.

Haley looked away and smirked. She knew she was torturing him and was enjoying it. "No I think I'm good. Peyton helped me with it earlier."

Nathan glared at Peyton while Jake glared at Haley. "I'm guessing you helped her with it too?" Jake asked Haley.

Peyton lazily answered, "You got it."

"Hey Peyton why don't you go test out the water with me?" Jake offered next.

"I like where I am, thanks though. Maybe later."

The guys looked at each other. This was getting nowhere fast. "Well we're going to go cool off again, you sure don't want to join?"

For the last part Nathan had moved his head right next to Haley's ear so his breath went across her face.

"Nope. I'm good," She replied, barely managing to keep her cool.

Nathan sighed and started to walk back to the water, Jake beside him.

"They're doing this on purpose you know," Jake said with a glance over his shoulder to see Peyton and Haley laughing at them.

Nathan smirked as two pretty girls swam in front of them. "Time to get even Jagielski."

* * *

"**You saw it!" Deb exclaimed immediately when she saw Nathan enter Karen's Café a few minutes later. "I told them it was still there! Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry.**

**The people sitting at the tables all stopped what they were doing and looked up at the pale and weak looking Nathan Scott. Most were regulars and had heard Deb and Karen constantly calling the city and Dan about the stain on the street, all had pity in their gaze as they watched Nathan carefully.**

**Pain started to rise in the seventeen year old. "Mom, how can that still be there? After all the scrubbing, all the rain, the days that have passed, how can that-" Nathan's voice faltered and he started to feel sick again, "that stain still be on the road?" **

"**Oh Nate," Deb said, sympathy rolling off of her. She set the coffee pot she was holding down and put her arms around her strong son.**

**Nathan felt the gazes of everyone in the café on him. He felt the pity and he hated it. **_**I don't even deserve their pity. If they knew what I had done would they still look at me like this? Would my mom still hold me as if I was only five?**_

**Nathan broke out of his mother's hug and dashed out of the café. He couldn't help it as he ran away, he glanced into the street. However, the lighting hid the sickening stain just as his grief hid his sin.**

* * *

"Hey ladies," Nathan called out. The two pretty girls turned to see him with his 'I'm hot and I know it' smirk on. Jake simply stared at him, wondering why Nathan was jeopardizing what he had just gotten back with Haley.

As Nathan predicted, the two girls immediately started to walk over. "Hi," One with brown hair and green eyes said to him. The other girl was staring at him oddly, as if she recognized him from a long time before. This other girl had jet black hair and had pretty dark eyes that looked oddly familiar to Nathan.

The brown-haired girl added, "My name is Jamie."

Nathan smiled. "We were wondering if you two could do us a favor, nothing big. Just a little something to make our girlfriends jealous. This doofus here is Jake Jagielski and I'm Nathan Scott."

"NATHAN SCOTT! I knew it was you!" The girl with black hair exclaimed with an excited grin.

Suddenly, Nathan realized who exactly this other girl was and Nathan wanted to kick himself as hard as he could.

* * *

_**Why did I leave the hospital room?**_** Nathan asked himself as he sat on the bench near the Rivercourt. **_**It kept me with Haley. It kept me away from all the people. It kept away the sunlight. That room gave me security, why did I listen to Brooke and Lucas? **_**Nathan asked himself again and again as he watched the river float on by.**

**As much as he wished that he hadn't left the hospital room, Nathan couldn't make himself go back just yet. He had to find a way to make things better first.**

* * *

Haley watched her husband start talking to two girls with Jake standing awkwardly by him. She recognized one of the girls, but was praying she was wrong and wondering why Nathan wasn't running away.

Once the girl shouted out Nathan's name Haley sat straight up as if something had painfully shocked her. She had unfortunately been right about who it was.

"Haley what's wrong?" Peyton asked seriously, sitting up herself and looking over at the guys with the two girls. She hadn't been worried about the guys being faithful, she knew they had just been trying to mess with her and Haley, but there was something in Haley's voice that truly worried her.

Haley glared at the four and said simply, "Hurricane Taylor."

* * *

"**I hadn't realized how much I missed this town," Jake said in awe as he and Peyton with Jenny in the backseat rode through his hometown. "I mean I missed some of the people, but I thought I didn't miss the town itself," he added in haste.**

"**You want to go on a driving tour of all you hang-out spots before we hit the hospital?" Peyton asked him while she was driving up the road that took them right to the hospital.**

"**Prolonging the onset of the gloom?"**

"**I just want to give you the best first experience back in Tree Hill I possibly can despite the circumstances, that a crime?"**

"**Alright Peyton, let's go." Jake smiled as Peyton turned roughly right in the direction of Karen's Café where Jake had played his guitar and introduced Jenny. That was the first time Peyton had really become aware of Jake and now she couldn't happily live without him.**

* * *

"How's my little sister's husband? Or is it ex-husband now? I can't ever keep track of the little rock star anymore. Last time I heard from her she told me to call you, little did she know what I had planned for you." Taylor took a step closer and lowered her voice seductively for the last part.

"Hi Taylor," Nathan said unenthusiastically.

"Now is that any way to greet your one-time, almost twice, lover and one-time sister-in-law?"

Nathan glared and then put a hand under his chin as if he were deep in thought. "Yes, it's a perfect way to greet you."

"Your _girlfriend_, who I can't get a good luck at with the sun in my eyes, is coming this way. You want jealousy Scott? That's my specialty."

Nathan knew what was coming and tried to spin away, but couldn't quite make it. Taylor threw her arms around Nathan and placed her lips lightly against his. A second later she whispered, "Now for the fun with this _girlfriend_ of yours."

"Uh Nathan," Jake warned uncomfortably.

"Taylor James, how unpleasant to see you," Haley's icy tone rang in Nathan's ears.

Nathan and Taylor turned to see Haley glaring with a confused Peyton standing over her shoulder. Taylor grinned, "So the girlfriend is you! I knew you two would work it out! Now what should I call you little sis? Haley James or Haley Scott?"

"Excuse me," Taylor's brown-haired friend, whose name Nathan had already forgotten, cut in. "Can you please explain for me, and I'm pretty sure Jake and Goldilocks would appreciate it too, what is going on?"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Jamie this is a complicated story, it would take days to explain and years before you would understand it."

Haley interjected, "Don't you think you should be nice to the few friends you have Taylor?"

"I think I should finally be Me and not hide behind my bars, booze, and sparkly rock tour actually."

"Haley," Nathan said quietly, distracting her from her anger at Taylor. "Let's go alright? We're here to make good memories not bad ones. Let's leave Taylor alone, alright?" Nathan raised his voice to its normal level and said to Taylor, "It was good to see you again and I'm honestly glad if you have stopped hiding behind your bars, booze, and choice of guys. Just be you Taylor, it's enough for a lot of people."

Taylor gave Nathan a soft smile. "I knew I always liked you brother. By the way, right back atcha Nathan Scott."

Nathan nodded and took a step backwards to grab Haley's hand. He led her up the beach with her resisting at first before walking with him.

Jake and Peyton said their goodbyes to Jamie and Taylor before following Nathan and Haley up the beach.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked Nathan once they were by their stuff.

"Taylor and I bonded last year when I visited her at the Swinging Donkey and we both decided we needed some change in our lives. I really hope she has, she's got your genes too you know, so there has to be some good in her."

"You have more faith in her than I do," Haley mumbled, laying back down on her towel.

"Taylor isn't bad Hales, I promise."

Haley didn't say anything as childhood memories of Taylor and the memory of discovering who Nathan had first slept with went through her mind.

When Jake and Peyton arrived at their spot, Peyton turned to Jake, "Hey Jake let's run to the Trolley Stop and get some hot dogs."

"Why? Aren't we going to go out with Brooke and Lucas tonight?"

"Jake. Please?" Peyton pleaded, meaning in her eyes.

Jake nodded, finally getting it. "Yeah, hot dogs, they're pretty good. Later guys."

Nathan looked over at Haley lying next to him with her eyes closed and admired her beauty. He loved how the sun reflected off of her. He couldn't help it. Nathan leaned a hand over and gently brushed her face with his hand.

Electricity passed through Haley with just his touch. She didn't show it though, she was still trying to continue the game from earlier.

Nathan smirked. He had noticed Haley's oh-so-slight excitement at his touch and knew he could get her to crack.

He laid down so he was on his side facing her and moved his hand from her face down to her arm and carefully started to rub her arm with the backside of his hand. Haley's eyes opened for a brief second before she promptly closed them again and did her best to ignore Nathan's touch but now he knew she was going to give in to him.

"Hales, you know I'm irresistible," he whispered right next to her face. She made no response. Nathan slowly moved his head in. He wasn't going to kiss her, she was going to kiss him.

Haley waited for his lips. She didn't want to give in and kiss him, but if he kissed her there would be no was she wouldn't kiss him back.

She opened one eye and saw Nathan's face very close to her own. She quickly closed her eye again. A minute later she felt Nathan move so he was on top of her. Yet his lips still did not come.

Haley felt his still-wet-from-the-ocean-chest touch her own and his arms briefly rub up her own. Heat started to work up in Haley. She needed his lips but didn't want to give into him.

Finally, after another minute like that, Haley opened both of her eyes. "Hell with it," she whispered before she placed her lips onto Nathan's smirking ones.

* * *

"**Turn around and go slow," Jake said seriously when they passed the Rivercourt, **_**I could've sworn I saw something, or someone**_**. Peyton gave Jake a questioning glance, but complied all the same. Jake looked and sure enough, there was a large figure with a mess of dark hair sitting on the bench facing the water.**

"**I'll be right back Peyton," Jake said as he hopped over the side of the car and quietly walked towards Nathan.**

* * *

Nathan didn't keep smirking for long. Haley was pulling him too far into their make-out session. He was shocked when he felt her move, a sign she wanted to be on top. All the same, the two rolled over so Haley was on top of Nathan.

Nathan was especially shocked that Haley was so into it since they were on a beach in the middle of the day with lots of people, including Haley's sister, around, most of who were perfectly able to see their extreme PDA. He didn't mind though and pulled Haley tighter to him.

After several minutes of entertainment for the pair Nathan felt the compulsion to slightly pull at Haley's suit. Before he could give in or fight the want however, the pair was interrupted by a slight cough.

"I hate to interrupt this lovefest….again—" Immediately Haley rolled off of Nathan at the sound of Brooke's voice. Once again her face was bright red. "But if you two lovebirds want to get showered, personally I would prefer separately, we're meeting at the Rivercourt in an hour. Remember dress nicely!" Brooke added as she walked away with a cherry wave.

Nathan ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, ordering himself to cool off somehow, but that was easier said than done. The taste of Haley's lips, the feel of her golden hair, her smooth body, were all still fresh to him.

"Why is it always Brooke?" He asked after a moment of silence between the pair.

"Because it's Brooke and she has a talent for coming in at the right moment. Anyway, better Brooke than my Mom right?"

Nathan laughed. He remembered a time when he and Haley had been dating. They had been "studying" up in her room when her mom had come in asking if Nathan had wanted to stay for dinner. That led to an interesting discussion between Haley's parents right outside of Haley's door about what the happy couple might be doing or have done during their long tutor-sessions together.

"Very true," Nathan finally said once he was done laughing.

"Well I guess we should go get ready for whatever Brooke has planned for us. Let's hope it's not a triple wedding, with Brooke Davis you just never know."

* * *

**Nathan let the grief wash over him. He remembered all he had done that had led up to the moment when Haley had shoved him and would give everything to go back in time so Haley would be alright. Even if that consisted of never talking to her in the tutor-center when Lucas had first joined the team, the day that set the events in motion which would cause everything Nathan had ever known to change for the better.**

"**It's a beautiful view," A voice said from behind Nathan. A voice he honestly never expected to hear again. Jake ****Jagielski was back****. "You know that saying? The one about how you never appreciate things until they're gone? It can be wrong. Sometimes, even when you're not around something you can still under appreciate it. It isn't until later, when it hits you full force that you realize how little you've appreciated it. Then, you mope about how you wish you could get more time with it, to show it how much you really appreciate it…The problem with that is, you lost whatever time you have left with whatever it is you want to appreciate. Don't waste what time you have left Nathan, you'll end up regretting that most of all."**

**Without another word, Jake turned and walked back to Peyton's car. He sat and in silence the pair made their way to the hospital. Any chance of lightheartedness was now gone.**

**Back on the bench, Nathan realized he was tired of moping. He was tired of hiding. He was tired of crying over his mistakes with Daunté, his Dad, Lucas, and most of all with Haley. His moping wasn't going to change anything at all. Haley was still there, even if she didn't show it. It was time for Nathan to treat her better instead of drowning himself in self-pity. Haley would never appreciate a husband who was constantly crying about his mistakes when she had married a man who lived in the present, atoning for his mistakes, not regretting them.**

**The Nathan Scott that Haley James loved was back.**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26: Hazelwood vs Kuhlmeier

I'm concerned that I've made Haley pretty…

Once again this update is much later than I wanted. I'm deeply sorry. The excuse for this time is this: I could not write. I don't know what happened, but for some reason when I sat down to write, and I did almost every day (I promise I do not forget you oth4evernaley :) ) I would end up deleting everything I wrote. Then one day, at around three o'clock in the morning I started typing and not deleting and this is the result. I hope it is not horrible.

Now just as a warning: On Sunday I leave for the summer camp I've gone to ever since I was 12 and that I'm now a counselor at. I get back late Friday night and _hope_ to update since it is the one year anniversary of when I first published _The Dreamer's life_, however I doubt I actually will since I just got this chapter done. After I get back, I work on Saturday and the next day I leave for a journalism workshop and won't get back until August 1st where I will be preoccupied with Breaking Dawn (I can't wait!)….I'm sorry that there will most likely be another break in updating, I don't know how you guys put up with me, but I'm thankful that you have.

Anyway, please Read and Review. I am very grateful for all those that do! You guys make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a hospital room formerly full of despair….

* * *

**Hazelwood vs. Kuhlmeier**

"**Nathan," Brooke said as her jaw dropped. Nathan had entered the hospital room changed from when he had left hours before. His dirty khaki pants and light blue shirt were gone, replaced by a pair of khaki shorts and a red polo. Over his right shoulder he held up what looked like several outfits. His raven colored hair that had been so messy was now neatly combed, just as it had before the championship. The most striking difference came from his blue eyes. Instead of the watery, guilty, weak look that had possessed them since the accident was a look of determination. There still was guilt and sadness in them but they were miniscule now. Brooke knew Nathan was tired of wallowing in self-inflicted misery, it was time to be strong for Haley. Nathan symbolized this through what he carried in his left hand, a bouquet of purple flowers.**

**Brooke smiled. She remembered Haley talking about the small purple flowers at their first wedding and the purple flowers thrown about at their second.**

"**Hey Brooke," Nathan said as he walked towards her. He set down the clothes in an empty chair and placed the flowers on Haley's bedside table. Then he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Hey Hales, come back soon" he whispered. Next he crossed the room back to a now-standing Brooke and pulled her into a tight hug.**

**Brooke awkwardly pat him on the bat. "Um thanks Nate?"**

"**No thank you Brooke," he said sincerely. "I couldn't have made it through this time without you. Your strength inspired me, and I know it inspired the others too. I'll always be grateful for you for all that you've done for me…and for Haley."**

**Brooke gave him a small and sincere smile. "You're a good guy Nathan Scott."**

**Nathan let her go and she pulled away. "Just give me a call if you need anything or if anything happens," she said quietly as she left the hospital room. It wasn't often someone complimented Brooke Davis' strength and it always touched her deeply when someone did.**

"**I'm back Hales. I'm here if you need me. Always and forever," Nathan said as he sat in the chair he had occupied for so long as a miserable man.**

* * *

"Just one tiny hint?" Haley asked from the back seat while Brooke and Peyton sat in the front seats of Brooke's car.

Brooke grinned. She was enjoying this. "Nope. It's only a few minutes Tutor-girl and then you'll find out."

Haley mumbled something along the lines of "That's too long" while Peyton laughed, enjoying the afternoon with her friends.

* * *

"Peyton, can you do me a favor?" Brooke asked as the three neared the River Court.

"What's up B. Davis?" Peyton replied.

"Remember what we did to Annie Marvis at cheer camp in eighth grade?"

Peyton nodded slowly and questioningly in response.

"Can you do that to Tutor-Girl real quick? Check the glovebox."

Peyton raised her eyebrow but all the same opened Brooke's glovebox to reveal a red bandana simply sitting there. "You really planned this didn't you?"

"A girl is always prepared," she said innocently.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she unbuckled herself and climbed through the gap in seats so she was next to a very confused Haley.

When Haley was looking over at Brooke and not at Peyton, Peyton slipped the bandana over Haley's eyes and tied it tightly. "Sorry Haley, but it's Brooke's orders and you know what happens when someone doesn't listen to what Brooke has to say."

Haley struggled for a minute but then decided it was pointless and simply leaned back in her seat with a scowl.

* * *

"Alright we're at the River Court. I know that," Haley said after Peyton and Brooke had led Haley out to the center of the basketball court. "So why did I have to be blindfolded?"

With an excited smile Brooke answered, "For this!" She yanked the bandana off of Haley's eyes and watched her face with anticipation.

Haley blinked. All on the ground were purple petals of flowers that were around when Nathan and Haley had gotten married. She didn't know Brooke had listened when Haley had told her about them. The sun was setting and placed in strategic places on the basketball court were small candles which gave off a romantic light. And at three spots on the court were red blankets with plates, glasses, silverware, and a basket full of food on them. On the red blanket right in front of Haley there was also a tall, dark, handsome man wearing a suit that looked amazing on him. It was none other than Nathan Scott with a smirk across his lips as he watched the love of his life.

Haley broadly smiled. She loved it.

"Thank you Brooke," Haley whispered.

Nathan stood and reached his hand out towards Haley. "What do you say to an evening picnic?"

"I would love it," Haley answered with another smile as she took Nathan's outstretched hand.

Jake walked up next to Peyton in his own suit. "What about you Peyton? Are you willing to go through this whole fancy date thing?"

Peyton smiled to herself. "I guess I could for just this one night."

Brooke watched her four best friends happily begin to open the picnic baskets on their blankets and pull out their food. She was pleased she had gotten this together, however she was disappointed Lucas wasn't around. He had said something about Keith being back in town and going to see his mom, so Brooke understood, but it still hurt.

A moment later, Brooke Davis felt a tap at her shoulder. She turned to see none other than Lucas Scott, with the smile he seemed to reserve for her.

"May I have the pleasure of your company this evening?" He asked her, he even added a slight bow as he put his hand out comfortingly in front of her.

Brooke nodded and put her hand into his warm one. "I thought you weren't coming," she whispered as they walked to their blanket.

"Keith and my mom aren't the only important people in my life you know. Lately, I've really begun to realize how little time we get with people and our acts of self-sacrifice aren't always necessary. I could sacrifice this night with the best girl in the world to look for my long-lost uncle who _if _I find things probably won't go very well or I could do my best to make the girl who does everything she can to make others happy, happy."

Brooke smiled and leaned in to him. She loved how Lucas knew exactly what to say to her without making it sound cheesy and rehearsed.

* * *

"Hey Nathan," Haley said quietly and seriously a few minutes after Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton left with mysterious looks on their faces as they made up excuses for as to why they suddenly had to leave. Nathan and Haley knew that really, all they wanted was some time alone with each other.

"Hey Haley," Nathan replied with a smile at her.

Haley started to fiddle with her finger. "Can I tell you something?"

Nathan sat up and scooted closer to Haley so their legs were intertwined. "What is it Hales?"

With a deep breath, Haley rushed out, "I want you to know something. If something ever happens, I want you to know that I am the happiest and most content when I'm with you Nathan Scott. I love the tour, I love my parents, I love my friends, but Nathan, none of those things come close to you. I know we're supposed to be 'living in the moment' and not thinking about the future, but I just had to let you know Nathan for future reference, you are the bright spot in my life."

Rain began to fall from the sky as Nathan stared into Haley's brown eyes. "Nothing is going to happen Hales. We can't get torn apart ever again. I won't let anything happen to you."

Haley smiled playfully, "Not if I protect you first."

"Protect me from what?" Nathan whispered as he leaned into Haley, "the mean old Chris Keller? I could kick that scrawny wannabe punk star's ass anytime."

"Oh but you see, he could always come back for you, but I could protect you and keep him away forever with my special powers."

Nathan smirked as he got even closer to Haley. "Special powers? I like the sound of that," he said in a husky tone.

Haley whispered seductively, "Maybe I could show you."

Finally, their lips collided. The kiss was slow and tender. Nathan and Haley were content just letting their mouths work together with the rain falling on and around them.

* * *

"Brooke, what if Nathan and Haley are making out and we see it?" Lucas whined as Brooke approached the River Court in her car.

"Lucas, I forgot my _cell phone_ in that picnic basket! I have to go get it."

"Oh no! Brooke, you might be parted from your phone for a whole night! The world is going to end!" Lucas teased.

Brooke glared in response and suddenly Lucas' mouth went dry in fear. He didn't say anything more to tease Brooke.

"I'll be right back," Brooke said as she jumped out of the car and ran through the rain to where she had left her picnic basket. She grabbed the whole basket and the blanket before running back to Lucas and her car. When she got there she saw Lucas standing outside with the trunk already open for her.

"Thank you Broody," Brooke said as she lightly kissed him on the lips.

Lucas smiled, "It was my pleasure Cherry."

Out of the corner of her eye Brooke saw a flash of something. "What was that?" She asked Lucas.

Lucas' confused expression went over his face as he replied, "What?"

"Over in those bushes, there was a flash."

"Brooke, it was probably lightning."

Brooke shook her head. "I checked the weather just this afternoon. It's only supposed to rain, not thunderstorm." She started towards where the flash had come from. Lucas hesitated for a second before he followed her.

When they were a good fifteen feet away there was another flash. Lucas' expression turned from questioning to serious and worried. He realized what was going on; someone was photographing his best friend and his brother on their blanket.

* * *

Nathan pulled Haley as he leaned backwards so she fell on top of him. Haley laughed as she collided with his strong chest but the two didn't lose contact.

They were completely wrapped in each other's arms and so in the moment they noticed nothing of what was going on around them.

* * *

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed as Lucas started to charge for the tree where the flash had come from.

He ignored her. He reached the tree and instantly collided with something hard.

"Umph," a male's voice groaned.

Lucas didn't wait for anything else. He immediately got up and grabbed the person from the shirt collar. "What are you doing?" He demanded.

"What the hell man?" The photographer asked. He had light wavy red hair and blue eyes. "I'm just doing my job!"

"And what is your job?" Lucas growled as Brooke caught up with him. She had only seen Lucas act like this once before, when someone had drugged Peyton's drink at a college party early in their junior year.

"To take pictures of that singer chick with her mysterious guy! Some girl called saying she knew the whole story behind Haley James and her _husband_! She said if we went here tonight we would find them together and get some pictures!"

Lucas held the man up to the tree. "Who was this girl?"

"I don't know! We have to protect our sources!"

"Who are you then?" Brooke asked from behind Lucas.

The man didn't answer. He didn't want to tell the two 'crazy' teenagers who he was and get jumped again. However, he was painfully shoved into a tree.

"I'm Herc Donavan, a reporter for Us Weekly. In the next issue, a story on Haley James is going to get run. Good luck keeping her and that guy protected from the paparazzi after that, especially if they keep up this PDA fest."

Without anyone noticing, Brooke swiftly grabbed the camera out of Herc's hand. "Hey be careful with that!" He shouted.

"Oops," Brooke said innocently as she "accidently" opened the compartment where the film was stored, letting the rain ruin it.

"You bitch!" Herc shouted over the rain.

* * *

Nathan and Haley slowly rotated so that Nathan was on top and slowly kissing Haley's neck. Haley was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Nathan against her and she never wanted it to end.

Suddenly she heard something that sounded like a scream over the rain.

"Nathan," Haley said half-heartedly while Nathan's hands began their way up over her nice shirt.

Nathan pretended not to hear her. He didn't want this moment to ever end.

A second passed and then another sound pierced the air. Haley knew for sure that this one was a scream.

Nathan didn't wait for her to say something as he reluctantly got off of her. "What was that?" he asked as he stared at the nearby trees.

"I think someone is nearby and they're in trouble!" Haley exclaimed.

With a nod, Nathan turned and started off in the direction the noise had come from. He didn't want Haley to follow him in case things were bad, however, Haley had no intention of staying behind and she quickly joined Nathan, slipping her hand in his.

* * *

"Do you know how much that camera is worth!? I'm going to sue your ass and ruin that singer's reputation forever! Nobody will ever want her to sign for them again!"

Lucas pulled his right arm away from Herc before slamming his fist into Herc's face. "Just shut up!" Lucas exclaimed. "Your camera isn't the most important thing right now!"

"You say that when your job for a successful gossip magazine is on the line and your last chance was just ruined by a dumbass high school cheerleader!"

Lucas slugged the guy. "Brooke Davis is not a dumbass and she can't be labeled as just another cheerleader."

* * *

Nathan saw movement behind a nearby tree. He could barely make out the silhouettes of three people. One figure was held up to a tree by one and the other was standing a few feet away with something in their hand.

"Haley, I think someone is getting mugged," Nathan whispered.

Haley could hardly hear him above the rain, but she knew his voice so well she could make out the words anyway.

Nathan's eyes flashed, "I'm going to rush them."

"Nathan no! You could get hurt and not end up doing any good!" Haley pointed out.

"If I just stand here, they're guaranteed to hurt the person! I can't just sit here and watch Haley, you've taught me better. Besides, two-on-two has better chances than two-against-one."

"Nathan please, think about this," Haley pleaded.

With determination, Nathan looked into Haley's eyes. He was a man now, a man that Haley had helped him become. He could no longer watch someone get hurt and do absolutely nothing, turn a blind eye to a stranger's pain for fear of his own safety. If he did that, he would be a coward and there was no way Nathan Scott was a coward.

"I'll be back soon Hales," Nathan whispered before he released her hand and charged for the tree.

* * *

"Who is you source?" Lucas demanded of Herc.

"Like I know! I'm just a grunt photographer!" Herc whined.

Lucas shoved Herc harder up against the tree and leaned his face even closer, more dangerously, "You sure you don't know?"

The man managed to keep eye contact for a few seconds before shutting his eyes in fear.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" Lucas threatened. He hated being violent and mean, but when it came to his best friend, nobody hurt her and got away with it. Herc violently shook his head in response to Lucas' question. "Then ANSWER me!"

Herc never got a chance to answer because his questioner was thrown to the ground after getting hit in the head by someone's powerful fist.

* * *

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed as she ran forward out of the shadows to check on Lucas.

Nathan blinked in shock, "Lucas?"

Brooke lifted her head to stare at Lucas' attacker, "Nathan?"

"Brooke?"

Nathan looked closer at the person he had hit to see none other than his half-brother out cold on the ground.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked, confused. "I thought you and Lucas were mugging that guy."

"Catch him!" Brooke yelled as Herc started to run away. Nathan knew he could never catch him in the dark but started after him anyway.

A minute later there was a scream from the opposite direction that Nathan had run towards.

"I got him!" Haley yelled from a distance. "He actually tripped off my foot!"

_That's my girl_, Nathan smiled proudly. "Where are you Hales?" Nathan called out.

"Right by our picnic blanket!" Haley replied over the rain.

Nathan nodded. He figured he could find his way to there easy enough, now he just had to find Brooke and Lucas again.

That turned out to be an easy task as well since Lucas had started to moan in pain.

"Luke man, I'm sorry," Nathan said quickly when he found Brooke and him.

Lucas didn't say anything but Nathan knew that he forgave him anyway. Nathan carefully picked Lucas up off the ground and, with the help of Brooke, shouldered him to the blanket where Herc Donavan was. He was moaning as well, but much louder and whinier than Lucas.

"I think he twisted his ankle," Haley explained sheepishly.

Lucas lifted his head where a large bruise was already forming over his eye. "Good," he said simply.

"Now can you explain what's going on?" Nathan asked, exasperated.

Brooke looked at Lucas and knew she had to tell the whole story by herself without any help.

With a deep breath she began, "This guy's name is Herc Donavan. He's a photographer for Us Weekly. He was taking pictures of you two. Apparently, someone has called in with tips about you guys and where you would be. There's going to be a story about you two in the next issue."

Haley's breath caught. This was not good. If the record company got wind of this they would yank her out of Tree Hill and away from Nathan in a second.

Nathan's face suddenly contorted into a mask of anger. He hated publicity. This would cause strain in every relationship in his life and dark secrets of his past might surface, ruining his future with basketball and with Haley.

Haley's deep brown eyes were full of hurt as she asked Brooke the question Brooke had been asking herself since she and Lucas found Herc, "Who would ever do that?"

Brooke only shook her head in response. "I don't know Tutor Girl."

Suddenly, Herc Donavan started to laugh. "I know who it was," he giggled. The four teenagers stared at the in-pain man, "It was this girl. She called sayin that she had dirt on the singer who tabloids had covered recently . She said this girl was a real tool, left home and then come back actin like nothing bad had happened." Herc's charming voice was slipping into a broken accent. "Seemed to me like she held a real grudge against Haley James…or should I say Haley James Scott? Us Weekly loved the idea and it's going to run front page."

Brooke and Haley froze. They didn't want to, but they suspected someone anyway. There was one person who knew all the dirt on Haley and until recently held a grudge against her.

_Is it really possible that she's been faking all this time?_ Haley turned and made eye contact with Brooke. She saw the same fear.

_Had Peyton called the magazines in on Haley?_

* * *


	27. Chapter 27: Scott Family Treatment

I'm sorry. I don't know why you guys put up with me…I've been so busy with school, college applications, work, and just life that I have gotten no time to write at all. I wrote the second half of this chapter today actually (I never write and publish on the same day, I edit a couple of days later and publish but I don't think I'll have time and you guys have waited long enough).

The next chapter is where the drama is really going to pick up just so you know…

Anyway, please Read and Review. I know I don't deserve it, but the reviews are what make me feel so guilty for not updating that I make myself find time to write…

Oh and Happy One Tree Hill Premiere Day! If you feel like reviewing the episode if you review my story that's fine, I like hearing other's opinions about the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin on a night where things started out so great….

* * *

**Scott Family Treatment**

The mood was ruined. There was no way Brooke and Lucas were going to get their game on that night and neither were Nathan and Haley. The four drove Herc Donavan to the hotel he had mumbled when they asked where he was staying. Then, Brooke had driven Lucas to his house. Nathan had volunteered to stay with him and explain to Karen what had happened since he had been the one to punch Lucas.

Neither Brooke nor Haley kissed the guys goodnight. They simply waved half-heartedly before they drove back to the apartment in silence. Once they got back they got ready for bed in silence too, both dreading the next day when there would be a confrontation with Peyton.

Brooke crawled into her bed and discovered she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were too overrun with the possibility that her friend had done something so horrible it could ruin Haley's music future or her future with Nathan, or both.

Haley faced the wall as disappointment washed over her. She remembered Peyton earlier at the beach where they had teased Nathan and Jake, Haley couldn't see that Peyton calling a magazine. However, Haley also remembered the vengeful Peyton from when she first returned from tour and the seed of doubt spread.

Brooke knew Haley wasn't asleep. "Tutor Girl…Peyton didn't call the magazine. She wouldn't do that to you. Or maybe she would have when you first came home, but not now."

"What if she didn't think of it until just now Brooke? What if she's only pretending to be my friend to get more insider information on Nathan and me?"

"Peyton isn't that convincing of a liar Haley."

"She convinced you that she wasn't stealing your boyfriend for a few weeks," Haley pointed out.

Brooke pushed back the memories and fears she hid everyday of what had happened and what could happen between Lucas and Peyton.

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said after a moment's silence. "That was uncalled for…I'm just so worried." Haley sat up and ran a hand through her long blond hair.

Brooke got up off her bed and sat on Haley's where she put an arm around her rock star friend. She didn't need to ask Haley questions, she just needed to listen.

"If the magazine paints me like the town saw me, I might not have any fans left. Everyone will think I'm a cold hearted bitch who only cared about myself and denied my husband on national television." Haley leaned her head on Brooke's shoulder, desperately needing the comfort. "If the magazine shows Nathan and me as this happy couple, the record company is going to pull me out of Tree Hill and then my future with Nathan is going to be wrecked."

"What are you going to do Haley?" Brooke asked quietly after a few moments of quiet.

Haley seriously considered the question and thought back to how she had been behaving since her return. She had let the words in the gym the night of return hurt her, she had just let the boy in the hallway ask her for sex, she had let Nathan manipulate her to spare his own heartbreak, Haley had let Peyton, Damien, and Red walk all over her ever since she came home. Haley realized she was tired of being the doormat.

It was time for her to take a stand. All Haley knew was that whoever, Peyton or anyone else, had called the magazines was not going to get away with it.

* * *

Nathan looked at the clock. It was two a.m. _Has it really been three hours since Lucas and I told Karen what happened and crashed? Have I really not been able to sleep for two hours?_ Nathan partially wanted to get plastered just so sleep could finally overcome the worry he felt for his future with Haley and the concern he was feeling for how Haley was doing now.

Sighing, Lucas rolled over and asked, "Alright Nathan, what do you think about this whole thing?"

Nathan only ignored Lucas. He might get along just fine with his older brother, but that didn't mean he was in to the whole heart-to-heart thing.

"I know you're awake Nathan. You haven't mumbled in your sleep about how much you miss Haley lying next to you and grossed me out at all so I know you're thinking about what happened tonight."

Sill, Nathan didn't say anything to Lucas and desperately hoped sleep would come over him so he had a reason not to talk to him.

Lucas' bed creaked as he moved so he could see Nathan prone figure. "Nathan, there's no point in worrying. What's done is done."

"Are you saying I shouldn't even try to make things better?" Nathan finally answered him.

"I'm saying you can't stop the presses from rolling and you can't stop what people are going to think about her or what the record company is going to do. The only thing you can stop is all the bad things you might want to say to her when this whole mess is going on."

Nathan didn't like that answer, that was putting power on something other than him; that was leaving Haley vulnerable to the town all over again. He would be failing to protect her. Nathan didn't agree, but he wasn't going to let Lucas bug him about it all night so he changed the subject. "Who do you think snitched to the magazines Luke?"

The wall seemed suddenly very interesting to Lucas as he thought of the best way to answer Nathan's question. "It could be anyone who's been mad at you. It could be Damien West," Nathan cracked his knuckles at the thought of Damien telling the magazines about anything related to Haley. "It could be that cheerleader girl, Red, it could be Dan, or Chris Keller. Or even…"

After a moment of silence Nathan lifted his head, "Who Lucas?"

"It could have been Peyton."

* * *

The red letters burned in his mind. 4:01 A.M., the digital clock on Lucas' desk read. Nathan still had yet to fall asleep. Lucas, meanwhile, had drifted off soon after talking to Nathan and discussing what they would do if Peyton was the one who sicked the magazines on Haley and him.

Nathan rolled over a few more times. The red letters now read 4:03. Frustrated, Nathan threw the sleeping bag off of him. He pulled a shirt on and climbed out Lucas' conveniently open window. Nathan took off running down the empty streets. He had to see Haley.

* * *

Haley was in the weird place between sleep and consciousness. Her thoughts were muddled with images of Peyton betraying her and Nathan hitting Herc Donovan with a giant balloon hammer as she tried to drift into full sleep.

In the current half-dream, Peyton was tapping on the local newspaper's office while the hammer was pounding Herc inside. However, Peyton's tapping didn't stop even though the image had swirled and faded.

Eventually, Haley realized the tapping was real, not crafted by her overactive imagination. Immediately, Haley sat up bolt right, glancing around for a sort of weapon and where the tapping might be coming from.

Her eyes landed on the lamp which burned out just the day before so she and Brooke had unplugged it. Haley picked the lamp up and then walked to the window where she had decided the tapping was coming from. She opened the window and readied the lamp only to hear a voice that belonged to a man she loved, "Hales! It's me!"

"Nathan!" She whispered. Haley backed away from the window and put down the lamp on a nearby table. A second later she found herself in Nathan's strong arms.

The couple stood in the bedroom in silence, just providing solace through knowing that they were still there for each other.

Eventually, Haley pulled away but kept one of her hands in Nathan's as she led him out of the bedroom with Brooke and to the living room.

"What are we going to do Nathan?" Haley finally asked.

Nathan looked down into Haley's face, into the brown eyes that were growing more like the ones he used to see everyday, the kind, naive, chocolate eyes he loved so much. "We'll get through it," He assured her. "No matter what Haley. Nothing can destroy us after everything we've been through."

Haley hugged Nathan tighter. He knew exactly what to say to her to make her feel better.

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Nathan stifled a yawn. Haley smiled and led him over to the couch where he collapsed. Haley placed her legs over his lap and her head onto his shoulder. Their arms wrapped around each other lovingly.

Finally, Nathan and Haley were able to fall into a deep sleep, listening to each other's heart beats, comforted by each other.

* * *

The issue came out two days later. Mysteriously, Peyton, Jake, and Jenny had all left town to visit Peyton's dad who was up north for the week the day after the picnic. In the magazine, there weren't any photos from the picnic, however there were some from school, the beach, and the championship game. The article told all about who Nathan Scott was and what Haley had done to him. There was even a mention of her kissing Chris Keller. Oh and the article happened to somehow be the front page story.

Haley was furious. Never in her life had she been so embarrassed, not even when Taylor had once announced at her tenth birthday party that after watching the creepy clown episode of _Are you afraid of the dark?_ Haley had wet the bed.

"Shh Haley, it's all in the past now." Nathan would always say to try to soothe her whenever she saw a copy of the magazine. "We're good now and that's all that matters."

Those words were good enough for Haley when she was only with Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke, but during school they brought no comfort.

"Hey look it's the rockstar! Tell me, are you a heartless bitch whose philosophy is 'out of sight, out of mind' or are you a tortured artist who loves her husband dearly but also values her dreams?" A skinny blond girl yelled at Haley in the hallway one day when Haley had no friends near her. "Running away from me like you ran away with that Keller guy?" The girl laughed as Haley ignored her and walked away down the hallway.

Haley stopped walking and slowly turned to face the girl, a menacing glare on her face. "You have something to say to me?" She asked evenly.

Already a crowd of people had circled around Haley and the girl. They were like sharks and had smelled blood from a mile away.

The girl looked around and seemed to draw confidence from the crowd, assured that they all hated Haley too. With a smirk she said, "Yes. How does it feel to have the whole nation know you are a dirty rotten slut who will never sell another record and die alone?"

"Not as bad as you're about to feel." And with that, Haley dropped her bag and finally went with the Scott method of solving problems: she lunged for the girl.

* * *

"Yo Nate, did you catch what went down with Tutor-Chick today?" Tim asked when their Math teacher turned his back to write a problem on the board.

Nathan rolled his eyes at Tim's words. Tim probably didn't have anything important to say. "What Tim?"

Tim smiled, glad to have Nathan's attention. "Well, this chick who has this humongous thing for me but I keep tellin' 'The Tim needs to concentrate on basketball'—"

"The point Tim," Nathan said, already bored.

"I was getting to it dawg. Anyway, apparently your hot stuff wife—"

Nathan glared, "Haley."

"Yeah whatever, Haley, punched Kenzie in the face today and it was sweet!"

Nathan's jaw dropped. "Haley was in a fight?"

"I can't believe you haven't heard Nate! They say Haley launched herself like she was some sort of heat-seeking rocket and flew at the girl! Kenzie didn't stand a chance."

"Mr. Scott if you could please answer the question," their short, gray-haired, horn-rimmed glasses-wearing math teacher asked with a small smile.

"Yeah sure," Nathan replied with a glare. "The answer is that you're a loser nerd who enjoys torturing your students. Oh and you're probably a virgin."

* * *

Nathan was on his way to right where he wanted to be, Turner's office. He walked into the main office, smiled a charming smile at the secretary and went over to the small hallway that led to Turner's office.

Sitting outside the door on the bench, tears falling out of her eyes, was exactly who he wanted to see.

"Hales," Nathan said as he ran towards her. She saw him and stood while he ran to her and enveloped her in his arms.

"What are you doing here Nathan?" She asked him.

"I heard you got in a fight," he said quietly.

Haley sighed. "It was stupid. I shouldn't have let her words get to me. I'm above hitting people just because they hurt me—"

"Yeah, that's my job," Nathan interjected as he tried to cheer Haley up.

"I just started remembering everything everyone has done to me since I got back and how I decided I wasn't going to be anyone's doormat and I hit her."

"I heard you were more like a missile and that you have quite a punch."

Haley mockingly glared at Nathan and pointed a finger in his face, "Watch it mister."

"Oh my girl has it out for me," he laughed.

Suddenly, another voice entered in the conversation. "Tutor-Girl! I heard you beat up that blond skank and all her ho friends!" Brooke exclaimed as she walked up to Nathan and Haley who pulled apart a little so they could talk to Brooke.

"Just Kenzie, sorry Brooke," Haley smiled.

"Oh well, that's alright. I never liked her anyway."

"Why not?" Nathan asked. "I thought she was a cheerleader with you."

"Yeah one who always watches Lucas during practice. It's totally obvious she has a thing for him, it's disgusting to watch her drool. So thanks Tutor-Girl for putting that whore in her place!"

"No problem Tigger," Haley said quietly.

A door creaked open and Kenzie walked out. Above her right eye a giant purple bump was forming. Kenzie glared at the three friends who all glared back as she walked away.

"Remind me never to piss you off Hales," Nathan said with awe in his voice a second later.

"Seconded," Brooke added in the same impressed tone.

Haley just gave them an embarrassed smile as Mr. Turner called from his office, "Mr. Scott. What did you do this time?"

"I told my math teacher he was a virgin, which he is, is that a problem?" Nathan answered.

Haley playfully punched Nathan in the chest. "Nathan! You did not make fun of poor Mr. Twitty!"

"Ow Hales!" Nathan said rubbing where she hit him. "You really might want to learn your own strength."

With a quick peck on the cheek, Nathan turned away from Haley and walked into Mr. Turner's office, his old smirk playing across his lips.

"What's your punishment anyway Tutor-Girl?" Brooke asked as the pair walked back to class.

"I have to tutor Kenzie until the end of the year starting tomorrow," Haley replied nonchalantly.

Brooke's mouth fell open. "That sounds like pure hell!" She exclaimed.

Haley shrugged, "Better than a suspension. That would go on my record."

"And you're record is your biggest worry?" Brooke asked in shock.

"Of course, I'm Tutor-Girl after all," Haley laughed.

* * *

"You did it didn't you?" The blond eighteen year old said with the most intense glare he could muster.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The one he was intimidating exclaimed, panic in his voice.

Lucas hit the closest solid object next to his suspect. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! I know it wasn't just you. Whose idea was it?"

The interrogee stared at his friend and felt horrible about what he had done. "It was her idea…She called the magazine first. She wanted revenge. I tried to talk her out of it, to explain that Haley didn't deserve this, that she's a good person who just wanted to follow her dreams. But Luke…she's so persuasive…I couldn't help it. Then she called the reporter and he was asking me all these questions about when Haley left and I just had to tell him, I didn't even mean to but it all spilled out. I'm sorry Lucas."

"You're a spineless idiot!" Lucas shouted, rage flowing through him. _Nobody_ hurt his sister-in-law, his best friend, and got away with it. He punched his "friend" square in the face. "How could you do that to Haley!? After all she's done for you! For everyone!" He shouted, his voice cracking at the disappointment and anger he felt. His voice quieted as he let go of the one he had just punched, "Don't talk to me ever again. As far as I'm concerned, we were never friends."

Lucas Scott shook his head and walked away from the slumping figure of the one person he thought he could always depend on.

* * *


	28. Chapter 28: The Past is Lost

m so sorry still. I feel so bad for the extremely long delay _again_. Life has just been hectic to put it simply and lamely. If it means anything, after a few hours of sitting in front of a computer screen, dealing with writer's block, and not doing homework, I wrote some of this chapter and most of the next one. So another update will be coming reasonably soon, I'm thinking October 21 (that's the one year date of this story, I never thought a year ago I would still be writing this).

Thank you everyone for taking the time out of your day to share your opinions. It really and truly means a lot to me. They really are always appreciated.

Oh and Analy 222, you are really good at predicting apparently :).

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin in an old childhood sanctuary now turned into a teenage war zone….

* * *

**The Past is Lost**

The figure was still on the ground at the River Court, crying, thirty minutes later. Lucas and Haley had been his best friends and now they were gone from his life forever. He had thrown away his friendship for nothing more than a few kisses. Along with those few kisses he now had a broken nose too.

Finally, he pulled out his cell phone. "Rachel," he whispered into the phone after hitting the number 3.

"Mouth?" She asked. "Why are you calling me? Remember we need to keep our distance," she said matter-of-factly.

"Lucas know. I don know how he foun out but he did and he boke my nose. Watch out. Once he tells Nate and Booke, thing going do be bad," Mouth managed to say despite his throbbing nose.

"Mouth where are you? You need to get medical attention if he really broke your nose."

"I'm at da River Court. 'Ey someone is comin. It look like…Oh Gah…It's Natan!"

Rachel stared at her cell phone as she heard nothing but Mouth's ragged breathing. "Mouth!" She exclaimed, sincere concern in her voice.

She heard the sound of the phone moving and then an oily voice spoke into it.

"Hi Rachel, my name is Dan Scott. I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

* * *

Haley sat alone by the river. She sat at the place where Nathan had given her the bracelet she now wore every day again. She watched the water splash against the dock and wondered what was in store for her and for Nathan. Haley reached down into her bag and pulled out a green hat. It was a hat she used to wear constantly but hadn't worn in a long time. She let her fingers go over the knitting and remembered how she used to feel, how she thought before the tour.

With a small smile, Haley remembered talking to Nathan out on the dock by his parents' beach house the night of the party with the team where he had actually invited Lucas. Haley remembered him revealing another side to him, a side where basketball was not the end all, just a thing to shut his dad up. She remembered the hope she felt that Lucas and Nathan would be able to put aside all their differences and finally get along.

Haley also remembered when Nathan had taken her home in Peyton's car. She remembered that he had wrecked it, but left Lucas with the blame, and Lucas had found Haley's hat when he repaired the car. She hated Lucas thinking that she had betrayed him when she was doing all she could for him by helping Nathan.

There were so many memories, good and bad, associated with the hat Haley now held in her hands. However, they were all from before the tour. Things had been so different then. Back then, Lucas and Nathan had hated each other because of Dan. All Haley had to do was be the medium and then they would get along. Now, things were so much more complicated.

Haley realized how much she missed those days and desperately wanted them back.

* * *

"What's wrong Luke?" Nathan asked as he put up a shot in the gym. He could tell from Lucas' face that something was really bothering him. "Tell me you're not all wrapped up in that article. Haley proved today she can definitely stand up for herself, we don't have to worry at all."

Lucas simply stared at his brother as he struggled with what to say to him.

"C'mon Luke, whatever it is, you can tell me," Nathan begged as he dunked the ball in the hoop.

Lucas glanced away as he considered the pros and cons of telling his brother. He finally decided it would be better to warn Nathan if what he suspected would actually happen.

"I know who called that magazine," Lucas said stiffly.

Nathan dropped the basketball. "Who?" He asked simply, his eyes already narrowed. When Lucas didn't answer, Nathan took a step closer. "Was it Peyton?"

Lucas shook his head. "It was Mouth," he said quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

"Mouth?" Nathan started to laugh. "Why would Mouth call the papers on Haley and me? He's not jealous is he? I always thought he was into Brooke!"

Lucas didn't smile or laugh. "He's into Rachel apparently."

Nathan suddenly stopped laughing and his face went serious. "Rachel as in Red?"

Lucas nodded. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That if she would call the magazine, she might also think to call—"

"Chris Keller."

Without another word, Nathan ran out of the gym. He didn't care how sweaty and gross he was from practice, he had to find Haley and before Keller did.

* * *

"What favor might this be?" Rachel asked with an evil smirk into the phone. She knew all about Dan Scott and his manipulative means. She had a feeling they could get along very well.

With a chuckle Dan asked, "Have you ever heard of Chris Keller?"

"The lame singer who was on tour with your daughter-in-law? What's her name again?"

"Hades, and yes that's him. I want you to call him about this little scandal you and Marvin here created. He won't listen to me after a little stunt I pulled last year."

"You underestimate me Dan Scott."

"Oh do I?" Dan replied into the phone with an evil grin.

"I called Chris Keller a couple of days ago. He returned to town this morning."

"Good Rachel. I'll be in touch," Dan said before hanging up the phone.

"Well Marvin," Dan said to Mouth who was glaring up at him hatefully from the ground. "I bet you're just itching to go tell Lucas about this little conversation aren't you? Or maybe that cheerleader you're so in love with? You want to make up for telling the reporter all about Nathan and Hades?"

"Why do you wan do 'uin you son's life so bad?" Mouth asked hatefully.

"Oh, because it's fun of course. And it's for his own good. He'll thank me when he's older. Now, why don't you join me for dinner this evening?" Dan put on a charming smile as he easily picked up Mouth over his shoulder and put a bandana in his mouth to gag him.

* * *

"The river is really beautiful in the spring isn't it?" Someone said from behind Haley.

Immediately, she felt her body go rigid. She had not been looking forward to this day. "What do you want Chris?" Haley asked, the acid in her tone obvious.

"You wanna get straight to business huh? I like that," Chris replied with a grin as he sat across from Haley, in Nathan's seat.

"And I don't like your ego."

"Hales! What happened to us? We used to be such great pals. Remember, you and I, all those long nights on tour? When it was just us in the dark bus and we would write our songs together?"

"You and me dumbass."

"Hales!" Chris repeated. "The Keller does not like this side of you!"

"Well screw the Keller."

"Please do. Nah, I'm just kiddin' Hales!" Chris looked away for a minute and then his voice took a serious tone. "Look, the record company is concerned."

"About what? That I might not return back on tour?"

"Their concerned about bad press Hales," Chris continued. "They want you to have an interview with that same reporter to clear things up."

"And do what? Talk about how much I actually love Nathan and regret leaving him?"

"No. They want you to talk about how controlling and psychotic Nathan is, that you needed to take a break from him. Then talk about how amazing the tour is."

Haley leaned across the table with a small smile and then slapped Chris hard. "I would never say that about Nathan! He is not psychotic or anything, but I think you are after suggesting that."

Chris grabbed Haley's wrists. She struggled but she couldn't get away. "Let go of me Chris!" She ordered, but he didn't.

"Haley listen to me! If you have any hope of returning to tour, you have to do this! Just talk about Nathan before you guys started dating, he was a complete jerk back then right? I remember you telling me that story, about all the things he used to do to Lucas, to Peyton, to everybody."

"But I changed him Chris. He fell in love with me and turned into a nice guy, remember that part or do you have selective memory?"

"Or do you Hales? Remember the porn, you weren't good enough for him! Remember how he freaked out about the tattoo?"

"He had reasons for those things!"

"They always have reasons Hales. Do you remember how mad he got about me in the beginning when we were just recording?"

"Obviously he had a good reason," Haley pointed out.

"Do you know that he shoved me up against a wall, one hand around my neck, and threatened my guitar hand? Do you remember he made you choose? If he couldn't have you all for himself, then you couldn't have him at all? Then when he finally acts like a man and shows up on tour, he just leaves after you tell him you weren't ready to get married at _sixteen_?!" Chris hated giving Haley doubts. Deep down, he was rooting for Nathan and Haley, but he didn't want Haley to sacrifice her future, her talent, just for Nathan. "Do you remember when you first came back? How mean he was to you…Hales..."

Haley simply glared at Chris. Sure, Nathan wasn't perfect, but neither was she. Everything Chris had mentioned so far honestly didn't faze Haley, she thought.

"Haley, remember when he beat me up in the gardens? The expression on his face, how many times he hit me? I _still_ have nightmares about that day."

Finally, the seed of doubt was planted in Haley. His face that day had scared even her.

"Don't forget who his father is either Haley. The apple never falls far from the tree. Who's to say ten years from now Nathan won't be putting you through an ugly divorce like Dan is to Deb?

"The company was going to wait until the new article, when people would think of you sympathetically. That Nathan is just a bad habit you can't escape unless you're singing to people, but I think that's dangerous. Come back on tour now Haley, please."

* * *

Nathan ran to the tutor center, no Haley. He ran to Karen's Café, no Haley there either. He went to the apartment where he found Brooke on the phone.

"Why are you all hot and sweaty Nathan?" Brooke playfully asked.

Nathan's voice had no sign of humor, "Where's Haley?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been by since the end of school. What's wrong Nate?"

"It was Mouth. Mouth called the magazine, and Chris Keller probably got called too. I need to find Haley before he does," Nathan answered as he ran back out the door.

Next stop was the River Court. After that, he didn't know.

* * *

Haley stared in shock at Chris Keller, she wasn't sure if she heard him right.

"Come back on tour Hales. They don't want to wait until graduation anymore, apparently they have a really good deal. You would be doing a headlining tour with Fall Out Boy. It's an offer no one could pass up."

"Fall Out Boy and me together?"

Chris nodded.

"Why now? Can't they wait just three weeks so I can graduate?" Haley asked with a hint of desperation in her tone. She wasn't ready to decide between Nathan and the tour, not yet. She definitely didn't want to bad-mouth Nathan to any magazines either.

Chris looked in Haley's eyes and held up the magazine with a picture of Nathan and Haley kissing at the championship game. Both were brilliantly smiling against each other's lips even though only a second later Nathan passed out. "I'm worried you won't come back and they worked their asses off to line up something irresistible. This is a once in a lifetime chance Hales, don't turn it away!"

Haley looked at her feet. Her dreams of being a star were within reach but so was her dream of being back together with Nathan.

"If you love something set it free, if it's meant to be it will come back to you," Chris whispered to Haley. "If Nathan really loves you, he'll wait Hales."

Haley continued to stare her feet down. _Am I really going to throw everything Nathan and I have rebuilt away so easily? But am I really going to throw this opportunity away to stay with Nathan? To just be one more person in the world?_

With a sigh Chris spoke aloud one of Haley's fears, "You can be a wife of Nathan Scott, small-town basketball star, or you can be Haley James, the world-renowned rock star."

Finally, Haley met Chris' eyes. He had struck her fears. "I'll go, but I have to talk to Nathan about it this time. I can't do things like I did before."

Happiness lit up Chris' face, he was glad for Haley. "I knew you would make the right decision Hales!" He exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone to call the record company.

As Chris walked away, Haley once again fingered her old hat that she used to love so much. _So much for wanting the old days back more than anything. But I guess I never would have gotten them back anyway. We've all changed._ And with that, Haley threw her hat into the River.

She said goodbye to the days where she and Nathan were relatively simple and said hello again to complication.

* * *

_Author's Note: I had Mouth talking funky because Lucas broke his nose. If I made him say things he shouldn't have been able to, or I made him not be able to say things he should've been able to, I'm sorry. Also, if someone doesn't get what he's trying to say, let me know and I'll write it in parenthesis or something. Thank you all for reading, and, if it isn't too much trouble of course, please review. Thank you very much._

* * *


	29. Chapter 29: The Games Begin

Well, it's been a year since I published the first chapter of this….I never thought I would still be writing it a year later….this story was going to be only a _little_ longer than the _Dreamer's Life_. So much for that.

Hey people who read my story last year: Remember where I went through a sort of depression because my English teacher told me I couldn't write? Well, it happened again. My journalism teacher this time (I've had her for three years) told me I rarely show basic writing and editing skills.

It was a little difficult to write this chapter…

Anyway, thank you so much to you guys who review. You are the ones who keep my confidence up and keep me writing when my teachers insist on bringing me down. So, really, thank you very much to all of you who read my story and to those who review. It makes up for all the bad crap.

On an OTH note, is anyone else slightly disappointed that Haley would never slap Carrie but she would go after the mom of the bully?

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin on a boardwalk that holds so many memories….

* * *

**The Games Begin**

Nathan saw it floating in the river as he walked up the boardwalk. A small green hat that he hadn't seen in a long time. Panic overtook him. "Haley!" He shouted and ran to the edge of the dock, gripping the supports while scanning the water for a sign of Haley, floating face-down in the water.

"Nathan?" A quiet voice asked from behind him.

Nathan turned and smiled in relief. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight hug. "Haley, I saw your hat and thought you fell in."

Haley didn't answer but buried her face into Nathan's chest. She didn't want to hurt him and never have him worry about her like this again.

"What's wrong Hales?" Nathan asked as he pulled back a little and looked into Haley's dark eyes.

"Chris came by—"

"Crap," Nathan cut Haley off. "Hales, please say you didn't listen to him."

"Nathan, please, just listen to me first." Nathan looked at Haley with a fearful expression but waited for her to speak. "They want me to tour with Fall Out Boy."

Nathan ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't want Haley to leave him, but he didn't want her to give up her dreams for him either. "I found out who told the magazines Haley."

Accepting that Nathan really didn't want to talk about the tour at that second, Haley asked "Who?"

"Red and Mouth. It was Red's idea and she just tempted Mouth is my bet."

"And then she called Chris. She would've said things that weren't in the story…" Haley thought about his idea to talk bad about Nathan in magazine articles and realized Red would've told him how close she and Nathan had gotten recently, how hard the decisions was going to be without some major intervention.

"I have to go Nathan," Haley said distantly. "I have to go have a little chat with someone."

* * *

"Marvin, why aren't you eating?" Dan asked with a charming smile.

Mouth glared at Dan from across the table. His hands were tied to the arms of the chair he was in and a bandana was still tied around his mouth making it difficult to breathe, let alone speak.

With a laugh Dan said, "Now Marvin, you can't expect me to just let you go and tell that idiot son of mine of my role in this. Once that happens, nobody will listen. I'm not stupid, I know they all hate me. I know if they find out that I called the reporter in the first place with an anonymous tip weeks ago and just happened to have slipped his business card in that girl's purse Nathan and Hades would just get closer together and 'overcome this obstacle.' It makes me sick. And then, Nathan's career would be ruined by Hades. I can't allow that to happen."

Mouth shook his head.

Dan laughed again and walked over. "I guess one second wouldn't hurt. It's not like you can scream since the bastard did me a favor and broke your nose."

The first thing Mouth did once Dan untied his gag was spit right into Dan's face. "You'll neba pull Haley away fom Nate. They too goo now. You'll ge caugh."

Casually, Dan flicked Mouth in the nose, which caused his eyes to flood in pain, but he refused to cry out.

"I think you're wrong Marvin. But I guess we'll just have to see now then won't we?" Dan said angrily as he jammed the gag back into Mouth's mouth.

* * *

Lucas shot a basket at the River Court. He wanted to help Nathan fix things with Haley, but he knew this was something Nathan and Haley had to do by themselves.

He missed the basket and as he went to grab the ball rolling towards the river he saw something floating.

Looking closer, Lucas realized it was Haley's old green hat. It had been the first thing Haley had knitted by herself when she was eight. It had been way too large and poorly done, but it had meant everything to her and she had worn it all the time for eight more years.

That hat was a symbol of simpler times and there was no way Lucas was going to let it get washed down the river. He quickly ran into the water and grabbed the old, priceless hat.

He glanced up at the boardwalk and got a feeling that something was wrong. Lucas ran off the court and to his car so he could cross the river and get to the boardwalk fast.

* * *

"You're not going to let her go are you?" Chris asked Nathan as Haley walked down the street and out of sight.

Nathan balled his hands into fists, refusing to look at Chris. "Now is not the time to talk to me Keller."

"Worried your wife might pick me again?"

Something Lucas said from the dark time in Nathan's life resonated in his mind, _"No. I mean kinda how your wife likes Chris better than you."_

In a flash, Nathan had Chris pushed against the wooden posts that kept people from slipping into the water.

"You like water Keller?"

Desperately, Chris shook his head. He couldn't swim and the river wasn't the shallowest.

"I didn't think so." Nathan released his grip on Chris and brushed his hands off on Chris' shirt.

"She needs this tour Nate. I won't let you stand in her way to fame," Chris said after he distanced himself from the boardwalk's edge.

Nathan shook his head and looked at Chris with an expression that plainly said, _Do you even know what the hell you're talking about? _"Haley and I need each other Chris. Otherwise, we're both pretty messed up people. You better not get in my way of staying with her." Nathan turned and started to walk up the boardwalk.

"Are you still going to want to stick with her once the new article comes out?" Chris asked evilly.

* * *

Haley walked all over town searching. The sun was quickly setting and she hadn't found who she was looking for, but she did find someone whom she wasn't expecting.

"Keith Scott!" Haley managed to scream with honest excitement when she saw a familiar figure across the street.

A second later the figure dove into an alleyway and disappeared in the fading light.

Confused, Haley proceeded to follow.

* * *

Nathan turned back slowly. "What new article?"

Chris laughed. "She didn't tell you Nate?"

Loudly, Nathan cracked his knuckles.

"The record company wants Haley to go back to that same reporter and talk about what a controlling asshole you are. They want her to say you're just a bad habit that whenever she's around you she gets sucked back into your world. The only way she can escape you is when she's on tour."

Anger started to flow through Nathan again. "This was your doing wasn't it Keller? It was your idea for this second article?"

"Of course it wasn't Nate! We're pals right? I mean sure, you beat me to a bloody pulp but why would I hold anything against you? I even gave your wife freedom, nothing wrong with that right?"

Once again, Chris found himself being pushed over the edge of the boardwalk in an instant.

An inch away from his face, Nathan breathed menacingly, "For the last time Keller, stay away from Haley."

"That's fine Nathan. I don't have to do anything. You can push her away without any help from me. I can't wait to read the new article. You know how she's going to talk to someone right now? You think it's that reporter?"

Nathan wanted to hit Chris, hit him hard and shove him into the river. He was sure Chris would be alright, just wet and scared. However, Haley's face flashed in his mind and without another word, but a slight shove, Nathan released and walked away from Chris who was looking fearfully at the river.

"The old Nathan would've just thrown me in!" He shouted after Nathan in a jeering tone.

What Nathan didn't know was that Chris was actually admiring Nathan. He really did notice the changes Haley had on him and hated trying to split them up. If it was for anything other than Haley's future, he never would try to pull them apart.

"The old Nathan is on vacation," another voice, this one full of malice, said from the other side of Chris.

* * *

Haley ran down the dark alleyway as she searched for Keith. She was sure it was him who she had seen from across the street. Why was he running away from her?

Haley turned down a corner where the alley got even closer together. The smell of rotting fish engulfed her and thick smoke covered the alley. "Keith, what are you doing down here?" She asked as she blindly continued down the dark street.

Out of nowhere, Haley felt herself run into something tall and warm.

"Hey pretty lady, where are you in search a hurry to?" An oily voice asked from above her. "Wait a second, I know you."

Fear in her eyes, Haley looked up at the person who smelled heavily of alcohol that she had just crashed into and saw none other than Damien West.

"Nathan Scott's bitch," he growled.

Apparently, he was still angry about the night of the Boy-Toy auction and losing in the championship match.

* * *

Glaring, Lucas Scott pushed Chris Keller down. "Mean old Nathan Scott might be on vacation because of Haley's return, but mean Lucas Scott is here."

Chris had never been afraid of Lucas. Lucas wasn't as tall as Nathan or as muscular. He didn't look as threatening either, just like he was always brooding about something.

However, at that second, Chris felt a twinge of fear when he saw Lucas' eyes. There was raw anger there, much like how Nathan looked when he had beat him up before.

"Luke, let me explain," Chris said quickly, his cocky tone gone.

"What would you say Chris? That really, you're a huge fan of Naley? You're only doing this for Haley's sake. You think she's better off with a career than just with Nathan?"

Chris smiled, "Exactly! Luke, I knew you would understand me!"

"You actually think I would believe your bullcrap Keller?" Lucas picked Chris up off the ground.

"You stay away from Nathan and Haley, but if you do get anywhere near them, you better be fixing them. Got it Keller?" Lucas asked.

"Keller does what Keller wants," Chris said with a grin. There was no way Lucas, the nice one of the brothers, would throw him into the cold water below.

"Lucas does what Lucas wants," Lucas replied before he pushed Chris into the river.

* * *

"I want another article to be run," Nathan found himself saying to the huddling figure.

"Get away from me!" the young and bruised reporter yelled at Nathan.

With a sigh of frustration, Nathan said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to clear things up for everyone. I want to tell everybody how nice of a person Haley is. That's all."

"Why should I do anything for you after what you and your friends did to me last night?"

"Because it's a major story. People are interested now. If you say no, I'll just go to someone else and they can get the scoop first," Nathan said with a hint of his trademark smirk.

"Fine," Herc Donavan said grudgingly as he stood and then sat down on a chair across from one Nathan had already sat down in. He opened his reporter's notebook. "What is your story Nathan Scott?"

* * *

"Rachel," Dan said with a grin. "I have just been informed from a good friend that Nathan has gone to meet with the reporter you talked to on the phone."

"So you want me to find out what they're talking about?" Rachel asked, bored, as she painted her toenails.

"Of course not," Dan answered maliciously. "I want you to go to Nathan's room, half-naked, and shove Nathan against the wall, kissing him. Make sure you can get a picture too, one to send to that bumbling tabloid writer."

"What's the point of this? Make me look like a whore?" Rachel asked as she finished up her pinky toe.

"To make Hades' worst fears come true. That the virgin isn't good enough for the god."

Rachel grinned. "When do I need to go?"

"As soon as you can," Dan answered. As soon as he hung up, Dan pulled out his phone to call Herc Donavan with an anonymous tip that Nathan Scott was going to be having his girlfriend on the side, a young freshman named Rachel "Red" Gatina over for dinner that evening.

"This is where the fun begins," Dan said to Mouth with an evil grin.


	30. Chapter 30: Drowning

**Real quick, I meant to upload this two days ago, but just as I started to upload it my internet went down. Sorry about that and for the extra long delay for this chapter. I will try to do better for the next one. Have a nice day.**

I've had a really bad month and today was my first day off from school, work, drama, and such in a really long time. I'm really sorry for the extended delay in updating.

Happy Thanksgiving by the way, and if you're not American and so don't celebrate Thanksgiving, Happy November 27, 2008. It only comes once in a lifetime after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters and such.

**Bold** face is reality with Haley in a coma, Normal is the dream world, and _Italics_ are the thoughts and memories.

The next installment of the story shall now begin on a boardwalk that holds so many memories….

* * *

**Drowning**

"How ya doin babe? Finally get tired of the ol' ball and chain?" Damien slurred. "Decided to get wit' a real man?"

"Get off of me Damien," Haley said as calmly as she could manage while Damien wrapped his arm tightly around her.

Damien laughed, "Okay babe." He quickly pulled her closely into him. "I got a room up in the bar, you can get on me then."

"No Damien. Let go of me," Haley said clearer and with more force.

"No Haley," Damien mocked. He smirked and slowly caressed Haley's face. "You know I see why Scott likes you so much. You really are a babe." Damien started to lean his head in towards Haley.

Haley could smell the alcohol on his breath and wanted to throw up. She hated it when Nathan drank, but she could tolerate it. Anyone else drinking and putting their face anywhere near hers disgusted her to say the least.

"No Damien! GET OFF ME!" Haley flat out shouted. She heard a bottle in the bar she was by shatter.

"You know, I like it when you shout my name like that. Let's go," he started to walk towards the bar, dragging Haley along the way.

Haley started to kick Damien, but even in his drunken state he was stronger. After a minute of fruitless struggling, Damien picked Haley up. "PUT ME DOWN DAMIEN WEST!" Haley finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

Once again, Haley heard a bottle shatter. Except this one wasn't from inside the bar, it was from right by her ear.

* * *

"Thanks for your time Mr. Donavan," Nathan said politely as they finished the interview. "Haley may have hurt me, but that's between us. She doesn't deserve people thinking she's evil for just following her dreams."

Herc Donavan grinned. "Thank you Mr. Scott for making me a rich man. My editors are going to love this story. Just, can you make it an exclusive? Only talk to me for a while?"

"As long as it's published without slander," Nathan answered.

"Oh that won't be a problem Mr. Scott."

Nathan waved goodbye to Herc Donavan with a sincere smile. He felt like he had finally put everything right with Haley. They were going to get through the tour this time, no matter what Chris said. An article was going to get published letting people know the real Haley, not the stuck-up heartless rock star Haley.

As Nathan left the hotel, Herc Donavan checked his cell phone. The small envelope signaled showing he had a voicemail was up on the corner.

"Oh, now this is interesting," Herc said with an evil grin after listening to the message.

* * *

"What is with this town?" Chris moaned as he finally pulled himself onto a dock. "Thank God it was low tide or the world would be without the Keller!" Chris exclaimed as he shook his wet head and got water everywhere around him.

"I need a drink," he said to himself as he emptied his shoes of water.

"There. That place looks respectable," he said to himself once he got up to the street. Quickly, Chris walked into a seedy bar to get a nice strong drink and forget about the day.

Chris was starting to down his screwdriver and talk to a big-guy in a leather jacket about his motorcycle when he heard a commotion going on outside.

"Should we go check on that?" He asked the big guy.

The guy simply stared at Chris. "Alright, I'll go check it out. But I'll let you know if the Keller needs any back-up, alright?"

Chris walked to a window where he saw a familiar figure. She was all-too-close to someone that didn't look familiar at all.

"She doesn't love him after all, she just wants a cheap thrill with whoever she can get, first Nathan, then me, and now this guy," Chris said to himself in shock. He felt his grip on his drink loosen.

Then he heard the figure shout in a tone he had never, in all the time he had known her, heard, "No Damien! GET OFF ME!"

Chris dropped his screwdriver in anger. Haley did love Nathan, she didn't want a cheap thrill. This guy was taking advantage of her. Only Chris could ever even be accused of doing such a thing, not anyone else.

Immediately, he started to walk outside to give this creep a piece of the Keller's mind and it wasn't going to be pretty.

However, as Chris walked out the door to the back lot where Haley was, he heard a bottle smash.

"Hales!" Chris shouted as he started to run towards Haley who had suddenly fallen onto the ground next to the creeper.

"She's alright. I think she just fainted out of fear," a gruff voice said to Chris.

Chris went over to Haley himself and checked her over. Sure enough there were no obvious injuries. "Who are you?" Chris asked bluntly to the man.

Even in the dark, Chris thought the man looked familiar. He had short dark brown hair with dark stubble and dark eyes. He wore hiking boots, jeans, and a t-shirt. He looked nothing special.

"I guess you could say I'm Haley's uncle," the man said. "Are you Chris Keller?"

"How-how did you know!?" Chris asked excitedly. "You a fan?"

"How about we just say you're a little famous in this town?"

"Do you want an autograph? It could be payment for saving Haley's life!"

"No," the man said shortly as Haley stirred. "I don't want payment. I want you to take her to her apartment and tell Nathan to meet you there. Don't make any stops and don't tell anyone else, got it?"

Chris nodded as he picked Haley up and she stirred again.

The man put a hand lovingly on Haley's shoulder, "Take care of her. She's a good kid."

Haley rolled her head and mumbled something that Chris could barely hear.

"Why'd she just say Beef? Is your name Beef or something?" Chris asked the man who had saved Haley.

The man laughed, and without another word, disappeared down the dark alley.

Chris shrugged and after "accidentally" stepping on the creep who had been harassing Haley, walked the opposite way up the alley.

* * *

"Why don't I just take you to Nate's house?" Chris asked the unconscious Haley as he hailed a cab. "I bet that's where he is anyway."

"Chris?" Haley asked weakly.

"Hey Hales," Chris whispered quietly as a cab parked in front of him.

"Where are you taking me?" Haley asked as Chris carefully put her in the seat next to him.

"Your husband's house Haley. That's where you need to be after the exciting day you've had." Chris then gave the cabby Nathan's address.

"Nathan hates me though, I told him I want to go back on tour."

Chris laughed. "If there's one thing in this world I know Haley, it's that Nathan Scott doesn't hate you and never could. He loves you."

Haley stared out the window, trying to remember what happened. "Thank you for helping me out back there Chris."

Chris reached out and put a comforting hand on Haley's shoulder. "Don't think about it Hales. Think about it tomorrow."

Haley stared down at Chris' hand. "Chris?"

"What's up Hales?"

"Why are you all wet?"

Chris groaned, "Ask your friend Lucas."

Haley gave him a questioning look but said nothing more. Nathan was not going to be happy when she told him what had happened with Damien.

* * *

Nathan was on his bed, throwing a basketball at his ceiling. He was trying to figure out how to word to Haley that he wanted her to go on tour. He would play college basketball and they would get together when they could.

All Nathan knew was that they would get through it no matter what.

The doorbell rang and Nathan confidently got up. He knew it had to be Haley. She wouldn't leave things the way they had at the boardwalk earlier. They had to talk this through. Nathan loved how she worked.

Tonight they would really get back together, he knew it. He was ready to face the future, he loved living in the moment with Haley, but he knew they needed a plan and he finally had things all figured out. Nathan Scott knew what he wanted and that was a happy Haley James Scott.

Nathan swung the door open, a special smile just for Haley across his lips.

"Happy to see me Scott?" A conniving voice asked from the doorway.

"Red?" Nathan asked, confused. _Is she really here? After the shit she pulled?_

Rachel grinned, "You look like you think you're about to get laid. And you're right."

Without another word, Rachel threw herself onto Nathan, her face practically eating his.

Flashbulbs went off from Nathan's plants. When he finally realized what was going on, Nathan shoved Rachel roughly off of him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nathan shouted.

"Oh c'mon baby, you know we do this all the time!"

Rachel moved to the side with a sly smile and she ran a finger down Nathan's face. Instead of pushing her off again, Nathan felt himself freeze.

Standing on the doorway on the front steps was an _extremely_ angry Haley James Scott, holding onto a rather angry Chris Keller.

"I don't think I need your help anymore Chris. I think there's enough adrenaline for me to walk up and slap the life out of both of them by myself," Haley said icily.

Nathan couldn't find his voice. He knew he needed it, if there were ever a time for him to speak, now was it. But he just could not talk.

Haley walked up the steps with a purpose. Nathan had never seen her this angry in his life and he had seen her _mad _before.

First, she slapped Rachel. "That was for trying to ruin my reputation."

Next, she punched Rachel right in the face. "That was for trying, if not succeeding, to sleep with my _husband_. Now get OUT of this house!"

Rachel didn't need convincing. She had no gleeful smirk on her face as she ran disgracefully out of the Scott household.

Nathan still couldn't locate his voice. He merely stood there, feeling like an idiot as he watched Haley and Chris round on him.

Chris struck first. He hit Nathan right in the face too. Nathan barely flinched. He was sure Haley had hit Rachel harder.

Haley looked at Nathan and Nathan saw an unspeakable sadness and hurt in her eyes. He realized this was what she had been afraid of most: that Nathan had found someone else, that she, Haley, the only girl Nathan had ever loved, was somehow not good enough.

Her slap hurt more than anything, more than anytime Dan had ever hurt him, more than when Lucas had bruised him, more than his damn car accident. Nothing compared to the pain Nathan felt when Haley slapped him and he looked into her dark eyes.

Finally, Nathan found his voice. "Haley, Hales, you know it's not true! I would never do that! I just opened the door and there she was! You saw the flashbulbs didn't you? It was just a ploy to split us up!"

Haley was already leaving, heading out for the cabby that had stayed there to watch the scene in Nathan's doorway unfold.

"Haley, you know I love you! Just let me explain!"

Haley stopped as she put a hand on the door. "When I got back Nathan, all you did was try to hurt me. I've had one of the worst nights of my life, Nathan, and then I get here to see you with, with that horrible person! You finally got what you wanted Nathan. You hurt me like I hurt you. You won't hear from me again. I'll leave tomorrow afternoon for my tour. Things will go back to how they were before. You said if I left, we were done and I left."

Tears welled up in Haley's eyes. "I won't be coming back this time, so I guess we really are done," she said just as he got to her. Haley pulled a bracelet off of her wrist and dropped it down onto the wet pavement. She opened the cab's door and he drove off immediately.

"I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU ANYMORE!" Nathan shouted as loud as he could. "I would give up everything for you!" He added in a strangled tone as he fell to his knees and thunder clapped above.

The bracelet that was so symbolic of their relationship was getting swallowed up by the rain while Nathan tried to drown himself.

* * *


	31. Think I forgot you? Author's note

Hey guys, it's the author, you know EpicNaleyLoVe11 here. Did you guys think I was dead or something? I don't really blame you, but here's what's been going on with me:

I got sick of my stories. I felt like I was OOC all the time and I was just being repetitive, so in order to get my "creative juices" going I took a break. After a while, I started writing again. I actually had The Nightmarish Life in its last couple of chapters and Finding the way back home had several more chapters written. I was going to put some finishing touches onto what I had and start publishing again during my Spring Break (this week). I had so much written I thought I could start doing my weekly (bi-weekly at the most) updates again. I thought my four month absence might be forgiven if I did that.

However, last week my flash drive was stolen. My flash drive had everything on it. These fics, my original stories, my essays for classes and scholarships, _everything_ was on that flash drive, and now some stranger can be looking at all of it.... To make things worse, I didn't back up my files. I have an overnosy family and I didn't want them to read any of my stories so those were safely kept on my flash drive which never left my side. I figured once I got my own computer for college on my 18th birthday, I would start backing them up then... I only had a couple more weeks...

The point of this very long rambling session is this: I'm sorry I have updated in four long months. I didn't forget you guys, but I didn't want to kill my story by writing crap just to get another chapter done. Also, I'm really sorry I don't know when I will update again...I had so much on that flash drive and I definitely don't have it all memorized or the time to recreate it all within a short amount of time.

I'm sorry to all of you, but I thank you all so much for sticking with me, no matter how annoying I may be with my long break between updates and such.

Have a nice day all of you.


	32. Chapter 31: Discovering the Truth

I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! Yay. I got back to school after spring break and in my homeroom, someone had turned in a red flash drive that looked strangely familiar to me. I plugged it into a computer, and even though it was quite a bit more beat up than when I had last seen it, it was my flash drive with all my files intact.

It seems there are some good people in this world after all. :)

I really want to give a thank you to everyone who offered me sympathy and support when I thought my stories were gone forever. It really and truly meant a lot to me.

Please read and review, the reviews really are what inspire me to keep writing despite everything. You guys rock and thank you so much.

* * *

**Discovering the Truth**

"What happened tonight Keller?" Nathan asked half an hour later while he was still on his knees in the cold, wet driveway, simply staring dejectedly in the direction the cabby had driven Haley. "Why was she with you? Why couldn't she support herself?"

Chris shook his head. He didn't want to tell Nathan right now. He was in a bad enough shape.

"Tell me Keller," Nathan commanded in a hard tone.

Before Chris started he made sure he was several feet away from Nathan. "I was in a bar getting a drink after your brother threw me in the river. Then after I bonded with this biker dude, he said he wanted me to autograph his bike so we were starting to go out back when we heard someone scream. I immediately recognized it and ran for Haley. This creeper had her on his shoulder and was carrying her towards the outside stairs to his room." Nathan cracked his knuckles loudly, causing Chris to take another step away. "Before I could show him what I've learned from you and _The Karate Kid_, someone hit the creep on the head with a beer bottle. Haley passed out and the guy told me to take her back to the apartment and call you, but I decided it'd be easier to take her straight here."

"Who was it?"

"The rescuer or the creep?"

"Both."

"The creep, Haley said something about the demon kid in _The Omen_ I think…"

"Damien," Nathan said menacingly.

"YEAH THAT WAS IT! Haley didn't even remember that anyone else saved her besides me, but when the guy was talking she mumbled something about cooked cows."

Nathan gave Chris a penetrating stare, "Cooked Cows?"

"Yeah, you know, Beef? Geez Scott, get with the lingo."

_Keith. Haley had said Keith. Keith had saved Haley out in the alley which meant Dan wasn't lying, Keith was back in town. But the question was: Why? And why didn't he tell anyone besides Dan?_

"Thanks for bringing her back. Do you know why the guy told you to take her to the apartment?"

"I guess he knew something like this would happen. Sorry I messed your date up."

Without realizing Chris had been slowly walking towards Nathan as they talked, but regretted it as he felt himself be tripped onto the pavement.

"You don't actually think that was a date do you?!" Nathan asked angrily, suddenly off his knees and standing over Chris' fallen form.

"No man, of course not, I was just making a joke." Chris decided it would be safer to stay lying on the driveway than to risk standing back up only to get knocked down again.

"Get a better sense of humor Keller," and with that, Nathan Scott walked back into his house, leaving Chris Keller out in the rain with no way back to his hotel.

"Man, what is with this town!?" Chris asked no one in particular as he started to walk up the road in the cold rain.

* * *

"Haley, pick it up. He's not going to stop calling," Brooke said soothingly as Haley's phone rang for the fifteenth time that night.

"I don't want to talk to him Brooke. Besides, I need to pack."

"I can't believe you're really leaving again. You'll come back to visit this time right?" Brooke asked with a sly smile. Already, she was planning how to get Nathan and Haley back together when she came to visit.

"No. I'm never coming back to Tree Hill Brooke."

"Tutor-Girl! Don't do this! You were going to do it differently this time, remember?"

"Different just turned out the same. No matter what Nathan and I do, the same issues just keep getting in the way! We're going in circles Brooke, and I'm tired… I'm done this time. I have enough credits to graduate. I'll be fine with not being at the ceremony. It's time for me to move on, to get out of this vicious cycle."

"Tutor-Girl…." Brooke said sadly as she watched Haley's phone light up before it started to ring yet again.

* * *

"Hales," Nathan said quietly into his phone, his deep voice choked with emotion. "This will be the last time I'll call you tonight. I understand that you don't want to see me again, but I swear, nothing ever happened with Rachel and me. I know you had a horrible night and seeing what you saw must've made it worse, but Haley, please give me a chance to make it better. Look, I'll be in the tutor center all day tomorrow. I'll even put a sign on it so nobody else will come in at all. So please Hales, before you leave Tree Hill forever, come see me one last time. If you don't, I'll understand. I'll sign the divorce papers and send them to you first thing. Then you'll never hear from me again, but Haley James…." Nathan paused before he decided to add it, a word he wasn't sure if Haley would be glad to here, "Scott, I love you, always and forever."

Nathan closed his phone for the last time and dropped it on the ground. He put his head in his hands and tightly shut his eyes. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the image of Haley's face out of his mind; the hurt and sadness that she so obviously felt.

Nathan leaned back on his bed with a defeated groan and started to throw a basketball at the ceiling, trying to think of a way to fix things.

If there was one thing he actually knew in this world, it was that he wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

**"It's weird ya know?" Peyton asked Brooke as walked the halls of Tree Hill High during school.**

**"What is?" Brooke asked as they arrived at her locker, already refilled with pictures of her and Lucas.**

**Peyton glanced around the hallway and sighed as if she had been expecting something and hadn't seen it. "It's weird with Jake back, you and Lucas together again already, and without…"**

**"Nathan and Haley," Brooke finished simply. "But they'll be back Peyton and we can all finally be happy at the same time. Have you noticed that's never happened before?"**

**Peyton laughed, "Our luck has never been that good."**

**Brooke smiled as she looped her arm into her once again best friend's, "Positive thinking Peyton, that's what we need right now. If we think positive we're bound to get some positive karma or something right?"**

**"And that's why Lucas calls you Cheery," Peyton added right as they entered their next class together where Lucas and Jake smiled brightly up at the pair.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Do you think we have enough?" Keith asked Deb as the two sat together in Keith's hotel room.

"We have the paperwork and Nathan's bugged room to prove he forced you into rehab. We have the prison guard's testimony that he used unconventional means to get the 'truth' our of people. We also have Nathan's testimony of his abusive nature."

"And the reporter. He has no idea that Herc Donavan is an undercover FBI agent posing as a freelance reporter."

"When the police get their hands on this evidence there's no way Dan won't be arrested," Deb said quietly.

Keith looked out the dark window. He was going to send his little brother to jail… "I'm going to see him," Keith said suddenly.

"Keith no!" Deb exclaimed and she moved to block the door. "Dan is beyond help, haven't you realized that yet? You can ruin this whole investigation! Everything we've worked for!"

"He's still my little brother Deb and I have to give him just one more shot."

With that, Keith sidestepped Deb and left the hotel room making his way to the beach house, where he was sure Dan was.

* * *

"Dan," Nathan whispered as he caught his basketball for about the hundredth time that night as he lay on his bead throwing it up into the air. "Dan, as big of an as he is…" Nathan suddenly sat up, "He's crafty. He can help me get out of this mess."

Nathan quickly threw on a jacket and ran to his car to make the drive to the beach house.

During the drive Nathan did some serious thinking about his future. Dan could get Haley's flight delayed so if she didn't show up to the tutor center, he could catch her at the airport. _Then what am I going to do?_

_How much am I really willing to give up to convince Haley I want to be with her and will never again do anything to hurt her again?_

Nathan realized the answer was simple. He would give up anything and everything, basketball, his money, his family, his future, because Haley was all that and more to him.

It was this realization that propelled Nathan out of his car and into the beach house to ask the person he least wanted to see for help.

* * *

There wasn't a need for Nathan to ring the doorbell. He could just walk right in, he had spent a lot of time here over his life. He quietly opened the door and walked inside. Just as he was about to call out "Dad" he heard a voice from the kitchen.

"What the hell Danny? You can't do…do whatever the hell you're doing! This is crossing a line that I thought even you could see!"

_Is that Keith?_ Nathan asked himself as he crept quietly through the entrance hall and towards the dining room where he would have a clear view of the kitchen without being too conspicuous.

Dan's sudden and nearby laughter made Nathan stop in his tracks. "Keith, you're overreacting. Have you been drinking lately? It would be understandable if you had slipped up and had a little something with dinner, I mean, you did leave rehab a little early."

"You mean prison Danny, and no I'm not drunk, I'm finally truly sober. I don't think I've ever seen you so clearly."

"Keith, look, just sit down, take a little rest and then we can talk about this calmly."

"No Dan…I don't think there's any way to do this calmly. I think you need to turn yourself in the cops before you make things any worse for yourself."

Nathan stopped again on his way to the dining room, _Cops? My dad is bad and all, but are cops really necessary?_

Nathan's question was answered a second later when he finally reached the dining room and saw, to his horror, a bloodied and tied up Mouth McFadden in front of him.

"I don't think so Boozy," Nathan heard Dan growl menacingly.

A second passed and Nathan heard the unmistakable sound of fist on flesh. Plates and glasses started shattering as Keith and Dan tried to beat each other up.

Nathan didn't waste any time as ran over to Mouth and started to untie Lucas' old friend.

Mouth let out a small groan as he rubbed his wrists when Nathan had untied him. Immediately, Nathan shushed him. He carried Mouth back towards the front door, before carefully setting him down.

Then, he made his way towards the kitchen.

Dan and Keith were locked onto each other, like how Nathan had heard goats fight. They were stubborn creatures, Haley had told him once, just like Dan and Keith.

Both of them were bleeding and both looked as stubborn as ever. Luckily, Nathan had entered the kitchen so Dan's back was facing him and Keith could see him. Keith made no obvious reaction, so Dan couldn't tell, but Nathan knew that he had seen him, and didn't know what to make of it. Keith didn't know whose side Nathan would take. It was time for Nathan to choose, would he blindly follow the path of his corrupt father, or take a risk and set his own path by denying Dan?

Nathan answered Keith's unspoken question a second later when he grabbed Dan from beneath the arms and held him there in a half-nelson.

Keith promptly hit Dan on the top of the head with a flashlight that had been sitting on the counter so he was knocked out.

Nathan dropped Dan and before a second passed, Keith's face broke into a grin, "It's been a while Nate. Good to see you didn't get all his genes."

* * *


	33. Chapter 32: Lonely Sadness

Sorry, this is a short one...But I hope it's alright. It's setting up for the later drama and slightly addresses the whole "is this story going in circles?" issue...And hey it's only been a couple of weeks since my last update, I'm improving right? Though because of evil things like AP Testing and Final Projects, I have no idea when I'll update again.....Sorry.

Anyway, please Read and Review!! Reviews really are the greatest things invented....

The next installment of the story shall now begin in a beach house where an odd reunion just occurred...

* * *

**Lonely Sadness**

"What's going on Keith?" Nathan asked as he glanced down at Dan's unconscious body.

"How about I explain on the way back?" Keith asked as he too glanced down at Dan. "Let's go Nate."

"Can we really just leave him like this?"

"Did you see what he did to Mouth? Just leaving him knocked out is too good for him."

Nathan nodded as he looked around the kitchen. "You're right Keith, it is too good for him," he grinned maliciously as he spied the rope he had just cut off of Mouth. Quickly, Nathan grabbed it and with Keith's help, tied Dan up to the kitchen cabinet's handle.

Nathan then left the kitchen with Keith, who was having a hard time walking.

"You all right Keith?" Nathan asked quietly while the two stopped at the door so Nathan could pick Mouth up.

Keith simply shook his head, "I'll be fine. Let's just get out of here. You drove right?"

Nathan nodded.

"Good, I took a bus."

The unlikely trio climbed into Nathan's car and Keith instructed him on where to go, and it wasn't the place he suspected it to be.

* * *

**"Hey Nate," Lucas said quietly when he entered Haley's hospital room.**

**Nathan glanced up and gave Lucas a grin. "What's up Lucas?"**

**Lucas rolled his eyes. "Nathan you can't fool me, I know you're not doing well. You still have the dead look behind your eyes."**

**In a flash, Nathan's neutral expression changed to one of anger and pain. "I'm trying Lucas alright?! But it's not the easiest thing to be happy and carefree when your wife is sitting unconscious on a hospital bed in front of you and you know it's all your fault!"**

**"Good, I see life in your face now," Lucas said with the smallest of smiles. "Haley's going to wake up Nathan."**

**"I know she will," Nathan replied quickly.**

**"And when she wakes up, how mad do you think she'll be when she realizes you haven't done any of your schoolwork?"**

**Nathan shrugged, "She'll understand why I didn't go to school."**

**Lucas rolled his eyes, "I thought you would say that." He grabbed his bag so he could get into it, his movements were stiff because he was still recovering from cardiac arrest, but eventually he pulled out a nice stack of books and papers.**

**"I brought all your homework Nathan, and now I'm going to try to teach something to that block of wood you have for a brain."**

**Nathan groaned, but Lucas saw in his eyes a glimmer of happiness at a distraction away from the torture he was still feeling, even though he tried desperately to hide it.**

**

* * *

  
**

When Lucas opened the door, he yelled and froze.

Before anything else happened, a small woman with dark hair came around a corner with a coffee mug in her hand. "_Lucas Eugene Scott_, what on earth possessed you to yell like—"

Karen dropped her coffee mug when she saw who it was standing in the doorway.

After an awkward silence, Mouth looked up at Lucas and said, "'Ey Lu, ca I lie dow? I hur."

Lucas nodded and Nathan helped Mouth to Lucas' room where he put him on the bed to sleep and recover a little before going to the hospital.

"Hey," Keith said awkwardly to Karen and Lucas as they stood alone in the hall.

That was all that was needed to break the tension and the three rushed into a tight hug.

"Where have you been?" Karen cried into Keith's shoulder as he held her tightly to him with one arm, the other on Lucas.

"A sort of prison," Keith replied sadly. "You two were what kept me going…the thought of getting out and seeing you again. When I got back it was all I wanted to do, but I knew I had to get rid of Dan first if I ever wanted to be truly happy."

"You've been taking on the devil?" Karen asked quietly.

Keith nodded solemnly, which resulted in Karen hitting him hard on the chest. "Keith, how idiotic can you be? Facing off with Dan by yourself?"

"I wasn't doing it alone. I had help from Deb and Nathan, though I don't think he knows how big his role is."

"Where is Dan now?" Lucas asked as he pulled away from the uncle who had always been like a father to him.

"Knocked out on the beach house floor," Nathan replied simply and coolly as he walked back in from Lucas' room. "He had kidnapped Mouth and was keeping him tied up. I went there to ask him for help with Haley and found him and Keith fighting."

It was then that Karen noticed Keith was favoring his left leg and had a cut above his eye. "Are you alright?" She asked him simply.

Keith nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Then why don't you stand on your left leg?" She questioned in a skeptic tone.

"Because there's a damn piece of glass stuck in it," Keith said with a forced smile. "Danny always knew where to hit."

While Karen took Keith to the kitchen to get the glass out of his leg, Lucas turned to Nathan. "Why do you need help with Haley this time? I thought you two finally had things all worked out."

"Yeah well…As usual, Chris, Damien, and Rachel all got in the way."

"What'd you do this time Nate?" Lucas asked as he ran a hand over his head, waiting for the new story about how his little brother let his temper get out of control.

"Damien cornered Haley after she left me this afternoon. He tried to take her away to do God knows what, but Chris and Keith stopped him."

"I'm going to kill him next time he stops by," Lucas said menacingly.

Nathan continued without a reply, because Lucas knew very well what Nathan would do to Damien if he ever saw him again, "While that was going on, I was giving my side of the story to that reporter. Then I went home, waiting to get a call or something from Haley. The doorbell rang and I answered it hoping it would be Haley only to see Rachel who threw herself at me and started kissing me. When I finally realized what the hell was going on and pushed her off, Haley and Chris were standing there, staring at me. After the night she'd been through, Haley thought the worst and left. She says she's leaving for good tomorrow, never coming back, and won't answer her phone."

It was a moment before Lucas could think of anything to say. Finally, he replied with a smile, "For you, but I'm her best friend. She'll have to answer for me."

* * *

"Tutor-Girl, it's Lucas this time, can't you answer for him?" Brooke asked sweetly. "I mean if you really are going to leave tomorrow, don't you at least want to say goodbye to him. He was so hurt last time when you left without a word…"

Haley continued to stare at the wall from her bed. Everything was packed. All she needed was for the night to turn into day.

Brooke sighed and left the bedroom, Haley's phone in her hand.

She answered when she was out of Haley's ear-shot. "Luke, Haley won't answer for anyone…Apparently, her wall is more interesting than anything else."

Lucas sighed. "Can you tell her Nathan has had a really bad night and could really use a goodbye this time?"

"Bad night, what do you mean Broody?"

"Dan…" Lucas didn't need to say anything more for Brooke to understand what bad shape Nathan must be in.

"They never get a break. It's always the same people, the same sort of situations that are coming after them. How they've been able to stay together this long is a mystery to me."

"Their love," Lucas said quietly as Nathan gave him a questioning glance.

"Okay, I'll pass the message on. Good night Broody."

"Good night Cherry," Lucas said before hanging up the phone.

Brooke walked back into the bedroom. "Haley, I know things were bad for you tonight, but, something happened with Dan…and he's a mess."

* * *

As much as she didn't want to, Haley couldn't help being worried about Nathan. If anyone could push Nathan over the edge it would be Dan, but whenever she actually considered going to see Nathan all she saw in her head was an image of Rachel kissing him and then fury started through her veins.

Haley rolled over after a fresh wave of anger washed over her and glanced at the clock only to see it was 3 a.m.

With a sigh, Haley sat up and got dressed. "I probably should say goodbye to Lucas," Haley mumbled, "and find out what happened to Nathan tonight."

As Haley quickly left the apartment, Brooke Davis sat up in her own bed, a smile playing across her lips.

Nathan walked up the empty beach, desperately trying to gain peace in his head. However, he couldn't escape the images of Mouth bloody and tied up, Chris trying to punch him, the look of anger on Lucas' face when he explained the situation, Dan and Keith fighting in the beach house, but most of all, always lingering in the back of all the other mental pictures was Haley's face when she saw Rachel kissing Nathan.

No matter what he had done, Nathan couldn't get to sleep. All he wanted was to make up with Haley again. How many times had they been so close only for it all to fall apart now?

Finally, Nathan got to a construction site by the beach where there was a lone patch of purple flowers. Nathan sat by those flowers, at the spot where he and Haley had gotten married just a year before.

For the hundredth time that night, Nathan Scott planned what he would say to Haley if she did show up in the tutor-center before leaving.

* * *


	34. Chapter 33: Shoddy Façade

I've got the excuses for this chapter and they involve deaths, stress, busy schedules, work, plain old laziness, and writer's block. However, I won't bore you with the details and will just get right on in to the latest chapter, but I do want to say, I am sorry for the almost three month delay and I really don't know how you put up with me.

Please Read&Review, I truly do appreciate and thank you so so much to those that already have.

The next installment shall now begin with two friends who used to be so close…

* * *

**Shoddy façade**

"Lucas," Haley whispered through the bedroom window she always had simply climbed through for the past eight or so years. However, now simply barging in during this situation just didn't feel right.

A second passed and Lucas appeared at the window, a harsh look on his face. He didn't at all seem like he had been asleep, which surprised Haley seeing as how it was 3:30 in the middle of the night.

"Luke please," Haley begged her best friend, she already felt tears at her eyes and didn't know why, but everything of the past twelve hours was piling up and she needed to let it out soon.

At the sound of his best friend right before a breakdown, Lucas instantly softened. His face turned from a mask of anger to a look of concern as he opened his window and hugged Haley tightly. There are some things that run deeper and more widespread than anger, some things you just can't ignore, and friendship is one of them.

Haley began to cry into his shoulder, letting everything out, but then she saw a figure on Lucas' bed. A figure that was bloody and bruised, Mouth, passed out on Lucas' bed.

"LUKE!" Haley shouted, causing Mouth to stir for a moment, her tears instantly dried.

"Shh!" Lucas said quietly as he pulled Haley into the hallway, so she didn't wake Mouth. "Dan kidnapped Mouth. Nathan went over to the beach house to see if Dan could somehow help stop you or something, and saw Mouth tied up in the dining room with Dan and Keith fighting in the kitchen."

"Nathan was the savior," Keith said, his voice laced with hints of pain, as he limped back from the kitchen. "Danny and I would've been at it all night if he hadn't had shown up when he did."

"Is Nathan all right?" Haley asked, the concern painfully obvious in her voice.

"He's had a bad night," Lucas said quietly, a fresh chill in his voice. "He comes clean to a reporter about everything, gets sexually assaulted by a crazed freshman, has his wife slap him, sees the truth about his father, helps knock out his father, and still has to deal with complications with his one true love, his wife. Tell me do you think Nathan's all right?"

Haley met Lucas' glare and was about to respond, to point out to Lucas why she and Nathan are better apart, how there were too many things separating them, when the phone rang. As everyone knows, a phone call in the middle of the night is never good.

Everyone froze as they waited for Karen to finish the phone call that she had picked up immediately. A few painfully silent moments later, Karen hung up. She walked up the hallway and fell into Lucas' strong arms.

"Dan wasn't at the beach house when the police got there, nor was the gun he keeps in his desk drawer. The police are coming now, they think we're all in grave danger."

* * *

It had been a stressful night to say the least, and the morning wasn't an improvement. Haley hadn't gotten any sleep, nor had Lucas, nor Brooke, nor Karen, nor Keith. Mouth had, but only because he was passed out due to his injuries. Haley, Lucas, Brooke, Karen, and Keith had all been taken to a police protected hotel room for the remainder of the night while the cops searched for Dan.

"Any sign of him?" Keith asked an officer with slight stubble sitting in a chair by the door who had just been intensely listening to his police raidio.

"No. That was just an idiot who radioed in an average speeder. I thought it was some good news, but there's nothing on either of them."

Haley's blood ran a little colder. There hadn't been any sign of Nathan since the night before and after his last voice mail to Haley, he had turned off his phone. No one had any idea where he was or how to reach him, for all anyone knew he could be dead at the side of the road, Dan's latest victim.

The thought of Nathan's body cold, unmoving, pale, and battered. The nightmare that never again could Nathan tempt her away from the tour, never could he remind her of all the good times despite the bad. The thought that Nathan, who wanted to live life as much as he could, could be silenced and stopped forever made Haley run to the bathroom for probably the tenth time since they had arrived at the hotel.

Brooke saw Haley rush to the bathroom, tears in her eyes, and followed her. Brooke held back Haley's hair as she threw up in the toilet.

* * *

_It had been four in the morning when there had been a rough knock on the apartment door. Brooke had searched for something, anything, to use as a weapon and the best she had found was a sewing needle. Instead of answering the door, Brooke moved to her bathroom, crouched low in her shower, and dialed Lucas' number to let him know if something happened, she really did love him._

_After three rounds of knocking, she heard the apartment door open, but it hadn't been broken into. It sounded as if someone had used a key to open the door, which didn't make sense to Brooke, if someone had a key why didn't they just open the door to begin with?_

_Brooke stayed in her hiding place when a low voice called out, "Miss Davis, this is the Tree Hill Police Department. We are here to help, not arrest you, just please, let us know where you are."_

_Brooke didn't know why the police would want anything to do with her or why she should believe this stranger, but then she heard it: Lucas' tired voice, "Brooke, this is real. Please, Cherry, let us know you're okay."_

_Brooke climbed out of her shower, "I'm here, I'm okay. Lucas, what's going on?" She asked when she walked out to see three police officers and an exhausted looking Lucas staring at her, the officers all had their guns drawn too._

"_Dan…we think he's finally snapped. Keith has enough on him to finally bring him down, but we all think he's going to take as many with him as he can. So everybody he may go after is being taken to a safe house."_

"_Broody," Brooke whispered as she took a few steps towards him. Brooke could see that everything happening was slowly tearing Lucas Scott apart and she didn't know how much of him would be left when the dust finally settled._

_Lucas wasn't the most comfortable with showing emotion. He was better at it than Nathan, that was for sure, but that didn't mean he liked to wear it on his sleeve, and Brooke was usually good at letting him off the hook about his feelings. But tonight, Lucas could barely keep everything together, which was why when Brooke pushed herself against Lucas Scott and held him to her, he collapsed and let his large emotional wall fall, letting Brooke inside._

_Brooke was Lucas' foundation, she held him together, the whole ride back to the safe house in the undercover cop car, Brooke just held Lucas as he just laid his head in her lap. _

_Once again, Brooke Davis saved Lucas Scott._

* * *

"I'm sorry Brooke," Haley said quietly as she laid herself down on the cool tile floor of the bathroom. "I should be able to hold myself together better…I shouldn't be this weak."

"Shh Tutor-Girl," Brooke said quietly as she soothingly rubbed Haley's back. "You're only showing how caring of a person you are…" Brooke's tone acquired more of its normal tone as she continued, "and the feeling you refuse to admit, no matter how many times it bites you and shoves itself in your face."

Haley managed a small laugh, "Oh yeah? And what feeling is that?"

"That you truly love Nathan Scott more than anything. No matter what's happened between you two, you're always worried about him Haley…Don't you think it's _finally_ time you man up and admit you really are scared to lose him?"

"It's not that simple Brooke," Haley said as she sat up and explained to Brooke, frustrated, "No matter how close Nathan and I get, we're always driven apart, and it's always by the same things. We're just going in a circle of fights about Chris, the tour, how angry and hurt we both are…"

"And how you're both too stubborn and afraid to admit what you want most of all?" Brooke added, cocking her eyebrow. "Don't you see Tutor-Girl? If you would just tell Nathan you love him more than the tour, but you still want to live, things would be so much simpler. Just tell him, you're scared too, but deep down you know you two will be just fine, as long as your remember your love."

Haley sat quiet as she remembered the past few months, all the times with Nathan. Living in the moment had seemed the right solution at the time, ignoring their past and future, but in the end, had it really helped? Neither were ready to let go of each other or their dreams, and everything was bound to crash into each other one day.

"'Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds,'" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"Shakespeare's sonnet 116…"

"That quote always makes me think of you two. Tutor-Girl, if you and Nathan have true love…it's still there despite all the troubles you guys have faced…You just have to find it again and admit to it, no more running."

Haley nodded.

She finally understood what Brooke was saying to her and she knew what she had to do: She had to go to the tutor center and settle things with Nathan once and for all. It wasn't right to keep breaking each other's hearts like they had been, either they were together or they weren't.

Either their love was real or it wasn't, and it was time for Haley to finally decide which it was.

* * *

"Excuse me, officer," Haley said timidly to the same officer Keith had spoken to earlier.

The man turned his head towards Haley to show he was listening.

"I need to get out of here."

The officer laughed and shook his head. "Sorry darlin', no one is leaving this room until we get the all clear. It's not safe for you around town right now."

"I know that. That's why I'm leaving Tree Hill for good right now. There's a flight in forty-five minutes to New York City. If you let me leave now, I can still catch it."

The officer gave Haley a hard stare before he turned to his radio. "HQ, this is Officer Stanton, Songbird wants to fly the coop, the big coop. Permission to call a secured cab?"

There was static and the officer nodded his head.

He turned around a second later. "Your cab will be here in ten minutes. If there are any developments we'll give you a phone call."

Haley nodded seriously, accepting her decision.

That was when there was a loud crash behind her. For a second, Haley thought Dan had somehow gotten into the hotel room.

She quickly turned only to see Lucas fuming, a broken lamp at his feet and Brooke hanging onto his arm desperately, while maintaining a glare of her own at Haley.

"You're just going to leave," Lucas said, his voice a little more than a growl.

Never had Haley seen Lucas this angry.

"You make him think you're back for good, make him forget the hurt and pain, and now, WHEN WE'RE GETTING HUNTED BY OUR FATHER, you're going to leave him?!" Brooke lost her grip on Lucas and he walked threatingly towards Haley until he was just a few short inches away.

Karen and Keith walked slowly towards Lucas, trying to calm him down.

"Nathan knew this could happen," Haley said quietly. "I told him already that I was leaving…He knows."

Lucas raised his hands to his head and shut his eyes in exasperation, "You're not the best friend I had…" He lowered his hands, opened his eyes and looked into Haley's with a searching look. In a deadly quiet voice he asked, "Where did you leave her? My best friend would _never_ leave **anyone**, let alone her husband, in a time of desperate crisis." His voice got louder as he asked, "What did you do to Haley!?"

There was a moment's silence when the officer cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt this pow-wow, but Mrs. Scott, if you want to leave, you need to put this big hat and sunglasses on, and go _now_."

Haley nodded and put the wide sun hat over her blond locks. She waved a little wave to everyone, and as she got to the door she heard Lucas say in the deadly quiet tone, "She's not Mrs. Scott officer, it's just Miss James."

Haley quickly walked out the door and into the waiting cab, leaving everything behind while she hid under a crummy disguise.

* * *

**Brooke was walking through Tree Hill High hand-in-hand with Lucas.**

"**It's so weird," Brooke said when they arrived at Lucas' locker.**

**Lucas didn't answer, there were several things that were weird right now and didn't want to guess which one of the hundreds of options to which Brooke was referring.**

**Even though he didn't make a reply, Brooke knew he was listening.**

"**I mean," she began, "how things have gone back to pretty much normal here."**

"**But to us things are still messed up," Lucas finished as he glanced at the lockers surrounding his. One was Haley Scott's the other belonged to Nathan Scott.**

"**It's like we're in a different universe from everyone else at this school," Brooke continued as Lucas started trading books with his locker. "It's been two weeks since the accident and people have already forgotten it happened pretty much."**

"**That's how it works Brooke," Lucas said, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he thought of when Keith died and how people threw a **_**party **_**where he had been murdered. "If people aren't directly connected to a tragedy, they move on with the world, which keeps madly spinning. While the ones who were hurt most, who desperately need to move forward, are the ones stuck in the tragedy."**

**Brooke reached for Lucas' hand again, "But at least with this tragedy things will get better right? Haley will wake up and Nathan will bounce back to normal! Then everyone really can move on…right Luke?"**

**Lucas sighed and finally shut his locker with his free hand. He looked down at his and Brooke's intertwined fingers and then back at her face, "do you ever get the feeling something bad is about to happen?"**

**Brooke thought for a moment, "Yes, except I try to ignore it and live in the present because, feeling or not, something bad is going to happen at some point. But I'd rather not concentrate on that and enjoy the good times that are also bound to happen."**

"**What I mean is," Lucas said slowly as they started to walk from the school to Brooke's car since Lucas still wasn't allowed to drive, "have you ever gotten the feeling that things are bad, but they're about to get way worse and there is no way you're going to recover from how bad they're about to get?"**

"**No," Brooke said quietly as she looked up at Lucas, worry etched onto her features.**

"**That's the feeling I have right now Brooke, and I'm worried, about Nathan and Haley."**

* * *

"Damn it," the deep voice whispered into the tiny microphone attached to his shirt. "How can you be sure?"

There was a pause while the person on the other end responded. The man slammed his fist on the nearest hard surface.

"Shit. Alright Smits….call in the S.W.A.T. team, it looks like we're gonna have a school massacre on our hands."

There was another pause while the other end processed this information.

"Of course I know what the repercussions will be if I'm wrong. Widespread panic, my cover will be blown, and we will have missed what may be our one shot of catching Dan Scott….But Smits, if I'm right and we don't do anything…How many are going to die today?"

The man ran a frustrated hand through his reddish-blond hair.

"I'm going to the school right now Smits, you just make sure I get back-up within the hour. Special Agent Donavan out."

* * *


	35. Chapter 34: Final Start

I really don't have an excuse this time except that I went out of town for a while, but that's it. I'm really sorry for this delay in updating…

This story is finally drawing to a close! I feel like I've drug it out for so long, but the ending is coming up soon, I promise! As always, please Read&Review! Since it's so close to the end, I _really_ want to know what you guys think. Thank you to those that always do review, you keep me writing :)

The next installment shall now begin in an old cab…

* * *

**Final Start**

Haley James Scott leaned over the seat so she could whisper right in the cabby's ear, "Take me to Tree Hill High please."

The cabby started a little, but was able to keep control of the car. "No ma'am. I may not be very bright, but I ain't dumb. The cops got me to take you to the airport, I'm not gonna just take you somewhere else."

Haley reached into her purse and pulled out the wad of twenties she had placed in there for when she was on a plane. She liked to have an emergency supply of cash when travelling, and she figured this was a fine use for it.

"I never said you were dumb, actually I think you're pretty smart. Smart enough to take the money in exchange for dropping me off at the high school."

The cabby stared at the wad of money out of the corner of his eye. He really was running short on money, but he couldn't risk the cops coming after him if he disobeyed them.

Haley pulled a small notebook out her purse next. On it, she wrote:

I, Haley James Scott, asked the cab driver to disobey orders and take me to Tree Hill High School willingly. I also gave him a large tip for doing so. He should not be held responsible, only I should be.

Haley handed the note to the cab driver who read it at the next red light. He sighed, took the money and made a quick left turn to take them away from the airport and to the school.

Haley leaned back in her seat and mentally apologized to everyone back at the hotel. She felt bad for making them all think she was leaving for good, but otherwise, how would they have let her go? Even Lucas, who was so furious that she was leaving would not have allowed her to go find Nathan with Dan on the loose.

She also felt bad for tricking the police officers. They were only trying to keep them all safe and she was going behind their backs and jeopardizing all they had done.

Despite how guilty she felt, Haley hadn't felt so peaceful in a long time. Finally, she knew she was doing the right thing in going after Nathan.

* * *

Nathan Scott had had a sleepless night, but finally he knew what he was going to say to Haley. There wouldn't be any pleading or begging, he would calmly explain how much he not only _needed_, but _wanted_ her. He would explain what happened with that stupid freshman, he would explain Haley was what gave him the strength to fight Dan the night before.

Haley was his reason to live, to enjoy life, and there was no way he was going to let her slip through his fingers yet again, if she would just give him another chance to prove it.

* * *

Haley took a deep breath. This was it; she was finally going to decide what to do about Nathan. There was no more running from her feelings, she finally could see them clearly and consider all her options, using a combination of her heart and brain. However, she had no idea what she was going to say to Nathan. For once, the girl who always had a plan, always had a goal, had no clue what she was going to do to convince Nathan that she was tired of being without him.

After one more second, Haley opened the school's door and walked into the familiar hallways of Tree Hill High.

Confidently, Haley walked to her safe haven, the place that was _hers_ in this school, the place where Nathan was waiting for her, the place that held so many memories for the both of them, the tutor center.

However, Haley's stroll was interrupted by a piercing scream.

* * *

Nathan was sitting on a table in the empty tutor center, his back facing the door, which had a mysterious "Closed for the day" sign hanging off of it when the scream hit his ears.

Then, there was a popping sound and he heard glass shatter.

Nathan jumped off of the desk he was sitting on and ran to the side of the tutor center, away from the door.

He wasn't stupid, if there was a gunman in the school, he wouldn't stand a chance. His best bet was to hide in the dark corner of the tutor center. He hated it, but knew it was the way to survive.

Nathan hoped his earlier prayers went ignored and that Haley was safely on a plane way away from whatever was happening at Tree Hill High.

* * *

Haley dove onto the floor as more screaming broke out. She didn't know where the commotion had started, but she suddenly decided the floor wasn't the safest option as everyone began to frantically run out of the school, almost trampling her.

She somehow managed to get back to her feet, but instead of rushing with the other students, she hurried further into the danger, to Nathan. She knew he hadn't run out yet and she wasn't going to just leave him in the school by himself.

Haley didn't know if there was any way at all for her to protect Nathan, if anything he would protect her, but there was one thing she knew: If she did not go find him and something happened, there would never be anything she would regret more.

Nathan crouched low to the ground behind a bookshelf. He knew if anyone to walk in, they would not see him, however he would be able to see them after they took a few steps because of the angle he was at.

A few minutes had passed since the screaming began and no one had thought to go in the closed tutor center. Just as he was considering making a break for it, the door quickly opened and shut quietly, as if someone knew just how to open and close the door without it creaking, like they had spent a lot of time in there.

The person took a few silent steps and finally, they were in Nathan's line of sight.

In the tutor center, her face white and terrified, but beautiful all the same, was Haley.

* * *

Haley fiddled with her hands for a moment and then she felt a tear run down her cheek. She had been sure he was here. She had just known it, she had figured it was one of those weird connections people get when they're really in love, where they're so in touch with someone they just know things. But she had been wrong, Nathan wasn't in here. He had of course run away at the first sign of danger and not waited around for the person who treated him like dirt. She was too late, there was no way to un-do everything. Haley wouldn't get another chance with Nathan.

Haley felt a few more tears slide down her cheeks and she put her face in her hands, letting the sadness and fear of the situation take hold of her.

* * *

Nathan watched Haley break down in front of him. He hated to see her cry and he felt as if he had seen it happen too much recently.

Quietly, he maneuvered himself out of his hiding spot and walked up behind Haley. He wrapped his strong arms around her from the back and just held her for a moment.

Haley froze as the warm arms encircled her. The tears stopped coming as she reveled in the familiar hold.

She waited a moment to make sure it was real, that she wasn't just dreaming this up.

"Nathan," she whispered uncertainly.

"Hales," was the reply.

In a split second Haley turned herself around and pressed her face into Nathan's warm neck. She pressed herself up against him nice and tight.

He held her to him nice and tight as well.

A second later and at the same time they both said, "I'm sorry."

Nathan managed a small smile. "Haley, you know _nothing_ happened with that Rachel girl right? I haven't kissed anyone besides you in years, let alone anything else. And Haley, I'm sorry for not being the man you deserve. I shouldn't have given you such a hard time when you came back…We all have dreams that we have to follow. I have basketball and you, you have music. I shouldn't have tried to make you sacrifice your dream for mine, it was incredibly selfish and cruel."

Haley kept her face pressed into Nathan's neck as he spoke, feeling his words rise up.

Finally she laid her head on his shoulder so she could speak. "Nathan, I'm not sorry for going on the rock tour. I feel like if I hadn't, we would've destroyed each other with bitterness, but I am sorry for not giving you the option to come too, for not calling you every five seconds, every single day. I'm sorry for not being the wife I promised to be….I'm sorry for putting you through everything that I have while I was gone and since I've been back. I've finally decided what to do about us."

Nathan remained silent as Haley spoke, but now he braced himself for her next words. He held onto her tighter than ever, hoping she would never leave his arms again.

"I'm not going back on tour."

Nathan was shocked. She was giving up her dreams for him, was she crazy? He didn't deserve her, she deserved so much better. Nathan was surprised by his own reaction, but he knew it was the right one. Finally, he was putting someone else first. "Haley, we can make it work. You need to go on tour, show the world just how amazing you are. I can't keep that all for myself."

"Nathan…I know we could make it work, but I don't want to go back to that life. I don't like to talk about it, but those nights on tour were some of the loneliest ones of my life. I would wake up and not have anyone beside me, I wouldn't have anyone to call to comfort me because everyone back here hated me. I betrayed everyone I cared about and I knew it. I don't like the person I was when I was on tour….I don't like the things I did to the people I cared about, the people I loved…the people I still love, even if they don't love me," Haley finished as everyone's faces flashed through her mind: Lucas, Brooke, Karen, Keith, Mouth, Red, Dan, the reporter, the people on the bleachers the night she returned, and finally on Nathan's angry face.

Nathan pulled back slightly and leaned his head down to press his lips against Haley's. The kiss was soft and tender, loving.

"I'll never stop loving you Haley James Scott. Always,"

"And forever," Haley finished as their lips rejoined.

* * *

**Nathan looked over to Haley after giving up on trying to make sense of his latest homework. "I need my tutor back. I need my best friend back… I need my wife back. You're everything I have and I risked it with Danté and I'm sorry."**

**Nathan reached out and held his wife's still hand.**

"**Please, give me the chance to show you how sorry I am and how much I love you."**

**He rubbed his thumb over her smooth hand, still hoping for some sign of life. "It's been so long Hales," he said quietly.**

**Nathan wanted to hold her, to give her whatever comfort he could in her comatose state.**

**Carefully, the large figure of Nathan maneuvered himself on his side onto Haley's hospital bed without disturbing any of the hospital tubes.**

**Nathan wrapped his arms around his too still wife and just held her, hoping he was somehow comforting her as much as she was bringing peace to him.**

* * *

Haley felt very warm all of a sudden, as if there were two Nathan's surrounding her. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world, and she wanted more.

"So are we in agreement then?" Haley asked Nathan after a few silent moments of hugging.

Nathan gave her a skeptical expression, hoping she would spell out exactly what she wanted.

"That we're officially back together. Married, living together, going to college together…one day having kids."

Nathan gave her his famous smirk, "Kids?"

"Well, that's what most married people do, isn't it? They have kids."

"Yeah, I guess they do," Nathan said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You want to practice?"

"Here?" Haley laughed. "In the Tutor Center?"

"Why not? This plays holds so many memories for us, why not add another good one? And, it will be more fun doing it during in school."

Haley smiled as she grabbed Nathan's hands and led him to a table where she sat down on its surface. Nathan moved in close to her and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Quickly, the kiss was deepened and Haley wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Nathan moved his lips from hers and down to Haley's neck. She moved her head to the side to give him better access and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"I want a boy," she said quietly. "A boy just like you, with your eyes, your athletic skill…But I wouldn't mind him being a little bit of a better student and less of a party boy."

Nathan nipped her a little hard at that, but quickly smoothed it over with a few extra kisses causing Haley to laugh a little, but get hotter all the same.

"I want a girl," Nathan said into Haley's neck. "Except I want her to be exactly like you, nothing different."

"So you want a kid who can't shoot free throws?"

Nathan moved his head from Haley's neck to look her right in the eyes. "You're perfect Haley, and I think another perfect little girl would only make the world a better place."

Haley felt a blush creeping up as she gave him a small smile. She leaned her head forward and he leaned his in at the same time, they captured each other's lips in a magnificent kiss.

When Haley broke away for a moment to remove Nathan's shirt, he said quietly, "so we've come to an agreement right?"

Now it was Haley's turn to give him a skeptical expression in reply.

"We're just going to have to have twins."

Haley laughed while he went to work on removing her shirt and they rejoined in a kiss, their hands at work on each other's bodies.

A few moments later when they were ready for the next step, Nathan suddenly pulled away a little.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said quietly, the dangerous glint in his eye from earlier now gone.

Haley cocked her head to the side, one eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want to pressure you into anything. I miss you, but we can wait if you us to."

Haley stared into his eyes for a second. "Nathan, don't you think it's time for you to finally come home? I'm ready, it's been too long."

Nathan grinned at her, "you got that right Hales," and he started to kiss her neck again, getting lower and lower with each kiss.

"Well, well, isn't that sweet, my little son getting ready to finally make up with his wife," a menacing voice said from the doorway of the tutor center.

* * *


End file.
